Into Focus
by LyssLovesTiva33
Summary: Everything in her world seemed distant for 13 year-old Carly Elise Shepherd. Her future, her parents, her family. But what happens when a devastating event brings everything into focus? Will Carly discover who she really is? This story involves RAPE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Distance

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda owns Grey's, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way. The first couple of chapters are background information.**

**Some background for this story:**

**Meredith and Derek have been married for 13 years, Carly coming as offspring from their honeymoon. She is their one and only. They have their dream house on Derek's land. Meredith pursued Neuro and is the department head with Derek as chief. **

**Addison never left, she is now married to Mark and have two kids, Archer William Montgomery-Sloan (9) and Abigail Hope Montgomery- Sloan (5). **

**Alex and Izzie are married and Izzie never went crazy. They have three children, Madison Grace Karev (11), Chris Alexander Karev (8), and Kayla Marie Karev (3). Izzie went into peds while Alex went into OB/GYN, neonatal. **

**Cristina and Owen are together and they have two kids. Tess Emma Hunt (10) and Tyler William Hunt (8). Cristina obviously went into cardio. **

**George never left Callie for Izzie because they never slept together. They have twins Matthew Riley and Joshua Cameron O'Malley (9). Is a general surgeon.**

** Lexie is with a random intern from her year I made up, Caleb. They are expecting their first child. Specialized in general. **

**Bailey has Tuck who is now 14 but only sees him every so often because she got divorced with Tucker who now lives across the state. **

**Richard retired but still spends time with his "family" he made with the staff and he and Adele got back together.**

**

* * *

**

Carly Elise Shepherd was their little girl, everyone's little girl. She had been the first of all the kids in the tight family, the people she called her Seattle family. She was her parents world. For the first two and a half years of her life everything was about her, and she loved it. But Carly couldn't even remember back that far, she never remembered what that felt like. She knew her parents loved her but as soon as her Uncle Richard retired, it was all about work.

Her best friend, Madison Karev was two years younger then her. They had been close ever since Maddie turned 2. It was inevitable because their parents were best friends, plus Izzie and Alex were Carly's godparents while Meredith and Derek were Maddie's. She had everything, at least it seemed like that.

In Carly's eyes everything was distant. Although her parents had only just started to allow her to stay home alone, she spent a lot of her childhood in the hospital day care. Carly played soccer, she was the best on her team, that would make her popular right? Wrong. Because she was the best she was the center of a lot of scorn, jealousy, and alienation from her team mates. She would quit but she loves soccer too much.

Carly was completely ordinary, or as the people in school liked to call her, a dork. She got average grades, not good grades, average. She had no friends except Maddie, unless you count the dorks she sits with at lunch. Carly was bullied constantly, and her school never did anything about it. It was mostly by the "in crowd" with their leader, Alexis Davis. She was the prettiest 7th grader in the school, definitely outshines Carly. Her perfect brunette hair fell neatly on her shoulder with her picturesque smile and thin frame.

Carly on the other hand was in the awkward stage. She inherited her mother's blond hair but her father's curls which she seemed never to get control of. She had gone through braces to finally get her smile somewhat okay. Her deep blue eyes were too close together while her nose stuck out awkwardly. Plus she was extremely skinny. It was like her skin just fell on her bone making them stick out and her long legs were disproportionate with her body. And she had a flat chest. She was pretty, just not pretty enough. Maybe that was why Alexis tortured her, like if Carly ever fixed any of her imperfections, she would be prettier. But no matter what, Carly was intimidated.

It was the last day of school. Carly's favorite time of the year. She had the entire summer to hang out with Maddie and her parents. Especially since her parents made sure they did. On the Friday after school was out it always started their first weekend of "bonding time." Carly would meet them at the hospital and that night they would pack for a long weekend of camping. Just the three of them. One of the only times she really spent time with her parents, except their vacation they took halfway through the summer. She loved her parents immensely but they seemed distant, like everything else in her life.

"CARLY WAKE UP!" she heard Meredith scream up the steps. "YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Carly groaned and pushed herself out of bed.

"I'M UP MOM!" she called down. Slowly she walked over to her mirror and picked up a brush and began ripping at the knotted mess. Within five minutes it was at least decent. She looked around her room, it was completely average, but huge. The walls were painted purple and blue while they were covered with posters of random celebrities and bands. A large full sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a night stand where a stack of books, her iHome, a lamp, and a picture of her family sat. She had a large closet which came in handy when having Addison and Izzie be her Aunt's. A pair of Ugg boots sat in the corner next to her dresser, which was next to her desk. Her desk had a laptop sitting on it while on top there were soccer trophies and medals sitting. Maybe it wasn't average, but average for the daughter of two of the best neurosurgeons on the east coast.

She opened up her closet and grabbed her school uniform on. Carly slowly put in on and walked to the window. Even though it was summer Carly was surprised that it wasn't raining. Maybe today wouldn't be horrible after all. Their land was breathtaking, Carly loved every bit of it. They had recently opened their pool. The deck around it was beautiful with a rocky landscape behind it. You could barely see the changing room which was behind them. Far off in the distance the lake sparkled. Carly couldn't wait to just lay on the dock and watch her dad fish or swim in it. Even though they had a pool the lake was Carly's favorite thing to swim in. Next to the house a small guest house stood which was where most of the Shepherd family slept in whenever they came over. Either that or one of their extra rooms.

"CARLY BREAKFAST!" Meredith called.

"BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" she answered and walked back to the mirror. Cautiously she put on a little make-up in attempt to distract from her hair. She was careful not to put on too much because then Alexis and her "crew" would make her life even more miserable.

"CARLY!" Meredith yelled again. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"COMING!" Carly screamed and ran down the steps.

"Good morning sleepy head," Meredith said as her daughter came into view. Carly smiled.

"Good morning Mom, where is Dad?" she asked although she knew where he was. Outside Carly heard their black and chocolate labs Maggie and Shadow barking while Bella their black and white Lhasa-Poo begged at her feet.

"He was called into the hospital," Meredith answered.

"Oh okay," Carly said trying not to sound disappointed. Meredith placed a plate of burnt pancakes in front of her. Carly made a face but choked them down.

"He will be home tonight," Meredith reassured her.

"I know," Carly said looking down.

"So do you want me to drive you to school?" Meredith asked.

"NO!" she said quickly. Her mother's eyes widened. "I want to see..... uh some of my friends who aren't in my classes but are on my bus." The truth was that Alexis hung out in front of the school everyday and would torture her if she saw her Mom dropping her off. Carly always considered telling her parents about her problems but she never had the guts.

"Oh okay," Meredith said eying her daughter suspiciously. Carly hopped up from the table and headed towards the door.

"Well bye Mom, see you later," Carly said opening the door.

"Will you be okay home alone for a few hours?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Bye," Carly said and shut the door. Meredith sighed and put away the dishes while Carly ran to the end of their long driveway and wait for the bus. When it arrived she got on and ignored some of the snickering from behind her. Quietly she sat down towards the front of the bus and slumped in her seat. Taking out her iPod she stuck it in her ears and tried to get lost in the music before the soon to be torturous day. You would think that since she goes to a private school that her life would be better, but it's just the same.

Before she knew it, she was at school. For the first 10 minutes Carly was able to make it to her locker, stuff all the leftover junk from it into her bag, and make it to homeroom before seeing Alexis. And luckily S is far from D in the alphabet so she isn't even in her homeroom, but some of her friends are. When she walked in she looked down and found her seat. Almost immediately she heard snickering behind her where Emily, Brynn, and Ava sat.

"Look at her hair," Emily whispered.

"It looks like she didn't even brush it this morning," Ava agreed.

"And she's wearing make-up," Brynn hissed. The girls giggled and decided to attack.

"So Carly, do your make-up in the dark this morning?" Ava snickered. Trying to avoid them Carly self-consciously fixed her plaid skirt.

"And what, used a truck to brush your hair too?" Brynn hissed.

"What, are you afraid to answer us baby?" Emily teased.

"No," Carly muttered.

"So which is it, dark, or car," Emily continued.

"Or what, did your Mommy do it for you?" Brynn said.

"Or Daddy," Ava added.

"My Dad wasn't even home this morning," Carly said trying to prevent any tears from falling.

"Oh poor baby," Ava said.

"He was at the hospital," Carly said sinking in her seat. The girls smiled.

"You think your such a big shot because your parents are surgeons," Emily hissed.

"World class surgeons," Carly muttered. But the girls kept commenting how bad she looked all through announcements. By the time they left homeroom and to the auditorium for an assembly it took all of Carly's power not to cry.

"Lex!" she heard Brynn exclaim. Carly turned around and saw Alexis walking down the hallway, even the horrible school uniforms looked better on her. She walked up to Brynn, Emily, and Ava. And then of course Sarah, Gabi, Jacqueline, Cassidy, Julie, and Mia trailed behind. Sarah had been Carly's friend since kindergarten but in fourth grade, when Alexis transferred to Seattle Prep, she betrayed her. Alexis decided that she liked Sarah but not Carly, so she decided to include her. In the beginning Sarah and hung out with both Carly and the girls but when Alexis gave her an ultimatum she chose to be their friends.

"What are you looking at?" Mia hissed at Carly. Quickly Carly turned around, drew her bag closer to her body, and tried to maneuver through the crowded halls. Unfortunately, she was stuck. In one quick glide the 10 girls had surrounded Carly.

"So.... Carls, you hear about the big party Friday night?" Alexis asked using her dreaded nickname she had come up with in 5th grade.

"No, I haven't," Carly said.

"Oh well, everyone's invited..... oh well I guess not everyone," Alexis said. As if on cue everyone behind her started giggling.

"I don't care," Carly said.

"Well I bet you do. There will be a big screen TV, and my pool will be open, and there will be food, and......"

"Like I said, I don't really care," Carly muttered standing on her tip toes to see if there was anyway out of the mess.

"It's at her big house," Jacqueline added as if she didn't here her.

"Probably not as big as mine," Carly said although she regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She gulped.

"Oh really, how may floors does yours have?" Cassidy asked.

"Four," Carly said quietly.

"How many rooms?" Julie asked. In her head Carly did the math.

"15," she answered.

"Pool?" Gabi asked.

"Yes, 24 x 48," Carly said getting quieter. "And a lake."

"Land?" Alexis asked.

"Tons," Carly said shifting uncomfortably.

"Then...." Alexis started. "We have to see for ourselves, we'll come over today."

"But my parents aren't.... home," she said her voice getting even lower.

"They'll never know," Alexis said taking out her Blackberry. "We'll be over at 1 o'clock." Space now opened up in front of her and Carly hurried out of the way. But not before Alexis stuck out her foot and Carly went flying forward with a yelp. An eruption of laughter sounded from all sides as she turned red with embarrassment and quickly got up. The rest of the day was a blur for Carly. She was worried about her parents finding out they were over, most importantly, the fact that they were coming over. When she got home Carly made sure nothing embarrassing was out in her room and soon the door bell rang. She silently thanked her Aunt Addie for the expensive clothes she had on now and walked to the door.

Maggie, Shadow, and Bella beat her to the door and began barking.

"Hush," Carly said nervously and opened it. Almost immediately Shadow jumped into the crowd of girls right on Alexis.

"EW!" she shrieked. "Get this mangy mutt off of me."

"Sorry," Carly said quickly and grabbed his collar. "Shadow, down." She wrenched him off and pushed him away.

"You're forgiven," Alexis said and pushed her way through the door. "Interesting."

"This place is......" Sarah started but Alexis glared at her. "Not that cool." She gave them a quick tour of the house, and lastly her bedroom. Cautiously she opened it. Alexis looked at it with disgust.

"All this room goes to waste," she said.

"Yeah," Cassidy said.

"I never heard of half these people on the walls," Julie snickered. Carly sat on her bed as Alexis picked up the picture of Carly, Meredith, and Derek. In disgust she threw it on the bed. She looked over at the picture of both her families and one of her and Maddie.

"Who's this?" she said pointing to Maddie.

"My friend Maddison," Carly said quietly. Luckily only Sarah knew Maddison was 2 years younger.

"And who are they?" she asked pointing to each of the families.

"My family, my Mom's side, and my Dad's side."

"Whatever." She threw those on the bed too.

"We.... we still have the back yard," Carly stuttered.

"Looking forward to it," Alexis said with a smile and followed Carly out.

"Wow this is huge," Julie said.

"You don't own all of this land," Jacqueline snickered.

"All of it, we have the deed somewhere," Carly said.

"You said something about a lake?" Alexis said.

"Uh.... yeah, follow me." Carly walked into the direction of the lake while then 10 girls behind her began whispering.

"This is ugly," Ava exclaimed.

"Figures, she probably swims in it," Brynn laughed.

"No wonder her hair is so....." Emily began.

"My Dad fishes here, that's all," Carly interrupted.

"Hey what's that?" Alexis said and pointed across the lake.

"What?" Carly asked looking over there. In one swift motion Alexis pushed her and with a scream, clothes and all Carly went flying into the lake. The girls erupted with laughter. Carly came to the surface as tears ran down her face.

"Oh look," Gabi said. "She's crying." They laughed again.

"Come on girls, let's get out of this dump," Alexis said and turned around. Sarah caught Carly's eye. She mouthed sorry and hurried after Alexis. Still crying Carly hopped out of the lake and ran towards the house. She ripped the soaked clothes off and put on her robe. She collapsed on her bed sobbing. About an hour later the phone rang, pulling herself together Carly grabbed it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Carly," Derek said.

"Hi Dad," Carly said trying to sound happy.

"Listen sweetheart, me and you Mom won't be getting home till late so grab some money out of our room and take the ferry okay," he said. Of course, Carly kind of figured that would happen but she hoped it wouldn't have.

"Fine, whatever."

"When you get to the hospital just go into either mine, or your mother's office, you have the keys?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye Dad," she said and hung up. Slowly she walked to the mirror. Her make-up was running down her face while her hair was finally beginning to dry out. Walking towards her bathroom she took a washcloth and scrubbed her face. Walking back to her room she took her hair brush and combed through her hair. It actually looked better then it did that morning so Carly considered it a success. She put on new clothes that at least looked presentable to go outside. Exiting her room she grabbed her purse and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. She grabbed some money out of her parent's drawer and went downstairs.

"Shadow, Maggie, Bella," she called to her dogs and whistled. The two labs came barreling into her while Bella batted her feet with her paws. "Come on." She opened the basement door, made sure they had food and water, and locked the door so they couldn't get out. Slowly she made her way to the garage, got on her bike, and rode down the towards the ferry. By the time she made it to the hospital it was 5:30. She walked over to the OR board and stood there, analyzing it. And of course, both her parents were in surgery.

Carly sighed.

"Carly?" she heard someone say. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi Aunt Addie," she said happily.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh my parents are in surgery and my Dad told that it would take a while and didn't want me home alone for that long," she explained.

"So how was your last day of school?" Addie asked. Carly reacted quickly.

"It was fine, just glad I got through 7th grade," Carly lied.

"MOMMY!" she heard someone call, both her and Addison turned around to see Mark and Archer walking towards Addison while Abby was running. Addison scooped her up and tickled her stomach.

"Hi baby girl," she said kissing her on the nose. Abby giggled her perfect curly red hair bouncing. Abby realized someone else was there.

"CARLY!" she rejoiced and hugged her legs as Addie put her down.

"Hi Abby," she said smiling down at the younger girl.

"Abigail Hope," Mark scolded. "What did I say about running away from me in the hospital?"

"Sorry Daddy," she said looking down, but as he scooped her up started giggling.

"Hey Carly," Mark said.

"Hi Uncle Mark," Carly said. "Well I am kind of hungry, I guess I will go eat some crappy cafeteria food."

"Have fun," Addie called jokingly. Carly laughed slightly and turned around. She ate alone in the cafeteria hoping her cell would ring eventually and she could go home with her parents, it had been a long day. Unfortunately, that time never really came. Afterwards she had gone into her mother's office and waited, she had a more comfortable couch. By the time they had both come out of surgery it was 9 o'clock. They had opened the door to find Carly sleeping soundly on the couch. Meredith and Derek smiled at each other and gently woke her up.

"Hey Carly," Meredith said.

"Hi Mom, what time is it?" she asked. There was a bit of anger in her voice.

"9 o'clock, sorry it took so long sweetie," Derek said kissing her forehead. She got up and grabbed her purse. They put her bike in the back of Derek's car and drove home in two separate cars. When they got home Carly went right up to her room. She picked up the top book on her pile and began reading. She was currently reading the Twilight series for probably the tenth time, she was on New Moon already although she started the day before. Around 10:45 Derek and Meredith went to say goodnight to her.

"Carly, still reading?" Derek asked jokingly. She looked up tears in her eyes.

"Honey what's wrong?" Meredith asked concerned. Carly giggled.

"Nothing Mom," she said.

"Then why are you crying?" Derek asked.

"Because...... Edward left Bella," she said giggling again. Meredith rolled her eyes and kissed her on the head.

"Okay then, don't stay up too late," she said.

"I won't," Carly said her eyes back on the book. Derek kissed her on the cheek.

"You and your what are they called again?" Derek joked.

"Twilight series," Carly told him smiling. Derek laughed.

"Goodnight," he and Meredith said simultaneously.

"Goodnight," Carly said her eyes on the book again.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**This chapter was a background on what Carly's life was like and what made her so distant. She was tormented immensely in school but didn't tell her parents so she was constantly keeping secrets from them, plus they were always working like you saw at the end. Next chapter is kind of about her relationship with Madison and more with her parents.**

**Do you think I should continue?**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mistake

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda owns Grey's, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way. The first couple of chapters are background information. This chapter is background on Maddie and Carly's relationship and how Carly reacts when her parents leave her alone for the day.**

**

* * *

**

Meredith and Derek were sitting in the kitchen drinking their coffee.

"So what are you and Carly going to do today?" Derek asked.

"She finally wants to go swimming so I think we will do that for a little while, and I guess just hang," Meredith said.

"Try and get her to talk about yesterday, she seemed upset when I talked to her on the phone," Derek said.

"She did? Well I will try," Meredith told him. "But I do have to go into work about 4, they need their head of neuro for a little before we have our camping weekend." She walked over to the back door to let a barking Maggie and Shadow in. They were way too big for Bella's doggie door. But Bella was sleeping in Carly's room.

"Why did we get so many dogs again?" Mer joked.

"We have all this land, they love it as much as Doc did, plus Carly begged," Derek answered. "And we need a guard dog for when she gets older."

"Right," Mer muttered and sat back down.

"What about Carly?" Derek asked resuming their previous conversation.

"She'll be fine at home for a little while or...." That's when both their pagers went off.

"Crap!" Mer muttered. Derek turned on the TV.

"Six car pile-up, we have to go in Mer," Derek said.

"But what about Carly?" Meredith said.

"She'll be fine, just write a note for her for when she wakes up. We will try and call her as soon as we can, plus either Alex or Izzie are home, she can hang out with Maddie," Derek said pouring his and Mer's coffee in a travel mug and grabbed his coat. Meanwhile Mer was scribbling a note on the table for Carly.

"I feel bad Der, I promised her we would go swimming," Meredith said sadly grabbing her coat.

"Mer, we will have all weekend with her and Izzie or Alex can come over here with Maddie, Chris, and Kayla so she can swim," Derek said handing Mer her coffee mug.

"Guess your right," Mer said and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Carly woke up to a whining at her door. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Bella at the door of her bedroom, scratching at it, and begging to be let out. Groggily Carly hopped out of bed and made her way to her door to open it for Bella. She made her way to her bathroom. Her hair wasn't horrible so she brushed it down and washed her face. By now she completely forgot about the fiasco with Alexis the other day.

She went back to her room and put on her swim suit and a cover-up. Her Mom promised that she would finally get to swim because she was home for part of the day and Carly wasn't allowed in the pool when one of her parents weren't home. Happily she ran downstairs but was surprised to see no one in the living room.

"MOM!" she called. "MOM YOU HERE?" Warily she walked into the kitchen. She saw it was about 10 o'clock and she went to sit at the table. That was when Carly noticed the note that was quickly scribbled in her mother's handwriting.

_Carly,_

_I am sorry but I was paged into surgery, a six-car pile up. I know I promised that you could swim today but we have the entire weekend together. Try calling Aunt Izzie, I know that either she or Uncle Alex is home. Maybe Maddie, Chris, and Kayla can come over to swim and whoever is home can watch you, it is okay with me. Just make sure you get to the hospital around 7, that is when we are starting our weekend! Have fun, stay safe, I love you._

_-Mom _

Carly sighed and ripped the note up in pieces angrily and slammed them down. They always did this to her. She walked over to their deck and walked out. It was a beautiful day, surprising for Seattle. She was definitely going to take advantage of it. Angrily she stalked back inside and picked up the phone and dialed Madison's number.

"Hello," Izzie's voice on the other line said.

"Hi Aunt Izzie, can I talk to Maddie?" Carly asked.

"Of course Carly," Izzie said. Carly heard her call to Maddie to pick up the phone

"Hello, Carly?" Maddie said into the phone.

"Hey Maddie what are you doing today?" Carly asked.

"Nothing that I know of why?"

"Well my parents were called into the hospital and I am alone. I was wondering if all of you, you know you, your Mom, Chris, and Kayla wanted to come over to swim or something. I need an adult here to swim and it's a beautiful day."

"Really?" Maddie said excitedly. "Let me ask my Mom." Maddie got off the phone with a second and Carly could here her asking her Mom, Izzie got on the phone.

"Carly are you sure it's okay with your parents?" she asked.

"Yeah, my Mom said it's fine, I would rather swim with you all anyway rather then alone if my Mom was here."

"Okay well we will be over soon, bye Carly!" She hung up. As the silence crept up on the house again Carly decided to walk her dogs while she waited.

"Shadow, Maggie, Bella," she whistled. She grabbed their leashes and as the dogs came running quickly caught them. She attached the leash to Maggie and Shadow's collar while putting Bella's harness on. She attached Bella's leash to the harness and walked out the front door after slipping on her flip-flops. Carly walked towards the path in the woods. It was just a big loop her father had smoothed out the went around the lake. She figured it was the faster path because the others went deep into the woods.

She took in her surroundings. Boy did she love their land, it was so picturesque and perfect. Carly watched the dogs wrestle with each other for a while until she decided that they would probably almost be there. They started walking back and arrived back home in perfect timing. Izzie, Maddie, Chris, and Kayla were just pulling into the driveway. The dogs began barking and started sprinting towards them. Carly started stumbling after them until finally letting go of the leashes.

"Hey Carly!" Maddie calls excitedly and swerving around the begging dogs runs up to hug her friend.

"Hey Maddie," Carly says walking over to Izzie to pull Maggie off of her. Meanwhile Kayla is squealing on the ground as Bella is hopping around her.

"Hi Carly," Kayla squeaks.

"Hi Kay, Hi Chris, Hi Aunt Izzie," Carly says in turn.

"Hey Carly," Izzie said grabbing a hold of Shadow's leash to help her. Carly scoops Bella up in her arms and grabs Maggie's leash to bring them back in the house.

"So you decided to walk the dogs when you knew we were coming over," Maddie joked. Carly nudged her.

"One, I got back in time, and two, it's not my fault the dogs started wrestling in the clearing I am not that strong to try and stop Shadow and Maggie, Bella I can handle but......" Carly said.

"We get it," Maddie said as Carly put Bella down she she ran towards the couch and hopped up. Carly shook her head and collected all the leashes.

"POOL! POOL!" Kayla squealed holding up her bathing suit.

"Yeah Mom, can we go in now," Chris begged. Carly laughed.

"Are you guys going in the pool with your clothes on?" Izzie asked winking at Carly.

"BATHROOM!" Kayla squealed.

"Or changing room," Carly said. Kayla sprinted excitedly towards the back door, Izzie shook her head as Chris followed.

"KAYLA MARIE NO RUNNING IN AUNT MEREDITH'S HOUSE!" Izzie called after her and ran to stop her. Carly and Madison giggled.

"I don't know why they didn't just wear them here?" Carly asked as Maddie took off her shirt to reveal a strapless bikini. "How can you wear that?"

"How can you where that?" Maddie joked at Carly's one piece.

"Touche," Carly said and walked towards the back door Shadow and Maggie on her heels. Through the glass window she saw Kayla excitedly pulling Izzie from the changing room and jumping up and down. Carly shook her head and walked out the door leaving it open ajar in case the dogs wanted to go in or out. Slowly she walked towards the pool and took off her cover-up and placed it on a lounge chair. She saw Izzie trying to put on Kayla's swimmies while simultaneously rubbing sun tan lotion on Chris's back. Carly bent down beside Kayla and help put the swimmies on. Izzie gave a grateful smile.

"Thanks Carly," she said and started rubbing in the sun tan lotion on Chris's back with two hands. When Kayla was finished she walked over to the diving rock and gracefully dove into the pool only shivering a little.

"Is it cold?" Izzie asked.

"I'll get used to it," Carly said floating on her back. Within a few minutes she was splashed in the face when Chris did a cannonball off the side. Carly sputtered and opened her eyes and glared at Chris. Meanwhile Izzie and Maddie were lying on the lounge chairs tanning.

"How can you just sit there?" Carly asked coming up to the side.

"I want to get a tan," Izzie answered.

"Ditto," Maddie added.

"You can get tan in the pool, the water's fine," Carly shot back with a smile. Izzie shook her head.

"Fine be that way," Carly said to the pair and stuck her tongue out at them. Quickly getting out of the pool she made her way to the shed to pull out a floating lounge chair, a few noodles, and left it open in case anyone else wanted to get some. Placing the chair in the pool Carly carefully sat down on it and pushed herself to the deep end.

"See, you can tan while your in the pool," Carly said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Izzie said putting her magazine back up and began reading it again. Carly shut her eyes.

Maddie looked over at Izzie and put her finger up to her lips and whispered, "Shhh." Slowly getting up and careful not to make any noise she stepped up on the diving rock which Carly was right beside. Kayla and Chris who were playing in the shallow end looked up and smiled.

"CANNON BALL!" Maddie screamed and jumped. Carly's eyes opened immediately and opened her mouth in a scream.

"MADDIE YOU ARE SO DEA-" she was cut off as a wave of water crashed over her. When she came back up everyone was laughing.

"Maddie," Izzie said. "You better run." Carly started swimming over to her. Maddie's eyes widened and she swam to the edge of the pool and hopped out. Carly followed quickly.

"Be careful you too," Izzie said smiling and started reading her magazine. Meanwhile Carly was on Maddie's heels as she squealed and ran towards the woods.

You do realize you won't be able to lose me in those woods," Carly called to her. "I know my way through every trail." Maddie turned abruptly to the lake and Carly knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Maddie!" she called but Maddie never heard, she was already on the dock jumping in. Carly sprinted after her and jumped landing right next to her.

"Crap," Maddie squealed as Carly was about ready to dunk her under water. "Fine you win." She put her hands up.

"Okay...." Carly said but all of a sudden dunked her. "Consider us even." Maddie glared at her but together the two hopped back up on the dock. For a few minutes they just sat there looking out on the lake.

"How was your last day of school?" Carly asked.

"Fine for public school, you are so lucky that your parents let you go to Seattle Prep," Maddie whined.

"For one, it's extremely expensive and two...."

"How was your last day of school?" Carly cursed under her breath not wanting to relive it.

"Well....." Izzie interrupted screaming from the pool area.

"CARLY, MADDIE! GET BACK WHERE I CAN SEE YOU!" she called.

"OKAY MOM!" Maddie called and jumped up the conversation forgotten. Carly silently thanked Izzie and ran back towards the pool until she heard Maddie grunt, she turned around and saw her lying flat on the ground, Carly giggled.

"What did I trip over?" she asked.

"Doc's grave," Carly answered simply.

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"It was kind of my parent's dog, but it was your Mom's and Uncle George's for a little, they had to put him to sleep back when our parents were still interns," Carly explained helping her up. Maddie shrugged and continued running towards the pool.

"You girls hungry?" Izzie asked. Maddie and Carly nodded smiling.

"Okay, Carly do you think your parents would mind me using the kitchen?" Izzie asked.

"Of course not, it was my mom's idea for you guys to come over anyway," Carly answered diving back into the pool.

* * *

Meredith was in the scrub room beside Derek, they had just finished clipping the aneurysm that caused the accident. Ironically that was the only head injury from the accident that was surgical anyway.

"Shame he had to find out this way, a seizure while driving the car," Derek said.

"He'll feel guilty for the rest of his life, he killed two people," Meredith said sadly.

"At least we gave him his life back," Derek concluded kissing Meredith briefly on the lips. Derek's pager went off just as Meredith went to deepen the kiss.

"Damnit," Meredith muttered and kissed him once more before he ran out of the scrub room to the pit. Warily Meredith checked her watch.

"SHIT!" she cursed under her breath as she realized it was already 2:30. "Carly's gonna kill me." Meredith walked out of the scrub room and went towards her office where she bumped into Alex, Cristina, Addison, and Mark.

"Hey Mer, what are you doing here?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, I thought you had the day off with Carly," Addie said. Meredith sighed and leaned on the nurses station.

"I did," she whined like a little kid making Christina chuckle. "But that stupid accident.... the only thing surgical in my field was clipping that damn aneurysm that caused the accident. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I could have spent the day with my daughter."

"It's fine Mer, it's your camping weekend," Alex said trying to cheer her up. Mer smiled slightly.

"I guess your right, 72 hours with just me, Derek, Carly, and the trees," she said and checked her watch again. Quickly she blinked the tears that were forming away and dismissed herself to her office. Sadly she sat on the couch and bit her lip. Had Carly been home alone all day? She had to call her. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed the house quickly hoping Carly would answer.

"Hello, Mom?" Carly said on the other line.

"Hey sweetie, sorry about our day, but we have the weekend," Mer apologized.

"Mom, it's fine," she said although it was not convincing. Her voice was curt and shallow. It was obvious that she was angry.

"I wish I didn't go Carly but the hospital needed me."

"I get it Mom!" Meredith decided to end the talk of the hospital before she got even more angry.

"So, have you been alone?"

"No, I called Maddie and her, Aunt Izzie, Chris, and Kayla came over to swim, we are tired now though. I think they might be leaving soon," Carly told her. Mer couldn't miss the hint of disappointment in her voice. As if she didn't want to be alone again.

"Carly, is that your Mom?" she heard Izzie say on the other end.

"Yes, why?" Mer heard Carly asked.

"Can I talk to her?" she asked. Soon Izzie got on the phone.

"Hey Mer," she said as happy and bubbly as ever.

"Hey Iz," Mer said sadly. "Is she upset?"

"A little, but she's fine. She gets it Mer. How was the accident?"

"Two people killed on impact," she explained.

"That sucks."

"Yeah," Mer sighed.

"Do you think it would be okay if Carly comes eat dinner with us, she could come over so she wouldn't be alone and then I could drop her off at the hospital for you?" Izzie asked.

"You sure Iz?" Meredith said warily. She didn't want to impose but she knew it would make Carly happy.

"It would be our pleasure," she said happily.

"Thanks Iz, it really means a lot. Now I don't have to worry as much."

"Don't mention it Mer. Well I got to go, I may see you tonight unless Maddie has softball practice tonight."

"Bye Iz," Mer said hanging up the phone. Mer smiled slightly, at least Carly wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Carly was sitting around the dinner table with Alex, Izzie, Kayla, Chris, and Maddie. She always felt like their house was home away from home. Carly felt so welcomed and comfortable.

"So did Maddie tell you what she was bugging us to let her do?" Alex asked Carly.

"No, what?" Carly said with a smirk.

"She wants to go to Seattle Prep," Izzie mused looking at Maddie who just smiled.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"It's a private school, and you go there," Maddie explained.

"You do realize that it's an all girls school," Carly informed her, Maddie cocked her head. "As in NO BOYS!" Izzie and Carly burst out laughing while Alex frowned as Maddie's expression changed.

"I like this school now," Alex said.

"And I know your parents are surgeons like mine but it's like $1,000 a year," Carly said. Maddie ignored her.

"So why don't you care about the boys," Maddie asked her.

"One, have you met my Dad?" Izzie and Alex chuckled. "And two, boys are the last thing you worry about when you are extremely socially challenged."

"You are not," Izzie said.

"You have no clue Aunt Izzie," Carly said finishing up her dinner.

"Come on," Maddie said standing up grabbing Carly by the wrist. "Let's go to my room."

"Don't get involved in something too big, I have to drop Carly off at the hospital in about an hour," Izzie called after them.

"Yeah, yeah," Maddie said still dragging carly up the stairs. Alex and Izzie shook their heads as Maddie and Carly collapsed on Maddie's bed laughing. Carly looked around. Maddie's room was an awesome room, not as big as hers, or as colorful, but i was certainly more neat. Carly had clothes strewn over the floor while Maddie had everything in perfect place. All Izzie's doing. Maddie walked over to her iHome and started blasting music. Carly laid down on her bed and picked up a magazine while Maddie went on the computer. After about 30 minutes and two magazines later Maddie turned around.

"So you never answered me," Maddie said as Carly looked up. "How was your last day of school because mine was great. So glad I am going into the 6th grade, and all my friends from school signed....." She broke off as Carly looked back down towards the magazine. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Carly mumbled.

"Your my best friend, you have and always will. We have been best friends since I was 2, I know somethings wrong."

"That's the thing." Maddie stood up shocked.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?" she accused.

"No, no, it's just......"Carly stuttered but looked back down again.

"What?" Maddie asked sitting back down placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Your my only friend," Carly whispered.

"What about Sarah and..... Hailey?" Maddie couldn't believe it.

"Hailey moved to Pennsylvania," Carly answered.

"Oh, what about Sarah?" Carly cringed.

"Alexis Davis."

"Who's that?"

"Most popular 7th grader at Seattle Prep who stole my best friend and ridicules and teases me on a regular basis."

"Carly I had no idea."

"I mean no offense but how pathetic is it that my best friend is two years younger."

"I don't think it's pathetic at all," Izzie said entering the room. Carly's head shot up and wiped away her tears.

"Hey Aunt Izzie," Carly said smiling.

"Hey girls, it's time to go," izzie said. They nodded and hopped up. Izzie drove towards the hospital and stopped by the back entrance which was closer to her parents' office.

"Thanks Aunt Izzie," Carly said grabbing her purse and taking her cell phone out.

"Don't mention it, you know where......" Izzie started but was cut off.

"Straight to my parents' office, I know."

"Okay well bye Carly!" Izzie called as she opened the door.

"Bye Carly!" Maddie called and hugged her.

"Bye, thanks again," she said waving as the door shut behind her. Carly put her phone in her pocket and turned to go inside the hospital. Izzie sped away as soon as she was in safely. Carly reached into her pocket wand was surprised to find it empty.

"Damnit, my parents will kill me!" she exclaimed as she turned around and started walking back towards the entrance. She knew her parents didn't like her outside alone when it was dark but she had to find her phone. Her eyes began searching the ground. About 2 minutes later she saw something sparkle from a faint light, she had no clue someone was watching her.

"There it is," she said and bent down to pick her phone up. Before she got a grip on it a clammy hand clamped down over her mouth......

* * *

**DUN... DUN.... DUN! What will happen? Will Carly be able to call for help? Will anyone see her and come to her aid? Did Izzie or Maddie see anything? Can she get a hold of her cell? I promise I will update soon!**

**Do you think I should continue?**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Help

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way. What will happen to Carly?**

**

* * *

**

_"There it is," she said and bent down to pick her phone up. Before she got a grip on it a clammy hand clamped down over her mouth......_

Carly gasped and her eyes widened. She felt hands tighten on her arms as she tried to wriggle free. What was going to happen to her? She tried to scream but the hand over her mouth was too tight. It was then when he whispered seductively in her ear, she could smell the alcohol.

"Hey sweetie," he slurred. "You and me are gonna have a little fun tonight." Carly started fighting harder as one hand came free but he grabbed on harder and she could feel the spot begin to bruise. If she could just scream for help she would be okay, someone had to be able to hear her. But of course she was in the back, right next to a dark alley. Thinking quickly Carly opened her mouth and bit the palm of her attacker. He screamed in agony as Carly opened her mouth.

"HELP M-" she started but the hand again clamped down over her mouth.

"You little shit, you're gonna pay. And if you even talk again....." he didn't finish his sentence as he pulled out a knife. He held it to her throat. "I'll slit your throat." Carly sucked in a breath and nodded terrified. Taking the blade away from her throat he let go of her mouth and grabbed a rope from his pocket. In one swift motion have the rope was down her throat while the rest was tied around her head.

All of a sudden Carly fell to the ground as a sharp pain went through her leg. The man started kicking her repeatedly in the stomach as Carly felt blood start to trickle down her head. Slowly she started to feel lightheaded but Carly knew very well it wasn't over yet. He leaned down overtop of her and his hand slipped up her top. Carly let out a whimper but then her cheek stung as his hand slapped it.

"No talking," he hissed. His foot came to kick her repeatedly again but he saw a shadow com near the back entrance. Quickly he grabbed Carly's arm and hauled her towards the alley that led to Joe's bar. Again concealed in darkness he started to make his way up Carly's shirt. Closing her eyes Carly squirmed in his grip only allowing her to be forced upon the ground again, this time the pain in her ankle did not going away.

Her eyes wandering her head turned towards her attacker, but the shadow's hid his face. He let out a throaty laugh as he saw her eyes. His meaty hands grasped her hair and hoisted Carly up to face him. Carly squealed.

"If you look at me, you die," he hissed and slammed her head towards the concrete. Carly heard a crack as pain shot through her entire body this time and she let out a muffled scream. He repeated this action a few more times until Carly lie there shaking violently in fear. A smile crossed his lips as she saw her moment of vulnerability. He began unbuttoning his pants and taking off his shirt.

Meanwhile Carly felt numb, she couldn't feel anything. She closed her eyes tightly and couldn't believe this was happening to her. Now bare he seductively crawled down towards her and placed rough kisses on her jaw line his hand crushing her diaphragm. His other hand again made it's way up her shirt yet again, but this time making a large rip down the middle leaving Carly in her bra. That was soon off of her body too hanging limply to the sides of her arms.

His hands fondling her breasts Carly shuddered as she felt the chill of the Seattle air. She had no clue how much time passed by the time his hands made their way to her shorts gently sliding them off her body. His teeth made it's way to her underwear and tore them apart. Carly's head stung and felt blood gushing down her head. She could feel her ribs throbbing probably broken and severe bruising on her abdomen. Trying to move again a pain shot through Carly's ankle again. Her face was definitely bruised when he slapped her repeatedly as well.

She heard him laugh again but she was trying to tune it out, to tune everything out. To imagine she was not here, being violated, not being raped. She felt his arms take hold of her shoulders and she felt him enter her. Carly started choking on the ropes and she attempted to scream and the pain shot through her body once again. He kept pushing and pushing and at some point it stopped and he was standing over her once again.

Legs started kicking her again but Carly's eyes were squeezed shut. And then it started again but she didn't really care. Carly just wanted to curl up and die. For a brief moment she thought about her parents. This was their fault. If they would have...... no, it couldn't be, this was all her fault. If she didn't turn around to find her phone, she could be safe in their office right now, not laying in the alley. Again it stopped but by this point Carly lost consciousness and her attacker was standing over her before leaving her alone, naked, exposed, and vulnerable.

* * *

Meredith got out of surgery, she hadn't gotten a page from Carly so she was feeling pretty confident that she was in a good mood. That means they could start their weekend on the right foot and spend a great weekend as a family. She met Derek at the OR board.

"Hey how was your surgery?" he asked kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Good, how was your paperwork?" Meredith joked.

"Just great, a lot of fun.... horrible," he said his voice flat. Mer rolled her eyes.

"I want the weekend to start now, just you, me, Carly, and the great outdoors," Mer sighed.

"Hmm, sounds good to me," Derek said smiling and twining his hand with Meredith's. Derek just coming from his office walked hand in hand with Mer to hers. Meredith put her key in the door but dropped it when she found the room empty.

"Carly?" she asked. "CARLY!" Frantically without speaking to Derek she let go of his hand and ran towards the cafeteria.

"Mer wait up," Derek called.

"CARLY!" Meredith screamed in the almost empty cafeteria, she was no where to be found. "CARLY!" Tears started streaming down her face. Before Derek could catch up she went to the tunnels where she wasn't either. Grabbing her cell phone Mer dialed Carly's number until she realized she doesn't get service. Running back up to the nurses station she dialed Carly's phone number again. Cristina, Owen, Addison, Callie, Lexie, and George eyed her suspiciously.

"CARLY!" she screamed in the phone when she got her voice mail.

"Mer what's wrong?" Lexie asked.

"Carly, she wasn't in my office, she knows to go to my office, and....... and....... have you seen her?" Mer asked.

"Not since yesterday," Addie said.

"Same," Cristina, Callie, and Lexie chorused.

"She's no where," Mer cried.

"Mer calm down, she was with Iz right, call her, you could be freaking out for nothing," Cristina said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You're right," Mer said wiping her tears away and pulling out her cell again.

"Where's Derek?" Addie asked.

"Calling the house, searching his office, and anywhere else," she answered breathlessly.

"So lets calm down and call Izzie and Alex," Callie said. Mer nodded fearfully.

"George lets find Derek," Owen said. George nodded and followed him to Derek's office.

"Hello" Izzie said into the phone.

"Hey Iz," Mer said sniffling.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you drop Carly off here?"

"Yeah, two hours ago, she's not there, I told her to go right to your office." The phone dropped out of Mer's hand and she ran to the entrance. Callie, Lexie, and Cristina followed her while Addie talked to Izzie explaining what's wrong. Derek, George and Owen were also running a few steps behind them.

"CARLY!" Meredith screamed and collapsed on the ground sobbing. "Where is my baby girl?"

* * *

**DUN... DUN.... DUN! Will they find her? Will it be to late?**

**Do you think I should continue?**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a very sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way. Will they find her? Will it be to late?**

**

* * *

**

Izzie and Alex left for work early the next morning. Every thought was consumed with Carly. They had called a babysitter immediately after they got the call from Meredith and rushed over to the hospital. She was no where to be found. Unfortunately the 48 hour rule with the police was in affect because they weren't sure where she was. Meredith was hysterical while Derek was silent. It had been hard enough for the two of them to go home without knowing where she was at about 2 in the morning but trying to force Meredith and Derek to go home without her was unbearable.

For Mark and Addison it had been about the same except that Addie was already at the hospital and no sitter was found. Mark had sat in agony for five hours calling Addie every twenty or so minutes asking for an update. There was never any news and Mark had to sit alone at home while Archer and Abby slept. When Addie returned home with no sign of Carly they went to bed for a sleepless night.

Callie and George had gone out to search the town but it was getting too dark by the time they had gone out. Around 12:30 they returned back to the hospital with nothing having to give a distressed Meredith and Derek no new leads. Luckily the twins were at a sleepover and the two of them offered to stay at the hospital and see if Carly showed up, she never did.

Lexie being pregnant had, despite her protests, been sent home by both Meredith, Addie, and Alex. Of course she had gotten Pierce to drive her around for a little while when she returned home, but like everyone else, had no luck.

Cristina and Owen had immediately went on the ferry and checked their house. All they found was the dogs whining down in the basement. It had been Cristina who practically dragged Mer into the house with Derek sulking behind. Being as shallow as she is found it very difficult to watch her person and her husband wallow.

Out in the parking lot Izzie and Alex met Mark and Addie coming into work.

"Hey guys," Izzie called waving across the parking lot. Addie and Mark started walking towards them.

"You hear anything about Carly?" Addie asked.

"We called Mer but there was no answer, they are probably staying home today," Alex said sadly.

"So in a way you are saying nothing," Mark concluded.

"Unfortunately," Alex said looking down.

"I feel so......" Izzie said. "I drove her to the hospital, I should have made sure she was in the building before driving away."

"Iz it's not your fault," Mark comforted.

"Where did you drop her off?" Addie asked. "There were a lot of people near the front entrance because of the accident yesterday. Maybe someone..."

"No I didn't drop her at the front, she asked to be dropped off at the back....." Izzie said but broke off. "We didn't check back there last night, how could we be so stupid" Izzie turned around and sprinted towards the back of the hospital. Mark, Alex, and Addie were a step behind her. Izzie withdrew a gasp when she arrived. A small, almost dried puddle of blood lay right in front of the entrance, next to it, Carly's cell phone.

"That's Carly's cell," Addie exclaimed.

"Blood," Alex said pointing into the alley. He was right, a trail of blood could be seen, probably going unnoticed last night when it was dark.

"I.... I...... we better follow it," Mark concluded moving forward. No one really wanted to know what was at the end, somehow they knew it involved Carly. The four of them moved towards the trail, Addie and Izzie in front. They were walking for about a minute when they realized they had followed it around the back of Joe's.

"Joe's," Addie breathed as they continued in silence. Izzie saw something before rounding the corner, it was a piece of cloth she recognized as part of the shirt Carly was wearing yesterday. Her walked then turned into a run.

Coming around the side, next to the trash, a limp body lay broken and exposed.

"CARLY!" Izzie screamed and ran forward. She and Addie bent down beside her.

"Oh Carly," Addie said moving the blood covered hair out of her face and found her pulse. "She's alive." Behind them Mark and Alex stood stunned.

"Carly, Carly honey, wake up," Izzie said shaking her shoulder gently.

"Her mouth," Addie pointed out noticing the rope. Izzie gasped as Addie untied it and pulled it, she was surprised at how much was stuffed down her throat. As all of the rope was cleared Carly started to cough violently her body shaking, a little blood coming out. Slowly her eyes fluttered opened and darted around the area.

"Aunt Izzie, Aunt Addie," Carly choked out weakly, very confused. But then, she remembered.

_"You little shit, you're gonna pay. And if you even talk again....." he didn't finish his sentence as he pulled out a knife. He held it to her throat. "I'll slit your throat."_

_"No talking," he hissed. His foot came to kick her repeatedly again but he saw a shadow com near the back entrance. Quickly he grabbed Carly's arm and hauled her towards the alley that led to Joe's bar. Again concealed in darkness he started to make his way up Carly's shirt. Closing her eyes Carly squirmed in his grip only allowing her to be forced upon the ground again, this time the pain in her ankle did not going away._

_"If you look at me, you die," he hissed and slammed her head towards the concrete. Carly heard a crack as pain shot through her entire body this time and she let out a muffled scream. He repeated this action a few more times until Carly lie there shaking violently in fear. A smile crossed his lips as she saw her moment of vulnerability. He began unbuttoning his pants and taking off his shirt._

Her breaths quickly became shallow as she relieved an event from the previous night.

"No.... No..." she whimpered and began to hyperventilate and her body began shaking uncontrollably.

"Carly, Carly sweetie, you have to calm down, you will hurt yourself," Addie soothed placing one hand on her shoulder. Carly flinched and buried her face in her arms whimpering. Addie shook her head, she knew better then to do that, Carly is scared. She is naked, exposed, obviously raped. Human touch would do no good right now. Carly shifted slightly and blood trickled down her leg, she shuddered and kept crying.

"Shhh, Shhh," Izzie said. "Carly you have to let us help you." Carly looked up at them and continued to shiver. "You'll be okay sweetheart, just let us help." Her head made a small gesture that looked like a nod so Addie turned back to Mark and Alex who still stood motionless. Shocked at the sight that laid before them.

"Mark, call the police. Go into Joe's, see if he has a spare blanket," she said. Mark nodded and turned around quickly. Alex took off his jacket and handed it to Izzie.

"Here Iz," he said. Carly heard his voice and let out a short scream. Addie knelt back down.

"It's okay. Shhh, it's gonna be okay. You're safe now," she said as Izzie placed the jacket overtop of her. Carly closed her eyes comforted slightly by her words and the fact that she was no longer exposed.

"He can't get you now," Izzie whispered rubbing her back gently. Carly relaxed slightly moving her hair to reveal the large gash from when her head had hit the pavement repeatedly. Addie gasped.

"Oh Carly," she whispered as Mark returned with a blanket.

"They are coming now, they want someone to stay here and keep the crime scene secure," Mark told them dryly, handing Izzie the blanket. Izzie tentatively wrapped it gently around Carly's still shaking body surprised when she relax and allowed her to take her into her arms.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Izzie said.

"We have to call Meredith and Derek," Alex added.

"Mark," Addie said not looking up from Carly who still had her eyes closed but was huddled close to Izzie. "You stay here. Alex can you....." Alex nodded. Shielded from her view Alex bent down and picked up Carly gently and slowly, followed by Addie and Izzie, walked towards the hospital. Everyone wanting to kill the man who broke Carly.

* * *

Meredith sat in the kitchen alone, the tears still running down her face. Her little girl was somewhere out there and Meredith didn't know if it was because she was taken, lost, or ran away. She hated not knowing. She also hated the fact that she was alone. Derek was out searching the woods in case she got lost out there or was just cooling down with Shadow and Maggie. Meanwhile Bella was begging at her feet.

Meredith rested her hand on her head and stared at the door wishing Carly would come bounding in like nothing happened. She wished the three of them would be at their camp site, watching Derek fish, relax, swim in the lake, everything they always did since Carly turned 4. It was about 8 when Meredith got the dreaded call. When the house phone rang she answered it almost immediately.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Mer," Izzie said on the other line sounding relieved.

"Iz, have you heard anything on Carly yet, have you found her, she hasn't come home yet," Mer rambled.

"Mer... Mer, she is here," Izzie told her.

"Oh thank god," Meredith breathed tears of joy running down her face. "I have to get Derek..... wait, where is here?"

"The hospital," Izzie said quietly.

"Where was she?" Meredith asked.

"Um...... well....... Mer, you have to bring her a spare change of clothes," Izzie told her gently.

"Wha- What do you mean? Iz, what happened?" Meredith asked her voice growing quiet, fear in her voice.

"Carly's clothes were.... were ripped off when we found her," Izzie said quietly.

"NO!" Meredith screamed.

"She was raped Mer." The phone dropped out of Meredith's hands.

* * *

Where was she? His daughter was somewhere, and Derek had no clue she was in the hospital after being raped. he could have broke down right then and there if it wasn't for Shadow and Maggie pulling him along.

"CARLY!" he called into the woods. "CARLY YOU OUT THERE!" Shadow and Bella began barking loudly.

"This is stupid," Derek sighed and sat down on a rock in the clearing allowing Shadow and Bella to wrestle in the clearing. "Carly knows these woods inside and out. She couldn't have gotten lost. I have made sure of it." A single tear ran down his face.

"Where could she be? Where is my little girl?" Derek sighed. Getting up he grabbed the dog's leashes and began walking through the back trails to get back to the house. About twenty minutes later he arrived at the house and by then Mer was long gone.

"Mer, I'm back!" he called. He hung up the dogs leashes and Maggie and Bella ran off to the windowsill. "MER!" His eyes narrowed when he heard scratching at the basement door, for some reason she had put Bella down there. He also noticed the house phone laying on the floor, the chair in the kitchen knocked over. It took him almost a minute to see a note on the table.

_Derek,_

_Come to the hospital!_

_-Mer_

It was so messy and sloppy it must be urgent. Carly. They probably found her. A smile crept upon Derek's lips. He whistled for Maggie and Shadow to come to the basement, he locked them down there, locked the door, and left for the hospital happily.

* * *

How could this have happened to her? How did she become the broken girl laying on the gurney? She was so embarrassed. Izzie and Addie had found her without any clothes, alone in the alley. She was completely helpless as they walked up to her and couldn't do anything to shield herself. She should have fought harder. She shouldn't have let him do that to her.

Carly stared blankly at the ceiling. It was the same examination room she had been in when she broke her arm during soccer and needed surgery and when she needed her appendix last year. But this time she was so embarrassed. She wasn't sure of who she was with, just that they were moving around her carefully, as if they would break her or if they touched her she would freak out. It wasn't until Izzie spoke that Carly was pulled out of her trance.

When they had first brought her to the ER she had slipped out of consciousness and was welcomed by a very surprised Miranda and George. They took the blanket and jacket off of her but almost immediately she woke up and started freaking out again. Luckily they got her dressed in a gown before she could have hurt herself.

_"Bailey!" Izzie screeched as she ran full speed towards the ambulance bay._

_"Karev... what's wrong?" Miranda asked warily._

_"It's... it's Carly," Izzie gasped out of breath._

_"Carly? You found her?" George asked from next to Miranda. Miranda saw Alex behind her and gasped. You could barely see the blonde mixed with the dried blood that fell out of the blanket he was holding._

_"Carly," she breathed._

_"We... we found her beside Joe's," Izzie said a little hysterical. "We.... we think she was raped!" Addie came running up before Alex who was gently carrying Carly._

_"She slipped out... she is losing a lot of blood," Addie concluded. Meanwhile Miranda and George were still shocked and staring at them._

_"O'Malley," Miranda snapped finally snapping out of it. "Get a gurney now." George obeyed. "Karev," Miranda hissed to Alex. He looked up from Carly's broken body, tears in his eyes. She nodded for him to place her gently on the gurney George just brought over._

_"Oh Carly," George breathed as he finally took in the injuries he could see. Miranda gently lifted off the blanket and jacket off her body and got a full look of her injuries._

_"Oh my," Miranda shook her head. She looked back down to see her blue eyes struggling to open. With a gasp Carly took in her new surrounding and realizing she was exposed again, started tossing and turning._

_"NO!" she screamed and started kicking. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

_"Carly," Miranda whispered urgently putting her hands up to block the violent attacks. She wouldn't calm down. The only thing they could do was try and got a gown on her. When they finally did, her struggles fizzled out, she closed her eyes, and her chest started heaving, trying to stop crying._

Ever since then Carly was just laying on the gurney, trying to imagine she was camping with her parents.

"Carly, Carly sweetie, we are just gonna examine your stomach okay?" Izzie asked. Carly bit her lip but nodded. Cautiously Izzie lifted up to gown and Carly flinched.

"It's okay," she heard Addie's voice soothe. "You're safe now." Carly's eyes closed tightly and she yelped in pain when Izzie pressed down gently on her ribs.

"I'm sorry," Izzie said trying to be more gentle. Izzie turned to Addie. "She has several broken ribs but we won't know how bad they are until we get her to x-ray."

"Okay," Addie said. All of a sudden the door to the room burst open and Carly jumped. On the other side was Meredith, she was in tears and clutched a pair of capri's and t-shirt in her hands. Carly's eyes opened slightly.

"Mommy," she cried out. Meredith ran to her side and bent down. Careful to to hit any of her cuts she stroked her hair gently.

"Oh baby girl, it's okay. You're okay now. I've got you," she said soothingly.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know, it's almost over," Meredith said kissing her unbruised cheek gently.

"Meredith could you come outside for a second?" Addie asked. Meredith nodded.

"Carly, I have to go for a little bit, I will be right back," she whispered.

"Mommy, don't leave me," she whimpered.

"It will just be for a second okay baby," Mer told her tears again springing to her eyes.

"Okay," Carly whispered and closed her eyes. Meredith walked out of the room and that's when the tears hit.

"I.... I... I don't know what to do," she cried. "They don't teach you what to do in this kind of situation when you become a parent. It's my little girl, do they..... do they know who....... Oh my god, this is actually happening!"

"Mer, Mer you have to calm down," Izzie said leading her over to a chair to sit down. Mer collapsed in it. "No one knows what to do."

"I know I should be relived she is okay but, she's my little girl," Mer sobbed. Just then Miranda rounded the corner and ran up to Mer.

"Shepherd what are you doing?" she asked gently. "You have to be strong, Carly needs you right now, okay." Mer looked up at her and then wiped away her tears away quickly.

"You're right," she said trying to gain composure.

"Meredith where's Derek?" Addison asked.

"He... he was searching the woods. I left a note to come to the hospital, he.... he should be here soon," Mer said breathlessly. Izzie put her arm around to shoulder comfortingly. Mer rested her head on her friend. "I better get back to Carly." She wiped the last of the stray tears and walked back into the room, Izzie, Miranda, and Addie behind her. They were surprised that she was sitting up.

"Mommy, I have..... I have to out get of here, I..... I can't. I want to........" she started sobbing. Meredith froze and stared at her in fear. Miranda stepped in quickly.

"Carly," she said putting her arms up. "Carly, honey, you have to calm down, you have to let us help you, you can't go home just yet."

"I...... I...... I need to take a bath, get clean, he.... he is all over me," she cried. Miranda held onto her tightly.

"Oh sweetie I know, but we have to make sure your okay. Your still bleeding and you have several broken ribs, you have to let us help you," she told her. Carly continued sobbing. Mer snapped out of her trance and she took over for Miranda.

"Shhh. Shhh. I know it's been hell baby girl, just hold on a little longer okay," she soothed. Carly nodded and looked up. Again the door opened revealing Alex, Mark, and George. Carly screamed and buried her face in her mother's chest shaking. Their eyes widened.

"Carly, Carly, Shhh, it's just Uncle Alex, Uncle Mark, and Uncle George," Meredith tried to calm her down. Carly just held onto her tighter.

"I.... I.... I....." Carly sobbed. Addie turned around quickly.

"Get out," she hissed.

"But I have to check her wounds," Mark protested.

"We'll get someone else, GET OUT!" Izzie screamed at them all. Quickly they all shut the door. Meredith stroked her hair.

"It's okay honey, you're okay," she whispered gently in her ear. Carly looked up tears staining her bruised cheeks her cuts now bleeding more. There was now blood on Mer's clothes from the cuts on Carly's arms as well as the biggest gash on her head.

"They're gone," Addie added. Carly sighed heavily.

"Okay sweetie," Izzie said gently. "We need you to lie back down so we can examine the rest of your wounds okay. And we need to stitch up your cuts." Carly nodded and Mer helped her lay back down. She cried out in pain. Meredith stationed herself at her head while Izzie, Addie, and Miranda began examining her legs and arms, that's when they noticed her ankle.

"It looks like a sprain," Miranda concluded and just ordered another x-ray. Izzie carefully made her way to Carly's head.

"I need to check out your head now, it may hurt a little," she told her rubbing her arm gently. This time Carly only nodded and stared at the ceiling. As Izzie began examining it Carly only winced a couple times.

"All done," she told her. "Looks like a slight concussion but we will know more after a CT." Carly nodded again. A little more time passed but Carly wasn't sure how much. She just knew that everything hurt and how scared she was that he would get her.

"Okay now we need to stitch up your wounds," Addie had said. Again Carly only managed a slight nod of her head. Meredith hand grabbed her gently as the brought the needle to her head. Carly's eyes squeezed shut and she squeezed her Mom's hand. That was soon over but then she needed to go up for x-rays. In the hallway sat Cristina, Lexie, Callie, George, Owen, Alex, Mark, and still no sign of Derek. When Carly saw the men she again began to hyperventilate and freak out so they gave her a sedative. Meredith, Miranda, and Addie went with her while Izzie stayed behind with everyone else.

"I can't believe it, our Carly," George sighed.

"I know, it's..." Cristina started.

"Horrible," Lexie finished.

"I should have made sure she was in the building before I left," Izzie fretted.

"Stop beating yourself up Iz," Alex said. "He still could have gotten her if she was inside."

"I don't care, all I know is that I want to pound on this guy," Mark growled.

"Agreed," Owen said.

"Is Derek here yet?" Callie asked.

"No, he is gonna freak," Izzie said.

"That's an understatement," Cristina muttered. About an hour later they wheeled Carly back down to the ER, the sedative wearing off. Meredith bent down beside her in the room.

"I have to go out again okay Carly. I will be right back, just relax, okay baby," Mer said.

"Okay Mommy," she whispered and turned to face the wall. Meredith walked out where the police were.

"Hello Ma'am, are you Carly's mother," one police officer said.

"Yes I am, are you on her case?" she asked.

"Yes," the female answered for him. "I am Officer Lynch, and this is my partner Officer Wood."

"Okay, do you have...." Mer started but was cut off by Officer Wood.

"Ma'am we have collected all of the evidence from the crime scene and it's in lab, most of the blood, from the looks of it, was your daughter's I am afraid," he told Mer.

"That is why we would like your permission to do a rape kit, or Carly's rather. You can have your OB here do it," Officer Lynch said.

"It's up to Carly but I am sure she will cooperate," Mer said quietly. They both nodded.

"And do we have permission to interview your daughter, we would like to try and get a description of the guy," Officer Wood said.

"Would there be any way possible I could be in the room when she does this?" Mer asked.

"Whatever makes you and your daughter comfortable. We are on her side and want to do everything possible to catch this creep," Officer Lynch assured her.

"And we were also wondering if we could interview the people who had found her, the officers who arrived at the scene first said that she was found by four of your friends?" Officer Wood asked.

"We were two of them," Alex spoke motioning to him and Mark. "We would do anything to get this guy in custody."

"Okay well if we could go somewhere private?" he asked. Mark and Alex led him to a conference room.

"We would like to do the rape kit as soon as possible," Officer Lynch told Mer.

"Of course, but let me go in first okay," Meredith said and walked towards the room followed closely by Addie and Izzie. They were obviously worried about both Mer and Carly and wanted to be there for both of them. Meredith went in and bent beside Carly again. Her eyes were closed but as soon as Meredith stroked her face once she opened her eyes.

"Hey baby," she said. "There is a police officer here who wants to speak to you." Carly looked up and saw Officer Lynch standing in the corner. She got up warily.

"Hi Carly, I am Officer Lynch, I would like to ask you a few questions but first I would like your permission to do a rape kit," she said. Carly looked at the officer confused and then to her mother.

"Carly, a rape kit is where they examine you internally to see if the man who did this to you left behind any fluids to help identify him," Meredith said gently moving her hair out of her face careful to avoid touching the bruises or the stitches.

"Examine me?" Carly questioned. Before Meredith could explain her eyes widened with realization and murmured something incoherent and shied closer to Meredith.

"Carly, it's okay if you don't want to," Meredith told her trying so hard not to break down although she was on the verge. "It will just make it easier to find the man who did this to you, to see if he is in the system yet so we can get him off the streets and you out of harms way." Carly gulped. "I won't lie to you, it's a very unpleasant test but..... it's the only way."

"Who?" she asked in a small voice.

"If your comfortable with it Aunt Addie can do it, that is if you want," Meredith told her brushing away the stray tears that ran down Carly's face gently.

"Okay," she whispered and huddled closer to her mother. Meredith hugged her gently and stroked her hair soothingly. Addie stepped in as the police officer got out a folder to collect the evidence.

"Okay Carly, I know this will be a little uncomfortable but I need you to lay down and put both your feet up," Addie said gently as a nurse rolled in a cart for the rape kit and then walked out. Carly looked at the kit, realizing what each piece of equipment was for, before looking up at her hesitantly.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to baby girl," Meredith murmured in her ear and caught Izzie's eye. Both were about to break, but of course Addie was in the most uncomfortable position or rather Carly.

"It will help catch the guy right?" Carly asked quietly.

"Yes it will sweetie," Izzie jumped in. "And I can leave if you wan-" She wasn't able to finish.

"NO!" Carly half whimpered and half screamed. "I want you to stay!" Izzie smiled slightly, nodded, and sat down in a chair next to her. Meredith took a seat next to her head. Just as Carly was laying down the door swung open yet again. On the other side stood a stunned Derek.

"CARLY!" he screamed shocked. Instead of crying out his name as she had done with Meredith, Carly screamed and buried her head in Meredith's chest. Derek stood there stunned. He was not sure what scared him more. The fact that Carly was raped, or the fact that Carly was afraid of him......

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stop

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

**

* * *

**

_"CARLY!" he screamed shocked. Instead of crying out his name as she had done with Meredith, Carly screamed and buried her head in Meredith's chest. Derek stood there stunned. He was not sure what scared him more. The fact that Carly was raped, or the fact that Carly was afraid of him......_

"Derek, Derek you need to get out," Meredith said trying to stay calm as Carly started sobbing.

"But.... I..... what....... Carly," Derek stuttered out frozen where he was. Izzie walked quickly to Meredith's side and gently took Carly into her own arms rocking her back and forth. Reluctantly Mer let go and walked over to her husband. Carefully she grabbed his hands and led him out of the room where everyone else was.

"Mer.... Mer I don't understand, what happened?" Derek asked. He had barged into the room without talking to any of his friends waiting outside, Derek had no clue what happened to Carly or at least it didn't sink in yet. Meredith gently held his face between her hands and looked into his eyes tearfully.

"Derek," she sighed. "Carly... our little girl was raped." Derek's eyes blazed with anger. Before he could say anything Mer continued. "Izzie, Addie, Mark, and Alex found her in the alley next to Joe's." By this time Mer was crying again. "She won't let any of the men see her, touch her, she can't even hear their voices. It wasn't only you Der."

"My little girl," Derek cried. "He is gonna pay, who did this to her Mer?"

"They don't know Der, they are gonna do a rape kit....." As she said this she felt his body stiffen.

"How did this happen?" Derek cried leaning into Mer. She hugged him tightly.

"I don't know Der, I don't know," she said rubbing his back. "But Derek, I have to go back to her, she needs me."

"I know Mer, go to her," Derek said defeated. Mer wiped away his tears and led him over to a chair where she collapsed. She kissed him briefly on his lips and mouthed 'I love you.' Turning away she wiped her own tears, gave a sorrowful look to everyone waiting outside, and returned to the room. Carly was still sobbing in Izzie's chest as Izzie was stroking her hair gently. Meredith again took over.

"It's okay Carly, it's okay baby," she soothed. Carly began to stop crying but wouldn't look up from Mer's arms or stop holding onto her tightly.

"What about the rape kit?" Officer Lynch asked.

"Could you give us a few minutes?" Addie spat harshly still in her chair at the foot of the bed. Officer Lynch nodded and left the room silently. Addie then got up and bent down beside Carly and Mer. She gently pushed some of her hair out of her face and tried to catch her eye putting one hand under her chin.

"Carly, Carly sweetie look at me please," she begged. Tentatively Carly looked up. Addie smiled slightly and used her thumb to brush a few tears away from her cheek. "Now sweetie, I know your scared and I know none of us know what you are going through right now but you have to let us do the rape kit. It could be the only way to catch this guy. You were violated, in the worst way possible, and I know it is going to be extremely difficult for you to ever come back from this. But Carly, everyone in this room is on your side. The police too and everyone waiting outside that room to see if your okay."

"I know," Carly whispered getting up slightly.

"That a girl," Addie said comfortingly rubbing her arm but Carly continued.

"I just feel that..... that I could have stopped him, I shouldn't have let him do this to me, I should have fought harder," she said in a small voice. This time Izzie stepped in.

"Carly, there was no way you could have stopped him. You said no, you fought back, and for that, I.... we are so incredibly proud of you," Izzie comforted rubbing her back. "And I can't help but blame myself," she admitted.

"Why, you didn't do......" Carly started.

"I should have waited for you to go into the hospital, or I should have dropped you off at the front," Izzie told her, none of them noticed that Officer Lynch slipped back in.

"But Aunt Izzie...... I was in the building, it's not your fault. I turned around because I dropped my cell phone, it isn't your fault," Carly said getting up all the way. Meredith stroked her unbruised cheek gently. Carly took a deep breath, closed her eyes, but looked back up. "I'm ready."

"You sure?" Mer questioned not wanting to pressure her into something she didn't want.

"I'm sure," she said less strongly and more hesitant. They helped her lay down and put her feet up. Officer Lynch stood next to Addison with a folder with Carly's name on it. Izzie was on one side of her grasping her hand gently while Meredith sat at her head. One hand held Carly's securely while the other was at her head, stroking her hair and face gently. Carly's eyes squeezed shut as Addie began the exam. Despite being her Aunt Addie Carly felt it was the second time she was being violated in 24 hours.

No matter how hard she tried Carly couldn't refrain from yelping in pain or flinching from time to time. Each time both Izzie and Meredith would squeeze her hand tighter and Addie would look up. About twenty minutes later the exam was finished after Addie collected several samples and handed them to Officer Lynch.

"All done," she said finally and Carly's eyes opened tightly as she sighed deeply. Meredith helped her sit up again and Addie and Izzie left the room to Carly's dismay. Officer Lynch approached the bed hesitantly and sat down where Izzie recently sat.

"Okay Carly, almost done. Now I know it will be hard for you, but do you think you could tell me what happened last night?" she asked taking out a tape recorder, a note pad, and a pen. Meredith's hand again found Carly's and she held it comfortingly. Carly's eyes shut tightly but eventually she looked up and nodded.

"Where should I start?" she asked quietly.

"The beginning," Officer Lynch said softly and began to record. Taking a deep breath Carly began.

"My Aunt Izzie dropped me off at the hospital so I could start my camping weekend with my parents. I got into the hospital but realized I dropped my phone so I went back to look for it. When I finally found it a man came from behind and put his hand over my mouth," Carly told her quietly. Meredith's hand tightened around hers.

"Did you ever see this man's face?" Officer Lynch asked. Carly shook her head.

"No. After he held a knife to my neck, gagged me, and dragged me off to the alley, he said if I looked at him, he'd kill me. There was one point I tried, but there was a shadow across his face," Carly recounted.

"What happened next?" she asked. Meredith was completely silent next to her, horrified.

"He made me fall down again, grabbed my hair, and started slamming my head down on the concrete. After he knew I wouldn't try to get away, his hand slipped up my top, he ripped it off, took off my bra, pants, and underwear, and........" she didn't want to say.

"Did he have a distinctive smell?" Officer Lynch asked.

"Yes, he was drunk, all I could smell was alcohol," she told her. Officer Lynch wrote it down. "Plus, I will always remember his voice saying 'if i talked he would slit my throat' and......." She couldn't finish. All of a sudden her eyes closed and she gasped as she relived a moment from last night. Carly began shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Meredith reacted immediately and took her in her arms.

"That's enough," she hissed at the officer. Then she started rocking Carly back and forth. "Shhh, Shhh, it's almost over now. We can go home soon." Carly continued sobbing into her chest and Mer rubbed her back gently.

"I have all I need Ma'am," she said, nodded her head, and left the room. Addie, Izzie, Miranda, and Callie walked into the room, their eyes softened at the broken girl. As her cries died down Callie stepped forward.

"Hi Carly," she said.

"Hi Aunt Callie," Carly said quietly.

"Do you mind if I check out your ankle?" she asked. Carly shook her head and winced as she extended her foot to show her the bruised, and swollen foot. She gently checked it out, Carly only crying out in pain once, and grabbed the x-rays Miranda was holding out for her. Callie took one quick look at them and returned to Carly.

"It's a pretty severe sprain, I am gonna wrap it up, and I don't want you putting any weight on it for at least a week, then I will give you an air cast," she explained. Carly nodded as Callie left to get the supplies. Miranda stepped forward next.

"You have about five badly broken ribs, we'd like to secure them as soon as possible," she said. Again Carly only nodded as Meredith helped slip the gown over her head. They wrapped her chest up tightly with medical tape just in time for Callie to return. Instead of putting the gown back on Mer helped slip on her capri's and t-shirt before Callie wrapped up the ankle tightly. Then she held out the crutches. Meredith took them and rested the against the bed and helped Carly lay back down.

"I'll be right back," Meredith told her and walked outside of the room where everyone except Derek were standing. He was still in the chair Meredith had left him in an hour ago.

"Mer, take her home," Izzie said.

"I will, but what about Derek, how will he be able to come home if Carly won't even let him be in her sight?" Meredith asked.

"I won't come home," Derek said standing up from the chair and walking over.

"No Der....." Mer began.

"If Carly is afraid, I am not gonna let my little girl......" Derek began but Miranda interrupted.

"Now you are just being a coward, we should let Carly decide. Now I know we all have no clue what to do but we have all worked with rape victims before," she spat out.

"But we've never known one personally, she is my god-daughter," Alex said.

"It will be a journey all of us will have to go through," Addison mentioned.

"We have to be there for her," Lexie added attempting to push herself up from the chair her six-month pregnant stomach preventing her from having much luck.

"Why are we fighting about this?" Mark asked. "I know we are all stressed but this is helping anyone, especially Carly." They all stood amazed, mouths gaping, of all people Mark was the one with brains.

"He's right," Meredith said and turned to look at Carly through the window who in the few minutes they had left her alone fell asleep. The tears she had been holding in were now freely flowing down her face showing no signs of stopping.

"What should we do?" Derek asked.

"Meredith, you go in first and then Derek you follow slowly, maybe it was the way everyone was barging in roughly that scared her so much," Miranda told them. Derek only nodded. He walked in and a few moments later after Meredith bent down and woke her up gently. Carly looked up at Derek. At first she jumped but then after holding on to her Mom realized it was her father.

"Hi Daddy," she said quietly.

"Hey baby," Derek said equally as quiet if not quieter.

"Can we go home now?" she asked turning her head towards Meredith. Derek stood where he was, afraid that if he moved closer or tried to touch her she would freak out.

"That's what we came to do," Meredith said attempting to smile.

"Okay," she whispered as Meredith helped her up. Almost as soon as she stood Carly collapsed. Meredith quickly caught her and helped her balance on one foot before she grabbed the crutches. Derek had also lunged forward but before he could help her Carly lurched away and Derek withdrew his hand, a stray tear running down his face. It took about a minute for Carly to gain enough energy to walk on the crutches but when she finally could Derek was waiting with the door open for her. When she walked outside a sea of fake smiles welcomed her but Carly wasn't in the mood. Her head deliberately stayed down ignoring them and she concentrated on not falling. Meredith gave everyone a sad look before helping her hobble out of the ER and to her car. Derek had hung back and leaned against the door frame.

"It will take some time Derek," Izzie said reaching out for him but he didn't want to hear it.

"Yeah," he said angrily, wrenched away from her, and followed Carly and Meredith leaving everyone else to watch helplessly.

* * *

Why me? That was all Carly could think about. Why did it have to be her? And if it wasn't bad enough that she raped, but her family was not helping at all. The damn fake smiles plastered on their faces didn't help at all. It was like she was helpless, and in a way she was. But she didn't need to be babied, she needed support, not their pity. And that was what they were giving her when they gave their fake smiles.

By the time she hobbled to her Mom's car Carly was exhausted. She was strangely happy that her father had gone in a different car and wasn't with them. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but he scared her. His voice was deep like her rapist although she knew it wasn't him. Meredith helped her into the passenger seat, put her crutches in the back, and walked around to the drivers side. Carly leaned her head on the window as Meredith started the car suddenly. Not expecting this Carly jumped.

Without saying a word Meredith's hand found Carly's cheek and stroked it once before putting her hand on the wheel and driving away. Carly didn't look up, she couldn't. She knew her mother either had a fake smile on or a look that looked as if she was on the verge of a break down or worse. And neither made Carly feel any better because that meant Meredith either pitied her or couldn't stand to see her baby girl so broken, damaged.

That was what she was though. Damaged, broken, humiliated, violated, RAPED. What kind of word is rape anyway. It's just a way to describe an act where you are forced to have sex with someone. Something Carly never wanted to experience, never even thought about, until now. Every thought she had was about the smell of the alcohol that was pouring from her rapist's skin. Scotch, she believed it was. Or the gruff, slurred voice that belonged to him, whispering seductively in her ear. Or the clammy hand against her arms, her mouth, her thighs, everywhere. He was everywhere.

Carly's head lifted slightly to look out the window. People were running, walking their dogs, going to work, living their lives. How could they all go on with their life while Carly's was falling apart. As if everyone in the world should have stopped because Carly was raped. Before she knew it they were on the ferry. Meredith parked the car on the lower deck and helped Carly out so they could look out on the water. It was raining, but neither really cared. It was the perfect weather for a day like this. The worst day in Carly's life. Carly was vaguely aware of her father's presence. He was standing a little ways off, getting sympathetic glances from other passengers. That was when Carly realized she was getting sympathetic glances. Did everyone know?

No, they didn't, but to Carly, it felt like it. She started to hyperventilate and looked up at her mother who was wild with worry.

"Mommy can we go back to the car?" she asked timidly.

"Of course," Meredith replied and helped her back down. The two sat in the car together in silence. They watched the rain fall outside from the window that was on the lower deck. Meredith's hand had somehow eventually found Carly's and that was all she needed. She only needed to know that there was someone there for her. Comforted, Carly leaned against Meredith's shoulder and watched the rain.

"Mommy," she whispered.

"Yes baby," Mer said looking down at her.

"I'm scared."

"Oh honey, I know."

"I want it to be over."

"It will be soon."

"And Daddy...."

"He understands."

"I don't....."

"He knows."

"It feels like...."

"He knows that too baby, just rest, the ferry is almost to shore." Meredith always knew what to say to make Carly feel better. Again the silence hung over them, but this time, it was more calm. The ferry blew it's horn and the lower deck opened it's doors and the car began moving again. The two arrived at the house Derek right behind them. Meredith helped Carly inside and to the kitchen table. Derek came in quietly and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Carly turned around and looked at Meredith.

"Mommy, I.... I need to take a bath.... or.... or a shower, it's......" Carly stuttered and gasped realizing she could still feel him all over her.

"Of course baby," Meredith said realizing why. She helped her up but then when they came to the stairs Carly had difficulty going up, luckily Carly was as thin as Meredith was at that age. She was able to carry her at least up to the top of the stairs where she set her down. Carly then hobbled to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower.

"Here," Meredith said and bent down as Carly sat on the side. She untied the ace bandage Callie wrapped around her ankle, and careful not to touch her ankle, helped slide her capri's off. Kissing her forehead Meredith then lifted her shirt off and began to unwrap Carly's chest bandage reminding herself that she would have to find their first aid kit to rewrap it later. She then left Carly alone closing the door but didn't walk away until she heard the shower go on.

Slowly Mer walked downstairs to find Derek in the same position she left him in. Walking into the kitchen silently she realized it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. So much happened in so little time. Mer began to make some coffee and plopped down on the couch next to Derek and leaned her head on his shoulder. Derek sighed and turned up the TV.

_"Seattle Regional Police were called to the scene next to the popular Emerald City Bar. Sources say a young girl about thirteen was found raped and beaten in the alley next to it. Her name has been withheld but we do know she was brought over to Seattle Grace Hospital across the street. We will keep you updated but be on the look out, the guy is still......"_

Derek grabbed the remote, shut the TV off, and threw it across the room. Shadow barked but he ignored it.

"It's alright to be angry Derek," Meredith said holding his hand as he started to cry softly.

"It's so hard Mer. She won't let me touch her, I can't help, I want to help. I don't want to just sit there while my little girl is in pain," Derek cried.

"I know Der," Meredith told him.

"I just want to....."

"I know."

"I love you Mer," he whispered.

"I love you too Der." Mer closed her eyes and rested against him. That was until about a hour later the doorbell rang. Meredith got up and answered it. On the other side stood Addie, Mark, Izzie, Alex, and Cristina.

"Hey Mer," Cristina said.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? I know you want....." Mer started.

"We figured you two would be too exhausted to make anything to eat so Iz precooked some stuff and we were...." Alex started.

"Worried," Addie finished.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot," Meredith said, Derek looked up but then turned back to the medical journal that he picked up.

"Did you hear on the news......." Mark asked.

"Yes," Derek growled from the couch.

"Wait Mer, where is Carly?" Izzie asked.

"Oh shit! She has been in the shower for the past hour!" Mer exclaimed and turned around to run up the stairs. She opened the bathroom door frantically hearing Carly sobbing. Through the curtain she saw her huddled in the corner. Hesitantly Mer opened up the curtain. Carly was on the floor, a wash cloth in one hand scrubbing furiously at her skin. Her skin was raw from scrubbing so much.

"Oh baby," Meredith said touching her arm gently.

"Mommy," she cried looking up. "I.... I..... I... I can't get him off of me! I feel him on me! I can smell him! It won't come off!"

"Shhh, Shhh," Mer soothed and cupped her face in her hands planting a single kiss on her forehead. Meredith stopped the shower and began filling the tub, getting soaked from Carly's head leaning on her shoulder, but she didn't care. Meredith picked up the wash cloth and slowly moved it up and down her arms and legs. When the tub was filled enough she grabbed the shampoo and began lathering it in her hair. Carly sighed. Meredith led her head towards the water and ran her hands through her curly hair. She repeated with the conditioner.

"Mommy," Carly whispered leaning against Mer again. "It's still there."

"I know sweetie, I know," Mer sighed grabbing a towel she wrapped it around Carly's bruised body. Gently she picked her up and cradled her in her arms like she was a little girl again. Meredith walked with her back to her room and placed her on the bed, grabbed the medical tape, wrapped up her chest, and helped put her pajamas on. "There we go baby." Meredith wrapped her ankle and helped her elevate it.

"Mommy," Carly whispered.

"Yes Carly," Meredith said.

"Can you hold me?" she asked. Without replying Meredith bent down and took her into her arms. Carly relaxed in her grip slightly and closed her eyes. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie."

"Tell Daddy I love him too."

"I will." When Meredith thought she was asleep tentatively she let go of her and walked out of the room placing one kiss on her cheek. But Carly didn't fall asleep, she just stared out the window and watched the rain fall.

Downstairs Alex and Mark sat on the couch with Derek while Izzie was heating up the dinner. Addie and Cristina were at the kitchen table.

"Hey Mer, how is Carly?" Cristina asked.

"She scrubbed her skin raw, she is terrified," Mer fretted and put her hands on her head after sitting down. "I don't know what to do!" She started crying.

"None of us do," Addie told her.

"What about your kids guys?" Mer asked. "You have your own families to worry about."

"One," Izzie informed. "You, Derek, and Carly are our family. Plus....."

"Owen is watching Tess and Tyler," Cristina told her.

"Archer and Chris have a sleepover at George's," Addie said. "And Abby has a babysitter, Mark is going home soon."

"Maddie is having dinner at a friends while Kayla is over Addie's being watched by Abby's babysitter as well," Izzie reassured.

"Why did it have to be her, it should have been me," Mer cried.

"Mer," Cristina said putting her hand on her shoulder. Mer didn't respond and got up and sat on Derek's lap and started sobbing into his chest. Everyone had to watch this family fall apart. Around 8 o'clock Mark, Alex, and Cristina had left and Addie and Izzie were about to leave. Derek hadn't said a word since crying with Mer. Upstairs Carly had finally fallen asleep.

_Carly was walking into the hospital...... hands on her mouth....... falling..... clothes off........ screaming...... alone. She was in her room, all of a sudden she heard the front door creak open and footsteps stomp up the steps. Slowly her door squeaked open and a faceless man stood in front of her. Carly let out a blood curling scream. _

_"Hey Carly," the man said. It was his voice. "Did you miss me?" He took a step forward._

_"No! No! No! No! No!" Carly screamed. "HELP ME! STOP! NO! PLEASE DON'T!"_

"NO!" Carly continued to scream in the waking world. Downstairs Addie and Izzie were both walking towards the door as Meredith and Derek still cuddled on the couch, when they heard this they stopped. Meredith looked up abruptly her eyes wide with worry.

"Carly," she said shocked and hopped off the couch and began sprinting up the stairs, Addie and Izzie on her heels. When she burst into Carly's room she was thrashing in bed, still screaming in her sleep. Addie and Izzie stopped at the door while Meredith bent down beside her and began shaking her shoulder urgently.

"NO!" Carly screamed as her eyes shot open. They darted around the room until she looked up at Meredith, tears stinging her eyes. Her chest was heaving while her ankle and ribs throbbed from tossing and turning so much.

"Carly sweetie, it's okay baby. You're safe now, he can't get you," Meredith soothed running her hand through her hair. Carly continued to shake but her mouth opened to speak.

"Mo-Mommy I...... I..... I am scared," she whispered. Meredith didn't respond, all she did was climb into bed and wrap her arms protectively around her daughter, showing no sign of leaving any time soon. Carly's tiny body began to stop shaking as her eyes closed and she let out a deep sigh. Izzie and Addie had already silently left the room and were walking out of the house.

"I love you angel," Meredith murmured into Carly's ear as she was drifting off to sleep. "I've got you. Your safe now. I'm not going anywhere. Just go to sleep."

"Me too," Carly whispered barely audible before she finally found peace for the first time that day.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Daddy

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

**

* * *

**

When Carly woke up the next morning she was disoriented and confused, and also cold. Her mothers arms were no longer wrapped around her. And despite Meredith being with her all night, it had been hell. Although she didn't wake up her mother Carly had found her eyes shooting open in terror at random points of the night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the shadow looming in front of her, she heard his voice, she felt the pain over and over again.

Carly turned over and stared at the ceiling. She didn't mean to be so pathetic, but with him still out there she had to be careful.

"Why can't I just have a normal life," Carly whispered to no one in particular. "I just want to be normal. I don't want to be the dork and I most certainly don't want to be the rape victim." Her head slowly turns to the clock on her bed, it's already 1'clock in the afternoon. Not wanting to go downstairs or call to her Mom Carly picked up her book. She had given up on the Twilight series, she has read them way too much. She was now reading her absolute favorite book, A Time For Dancing by Davida Wills Hurwin.

It made her cry every time she read it, well more like sob. The first time she ever picked up the book she cried for almost 10 minutes. She was currently at the part where Jules finds out that she has cancer. Sammie is there for her. Reading about the close relationship between Jules and Sam can't help Carly from wishing she had a friend like that. She had Maddie, but Maddie was younger, Maddie wasn't even in the same school. Carly wanted a One and Only. She wanted someone to be her Other Self. She wanted someone who would be there for her right now.

Maddie, she probably won't be able to handle it. She is only eleven years old. She has no clue what Carly was going through. She has no clue how to help Carly. She has friends other than Carly while Carly has no one else. Shaking away all her thoughts Carly concentrated on reading her book. Trying to forget the pain. Putting the book down a little she snuck a glance at her ankle which was now propped back up on the pillow. It was swelled to twice it's original size. She also lifted her shirt slightly, despite the amount of medical tape on her chest, bruises were still visible. Her hand went up to touch her face gently. Carly traced over the stitches on her cheek, her forehead, the back of her head where her head was smashed against the concrete.

They would all serve as constant reminders of what happened two nights ago. Carly couldn't believe it, it was already two nights ago. It feels like it just happened.

"When will it be over," Carly whispered and began reading her book again. She had been reading for almost an hour, she knew exactly what was coming next in her book. All of a sudden the door creaked open and she jumped her eyes wide. She sighed when she saw her mother.

"Hey Mom," she said weakly.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?" Meredith asked.

"It hurts, a lot, but it's okay I guess," she said quietly. Meredith walked over and stroked her hair gently, then kissed her forehead.

"You want to go downstairs?" she asked. Carly shook her head no.

"I wanna finish my book," she answered simply. Meredith sat on her bed.

"What book are you reading?" she asked. Carly held it up.

"Ah, A Time For Dancing, why do you love it so much, you cry every time you read it?" Mer asked.

"I don't know, it's my favorite book, okay one of my favorite books. It's sequel The Farther You Run is tied with it," Carly explained.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to read those books, even I cried," Mer said.

"Mom, I am kind of tired," Carly lied.

"Okay, well just get some rest," Meredith said kissing her forehead and leaving the room with a sad smile. As soon as she left Carly picked up the book again, but she was distracted, she couldn't continue reading just yet. Again, flashbacks from that night were going through her head.

* * *

Meredith walked back downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"She awake Mer?" Derek called from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah, she is," Mer said sadly.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Avoiding it, I guess it's better then her crying all the time," Mer answered. "But I want her to open up to me. You weren't in the room when she was explaining it to the officer Der. She must have been so scared. I feel so helpless." Derek's fist clenched and his body stiffened.

"Me too," he said curtly.

"Oh Der, you are not still upset because....."

"She's my little girl Mer and she won't even let me touch her."

"Derek a man did this to her, you are a man. Your deep voice, larger build, they don't know who did this to her yet Der." She walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to him.

"I know you're right Mer, but it doesn't mean I wish you weren't. I want to be able to help Carly, but........."

"Derek, she's scared, don't blame yourself," Meredith said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know," he breathed.

"It won't be long until she is a daddy's girl again," Meredith said hopefully.

"Meredith, she and I will never have the same relationship as we did before, and that's because of what that man did to her. I want to kill him, he broke her," Derek whispered. He started to cry but Mer was quick to wipe away his tears.

"It will all work out Derek, I promise you," she told him. "Trust me."

"I trust you Mer," Derek said closing his eyes before taking his wife in his arms.

* * *

He stumbled through the streets of Seattle. That little bitch bit his hand and it wouldn't stop bleeding. And lets not forget her squirming. Why couldn't she just stay still and let him please her? What was worse was the hangover that was still pounding his head. The closest hospital was Seattle Grace, but that was where he found her, it was too risky.

She was so beautiful, so young, so tasteful. That was one of the few things he actually comprehended from that night. The way her body felt just made his heart flutter.

The man made his way into Mercy West Emergency Room. He stopped and looked around, still thinking about her. He didn't notice the female doctor trying to get his attention.

"Hello sir, can you hear me, are you all right?" the doctor said.

"Hmm," he grunted.

"Your hand, it's bleeding," the doctor repeated. He looked down.

"So it is," he said with a smile.

"If you will allow me to stitch it up for you," she said.

"Uh.... yeah, thanks," he said and followed her to an empty chair.

"How did you do this?" she asked.

"I was just clumsy," he told her as she began. He wasn't exactly lying. He knew better then to hold his hand to her mouth for that long, after all she wasn't his first. Just his favorite, and the only one from his home town. It had been years since he went out, finding the perfect girl, getting drunk right before meeting her. It always made the experience better. He began this spree when his wife had died and his children all moved away.

He would go to random cities in Washington and Oregon. Never hitting the same place twice and always leave that night. The best part was he was never caught. The other night had not been like the others. Normally he would stalk the women for a few days, he would choose her maybe weeks in advance, and never had the girl been under 21.

The girl he found that night was just too beautiful to let slide, he had to have her and he had to have her at that moment. It was just luck that he came upon her after stumbling out of Joe's. It was also the first time that he hadn't gotten drunk on purpose.

One thing the man knew for sure was this. After he was done at Mercy West, he would try and find her again, so they could have even more nights to spend together......

* * *

Why couldn't they just leave her alone? When Carly had actually fallen asleep there was call after call on the house phone. All of which she listened to silently. Everyone was worried about her, felt horrible. That is the last thing she needed. And if that wasn't bad enough Izzie, Addie, Mark, Alex, George, Callie, and Owen all showed up after their shift. Carly locked her bedroom door and refused to come out.

She was left alone for a little until both Izzie and Addie had found the key to the door Carly recently had hidden and unlocked it. She looked down at her book as they entered warily.

"Hey Carly," Izzie said with a smile. Carly looked up.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Are you feeling any better?" Addie asked. Carly stared at her for a few seconds.

"Do we want to know the answer?" Izzie asked.

"No, unless you want me to lie to you," Carly said an angry tone to her voice. "Because I could say that I am feeling better. That the only thing wrong is my ankle which doesn't throb. I could also say that I am not scared to death in my own home. That I am not imagining that the man who did this to me is somewhere close. Not seeing the shadow and hearing his voice every time I close my eyes. I could lie to you. I would be happy to too, like you know, you two kind of saved my life. Because if you didn't find me, I would have just laid in that alley until I bled to death."

"Carly," Addie began.

"Don't Carly me, don't do anything. I was raped and I am scared, and the look you two are giving me, the look my Mom gives me is not helping at all," she spat.

"We just want to help," Izzie protested.

"Well I don't want it. I want to be left alone," her voice was tired now, and less harsh. A tear slid down her face. Izzie leaned forward and stoked her hair gently. Carly leaned into her and closed her eyes.

"I'm scared, he is still out there, what happens if he comes for me again?" she whispered.

"It won't happen because we are all here for you, we won't let him get to you," Addie reassured her. Carly sat back up and looked up at them. She tried to smile. It didn't really work but it was the closest she had come to doing it since she returned home. Carly then picked up her book again. Izzie and Addie just watched her for a little, that was until she started crying.

"What is it?" Addie asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just the book," Carly told her.

"What book is it?" Izzie asked.

"A Time for Dancing," Carly answered.

"What's it about?"

"It's about two best friends Sam and Jules. They were friends for like half their lives. They call themselves their One and Only and are each others Other Self. They dance and do just about everything together. The summer before their senior year, after they have everything planned. Jules is diagnosed with cancer. Sam tries to be there for her but no one knows what she is going through. It's just pretty much about their journey through the experience and how their friendship stays through everything."

"What were you crying at?" Addie asked.

"Just my favorite line in the book. It's when Sam is in the hospital with Jules. She says 'Goodbye, my dancer, my friend, my One and Only, I love you.' It is so sad." Even just saying it makes Carly tear up.

"I will definitely have to borrow it some time," Izzie said. Carly attempted to smile again. She talked to them for a while longer until she lied again and said she was tired. Carly laid on her bed listening to everyone downstairs until she was sure only her parents were left. She knew what she had to do. Carly sat up and only winced slightly. Her crutches were downstairs so she grabbed a hold of her wall and began hopping down the hallway.

When she made it to the stairs she sat down and used her arms to help her body move down one stair at a time. Still going unnoticed by her parents Carly made it to the living room where her father was still on the couch. Her mother was in the kitchen sitting at the table.

"Daddy," she called out to Derek. His head whipped around and his gaze softened, he gave her a small smile.

"Carly what are you doing without your crutches," Meredith gasped moving towards her. Carly ignored her and limped forward plopping herself down on Derek's lap.

"I love you Daddy," she cried and put her arms around his neck and began sobbing on his shoulder. Warily she wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in close.

"I love you too baby," he said and smiled slightly before his tears came.

* * *

**I don't know why but this chapter was kind of hard to write, I think I am too into writing and trying to finish Stuck in the Middle. Tell me what you think?**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

**

* * *

**

Derek sat next to Carly's bed. She had fell asleep in his arms so he had carried her gently back upstairs. Sitting there looking at her, it made him want to puke. Who could have done this to his little girl. Her face was bruised where his hand had hit her. Her forehead was stitched where he had slammed her head into the concrete. Her ankle was swollen where he had forced her on the ground. Her ribs were broken where he kicked her repeatedly.

She was only thirteen years old.

Who was sick enough to do it to a thirteen year old?

Why did it have to be Carly?

His little girl. His one and only daughter. His life.

She was scared. He was still out there, would she be safe? Would anyone be safe? Looking at her she didn't looked like Carly at all. Scarred, terrified, beaten. Why her?

Derek needed justice but he was afraid to leave her side. At least she was coming around, at least she was getting stronger. Maybe one day everything would be back to normal again. It could just be the three of them. Derek could have his two favorite girls in the world back again. All of a sudden he felt something nudge his hand. It was Shadow.

"What do you want?" he asked him petting his head. Shadow just looked up and jumped onto Carly's bed. "I know, you'll take care of her." The dog laid down next to Carly and closed his eyes. Derek chuckled.

"Don't leave her side until she wakes up," he laughed. Shadow just looked up at him. Reassured Derek left her room and joined Meredith downstairs, Alex and Izzie were with her.

"Hey Derek," Meredith said.

"Hey Mer," he said. "Hey guys."

"How's Carly?" Izzie asked.

"Shadow's protecting her," Derek laughed slightly.

"Derek, you are with her in the house, he can't get her now. This guy doesn't even know where you guys live," Alex told him.

"You do kind of live in the middle of no where," Izzie added. Derek shook his head and sat down beside them.

"Shut up," Meredith laughed. Derek sighed. "What?"

"Why her," was all he could say.

"Derek," Meredith said. "It just happened. I don't know why, but it did. We just have to be there for her."

"You know you guys could try a support group," Izzie said. "It could probably help her, you know, to hear what other people went through and see that they could move on too."

"It couldn't hurt," Alex added.

"We were thinking about it, but not until she is at least on the air cast, it's too soon," Meredith told them. They nodded.

"Maybe her friends could help too," Izzie suggested.

"Well we thought maybe later you can bring Maddie over," Derek said, they nodded.

"But she must have more friends than her, you know one;s her age and in her school," Alex said. Meredith's mouth dropped open and her eyes glazed over.

"Uh....... um..... Hailey moved to Pennsylvania, Carly hasn't seen her since last year when her family visited," Meredith stuttered.

"Sarah, she never comes over anymore like she did, Carly never talks about her," Derek added.

"Does she have anymore friends?" Mer asked herself.

"She... she never talks about them if she does," Derek said. Mer sighed and began to cry.

"Was I really that oblivious to not realize that my own daughter only has one friend," she whimpered.

"I got chief," Derek sighed. "And you are head of neuro and I....... we haven't been home that much."

"It's no excuse though," Meredith spat out. "We are horrible par-"

"Stop it," Izzie hissed. "You two are amazing parents to that girl. Just because you didn't know that one bit of information doesn't mean you are bad parents."

"We don't know all of Maddie or Chris's friends," Alex added.

"And Kayla is only in preschool so everyone is her friend," Izzie said.

"But is there more that we don't know," Meredith asked.

"No there isn't," Izzie hissed. "You.... we all know she is amazing soccer player. She is an amazing girl."

"But what about the soccer team?" Meredith asked. "Wouldn't she have friends there. She is the best player on that team. Does everyone ridicule her there too?"

"I don't know Mer, I don't know," Derek sighed.

"Have we really been that distant?" Mer asked herself.

"You have high powered careers, you never knew how it would affect your family," Alex said. "If you ever made a mistake you can fix it now, by being there for her."

"Alex is right," Izzie said. "Get her into a support group show her you care even though we all know you already do. Show her that you are there for her."

"Thank guys," Meredith said wiping away her tears.

"Well we have to go," Izzie said. "We have work since you guys aren't going to be there for the next week."

"But..." Meredith protested.

"Mark is going to fill in for you Derek while we have other neuro attendings and residents," Alex said.

"And don't even think about trying to come in because we will kill you," Izzie threatened jokingly. "Everyone is on the lookout. We don't want to see you there until Carly gets her stitches out and gets the air cast."

"Okay," Derek gave in smiling at home much his friends care.

"Take care guys, tell Carly we said hi," Izzie told them heading towards the door.

"And we will bring Maddie over later okay," Alex said.

"Okay, bye," Meredith said. "And thanks." With that they were gone. It was then Meredith realized right now would have been the end of their camping weekend, it was the first year since Carly was little that they actually didn't go.

* * *

_Three days later......_

Carly was sitting on the couch watching TV. She was silent. She was scared, but not as bad. She knew she had her parents to protect her. But he was still out there, he could still get her, but she was getting better, slowly she was getting better. One thing kept on running through Carly's mind though.

_"Why hadn't the police called yet?"_

Did they know who it was? Was the guy in the system? Were they even trying or did they move on to another case? But she had to stop thinking like that. For her own sake Carly had to believe they would catch this guys. Slowly Carly grabbed her crutches and balanced on her good foot. Carly hobbled her way towards the kitchen table where he parents were.

"Hey Carly, you okay?" Meredith asked concerned.

"Yeah, just kind of bored. That it what I hate about the summer, nothing good on TV in the morning," she giggled slightly and sat down next to them.

"You want some lunch?" Derek asked.

"I guess," Carly shrugged as she placed the crutches down on the floor.

"What do you want?" Meredith asked.

"I don't care," Carly told them.

"Grilled cheese fine?" Derek asked. Carly nodded.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked as Carly looked down.

"Nothing..." she began. "It's just, why haven't the police called yet? They told us they would call as soon as they can."

"They are probably too busy looking for this guy Carly, don't worry, it will be fine," Meredith reassured.

"I know it will, it just doesn't mean that I won't stop hoping they will find him soon," Carly said. "I want to feel safe going outside of the house. I want to stop cringing at men's voice although it is only Daddy, or Uncle Alex, or Uncle Mark, or Uncle George, or Uncle Owen, or Uncle Richard."

"It will happen soon baby," Derek said. "Any day now they will get a lead."

"And I was thinking about the support group," Carly said quietly.

"And?" Meredith asked as Derek placed the sandwich in front of her. They had told her about it two days ago, she wasn't sure and told them that she would think about it.

"I want to do it, you know, after I get the air cast," Carly told them. "I can't dwell on the past. I have to start working to get over it. It will take a long time and all of us very well know I won't ever truly forget, but I need to start somewhere, right?" She gave them a small smile.

"Right, I am proud of you," Derek said. Carly smiled a little wider and began eating her sandwich silently. The past couple of days had been good for the family, despite the circumstances. They had spent almost every minute of everyday together. It had mostly only consisted of talking but that was good. Meredith and Derek ever pressured her about the friend situation but just broke down a few of the walls that had begun to grow in between them.

"I will probably be the youngest one there," Carly said.

"You never know baby, but you will be fine, anyway, it's not for another week," Meredith told her. Carly nodded again but jumped as the doorbell rang. Derek got up to answer it with Meredith behind him. Carly came last fumbling with her crutches. The opened up the door and Alex, Izzie, and Maddie were on the other side. Carly's eyes widened and she smiled bigger then she had at any point since it happened.

"Maddie," she exclaimed happy and hobbled over.

"Carly," Madison gasped. Carly put down her crutches and balanced on one foot to hug her the best that she could.

"You girls obviously have some catching up to do," Meredith said sadly. "We'll be down here."

"Carly what happened?" Maddie asked. Carly bit her lip and looked up at her parents.

"Um.... let's go to my room, okay," she said quietly. Maddie nodded confused and helped her friend up the stairs although she had almost mastered hopping up on one foot.

"Carly," she said as they were alone.

"Wait Maddie, just let me go at my own pace, okay," Carly begged. Madison nodded.

"Okay," she whispered as they settled down on her bed. Carly took a deep breath and looked up at Maddie.

"On Friday night, after you and your Mom dropped me off at the hospital, I was...." she gulped. "Attacked."

"Carly," she gasped. Carly closed her eyes and continued.

"By a man...... he put his hand over my mouth and.... he dragged me into an alley next to the bar our parents always go to," Carly continued. "He took off my clothes."

"No," Maddie whispered.

"I was raped Maddie," Carly said finally.

"Oh Carly," Maddie sighed and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I am so sorry. I can't believe it, this is just...."

"Unbelievable, I know. I can barely look any man in the face, or hear their voice. The only reason I am fine with my Dad and yours and all our Uncle's is because they have each been over here a lot. Mostly your dad and Uncle Mark," Carly said.

"So that's why my parents were out, they were here." Carly nodded. "Have they...."

"No, they haven't."

"Carly."

"You're the best friend in the world Maddie. I don't know what I would do without you. Your my sister, your my family, you my one and only best friend," Carly admitted.

"I may have other friends then you but..... you are mine too," Maddie told her.

"I love you," Carly giggled.

"Me too," Maddie said as they settled on her bed.

"I mean, how could we not, I have known you since you were born," Carly said.

"We're family."

"Our Seattle family."

"My only family," Maddie said.

"My sane family, the Shepherds are nuts," Carly laughed. They hugged each other again and collapsed back on her bed.

"I wonder if we are going to have our annual kick off summer party this year because of...." Maddie asked.

"I don't know, but if we do, you may have to save me from it," Carly giggled. "At least if we do I will be on my air cast."

"I hope we do," Maddie admitted.

"Me too, I have been so depressed the past few days I would be happy to finally enjoy myself, but I won't be able to swim," Carly said.

"Who cares," Maddie told her. The two went into a fit of giggles again. Eventually they fell asleep next to each other. Izzie, Alex, Meredith, and Derek came in after.

"It looks like they are having a sleepover," Meredith said.

"If it's okay with you guys?" Derek asked.

"It's fine, Carly needs Maddie right now," Izzie said.

"Are we going to have the kick off summer party this weekend or no?" Alex asked.

"Carly needs her family," Derek said.

"So that's a yes?" Izzie asked.

"Yepp," Mer said and closed the door.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Family

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

**

* * *

**

_Two days later....._

Carly gulped nervously as she hobbled towards the front door. She had been terrified of going outside all week and now she had to, she had no choice. Her stitches needed to come out and her ankle reexamined. That means facing her family, the ones she had been avoiding. They had been over her house but most of the time she locked herself in her room. But when she did come down the stairs she would just sit there silently, not responding, by now they understood and knew not to try and talk to her. It wasn't real time with her anyway, maybe a minute where someone would drop by before or after their shifts, needing to get to their families or into surgery.

Meredith held the door open for her and gave her a strong smile, Carly gave the best one back that she could give. It wasn't even like she was helpless anymore, or terrified of any man, just the one man who did it to her. The man who was still on the loose. Carly wasn't sure how she got to the hospital, just that she was in there in the blink of an eye. Back to the last place she saw before the rape happened. Back to the people she was once anxious to see, now terrified, embarrassed.

"Hey Carly," Mark said from behind her. She jumped and span around her eyes wide with fear. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Mark.

"Mark," Addie scolded from behind him.

"It's okay," Carly whispered.

"Sorry Carly," Mark apologized. Carly nodded her head and turned away to face her parents.

"Can we just get this over with," she sighed. Meredith stroked her cheek but she pulled away. She wasn't baby, she didn't need to be comforted, she just wanted to get her stitches out and go home.

"Carly," Callie said from an exam room, Meredith helped her up and helped her walk over. She sat down and extended her leg. Callie began examining it, Carly winced slightly.

"Still sore?" she asked, Carly only nodded. "Well," Callie concluded. "It's healing nicely. We can put the air cast on it so you can walk now. Maybe run, but take it easy. That means no soccer for at least a week but you can keep it conditioned by at least kicking the ball around."

"Okay," Carly whispered. Mark came in next.

"Ready to get those stitches out?" he asked.

"Yes," Carly answered simply. Derek looked at her sadly but she put her head down, ignoring him. Even as Mark took out the stitches on her arms and legs she refused to look at anyone. It wasn't until she had to look up for the cuts on her cheek, back of her head, and forehead.

"They all healed nicely, you have a little scarring on your cheek and forehead but it's hardly noticeable," Mark told her finishing up.

"Can we go now?" Carly asked immediately.

"Don't you want....." Derek began but Carly interrupted.

"I _want_ to go home," she said harshly. She couldn't take the looks everyone was giving her. Like she was defenseless, petrified, and needed to be babied. She wasn't. It was the last thing she wanted, she just wanted to forget about it.

"Okay," Meredith said. "We're gone." Carly smiled slightly at her, at least _someone_ understood her. She knew she was being unfair, she loved her family she did, but they were smothering her. Carly shuddered at the thought of the next time she would see or talk to the Shepherd family. Immediately Kathleen would be on her as a shrink, her grandmother would be all smiles and encouraging, and everyone else would be worrisome and overprotective. Of course that's what she gets for being the youngest on that side. It was ironic, on the west coast Carly was the oldest while on the east coast she was the baby of the family.

Carly slid off the table and looked at Mark, he was very unsure and confused. He followed them out where again everyone was waiting. Carly grunted and turned her backs on them. Afraid of hurting their feelings she turned around and smiled softly. They were all staring at her with identical expressions to Mark's.

"I love you all, I really do. But when you are looking at me like that I just.... can't handle it. Not right now. So I am sorry if I am acting distant or like a brat just give me some time.... okay," she told them. They were all shocked yet slightly relieved. Besides Addison, Izzie, Meredith, or Derek, that was the most she had spoken to any of them since returning home from the hospital. That's all she spoke to them other then 'hey.'

"Okay," Miranda answered for all of them. Carly nodded and turned around.

"See you tomorrow," George said to Meredith, Derek, and Carly. Carly spun around immediately and looked at them.

"We're seeing who tomorrow?" she asked. Meredith smiled.

"The summer kick off party," she reminded her bewildered. She had been excited about it the other day.

"Great," she muttered. And turned around. "Don't come crying to me if I lock myself in my room." Meredith sighed.

"It'll get better Mer," Cristina said. "She'll be surrounded by her cousins."

"Maddie will get her to come out if anything," Izzie reassured her.

"I know, I just wish I could help her, but it's something she has to come over on her own," Meredith said sadly.

"It doesn't help that that bastard is still out there," Derek muttered.

"Have the police called yet?" Alex asked.

"No," Meredith answered simply and ran after Carly, Derek on her heels. They got into the car silently but Carly spoke up.

"I'll apologize to them tomorrow, I promise," Carly told her parents quietly. "But even you are looking at me like I am helpless. But I'm not. I am scared and in need of my family to be there for me, not pity me." Meredith reached back and patted her leg.

"They understand sweetie," Meredith reassured. "And we do too and we're sorry but...."

"I know, I don't know what to do either," she said in a small voice.

"We all love you and are there for you baby," Derek said. Carly smiled.

"I know Daddy." That's when it hit her, she had no where to go to avoid her family tomorrow. She couldn't escape any talk without being rude. She was screwed. When they got home Carly went upstairs immediately. She grabbed her phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello," Izzie said on the other line.

"Hey Aunt Izzie, is Maddie there?" Carly asked.

"Yes she is Carly, let me get her," Izzie said sounding happy.

"Hello," Maddie said into the phone.

"MADDIE!" Carly yelled.

"What, what is it?" she asked.

"I need your help......"

* * *

The day of the party came quickly. Derek and Meredith were up early getting the deck set up, everything around the pool, making everything as comfortable for Carly as possible. Meanwhile Carly was sitting on her bed, watching them. Thinking of things she could say to her family, but she had no clue.

"Derek, what time is it?" Meredith called across the yard.

"Um......" he stuttered popping his head in the house. "Noon."

"Shit, Derek! They are coming in a half an hour, is Carly even up?" Meredith exclaimed. carly opened her window and popped her head out giggling slightly.

"Does this answer your question Mom?" she called.

"Oh, good. Can you help please!" Derek asked.

"Sure," Carly said about to close her window.

"Are you going to put your bathing suit on?" Meredith said before she could.

"I can't swim," Carly told her.

"It's a beautiful day, you can at least sit in the water or the hot tub. It's supposed to rain the rest of the week so you might as well enjoy it," Meredith told her. Carly nodded and shut it. Enjoy it. How could she? Overprotective, overbearing family is coming over to her house. None of them comprehending the phrase 'leave me alone' or 'can we not talk about my rape,' of course she would never say anything like that to her family but she implied it with every short tempered answer.

Carly took off her clothes and examined her body. There were still a few bruises on her neck and shoulders. The scars that Mark said were hardly noticeable were easily noticed by Carly. One cut almost the length of her forehead near her hairline, one right near her lower lip, and one across her cheek. Carly's ankle was healing nicely, she could almost put full weight on it without the air cast but since Callie was going to be there she decided she better keep it on.

She picked out a purple and blue one piece that almost fully covered her bruises on her shoulder but left the hand print shaped bruises on he neck exposed. Carly slipped a matching cover-up over top and pinned up her hair. Besides the new scars and bruises she actually looked presentable. Carly walked down the stairs and opened the back door. Her father had his swim trunks on already a shirt overtop. He was trying to clean the grill. Meanwhile Meredith, still fully clothed, no bathing suit was making sure the pool was fine and taking out the cleaner.

"How can I help?" she asked her Mom.

"Oh, your down.... uh, help me get this thing out of the pool," Meredith asked as she tried to unhook the cleaner from the side.

"I got it, go get dressed, they will be here in fifteen minutes," Carly told her.

"Shit!" Meredith exclaimed, let go, and ran into the house. Carly shook her head, bent down by the pool, and unhooked the cleaner in one try. She grabbed it and hauled it into the shed while throwing some of the pool toys and floats out. She tripped slightly getting back and gasped as her ankle rolled a little. Derek looked up immediately and ran to her aid.

"CARLY!" he called. "You okay."

"Just rolled it," she said biting her lip.

"Don't go back here anymore, okay?" Derek said when he finally reached her. Carly nodded. "Do you need help?"

"Yes," Carly admitted. Derek scooped her up and walked back over to the deck and set her down.

"There we go," Derek said smiling.

"Thank you Daddy," Carly said and walked over to the house. She sat down on the couch and sighed. The back yard was all ready so all they had to do is relax. Meredith came down ten minutes later fussing.

"Mom," Carly rolled her eyes. "They see you everyday."

"Oh you be quiet and help me with the food," Meredith said. Carly giggled and got up, distracting herself from what was to come. She poured out chips into a bowl and began carrying them over to the deck. At almost exactly 12:30 the doorbell rang. Meredith and Carly ran to get it.

"Please be Maddie, please be Maddie, please be Maddie," Carly muttered under her breath as Meredith opened the door. Of course it wasn't. Who it was was Miranda, Callie, George, Josh, Matt, Lexie, and Caleb. Carly's smile faltered but she didn't run although it was really _really_ hard not to.

"Hey!" they all called.

"Hey," Carly said quietly and walked over to the couch. They all came in, Josh and Matt looking confused and went out back. Seconds later the doorbell rang again, Carly hopped up to get it. She smiled opening it and tried hard not to frown when it was Cristina, Owen, Tess, and Tyler.

"Hey Carly," Tess said happily. Not wanting to upset her younger cousins she kept her voice happy.

"Hey!" she said back smiling still. She felt stupid and felt everyones eyes staring at her. She was getting angry, especially since Izzie, Alex, Maddie, Chris, and Kayla had yet to arrive while everyone else was. Carly stood sipping a soda when she turned around. Miranda, Addie, Cristina, Lexie, and Callie were all coming towards her. Did they even listen to her yesterday?

"Hey Carly, how you feeling?" Cristina asked.

"Fine," she muttered her eyes darting around the land. Just then she saw her front door open and Izzie, Alex, Maddie, Chris, and Kayla came bounding in. She breathed a sigh of relief and caught Maddie's eye immediately. Her eyes widened and came bounding over just as Lexie had opened her mouth.

"Carly," she exclaimed happily wrapping her arms around her friend. Then turned to everyone else. "Hope you don't mind I steal her...... come on." She tugged at her arm.

"But," Callie started but they were already taking off across the yard giggling. Carly turned back once and looked at them until Maddie pulled her again. Meredith and Izzie came over.

"They planned this didn't they?" Addie asked.

"It could explain why Maddie was so anxious to get here, and why Carly had her tied up on the phone half the night," Izzie commented. They looked over at them, they were sitting on the dock talking.

"She can't hide from it forever," Miranda said.

"She's not really ready to face it," Meredith exclaimed.

"At least she has Maddie," Lexie sighed. They turned around towards the pool.

"Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you!" Carly exclaimed throwing her arms around her friend. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come in at that second."

"You have to face them eventually," Maddie said.

"Uncle Mark, Aunt Addie, you parents, pretty much everyone saw more of me than I ever wanted. So forgive me for being embarrassed," Carly said.

"I never thought of it like that, sorry," Maddie told her.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you are lying on the ground unconscious after a rape," Carly muttered. Maddie leaned her head on hers.

"You want to go back, I know Kayla wanted to see you and they will kill us if we don't go over," Maddie said eventually. Carly sighed.

"Yeah, can you help me up?" she asked as Maddie stood to her feet.

"Sure," Maddie said with a smile and extended her hand. As soon as she pulled Carly up halfway she let go, sending Carly flying back into the lake. Carly let out a scream causing everyone to look over. She got out angrily.

"MADDIE!" she shrieked. Maddie's eyes widened and took off towards the pool. Carly followed her more slowly because of her ankle but was pretty quick about it. When she entered the pool area soaked she glared at Maddie who was still laughing hiding behind Izzie. Everyone else was laughing too.

"You're dead," she hissed playfully.

"Like you can catch me," Maddie teased. Carly's eye brow raised.

"You wanna bet. I played soccer through a sprained acl before, nothing stops me, not even my ankle," she pointed out. Everyone turned to look to see how Maddie would react, they were all enjoying it.

"Yeah right," Maddie said. "You're trying to trick me."

"It's true," Callie added. "Who do you think yelled at her about it after the fact." Maddie eyes widened.

"Gotta go," she squeaked and ran past her. Carly took off despite her ankle.

"Be careful," Derek called laughing. A few minutes later Maddie let out a shriek.

"It looks like she got her," Alex said.

"Or they are still at it," Meredith said pointing across the yard to see Carly right on Maddie's heels. They reentered the pool area at the point Carly had finally caught up. She grabbed her wrists.

"Who's faster?" she asked pushing her towards the pool to a point where she was standing on the edge. "Who's faster?" Maddie bit her lip and shook her head not wanting to answer. "Madison Grace Karev, who is faster?" Everyone around her giggled as Maddie narrowed her eyes at the sound of her full name being used.

"You are," she finally admitted.

"Good." Carly let go and she fell backwards into the deep end. Maddie came to the surface glaring at her.

"Alright, alright, enough you two," Meredith laughed. "We all enjoyed the show but we don't want you hurting your ankle." Carly looked over at her smiling innocently.

"She started it," she pointed out. Meredith shook her head as Maddie got back out of the pool.

"You asked for help up," Maddie told her.

"Shut up," Carly nudged her.

"Hey it's not my fault you let me. Besides... you're in a better mood now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said squeezing out some of the water from her ponytail.

"Now that your in a better mood...." Cristina started trying to take advantage of the moment. Carly turned to look at her.

"Not yet," she said quietly. Most of them nodded and turned to what they were doing before but a few just stared at her concerned.

"Carly! Carly!" Kayla and Abby squealed hopping towards her happily.

"What?" she said bending down by them.

"What happened to your neck?" Kayla asked.

"Oh.... I just fell but I am okay now," she told them biting her lip.

"Can you come into the pool?" they asked at the same time.

"Maybe in a little bit, okay," she reassured.

"Okay," Abby giggled and turned to the steps to the shallow end.

"You wanna take a walk?" she asked Maddie. She wanted to get away from her family again, it was getting awkward.

"Sure," Maddie agreed and the two of them slipped out unnoticed and walked towards the trails.

"Why can't they just except the fact that I don't want to talk about it," Carly sighed.

"They're worried, like me," Maddie told her.

"At least your easy to talk to. Your my best friend, you don't judge me or analyze everything I say. You just listen and try your hardest to understand."

"I guess that's true."

"If they wouldn't keep pressuring me I would open up to them but all they do is pressure me. I talked to your mom and Aunt Addie last week but that was when I was still terrified, I would say anything just to shut people up. But now...... I can't get away from them."

"I could stay by your side all day."

"It's our family we're talking about here Maddie. They would forcibly remove you from my side just to say hi to me, they are not stupid."

"This all just sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"I hate growing up, when we were younger we never had to deal with any of this crap."

"And your not the thirteen year old with no friends in school. I kind of almost want you to go to Seattle Prep now, just so there is a friendly face in the halls. But then the year after that I will be going to high school and you'll only still be in middle school."

"I am so sorry, I wish I could just grow up to be there for you. Tell that Alexis Davis not to mess with my friend."

"You're the kind of girl she would like actually. She would try and get you in her group of tight friends. There is ten of them total. All beautiful, all popular, you would fit right in."

"And I'd say screw you. No amount of friends is worth losing you."

"Really? Really truly?"

"Cross my heart." Tears started building up in Carly's eyes.

"Your the best Maddie," she cried and hugged her tightly. They both started giggling but it turned to crying and soon they were on the ground cheeks stained from tears.

"I love you," Maddie said.

"I love you too."

"I think I peed my pants." And then they started again until there was no laughter or tears left. Carly wiped her eyes and looked up at her.

"You always know how to make me feel better, no matter what happens. And I guess you just made me realize I can't run from the truth forever. I was raped and the guy is still out there, and our family just wants to make sure I am okay and be there to support me. I think I am ready to talk to them."

"You sure?"

"I should get used to talking, I am going to a center for a support group soon."

"Thats great!"

"I guess it is." Maddie got up and actually helped Carly stand up this time.

"We should probably get back," Carly said.

"I guess," Maddie admitted. The two walked the winding trails back to the open part of the land. They saw Derek turn around and point at them. Carly rolled her eyes and picked up the pace returning to the deck a minute later.

"Where were you?" Meredith asked.

"We were taking a walk," Carly told her. "Not that big of a deal."

"Just stay where we can see you.... okay," Meredith told her desperately. Carly realized she had probably gotten worried and her eyes softened.

"Sorry, we just wanted to get away for a little, we'll stay here now," Carly reassured. Maddie pushed her forward into the direction of their Aunt's, again they were huddled of to the sighed. Carly looked back at her desperately but Maddie only glared at her willing her to go further.

"Fine," she hissed and before sneaking one glance at her parents who were by the grill walked towards them her head down. "You all wanted to um.... talk." Miranda, Callie, Lexie, Cristina, Izzie, and Addie all broke out in smiles. They moved to the outskirts of the deck and Carly took a seat on a chair. She was looking down but eventually looked up. A frown came across her face when the fake smiles were back and their eyes looking at her with pity.

"We don't really know where to start," Cristina told her.

"Well you were all desperate to talk to me, so talk," Carly said calmly. They were silent for a moment. "Then I will start. I don't need your pity or your sympathy. I need your help and support. Because I am scared to leave my land, afraid he will find me somehow. He is still out there and I am scared. You all say that you will protect me but he got to me once, he can do it again. And then you look at me like I am some hopeless case who will break down any second but that's not going to happen, at least not right now. I am starting or at least trying to get over it and go on with my life, it's time you all do too because I am not going to become the sad little rape victim who goes mental. I am going to put it behind me when I can learn to deal with it. And I will never get to that point when you are all looking at me like that."

"We're sorry," Lexie said.

"And stop saying that!" she yelled. "It's not like you let this happen to me. It happened, let's get over it and just STOP SAYING YOU ARE SORRY!"

"Carly," Izzie said putting her hand on her shoulder. "We're worried."

"I know, you guys wouldn't be you if you weren't, but just..... I don't know. Stop treating me like I will break down any second, stop treating me like I am fragile," Carly whispered. "I mean, I am trying to get better. I am. I am going to the support group soon. But all of that, even with your help, will only mask the pain. I will never be fully healed until that man who did this to me is in jail."

"We know," Callie said.

"I just wish this could all be over, you know. I wish I could go back and change that day. Make sure I had a firm hold of my cell, or not walk back to get it and just tell my parents what happened. And I can't stop thinking about what I could have done to stop him. I could have ran, I had the chance, I could have fought harder....." she broke off with tears running down her face.

"We wish that too, and you couldn't have done anything, he had a knife, he would have killed you if you fought back or ran away," Addie told her.

"I know that," she cried. "But there could have been a way..."

"Carly, you have to stop that. You just have to stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault, it isn't anyone's fault except that bastard you did this to you," Miranda told her grabbing her hands. "You are a strong girl who I know will get through this. And we will be with you, every step of the way. Look around you, everyone here loves you and cares about you and would never let anything happen to you ever again."

"I know," she whispered. "But it still doesn't mean that I don't think about what he would do if he did."

"Oh Carly," Cristina sighed.

"I guess I will never really stop thinking about it," Carly shuddered.

"Burgers are done!" Derek called. Carly looked up smiling slightly.

"Thanks," she said to them. "I mean it, I..... I needed this." They didn't say a word, but they all smiled. But they all knew one thing.... it would be a long time until Carly was fully healed. They watched as she ran up to Maddie and began talking to her while grabbing a plate and going up to the food table.

"Hey Carly, are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine Daddy," she said happily. The dogs began barking from inside.

"Carly can you open the back door all the way so they will stop barking," Derek asked.

"Okay," she said and ran over to open it. Almost immediately they jumped up on her. She pushed them off and grabbed a burger. She sat next to Maddie on the deck.

"So how was your talk?" she asked taking a bite of her burger.

"I guess I kind of needed it, so it was nice," Carly said with a slight smile.

"You were crying."

"I was raped Maddie, it is not an easy thing not to cry at."

"That's true but....." she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I got it!" she called to her parents and ran to get it. She stood on her tip toes to look out the peep hole. A smile spread across her face as she saw Officer White and opened it quickly.

"Officer White!" she exclaimed happily.

"Carly, I am sorry for not getting back to you sooner but...." he trailed off looking at the party in the back.

"Oh that's nothing, just an annual kick off summer party we have every year," she explained.

"Okay, well we wanted to inform you about your case," he began.

"Do you know who did it?" she asked anxiously.

"The fluids taken matched someone...."

"Really?! It did!"

"Wait..... the perp was a guy we were chasing for a long time and this guy is known for leaving immediately after the rape. We have no clue who he is and there are no other indicators from the crime scene and no other evidence...." Carly's face fell. "Our chief has decided to drop the case......"

* * *

**Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Zoom

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

**

* * *

**

_"Wait..... the perp was a guy we were chasing for a long time and this guy is known for leaving immediately after the rape. We have no clue who he is and there are no other indicators from the crime scene and no other evidence...." Carly's face fell. "Our chief has decided to drop the case......"_

"Wha- What?" Carly started shaking. "But..... but....... but..."

"Carly, calm down," he said.

"But..... but..... but," Carly stuttered tears coming to her eyes.

"Carly," Meredith called into the house. "Carly, who is at the door?" Carly was unable to answer, she wasn't able to stand, she was just leaning on the door frame.

"Carly," Derek called worriedly. Meredith ran up to her and touched her arm slightly but Carly shrugged her off. Her tears started following and she let out a short sob. As fast as her sprained ankle could carry her she ran up the stairs her sobs shaking the whole house.

"Officer White...." she said shocked. that was the last thing Carly heard. She slammed the door shut and fell on her bed.

"No, no, no, no," she sobbed. "They promised me they would protect me. They.... they promised." She heard commotion coming from outside as she got up shaking. She looked out her window to see most of her family huddled at the back door.

"WHAT?!" Carly then heard her father yell. There was a lot of arguing, but Carly didn't care, she was never leaving her room again. It was the only way she could be safe, feel safe. Her sobs started again and she buried her head in her pillow.

"They... they were supposed to help me," she whispered. She couldn't think straight. All Carly could think about was the fact that the guy who did this to her did this to other girl. That this sick bastard was still out there after she did the same thing he did to her to _other_ girls. He would never be off the streets, she would never be safe again. She didn't even realize that someone was knocking at her door.

"Carly, Carly sweetie please open up baby," Meredith called. "Carly!"

"It's open," she called her voice cracking slightly. She shifted so she was facing the window away from the door. Meredith walked around the bed and sat at her feet.

"They promised they would protect me. The police..... they lied to me. How are they supposed to protect me if they are dropping the case," she whimpered. Meredith rubbed her back gently.

"I know sweetie, you're father and I just talked to him," Meredith soothed.

"And," Carly whispered shifting her gaze to look at her Mom.

"They decided to keep it open for three more days," Meredith told her. Carly sat up her eyes wide.

"Really?" she gasped a smile creeping upon her lips.

"Yes," Meredith said grabbing her hand and giving her a comforting smile. "You will just have to fully cooperate with them for the next few days."

"Mom," Carly said. "I'd do _anything_ to help catch the guy who did this to me."

"I know baby, me too. And me, your father, and everyone downstairs is there for you," Meredith reassured.

"I know Mommy," Carly said.

"Are you ready to go back downstairs?" Mer asked.

"Not yet..... just not yet, soon," Carly whispered. "I promise."

"Okay baby, take your time," Meredith said kissing her on her head. "The burgers were only lunch remember."

"Yes, I remember," Carly laughed. "We have a long time to go to anyone is leaving." Meredith smiled before leaving the room. She stuck her head back in for a second.

"Do you want me to send Maddie up with your burger?" she asked.

"Or whoever," Carly shrugged and laid back down staring out the window. She walked over for a second and saw a few people looking towards her. She gave them a small smile and walked back to her bed.

"I'll do anything to get this guy caught," Carly sighed and closed her eyes. She drifted off for a little not meaning to. When Maddie came in she only smiled, put the burger next to her bed, and walked back downstairs where she met Meredith.

"You're back down awfully fast Maddie," Meredith inquired.

"She's asleep Aunt Meredith," Maddie answered.

"She's asleep?" Meredith asked. "You didn't wake her up?"

"She looked so... peaceful. Like nothing was really phasing her about the whole um.... situation. She deserves a little time to be free from it," Maddie said.

"You're a really smart 11 year-old," Meredith laughed. Maddie smiled. "I mean it, Carly wouldn't have gotten through this week at all if you weren't there for her."

"She's my best friend. I may have other friends but she is my closest and I love her like a sister," Maddie said sadly. Meredith just hugged her. "It's just hard. I don't know what to say to her or anything."

"Oh I know Maddie," Meredith comforted. "Come on, let's go back outside. Your Mom will be bugging me and..."

"I know," Maddie giggled. Upstairs Carly was tossing and turning her nightmares aroused from the thought of the man who did this to her possibly getting off. Addie was downstairs helping clean up the kitchen. It was then when she heard Carly let out a short scream.

"Carly!" she called up the stairs. "Carly!" She got no answer. Quickly Addie ran upstairs into Carly's room.

"Carly!" she said and began shaking her shoulder gently. Carly's eyes shot open her chest heaving.

"Aunt Addie," she breathed.

"Are you okay?" she asked pushing her hair out of her face. Carly closed her eyes.

"I haven't had the nightmare's since the night after. And then.... then when the officer said they were dropping the case...." she trailed off looking down.

"Oh I know," Addie said rubbing her back gently.

"No you don't, no one in this family knows what happened to me. What I went through. How scared I was that he would kill me. How much I wanted to die after he was finished. How embarrassed I was in the alley," Carly said harshly not meaning to.

"You're right," Addison sighed. "None of us know what you went through and how you felt. But that doesn't mean we aren't there for you."

"I know you're there for me but.... I don't know. I just want it to all be over. I want to go back to my normal life," Carly said sadly. "I don't want to be the victim anymore. I don't want to be scared to leave my house. I don't want to be scared when someone comes up behind me."

"I wish I could help with that. But only...." Addie started.

"But only I can do that, I know. And that just plain sucks because I don't know if I am strong enough for this. I don't want to have to relive it. That's what I am gonna have to do tomorrow and.... and I'm not sure that I am ready," Carly interrupted.

"We're all behind you Carly," Addie reassured. Carly smiled.

"I know," she whispered.

"You want to go back downstairs?" Addie asked. Carly nodded and looked up. Addie helped her stand up.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Carly walked down the stairs and out the door with Addie following still wiping her leftover tears from her eyes.

"Carly!" Maddie called and ran over. "Girl you scared me with all that sobbing. I thought that creep who did this to you was at the door!" Carly giggled.

"Sorry, I was pretty upset," Carly answered.

"It's understandable," Maddie said and grabbed her hand and dragged her into the pool area. "Look who's back from her room."

"Shut up," Carly nudged her.

"You okay honey," Meredith asked.

"Mom, I am fine now," Carly answered. "Let's forget about for today."

"Okay," Derek said coming up from behind her and kissing her on the cheek. Carly rolled her eyes as Abby and Kayla came up to her.

"Carly why were you crying?" Abby asked.

"You were really loud," Kayla told her.

"I was just a little upset, but I am better now," Carly told them.

"Come in the pool with us," they begged.

"Uh...." she stuttered.

"Carly come on," Maddie said taking off her cover-up to show a bikini.

"You do realize your 11 years old and as a 13 year old I don't even wear that," Carly told her.

"But my Mom and Aunt Addie are," Maddie pointed out.

"Because it's them," Carly said. Addie and Izzie narrowed their eyes at her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Izzie teased.

"Well..... you know what I mean," Carly dismissed the topic.

"Carly go in the pool, just take off the air cast," Derek said. Carly's eyes darted around the the area.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Remember how horrible I looked afterwards," she whispered.

"You didn't look horrible," Maddie said. "Just take the cover-up off."

"No," Carly said starting to get angry.

"Carly," Cristina said.

"Come on Carls," Maddie said. Carly cringed at the name. That's the name Alexis calls her. That sent her on a rampage.

"You want to know why I don't want to take it off," she said louder than she should have. She ripped it off showing the bruises that still lined her body.

"Carly," Maddie breathed.

"This," she hissed pointing at her neck. "This is when he choked me. Put his hands around my neck and squeezed until I almost lost consciousness. Then slammed me on the ground. This," she pointed to her shoulders. "Is where he put his hands while he violated me." Her voice was rising, everyone else silent. "This," she pointed to the side of her face where a faint bruise was still visible. "Is from when he slapped and punched me for trying to look at him. And this, and this, and this, and this," she said pointing to her thighs, the back of her legs, and other spots that weren't visible before. "Is where he kicked me! Over and over and over and OVER AGAIN! EVEN WHEN I WAS LAYING UNCONSCIOUS AND BLEEDING ON THE GROUND! THAT IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE IT OFF!" Carly very well knew that everyone was staring at her speechless. Maddie was on the verge of tears. She also knew she wasn't going to calm down any time soon. "AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY FRIEND!" Maddie gasped.

In a huff she grabbed her cover-up off the ground and stormed out of the pool area to the soccer nets her father had set up years ago muttering under her breath. Maddie started shaking uncontrollably and Izzie ran up to her immediately and hugged her while she began sobbing. Derek, still shocked, started to follow Carly but Meredith grabbed his arm.

"Let her cool off first Derek," Meredith sighed. There was an uncomfortable silence in the group apart from Maddie's cries and the running water from the waterfall.

"Shhh, Shhh," Izzie soothed Maddie stroking her long blond wavy hair. "She didn't mean it." Her sobs wouldn't stop. Meredith came up to her and took her from Izzie's arms and bent down beside her.

"Carly had no right Maddie," she said to her. "She'll apologize, I'll make sure of it. She had a difficult week but it's no excuse."

"She was raped Aunt Meredith!" Maddie sobbed. "She had every right. I am a horrible friend!"

"No you aren't Maddie," Meredith said bending down to her level. "You've been the best friend to her, especially now. She had no right to say what she did."

"I shouldn't have pushed her," Maddie whispered.

"She knows you didn't mean any harm baby," Izzie said. "She's just heated."

"I don't know why. But when I said Carls.... I have never called her that before. I don't know.... I always just called her Carly I don't know why I said Carls, but anyway, she reacted to that," Maddie whimpered.

"She'll explain when she's ready," Derek said. He peeked over the bushes to look at her and several other people did too. She was kicking the soccer ball around angrily. All of a sudden she kicked it hard towards the net. Despite it's force it didn't make it in a hit the goal post. She angrily picked it up as it rolled back to her feet and with an agitated scream she threw it into the net. She stormed around angrily for a few moments but then she collapsed near the goal post and started crying into her knees, her sobs echoing towards the pool.

"What's raped?" Kayla piped up oblivious. Izzie ran her hand through her brown curls.

"You'll learn when your older," she sighed still watching Carly. She had gotten back up, still crying, and picked up the ball again. She threw it straight up into the air and with a powerful kick as it came back down hit it into the net. She ran her fingers through her hair and bent down trying to catch her breath.

"Why me," she cried. "Why me." It was faint, but loud enough for everyone to hear. She sat down in the middle of the makeshift field and laid down still crying. Maddie silently walked out of the pool area.

"Maddie," Meredith called afraid of Carly yelling again but Maddie ignored her. She just walked behind the fence and towards Carly. Not saying anything she walked right up to Carly, knowing everyone was watching. She held out her hand to help her up. Carly just looked at it for a second, blinked a couple of times, but took it. Maddie pulled her up. The two girls stared at each other for a minute until Carly broke the silence.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed and pulled Maddie into a hug. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean any of it! I am sorry! I am so so so so so sorry!"

"I know," Maddie murmured wrapping her arms around her friend.

"You were...... and I just couldn't... Carls is what Alexis calls me," Carly admitted.

"Oh," Maddie said understanding. "I'm sorry."

"No..... don't be sorry! You are the best friend I could ever ask for. I couldn't have even made it through this week without you. And I'll need you for the weeks to come," Carly said.

"I know," Maddie said simply, they girls broke apart.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Carly asked quietly.

"It will..... yes. Yes I can," Maddie told her.

"Friends?" Carly asked.

"Always," Maddie smiled.

"Forever," Carly giggled.

"And ever," Maddie finished. The girls giggled and hugged each other tightly. Carly's gaze shifted over to the pool area and sighed when she saw everyone.

"They were watching the entire time weren't they?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, they were," Maddie told her.

"I just couldn't take it, it was just too much, all of this is too much," Carly sighed.

"Don't worry Carly," Maddie said. "We'll get this guy. He'll be put in jail for what he did to you. And I will be there every step of the way."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Carly sighed and closed her eyes. "You want to go back over?"

"Not..... not yet," Carly murmured. "I just want to kick the ball around for a little. You know, practice. We have a tournament next month and I will be behind. The girls already hate me."

"I'll help..... and why do they hate you?" Maddie asked.

"Because I am the best on the team. I play the whole game, I score the most points and....." Carly trailed off.

"They are just jealous," Maddie told her. "Why don't you join another team?"

"Because, my team is the best or one of the best in the state," Carly answered.

"If anything that's because of you," Maddie told her.

"Shut up," Carly nudged her and wiped away her tears. "You be goalie."

"Uh... no way, I've seen how hard you kick and I would like to keep all of my teeth," Maddie chided.

"Shut up and kick me the ball," Carly said as Maddie reached in the goal. She put it on the ground and kick it to her. Carly began dribbling until she rolled it onto the back of her foot and with two powerful kicks brought it over her head. Maddie stared at her in shock. "It's called a rainbow." She kicked it with the side of her foot to the other side of Maddie and shot it at the goal. Maddie's eyes widened and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Carly called.

"I don't want to get killed," Maddie told her and started laughing. Carly started following her.

"Baby," she teased.

"Shut up," Maddie said back.

"Afraid of a little ball," Carly continued.

"How many times have you gotten hurt during soccer," Maddie replied.

"That's from falling," Carly protested.

"How many times?" Maddie repeated.

"A lot, just ask Aunt Callie. I must have broken about at least 5 bones in my body," Carly replied not realizing that they were back in the pool area.

"It's actually 7," Callie said and Carly's eyes widened and her face turned red with embarrassment. She began turning around until Maddie grabbed her arm.

"Don't be stupid," she said. "You were upset and we all get it. If I can forgive you...."

"I know," Carly whispered.

"Seriously Carly," Maddie said looking around at everyone. "It's not like anyone blames you for freaking out. It's to be expected."

"It's just...." Carly started.

"You don't like to show your weak," Maddie teased.

"Madison Karev," Izzie scolded. Carly giggled.

"You remember what I did earlier?" Carly said.

"Oh no you don't," Derek said grabbing her arm. Carly looked up at him.

"Fine," she muttered.

"You want to go in the pool now?" Maddie asked. "Because I am." Everyone's attention was now off them as Derek let go smiling.

"Sure, why not," Carly muttered and took of her cover-up.

"It's really not that bad," Maddie told her.

"Let's just drop it, I'm embarrassed enough," Carly said stepping into the pool.

* * *

"Okay Carly," Officer Lynch said gently as they got out of the police cruiser. "You are going to have to retrace your steps." When she says this it pulls Meredith, Carly, and Derek out of their trance. They had been at the police station for hours, listening to so many people's voices, trying to pick out people in line ups. No luck whatsoever.

"Okay...." Carly whispered. Meredith grabs her hand comfortingly. "We have to go to the back entrance. It's not really an entrance. Just enough space to pull a car in. That's where I asked Aunt Izzie to drop me off."

"Okay," Officer Lynch nods and follows Carly. "So first..."

"I was at my Aunt Izzie's for dinner. We were gonna start our camping weekend, she dropped me off and...." Carly trailed of as they reached the back. She squeezed Meredith's hand tightly as she sucked in a breath.

"It's okay baby," Meredith whispered. Carly took a deep breath.

"Okay so...." Officer Lynch said. Carly silently walked up to around the exact spot she was standing.

"My.... my cell phone was right here," she told them. "I bent down and...." She broke off as she squeezed her eyes shut. Hesitantly she opened the again looking around wildly.

"Carly? Carly?" Officer Lynch said trying to get her attention. Carly held her hand up and continued looking around. Then something caught her eye and she gasped.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Dad," she whispered. "There is a security system here, right?"

"Yes, but there is none back here," he told her.

"I know," she said with a smile and walked up to the back door and walked in a step. "But there is one right here." She pointed upwards to a camera a little far off from the door. It was pointed right towards it. "If I am correct, I was right in front of the door when I was attacked." Her eyes were sparkling. "And if I was close enough, this camera would have caught it."

"She's right," Officer Lynch said. "Good job Carly. Now Dr. Shepherd, take us to the security room."

"Will do," Derek said and walked into the hospital with a smile. Meredith just hugged Carly tightly and followed them seconds later. They passed Izzie, Alex, Addie, Lexie, and Cristina at the nurses station.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Carly realized that there was a security camera," Meredith rejoiced. All five of their eyes lit up and followed them. Derek got into the room and searched for the screen that was for the camera. When he found it he brought it to the main screen.

"Iz?" he asked realizing they were there. "What time did you drop her off?"

"Around 7:21," she answered. Derek began rewinding the tape.

"Carly, you may not want to see this..." Officer Lynch said gently.

"I'll be fine," she whispered. Meredith held her hand again.

"Okay," Derek said as they were looking at a clear screen. A few seconds passed as they saw Izzie's van pull up to the door. Carly took a deep breath as Izzie put her hand on her shoulder. They saw Carly stepping out of the car, waving to them, and something falling out of her pocket. She walked into the hospital but walked back out and began searching.

"Dad, fast forward," she said quietly. "I was looking for about five minutes till I found it." Derek obeyed until they saw another figure appear on the screen other than Carly. Carly tensed as she saw it.

"Stop," Officer Lynch said. Unfortunately at that point they couldn't see his face. Carly squeezed Meredith's hand tightly as they saw him approaching her Carly oblivious. Still no visual on the face. Carly knew what was coming as soon as she bent down. Everyone watched in silence as he attacked putting his hand over her mouth. Carly sucked in a breath but kept her eyes open. On the screen she began struggling and they saw the man let go for a second at the point she bit him. Everyone gasped as they saw him hit her, hard.

He then proceeded to tie her mouth, still no visual on the face. He kicked her down and kept beating her. Meredith's grip on Carly's hand tightened while Derek's fists clenched. It was then when he began dragging her off to the alley.

"Stop!" Officer Lynch said all of a sudden. Derek obeyed. "Zoom in there." She pointed to the screen. She was right, the man was facing up. Carly let out the breath she was holding in the entire tape and looked back at everyone else sadly. They were completely and utterly shocked. The man's face appeared on the screen and Carly closed her eyes. However everyone else gasped.

"That son of a bitch," Derek hissed. Carly opened her eyes, they knew this guy.

"Dad?" Lexie choked out.

"That-cher," Meredith spat and began to shake with anger.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Support

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

**

* * *

**

_"Dad?" Lexie choked out.  
_

_"That-cher," Meredith spat and began to shake with anger._

"What?" Carly asked quietly. "Who... who is it?" No one answered, both she and Officer Lynch were confused.

"Who is it?" Officer Lynch asked urgently.

"Uh...." Meredith stuttered. "He.... he's my.... father."

"Does that mean...." Carly choked out.

"He's your grandfather," Addie whispered. Carly gasped.

"Oh my god!" Lexie sobbed. "Oh Carly I'm sorry. I should have gotten him into a rehab. I should have known...... Oh my god! Dad!"

"Aunt Lexie, it's not your fault," Carly said quietly. She hadn't quite wrapped her brain around what was actually happening.

"Wait," Alex said all of a sudden. "You said he... he was involved in other rapes."

"Yes, in other parts of Washington and Oregon. He's a serial rapist from about five years ago. That was his last attack since now," Officer Lynch said calmly.

"Oh god Dad," Lexie gasped. "I have to call Molly... and oh god!" Cristina helped her sit down in a chair as she clutched her stomach while hyperventilating. Derek just stared at the screen his eyes wild with anger. Carly was still shocked but sort of happy. They knew who he was. Gently she touched her father's arm who immediately wrapped his arms around her and outstretched his arms to hug Mer too. Meredith collapsed in his arms sobbing. Carly was strangely calm despite the fact of the incest that had taken place.

"It's over now," Carly murmured. "They know who it is. It's over." Derek tightened his arms around them tighter.

"Where does your father live?" Officer Lynch asked. "He must be brought to apprehended as soon as possible before he gets anyone else."

"Uh....... uh..." Meredith stuttered between her tears trying to think. It was obvious Lexie couldn't answer, she was too busy sobbing while Alex went to get Pierce. "65 East Thomas Street."

"Thank you," Officer Lynch nodded and pulled out her walkie talkie. "Calling all units. Suspect of recent rape has been identified. Suspects name is Thatcher Grey located at 65 East Thomas Street. Must apprehend immediately." She put it back in her pocket and walked up to Carly. "You did great today. We will call you in to identify him soon. You will also have to speak to our D.A. The other victims cases have been closed but you can help bring them justice." Carly nodded and sunk back into her father's embrace. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was one more step to being over.

* * *

Carly gulped as she stood outside the Seattle Recreational Center. The rape support group was meeting. It was the same day she found out her incestuous grandfather was her rapist. The same day her father threatened to kill him. The same day both her Aunt Lexie and her Mom had broke down. The same day when the police called and said that Thatcher wasn't at his house. Her father squeezed her hand tightly and smiled as they walked through the doors. Her mother was a step behind her, her hand on her back. This was a step to getting better, but why was she as scared as hell to go?

"Carly, are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Carly whispered. "It's just... knowing who it was, makes it real. And knowing it was my grandfather, and he is still out there makes me feel dirty."

"Oh I know baby," Meredith murmured. They both kissed her goodbye and awkwardly Carly walked into the room. There were several other women in there. Many looking much older than her, a few maybe a little older then 21, and then there was one girl who looked like a teenager a few years older then Carly.

"Just like I thought, youngest one here," Carly muttered underneath her breath. There were a circle of folding chairs in the center of the room. Carly stood there looking stupid until the teenager looked over. Her eyes lit up, said a few urgent words to the others she was talking to, and bounded over.

"Hi," she said happily. "I'm Hannah."

"Hi," Carly mumbled. "I'm Carly."

"Is this your first group," she asked her.

"Yeah," Carly said quietly.

"You're nervous huh," Hannah said sympathetically. "Don't worry, it's a lot easier to talk here. You know, just let all your feelings and anger out."

"Yeah, I guess," Carly said looking up.

"How old are you?" Hannah questioned. "I'm 17."

"I am 13," Carly told her.

"13," Hannah breathed. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Let me introduce you to some of the others." She linked arms with Carly and brought her over to the people she was talking to earlier.

"Okay," she said. "This is Jackie, Lindsey, Molly, and Bridget." She pointed to the girls in turn. "Guys this is Carly."

"Hi," they all smiled warmly at her.

"Hi," Carly said shyly.

"Oh sweetie, don't be shy, We're all friends here. It's hard your first meeting but the awkwardness will pass, I promise," Molly said. Carly forced a smile.

"Come on, it's about to start," Hannah said. She was certainly bubbly kind of person reminding her of Izzie and Maddie. Of course they weren't here right now, she knew no one, at least well. "You can sit next to me."

"Okay," Carly said hesitantly as they all took their places.

"Don't worry," Hannah whispered and turned to the group leader.

"Okay," the leader said. "Let's get this started. I noticed we have a new member so I will start by introducing myself. I am Maggie, I was a victim of rape about 15 years ago. Since then I have started various groups including this one so people like us can get their feelings out and share their stories. Just so we know we are not the only one's going through it and we can overcome everything together. Would anyone like to start?" Carly glanced around the group.

"I will," Hannah piped up. "I finally started hanging out with my friends again. We went to the movies and the pool like we always used to. I am finally getting my life back! Plus I didn't have any nightmare's last night. Pretty soon I will probably get to go to sleepovers with my friends again!"

"That's great Hannah," Maggie said. The group clapped at her accomplishment.

"I began to get back into my college courses again, not many, but more," Lindsey said.

"As I always say, start out slow and you will eventually build the confidence to do more," Maggie said. Several other people shared their stories until Hannah turned to Carly.

"Carly what about you?" Hannah said. Carly sucked in a breath as all eyes turned to her.

"Hello Carly," Maggie said. "Do you have anything to share?" Carly bit her lip. "It's okay, we're all friends here."

"Today, I finally found out who my attacker was," she said looking up.

"And how did that make you feel?" Maggie asked.

"Scared but.... kind of angry. I mean it wasn't some random guy off the street. My parents and my whole family know him," she said. "I was my grandfather I just found out existed." There was an audible gasp but then silence. She then realized everyone was waiting for her story. "My parents are surgeons at Seattle Grace Hospital, well not just surgeons but my dad's the chief of surgery and my mom's the head of neuro department. Anyway my aunt dropped me off at the back entrance and as soon as she left it was when he attacked. The next morning a few of my other aunt's and uncle's.... well they really aren't related to me just really good friends with my parents, they found me in an alley after searching all night. They brought me into the hospital and it just really sucked because everyone knew me and I knew everyone. There was too much sympathy........" She continued with her story.

When she was almost finished she glanced up through her now teary eyes to see others had almost identical reactions to hers.

"And they didn't even find him at his house. Just before I came in they called us. It's terrifying to think he's still out there."

"And that's what is hardest," Maggie said to the group. "When you're rapist gets off the hook for what he did to you. But what you were talking about Carly can be what we discuss today. The pressuring of families and friends and how it can both help and hurt you."

"None of my friends ever knew," one of the other women said. "I was embarrassed to tell them, and I kind of ashamed. But my family knew. They were there for me but not sure how to act."

"Same, except I told a few of my friends," Hannah said. "I wanted everyone to understand why I was acting like I was. And it helped, but I never miss the sympathy in their eyes when I tell the I can't sleep over or go to school dances. Sometimes it makes me so angry."

"I only have one real friend," Carly said beginning to feel comfortable. "She's two years younger then me. Most of my family knows how to deal with victims because I definitely wasn't the first to come into the ER. They were all pretty cool about it and let me set my own pace for letting it all out. But Maddie and all my little cousins really have no clue. I told Maddie but she doesn't really understand the severity. Some of my bruises are still visible and I was self-conscious at this party at my house, we have a pool. She was begging me to take my cover-up off but I just flipped out at her."

"It happens," Bridget said.

"I know, but she was there for me and at least trying. But when everyone is supporting me it sort of makes me feel helpless especially when my emotions are hard to control," Carly explained.

"We all feel helpless at times, but realizing that we really aren't is what makes us stronger," Jackie said. Carly smiled.

"I guess your right," Carly said. Several other people shared stories and opinions but Carly didn't speak again. She clapped when needed and nodded when she should have nodded. All the while absorbing all the information taking it in. The hour went by so quickly.

"Well it looks like we are out of time," Maggie said. "Thanks for sharing and I will see you all next week." Immediately Hannah turned to Carly.

"See it wasn't that bad," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't," Carly said calmly.

"Okay so I will see you next week," Hannah said walking towards the door. "Maybe I can pick you up at your house so your parents don't have to drive."

"I live in Bainbridge," Carly told her. "But maybe you can pick me up where the ferry drops off."

"Yeah, okay," Hannah smiled and gave Carly her number. The girl parted their separate ways and she found her parents immediately.

"Hey baby how was it?" Meredith asked.

"It was nice," Carly said simply with a smile as they got into the car. "Have there been...."

"He's still out there Carly," Derek told her. "But they'll get him, don't worry."

"They better," Meredith muttered.

"Plus, now we know who he is there will be a constant watch on his house. I think they are going to Aunt Molly's house to see if he went there. Plus it's all over the news," Derek added.

"How's Aunt Lexie?" Carly asked.

"Distraught, she feels responsible," Meredith told her.

"She isn't he was drunk...." Carly started.

"She thinks she should have gotten him into rehab," Derek explained.

"Did he know I was his granddaughter?" Carly asked shuddering. "Like did he target me on purpose?" They had no answer.

"I hate this," Carly sighed as they drove onto the ferry. "It shouldn't be like this. We..... we should be hanging out by the pool, or in the hospital, or planning our vacation, or going to New York, not driving me back from a rape support group hoping that my estranged, incestuous, alcoholic, crazy, serial rapist grandfather gets caught before he hurts me, any other women, or any of our family." Meredith reached back and grabbed her hand.

"I know sweetie, it's almost over," she whispered as Derek parked the car.

"You said that last week," Carly murmured and got out of the car to go to the upper deck. The ferry had not started moving yet, there were still several cars still boarding and lines of people. All of a sudden Meredith's cell phone rang.

"Hello," she said into it as Carly walked over to the edge and looked out onto the water. She sighed as Derek came behind her and rubbed her back gently. Carly leaned into him and closed her eyes. "YOU DID!" Carly and Derek looked over immediately. "We'll, we'll be.... okay. Then...... okay see you there." By the time she hung up Derek and Carly were at her side.

"What?" Carly asked hopefully.

"Carly," she said happily grabbing her daughter's hands. "They found him, they found Thatcher."

* * *

It had taken only a matter of minutes for the family to get off the ferry and drive to the hospital, that is where he was.

"Apparently he was drunk again," Meredith explained quickly. "He was passed out in an alley near his normal bar. He has a concussion but nothing really serious. The police are already there ready to take him into custody as soon as they are given the all clear." Carly knew she should be happy, but for some reason she was scared, nervous. She was terrified of this man unconscious or not. Derek saw her face in the rear view mirror.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I.... I know I should be happy, I mean he's caught but...... that means I am going to have to face him. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but I will have to see his face, hear his voice again. I have come so far in this past week but...." Carly said quietly.

"But what sweetie?" Meredith questioned.

"I don't think I am ready," Carly whimpered. Meredith's hand reached back and stroked her cheek.

"You don't have to be Carly," Meredith said. "You aren't expected to be. We are just so proud of all of the things that you have accomplished already. You opened up to your aunt's, you've gone to the support group, your trying. That's all anyone expects."

"I just wish it was easier," Carly cried.

"Oh baby I know," Derek soothed looking at her in the rear view mirror again. "It's not yet. You won't have to identify him until the line-up. So you don't have to look at him or hear his voice again."

"I won't," Carly said.

"No baby, not yet," Meredith said. "Plus they will want to keep the case as clean as possible. You probably won't be allowed to see him or anything."

"Okay," Carly whispered and slouched in her seat. Meredith reached back and patted her leg comfortingly. When they got to the hospital Meredith and Derek left Carly with Cristina and Addie in the waiting room while they went to the police.

"So...." Derek said. "You've got him."

"He's just starting to come out of it," one of the officers said. Meredith looked back to see Lexie slumped in a seat still sobbing. She walked over to her and sat down.

"I... I should have kept a better eye on him," Lexie whimpered. "I should have tried harder to get him into rehab. The last time he slapped me in the face and then I got pregnant. I didn't want to risk the baby."

"Lexie no one blames you," Meredith murmured rubbing her back.

"Carly, she should," Lexie sobbed. "After what he did to her. We all saw it. I was the first one down their besides Bailey and George, he hurt her so badly. She's traumatized....."

"Carly doesn't blame you," Meredith said trying to calm her down. "None of us expected this to happen. We couldn't have predicted it or prevented it. It's just horrible what happened to my little girl. But it's no one's fault except Thatcher."

"I know I should believe that, I know it's true, but..." Lexie sniffled. "Five years ago when he began his........ spree. I noticed him going out for days time. He always came home with some sort of bruise and this look of pleasure on his face. I should have known. I should have investigated."

"It's not only your responsibility Lexie," Derek told her overhearing. He was angry, but wasn't about to take it out on his distraught, pregnant sister in law.

"What about Molly?" Meredith asked.

"I called her, she should be...." Lexie started.

"LEXIE!" a new voice called form down the hallway. It was Molly. She ran up to her. "What's wrong with Dad?"

"Molly...." Lexie started.

"Oh hi Meredith, Derek," Molly said noticing them.

"Hi," Meredith said quietly. She and Molly didn't have as good as a relationship as Lexie and her had developed. They were close, just not as close as she was with Lexie.

"Lex," Molly repeated. Lexie only looked into the room. Molly turned to see Thatcher in the bed, there was a police officer at the door. "What happened? Wait..... are those handcuffs? Lexie what's going on?" Meredith got up to help Lexie out of her seat.

"Mol," Lexie murmured. "Dad, he is in a lot of trouble."

"What... what do you mean, like DUI? Did he hurt someone?" Molly asked.

"Sort of," Lexie said calmly. "But you may want to sit down before I tell you anymore."

"Okay," Molly said. "Lex, you're scaring me though." Lexie only nodded and told her the whole story. By the end Molly was in tears, her mouth wide open.

"Oh... my..... god!" she cried. "DAD! How could he do this? And to Carly! Oh poor Carly she must be...... She's his granddaughter!"

"He didn't know," Lexie said.

"You're not defending him are you?" Molly spat.

"No, I'm not it's just...." Lexie stuttered.

"Oh Lex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap it's just....." Molly sighed but looked up towards Meredith and Derek. "How... how's Carly?"

"As well as can be expected. It's been hard on all of us. She hasn't had a good night sleep since it happened," Meredith murmured.

"I just can't believe it," Molly sighed. "And you say she wasn't his first."

"No," Derek said curtly. They wondered why he was so upset all of a sudden. They all turned to the room to see Thatcher's eyes open. He was struggling with the handcuffs. The police officers walked in a second later with his discharge forms. They watched him stand up and get turned around.

"What the hell is this?" he spat.

"Thatcher Grey," Officer Lynch said curtly grabbing her handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed for you." He knew what this was about but was going to play innocent as they walked him out of the room to see Meredith, Derek, Molly, and Lexie. Meredith was holding onto Derek tightly so he wouldn't lunge. Lexie and Molly stood in front of them.

"Molly, Lexie," he said acting confused. "What.... what is this about? Why...."

"We know dad," Molly spat. His looked at them in disbelief as the police led him down the hall past the waiting room. That was when he saw her. The girl from outside the hospital. She couldn't see him. He didn't know her name. But he couldn't believe it, she ratted him out, she was going to pay.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Identifying

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

* * *

Derek and Meredith asleep in their bed cuddled in each other's arms. It had been a rough couple of days. After they had found out it was Thatcher that raped their daughter it had brought a lot of turmoil in the family. Someone screamed in the house, it was muffled, but Meredith heard it. Her eyes shot open and turned to Derek.

"Der, Derek did you hear that?" she asked nudging his shoulder.

"Mhmm Mer, go back to sleep," he murmured until it was heard again.

"Der," Meredith said again.

"Mer I didn't hear...." he began but was cut off by a scream.

"HELP! NO HELP! GET AWAY! HELP!" It was Carly. Meredith gasped and jumped out of bed.

"Carly," she exclaimed and sprinted out of the room. Derek was on her heels. She ran across the hallway and opened her bedroom door. Carly was toosing and turning in her sleep. Screaming every couple of seconds.

"Carly," Derek said coming up next to Mer. Mer went to her bedside and bent down beside her.

"Carly baby, Carly wake up sweetie," she said urgently shaking her gently. Carly's eyes shot open her chest heaving.

"Mommy," she whimpered.

"Shhh," Meredith soothed pushing her curly blond hair out of her sweaty face and stroked it a couple of times. "It's okay baby it was just a dream."

"It..... it seemed so real," she whispered.

It had been three days since they had discovered it was Thatcher. You would think that would make Carly feel comforted..... wrong. The only difference it made to her life was now the nightmare's she had been having ever since that night with the man with no face now had a face. It scared her even more. She couldn't fall asleep with having that dream. She hated falling asleep. She was terrified.

"Oh baby I know," Derek said. "But it's okay. We got you."

"I know," she whispered. Meredith stroked her hair.

"Just rest now baby, we'll be here," she said as Carly turned over and closed her eyes. Meredith and Derek sat there until her breathing turned heavy. Mer bent down and kissed her on the forehead before quietly leaving the room, allowing the door to be open so she could get to her more easily.

"Derek," Meredith sighed as they climbed back into her bed. "She's so scared."

"I know," Derek said. "It seems like we can't do anything to get through to her."

"And she has to go meet with the ADA today," Meredith told him looking over at the clock seeing it was 3 in the morning. "And she has to identify his voice. I don't know if she is ready for that Der."

"We'll have to take it one step at a time," Derek murmured.

"I just wish that this never happened."

"I know Mer, me too. But we just have to be there for her."

"You say that, but it's so hard. Seeing my little girl so vulnerable."

"She's not little anymore Mer."

"She will always be my little girl. No matter what happens."

"Same here."

"What are we gonna do Der?"

"We'll just take each day as it comes," he whispered as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Carly got out of bed sleepily. She knew what today was, and she was hoping it would never come. Even if it would help get her attacker in prison she didn't want to hear his voice again. Tell the attorney everything. She wasn't ready. She was ready to face her grandfather. That was the part that was sick. It was her GRANDFATHER. Her own blood, someone she never even knew existed. Last night was a horrible night. She had the nightmare more than what her parents heard. As soon as she fell asleep she had it again, but no screaming this time.

Quickly Carly got dressed and went downstairs. They were meeting the officers at the station in an hour. Her Aunt Izzie, Aunt Addie, Uncle Alex, and Uncle Mark promised they would be there for her. Especially since they were the ones who found her. Plus they were the only ones who had the morning off. No matter how many people were there to support her she wasn't ready.

"Hey baby," Meredith said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hey," Carly said not looking up.

"You hungry?" Derek asked as he flipped a pancake. Carly only nodded. Meredith stroked her cheek and kissed it before sitting down next to her. Derek laid a few chocolate chip pancakes in front of her and Carly ate them silently. Derek sat down on the other side of her and began reading the newspaper. When he saw the first article he gasped.

_Serial Rapist from 2008 brought to Justice._

_Thatcher Grey of Seattle Washington......._

Carly looked up confused and over her shoulder. She jumped up and knocked over the orange juice in front of her.

"Sorry," she mumbled and ran into the kitchen to grab a few towels.

"It's okay Carly," Meredith reassured her and grabbed a few of the towels ad began helping her. Derek got up and threw the paper in the trash.

"Daddy," she sighed.

"Carly, his name will not be anywhere in this house. Spoken or seen," Derek said firmly.

"It's okay," Carly whispered.

"No it's not," he hissed. Carly flinched. Derek only sighed and pulled her in for a hug. Meredith grabbed the uneaten pancakes and put them in the sink.

"Come on," she sighed. "We have got to go." Carly only nodded and slipped on her flip flops. The car ride and ferry ride over to the station house was quiet. None of them got out of the car on the ferry just sat there. When they arrived Izzie, Alex, Addie, and Mark were already waiting outside. They greeted them and all walked in.

"Hello Carly," Officer Lynch said with a smile. "I know it's going to be hard but we are all on your side."

"I know," Carly whispered not looking up.

"We're going to need you to come and see a line up can you do that for us," she asked. "You're parents and family can come but they can't interfere at all." Carly nodded and followed her back. When they arrived at the window Carly gasped.

"Will he be able to see me?" she asked terrified.

"No," Officer Lynch said. "Here, come with me." Carly followed her skeptically into the room.

"Now look in the window, can you see your parents, Aunt's, or Uncle's?" she asked.

"No," Carly murmured as she looked at her own reflection.

"It's called a two way, you will be able to see him, but he can't see you," Officer Lynch reassured her.

"Okay," Carly said a little more confidently and walked back into the room.

"Now I will need you to step over here with me," the officer said to Meredith, Derek, Izzie, Addie, Mark, and Alex. "We can't have you interfering at all. Although it would be a long shot Mr. Grey's attorney could use it as a defense." As she said an attorney walked into the room.

"Hello Carly," the woman said with a smile. "I am Julie Reynolds, the district attorney on your case." She extended her hand to shake Carly's.

"Hi," Carly said with a slight smile.

"And you must be her family," Julie said to everyone in the corner.

"We're her parents," Derek said motioning to him and Meredith while she shook everyone's hand.

"Okay, we will get started as soon as....." she began.

"I am here," another man said entering the room. "You may begin."

"Okay Carly," Julie said. "We will need you to turn around so you can't see the faces, his picture has been in the media too much." Carly obeyed.

"Bring them in," Officer Lynch said into a microphone. Six men walked out each holding numbers.

"Okay Carly, each of them are going to speak," Julie explained. "If you hear your attacker's voice tell us which number." Carly nodded biting her lip.

"You may begin," the officer said. Carly took a deep breath and closed her eyes as they began.

"If you look at me, you die," the first man said. Carly shook her head. Too deep.

"If you look at me, you die," the second man said. Another no. Too high.

"If you look at me, you die," the third man said. Still not him. Too raspy.

"If you look at me, you die," the fourth man said. Carly jumped. Her eyes widened and she screamed before beginning to shake.

"That's him," she cried as Meredith ran up to her and held her tightly. "That's him! That's him!" Derek wrapped his arms around her too.

"Thank you very much," Officer Lynch said. "We got him." Carly let out a sigh of relief although she was still crying. She picked the right guy.

"I'll see you in court," Thatcher's attorney muttered and left the room.

"You did great sweetie," Meredith said stroking her hair. "I'm so proud of you."

"His voice," Carly whimpered and sunk into their embrace. It was clear she definitely wasn't ready.

"I know baby," Derek whispered.

"It's almost over," Meredith added. Carly nodded and looked up.

"Okay Carly," Julie said. "Now we are going to need to talk. The court date is set for this Monday." That was the day of her support group. Carly nodded and wiped her eyes. She followed her into private room.

"So I don't need to hear your story of what happened, I have the tape. But I need you to be aware that you will have to explain it to the court, you understand?" she asked. "After you have been sweared in of course."

"Yeah," Carly said quietly.

"Now Mr. Grey's attorney is allowed to ask you questions, you'll just have to answer them as calmly and as truthfully as possible," Julie continued.

"I know," Carly said.

"And your grandfather will be there, he can't touch or speak to you so you are safe," Julie reassured. "But right now I want to make sure you know all of the questions I will ask you and know how to answer them." Carly nodded and she began. A half and hour later they walked out of the room.

"Okay Carly," Julie said when Carly was reunited with her parents. "I will see you on Sunday."

"Okay, bye," Carly said calmly.

"You okay sweetie?" Meredith asked as they walked out of the station house.

"I will be," Carly replied. And maybe she would.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12: Testifying

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

* * *

Monday morning. The day that Meredith and Derek couldn't wait for and the day Carly wish never would happened. She didn't want to face Thatcher and she didn't want everyone in that court room to hear what he did to her.

"Carly, today is the day," Meredith whispered in her ear as she woke her up. Carly's eyes opened tiredly. She hadn't really slept much that night, the nightmare's were coming more often.

"Yeah," Carly murmured as Meredith helped her up. She got in the shower, got dressed, and allowed her Mom to help with her hair so it would look okay to go up on the stand.

"You okay?" Meredith asked as she combed Carly's hair and put it half up and half down before slipping a blue ribbon in her pony tail. She didn't answer. "Nervous huh?" Carly nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered. Meredith turned Carly to face her.

"They have so much evidence sweetie," Meredith told her. "And your whole family is there for you."

"I know," Carly murmured. Meredith kissed her forehead gently before standing up, Carly right behind her.

"ARE YOU TWO ALMOST DONE!" Derek called up the stairs. "WE HAVE TO BE AT THE COURTHOUSE AT 9:30. IT IS CURRENTLY 8:45." Meredith laughed.

"We are coming now Derek," she said. Giving Carly's hand a quick squeeze before walking down the stairs together.

"Hey Carly," Derek greeted. "Are you ready for today?"

"Do I have to answer that?" she asked. Derek sighed and kissed her forehead gently. "Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Okay," Meredith said as Derek grabbed his keys off the shelf and they got into the car. On the ferry they all went to the upper deck. Carly however, just stood looking out over the water silently. She sighed and began playing with her hair.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked standing beside her.

"Daddy," Carly murmured. "I don't want to look at him. I don't want to hear him. I just want it to be over."

"Well it is almost over baby," Derek pointed out.

"It never will be," Carly told him. "I'll always remember what he did to me. I will always remember his voice. I will always remember that it was my own grandfather who did this to me." Derek wrapped his arm around her and pulled Carly in close.

"You'll be okay, we will all be okay," Derek whispered. Carly leaned her head on her chest.

"I know," she whispered back and watched as the storm clouds opened and it started pouring. Luckily the ferry had docked so the Shepherd's went to the lower deck, found their car, and drove off to the court house. As soon as they arrived Carly spotted Julie Reynolds in the lobby and walked over towards her.

"Hello Carly," she said smiling warmly. "And Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd."

"Hey," Carly breathed.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked.

"Nervous," Carly murmured. "That's all."

"Well you have a right to be," Julie reassured her. "Come on, follow me." She lead them to a small room that was near the court room where the trial will be taking place. "This is where you are to wait until it is your turn to testify."

"Okay," Carly nodded sitting down.

"I'm sorry but any witnesses must be in here alone once the trial starts," Julie said. "That means your parents can't stay." Carly breathed in deeply and looked up at Meredith and Derek.

"We'll see you after," Meredith promised and kissed her forehead. Derek did the same. "I love you."

"Bye," Carly whispered as they left.

"Okay Carly, you shouldn't have to wait long. The trial is set to start at 10. You are the first witness so the bailiff will be in here soon, okay?" Julie said.

"Okay," Carly murmured and looked down as she left the room. Outside Derek and Meredith were hesitant to enter the court room.

"Derek I am worried," Meredith told him.

"Meredith, Carly will be fine, I am sure of it," Derek reassured.

"But she is so nervous and..." Meredith began until she saw Izzie, Alex, Maddie, George, Callie, Addison, Mark, Lexie, and Miranda entering through the door.

"Hey Mer!" Izzie called as they all walked up to her.

"Hey," Meredith said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Carly is our niece," Miranda answered.

"We have to and want to be there for her," Mark finished.

"Thank you so much," Derek said. "Carly's really nervous. It would be good to have some friendly and familiar faces out there."

"Where is she?" Addison asked.

"In that room," Meredith pointed to the room with the closed blinds. "All witnesses have to be in there once the trial starts."

"Oh then Addison, we have to go in there," Izzie said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Why?" Meredith said simultaneously.

"Oh, the ADA is calling me to present the medical evidence," Addison explained.

"And I was the one who dropped Carly off and found her first, I am also called," Izzie said.

"Oh, okay," Meredith nodded.

"I am just glad someone will be in there with her while we wait for the trial to start," Derek added.

"Well we better get in there," Izzie said and turned to walk towards the room.

"And we better go get seats," Mark told them as they left.

* * *

When her Aunt Addie and Aunt Izzie walked into the room Carly breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We were called to stand witness," Addison explained as Izzie hugged Carly tightly.

"For what?" Carly asked as she hugged Addison.

"Well I dropped you off and Addie collected the medical evidence," Izzie explained. Julie reentered the room and began to explain everything that will happen to all of them.

"So are all of you ready?" she asked. Izzie and Addie nodded strongly while Carly barely moved. "Carly, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said trying to sound convincing.

"Will you be okay? Because you have to be okay," Julie persisted. "You are the most..."

"I know," Carly said. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, so I'll see you in the court room," Julie said and shut the door.

"Are you really okay Carly?" Addison asked concerned.

"It's what I have to do, right?" Carly whispered.

"You'll be fine," Izzie reassured. "We are all..."

"We?" Carly questioned.

"Everyone is here for you Carly. Your parents, Uncle Alex, Uncle Mark, Uncle George, Aunt Cristina, Aunt Lexie, Aunt Miranda, and even Madison," Izzie explained.

"Great," she muttered.

"What Carly?" Addison asked.

"I don't want to have to explain it in front of all of them. It's bad enough I have to tell it to strangers and my parents," Carly muttered.

"They all want to be there for you, and us too," Addison told her.

"I know but it's so humiliating and..." she was cut off as the door opened.

"Carly Shepherd," a uniformed man said. "You have been called to testify."

* * *

Carly didn't remember a time that she was so nervous. As she followed the bailiff towards the courtroom Carly's heart was pounding in her chest. Her mind was going over all of the notes Julie had gone over with her. Her stomach felt nauseous. When she stepped into the court room and sucked in a breath as she saw the back of Thatcher's head. He didn't turn around like most people did when they heard the door open. Carly felt so many eyes on her as she walked down the aisle towards the judge, her shaking hands playing with the fabric of her skirt. Once she was sworn in Carly took a seat to the left of the judge.

She heard Julie begin to walk towards her but her eyes went to her family. Just as Izzie and Addison had said they were all there for her. But at the moment she couldn't meet any of their gazes. She was only 13 years old and she had to testify against her grandfather for raping her.

"Could you state your name for the record?" Julie asked.

"Carly Elise Shepherd," Carly said calmly although inside was a different story. She felt another pair of eyes on her and she knew they were Thatcher's.

"Your in middle school, right?" Julie asked.

"Yes," Carly answered.

"And were you excited for summer to finally be starting?"

"Yes, my parents and I always start off the summer by going camping for a weekend, just the three of us."

"What were you doing on the night of June 18th of this year?" she asked.

"I was going into the hospital."

"And why were you?"

"Because my parents work there." Carly's gaze shifted to her parents momentarily. They gave her an encouraging smile before she looked back at Julie.

"Were you alone?"

"No, well not at first. My Aunt Izzie dropped me off at the back and then left. I went into the hospital through the back entrance because it was really busy in the front. There was an accident or something.

"Did you go right into the hospital?"

"No, I was supposed to but I turned around because I dropped my cell phone."

"Did you find your cell phone?"

"Eventually, it was on the ground."

"What happened next Carly," Julie asked calmly coming closer.

"I-I I was turning to going back when... when someone came up from behind me."

"And what did he do?" Julie urged.

"He put his hand over my mouth and held onto my shoulder's tightly," Carly answered her voice shaking slightly.

"And what next," she continued.

_"Hey sweetie," he slurred. "You and me are gonna have a little fun tonight."_

"I... I tried to call for help but he... he threatened me and held a knife to my throat," Carly breathed. She looked up at Julie who nodded for her to continue. "So I wouldn't talk he shoved a rope down my throat before knocking me down and kicking me repeatedly."

"Did anyone see you?"

"No... there was a shadow near the back entrance so he hauled me off to an alley way around the bar," Carly explained. "There he sprained my ankle before immobilizing me by smashing my head on the concrete several times after I tried to see his face." Carly bit her lip. "I got really dizzy and I thought I was going to black out but he kept shaking me and kicking me awake."

_"If you look at me, you die," he hissed and slammed her head towards the concrete. Carly heard a crack as pain shot through her entire body this time and she let out a muffled scream. He repeated this action a few more times until Carly lie there shaking violently in fear. A smile crossed his lips as she saw her moment of vulnerability._

"He said that if I looked at him again, he'd kill me," Carly cried. "I was so scared I just closed my eyes, but I could still feel everything going on around me. I wished so much that I didn't have the rope on my mouth, people were walking feet from me and if I could just scream..."

"People were near you, but you were in the alleyway alone with him," Julie led on.

"Yes," Carly nodded.

"Were you still struggling?" Julie asked.

"N-No," Carly stuttered. "I... I was too scared... and... and it hurt to move." A few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do you need to take a break?" Julie asked but Carly shook her head no. "Okay, so then what happened?"

"He... he took my clothes off and then..." Carly broke off. "He took of his pants."

"And then what Carly?" Julie said sympathetically.

"He raped me," Carly said her voice shaking slightly. "Repeatedly, ev-everytime I thought he was done, it would start all over again." Tears leaked out of her eyes as a murmur of sympathy passed through everyone in the courtroom making Carly angry. "I just kept thinking if I kept my phone home or in my pocket, none of this would have ever happened."

"Nothing that happened is your fault Carly," Julie said confidently. "Only one person is at fault. Do you see that person in the court room today."

"Yes," Carly nodded, more tears running down her face. He looked directly at Thatcher, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Him, Thatcher Grey." She pointed directly at him with a shaky finger.

"That is all," Julie said nodding to the judge and turning back to her seat.

"Will the defense question the witness?" the judge asked. The attorney did not answer, he just got up and began walking towards Carly who gulped nervously.

"Carly, it is obvious you have gone through a terrible ordeal," he said curtly. "But I have a question for you... Have you ever seen my client Thatcher before the night of your attack?"

"No," Carly answered nervously.

"Did you see his face in the media after his arrest," the attorney asked.

"Objection," Julie said. "Relevance?"

"Overruled," the judge said then turned to Carly. "You may answer the question."

"Yes I have," Carly answered in a small voice.

"Is it possible that you chose Mr. Grey because you knew it was him whom they arrested," the attorney asked.

"Objection!" Julie repeated standing up this time. "Leading."

"Rephrase your question counselor," the judge said. He nodded.

"Is it possible that you saw Mr. Grey's face or number before making your selection," the lawyer continued.

"I only heard his voice," Carly answered more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Have you heard his voice before?" he asked.

"Yes," Carly nodded. "The night of my attack. The voice I heard when I was being raped." The counselor began to look displeased and opened his mouth to counter. But he was cut off by Thatcher.

"You little shit!" he exclaimed. Carly flinched. "I gave you what you wanted! She wanted it! She was asking for it! She's a whore and a LIAR!" There was then a lot of commotion going on in the court room.

"Counselor control your client!" the judge barked.

"Thatcher," he hissed as Thatcher began struggling behind the table. Derek stood up, his fist clenched. Alex and Mark's faces turned red with anger. Meredith grabbed Derek's arm.

"Not now Derek," she whispered urgently and he sat down in defeat knowing she was right. He turned to look at Carly up on the stand. She was shaking, vulnerable, crying, and terrified. The judge turned to her and sighed when he saw her condition.

"You may step down now sweetie," he said sweetly. Carly nodded, got down quickly and walked past Thatcher who was smiling at her with an evil glint in his eye. "We will take a brief twenty minute recess! Then we can continue with the prosecutions witnesses."

Once the bailiff allowed Carly towards the benches Derek and Meredith stood immediately. She ran into their arms openly sobbing as they stroked her hair gently.

"You did great sweetheart," Meredith soothed.

"We are so proud of you," Derek added. Once she was calmed down ten minutes later they took her outside into the lobby where several people were waiting. Julie approached them first.

"Carly, you did excellent," she congratulated. "His tactics were very poor and probably hurt the case more then helped. The worst is over now." Carly smiled weakly. "I want to warn you about what will come though. It is obvious that he is not afraid of hurting you and plays hard ball. Just be ready."

"I will," Carly nodded calmly.

"It was not smart of his to attack you like that. You had the jury's sympathy so let's just hope we can keep it," Julie said and nodded dismissively before walking away. Carly slowly walked towards where her parents were standing with her family.

"You did great kiddo," Mark said and Carly eyed him as he used the term kiddo. "Oh you know what I meant." Lexie hugged her.

"I am still so sorry and Molly is too," she whispered in her ear.

"How would you have known Aunt Lexie," Carly sighed. Carly's eyes traveled to Madison's.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Carly said back relieved she sounded strong again.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be, thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't have missed it Carly." Carly smiled as they announced that the break was about to be over. Carly followed everyone back into the courtroom and took a seat between Meredith and Derek more confidently. She watched as Thatcher was brought back into the room, looking at her, and as Julie stood up opening her notes again.

"The prosecution calls Isobel Stevens." Within a few minutes Carly watched as her Aunt Izzie took her place up on the stand after swearing in. It was much less nerve wracking for her. She just had to tell the truth of what she saw and found.

"Isobel Stevens, but your friends call you Izzie," Julie said.

"Yes," Izzie said.

"Can you please tell us your relationship with Carly?" Julie asked.

"She is my god-daughter and my niece."

"Is she actually related to you."

"No, I am just one of her mother's best friends."

"Were you with her at all the day of her attack?"

"Yes, I went over her house with my own kids, invited her over for dinner, and dropped her off at the hospital."

"Where did you drop her off?"

"At the back, where she requested."

"And did you see anything when you left?"

"No. Just Carly getting into the hospital." Izzie met Carly's gaze and Carly smiled weakly.

"And how did you find out she was missing?"

"Her parents called me and my husband Alex. We immediately rushed over to search."

"Did you find anything that night?"

"No. All of the blood that led us to her the next day was hidden by the night."

"And you found her the next morning also."

"Yes. Me, my husband, and our friends Addison and Mark followed the blood trail around the Emerald City Bar that was left behind. At the end of the trail we found Carly..." Izzie trailed off.

"What was her condition when you found her?" Julie asked.

"She was initially unconscious but she soon woke up very disoriented and terrified. We then took her to Seattle Grace."

"And were you also there when the tape was uncovered?" Julie asked.

"Yes," Izzie nodded.

"Exhibit A," Julie said walking towards the TV. "This had evidence on it that links Thatcher Grey directly to the crime." Carly found her cheek turning red with embarrassment as the tape began to play.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13: Revealing

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

* * *

"Prosecution calls Addison Montgomery-Sloan to the stand," Julie said calmly. Meanwhile Carly was shrinking closer and closer to her Mom. Every piece of evidence against Thatcher was more and more embarrassing to Carly. As she watched Addison get sweared in and Julie begin to ask questions she felt her face get hot and slowly redden. Thatcher's face was turned away from her but even a glance in his direction made Carly sit rigid in the courtroom bench.

"Now Addison," Julie began flipping through the folders of evidence. "What injuries were caused by Carly's attack?" She was almost afraid to breath as Addison began to speak.

"When we first found Carly, she was unconscious. That was because of a mild concussion she sustained," Addie began.

"Exhibit A," Julie said holding up a picture of Carly's face where several bruises were circled with a black marker.

"Also several cracked and bruised ribs," Addie continued. Julie held up the x-ray of Carly and a picture taken by the police of her bruised abdomen labeled _Exhibit B._

"Severely sprained ankle." Derek squeezed her hand tightly as they showed the severe bruising around her ankle.

"A gash in her head." Carly heard murmurs of sympathy pass through the crowd. Slowly she looked at the jury who were simply nodding their heads.

"And vaginal bleeding and tearing." Carly shut her eyes quickly and leaned against Meredith not wanting to see anything else. She felt so many eyes on her at the moment she just wanted to drop off the planet right then and there. Addison had continued speaking but Carly tuned it out and listened to the soft sound of her mother's voice in her ear.

"It's almost over," Meredith whispered. "This is it. It's almost over. You'll be safe soon." That comforted Carly up until the point for the defenses first witness. Thatcher. Carly shuttered and was thankful for Julie and several other people who was blocking him for her view and vice versa. When Carly was on the stand earlier today she had felt Thatcher's eyes undressing her in his mind.

"Thatcher," the other attorney began. "It is true you are an alcoholic?" Thatcher's eyes narrowed but he nodded.

"Yes," he responded curly. Carly jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. Cautiously she felt a hand on her back that wasn't her parents, they were too busy glaring furiously at Thatcher. When Carly turned around she saw her whole family sitting and smiling encouragingly. Maybe she would get through this.

"And how many psychiatrists have you been to see, for any problem?" he asked.

"At least 8," Thatcher said.

"At least 8," the other attorney named Jason said turning towards the jury. "And what did you go to see them for?"

"My wife died over 13 years ago," Thatcher responded.

"How has this affected you?"

"I haven't been able to get over it, ever."

"And alcohol was your only escape."

"I thought it was."

"Lady's and gentleman of the jury, it is obvious that this man is emotionally unstable," Jason announced.

"Objection!" Julie exclaimed. "What proof."

"We'll get to the proof your honor," Jason snapped. "And how did you feel the night of Carly's alleged raped." Carly felt Derek tense up.

"Alleged," she breathed and looked up at both her mom and her family. They all had the same confusion and anger. Even Lexie and Molly.

"Pretty bad," he admitted. "It was her birthday." Carly looked back at Lexie and Molly again. They nodded and she just sighed while turning back around.

"Did you take your medication?" he asked.

"Yes, but it makes me feel groggy so I only took a half dose and after that I don't remember much about the night," Thatcher explained.

"So, ladies and gentlemen. Thatcher Grey does not belong in prison. He needs help, he needs to go into an alcohol program and get the hep he needs." And with that Jason sat down. Carly watched silently as Julie approached the bench.

"So.... Mr. Grey. If you felt so bad that night, what did you feel when you were raping the 20 other women years ago," she began. For a second Thatcher looked panic but covered it up quickly.

"As I said earlier, my wife's death happened 13 years ago," Thatcher explained calmly.

"If you were unaware of what you were doing, what called you to the women you attacked?" Julie questioned.

"I didn't really know what was going on. It seemed like they were calling to me, wanting me. Because I was unaware of what I was doing it was as if they were taking advantage of me and my delusional state attacked them, not me," Thatcher said confidently. Derek stood up clenching his fists but Carly grabbed his hand.

"No daddy," she whispered urgently. "Julie knows what she is doing." Sighing Derek sat back down and kissed her forehead.

"So, Carly Shepherd wanted you?" Julie accused.

"From what I remember yes." It seemed as if everyone in the family was ready to jump up at this point.

"Mr. Grey, do you have any children?" she asked.

"OBJECTION!" Jason exclaimed. "Relevance?"

"What is the relevance?" the judge questioned.

"Just trying to prove a point," Julie explained. The judge nodded for her to continue. "So Mr. Grey, do you have any children?"

"Yes," he said. "Two daughter's, Molly and Lexie." Carly looked up at her mother shocked but Mer didn't seem affected.

"Really," Julie began. "I believe you have one more. A daughter you had with Ellis Grey."

"Meredith, yes," Thatcher sighed.

"Can you point her out in the crowd for me?" Julie asked. Thatcher's hand pointed directly at Meredith. At that point the court doors opened again and revealed Hannah, Jackie, Lindsey, Molly, Bridget, Maggie, and several other girls from her support group she didn't know very well. She smiled at them weakly as they took a seat and listened as Julie continued.

"Did you know she married?" Julie asked.

"No I did not."

"Do you know what her last name is now?"

"No."

"Shepherd." For all those who didn't know, Thatcher, and Jason there was an audible gasp that traveled through them. "Could I ask the front row to saw up and part at the middle?" They obliged and revealed Carly sitting in between Meredith and Derek.

"I..." Thatcher began.

"So you're granddaughter wanted you?" Julie spat harshly. Quickly Carly took a glance at Jason's face who looked really pissed. That's when Thatcher snapped and stood up angrily while pointing a finger at Carly.

"SHE WANTED ME!" he screamed and Carly jumped. "YOU BITCH! YOU WANTED IT! YOU WERE ASKING FOR IT! YOU LOVED IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE AND IF YOU DID BAD THINGS WOULD HAPPEN! DO YOU THINK I WAS ALONE IN DOING THIS! IF I GO TO JAIL THERE WILL STILL BE SOMEONE HERE TO FINISH THE JOB FOR ME!"

"Get this man out of here!" the judge screamed at the officer's who were in the courtroom. Within a few minutes he was out of the courtroom and it was almost silent except for Carly's hysterical sobs. She was shaking violently as Meredith and Derek held her tightly trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, it's okay, he is gone," Derek whispered tearfully stroking her hair gently.

"You'll be safe no matter what, I promise," Meredith said soothingly. The words didn't affect Carly much, she just kept sobbing.

"The jury will now have time to deliberate as we take a half hour recess," the judge announced. That was Carly's escape. Derek lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the courtroom as fast as he could ignoring everyone on his way. Meredith was right on his heels as the rest of the family held back. Derek went outside where they were able to be alone and sat on the steps to let Carly lay in his lap. The only thing he could do to comfort her was rock her back and forth like a baby.

A few minutes later Julie stepped outside following Meredith. Carly's hysterics dissolved down into quieter sobs as she bent down in front of her.

"Carly," she sighed. "What they did in there was horrible tactics. Jason will be lucky if he doesn't get disbarred for that. Nothing was logical, it was just a last resort. What Thatcher said after.... I am sorry I announced everything like that. What happened was partially my fault. I promise you you will be safe."

"But.... he..... said...." Carly cried between gasps.

"He was bluffing. And besides, if he wasn't, since I introduced the other rape cases we have more evidence against him. Like the fact that three of the women were found dead. That's enough for the death penalty. If I can cut a deal with him to tell me the other name he will be spared the death penalty but I will make sure he is not out of prison for at least 20 years," Julie said. Carly looked up from her father's chest.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really," Julie said giving her a comforting smile. "You have my word." Carly nodded and wiped a few of her tears.

"You okay now?" Derek asked gently slackening his grip. Carly nodded again. Julie smiled once more and left leaving the family alone again.

"I.... I.... I knew I wasn't ready," Carly whispered.

"Baby girl," Meredith murmured stroking her face. "I know it's been hell but it's almost over."

"I wanna go back in," she whispered and stood up and out of Derek's grasp. At that moment she felt the space between her and Carly that had been around before her rape.

"Okay," Derek sighed and led her back in. Carly kept self-consciously wiping her eyes knowing very well her face was probably red and blotchy from crying. Immediately she saw her family standing in the opposite corner so Carly made her way over there. She was used to sobbing uncontrollably in front of them by now and they were used to her skittish behavior. Izzie was the closest to her when she arrived and immediately she bent down and kissed her head lovingly.

Izzie was always like her second mom. If her Mom wasn't around Izzie was there.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked hesitantly.

"I don't think I will ever be okay," Carly admitted as Meredith and Derek arrived next to her.

"Sure you will," Alex said giving her a comforting smile. She loved it how open she could be with them. Carly turned around slowly and saw the people from her support group across the hall.

"I'll be right back," she said quietly and walked towards them. Derek and Meredith turned to follow her but Addison grabbed Derek's hand.

"Let her go, you can see her," she whispered. They all knew how scared they were even though it was inevitable that Thatcher would be convicted.

"Carly!" Hannah exclaimed when her new friend came closer. Worriedly she rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Hey," she whispered not really attempting to reciprocate the happiness. "You all didn't have to come."

"We wanted to," Maggie answered. "It's always better to have some people who know what it's like to be under pressure and up on the stand."

"Yes.... I guess," Carly mumbled, Hannah's arm still around her.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it in time to see you testify though," Bridget said.

"It's fine. It was almost as bad as what just happened," Carly admitted.

"Oh my god that was horrible Carly. I am so sorry," Hannah exclaimed.

"It's okay," she whispered looking down at the floor.

"There is no way he won't be convicted now, you'll be fine," Hannah said comfortingly.

* * *

As everyone predicted Thatcher was convicted and waiting sentencing. He was not cooperating either. Not even with his own lawyer. He wouldn't admit if what he said was true or not. Carly just hoped he would eventually tell the truth or she would live her life in even more fear then she already had. When they finally left the courtroom it was around 5 o'clock.

"Come on Carly," Derek said snapping her out of her thought. "Let's go!"

"Where?" she asked quietly.

"To celebrate," Addie said smiling.

"You're safe now Car," Meredith told her.

"I.... I... I just don't feel up to celebrating right now," Carly murmured.

"Come baby, please, just for a little bit. We are all just gonna go out to eat," Mer pleaded. Carly looked up from the ground at her family. They wanted to be there for her but why couldn't she just let them in all the way.

"Fine," she whispered. Meredith and Derek looked sadly at each other as they all went their separate ways towards their own cars. When they arrived at the restaurant Carly hung to the outside of the group until they were seated at a large table. It was everyone. On the way there everyone had picked up their kids and brought them as well. Carly was seated between Maddie and Meredith.

Everyone around her was talking happily, even Molly and Lexie, but Carly was silent. She should be happy. Thatcher was going to jail, possibly executed, yet she was still upset. By Thatcher being convicted her rape became real. Everything that happened that night was real. She couldn't just close her eyes and forget about it because now everyone knew exactly what happened. There was no hiding from it. You could see it in their eyes every time they look at her.

Once everyone got their drinks Carly knew it was only a matter of time until someone raised their glass and toasted. It was Derek.

"I propose a toast," he said happily. Everyone lifted their glasses except Carly. Even the little kids who has plastic ones. Carly looked up and saw everyone was waiting for her. Sighing she picked up her glass and barely lifted it off the table. "To Carly. This week has been hell but she stuck through it."

"To Carly," everyone said happily, smiling their stupid, happy, sympathetic smiles.

"And to Addie and Izzie," Meredith continued. "Without them there wouldn't have been as much evidence." They toasted them as well. Carly sat in silence a little longer, no longer seeking comfort in her Mom or anyone else. She just wanted to go home, sleep the summer away, and start school so she could at least be distracted by something. But that's when she realized one thing, Alexis.

Only Alexis would notice the two scars she had on her face. Alexis would bug her about what she did this summer and then tease her because she had no friends. All her friends would make her so angry as well, all of them probably hearing what happened but none of them knowing it was her. But Carly knew eventually into the school year she would crack and freak out on them and probably tell them everything without meaning to. The only thing that would land her would be into the guidance office. She was trapped.

Carly's head started spinning from all the thoughts going through her head. Everyone who was talking to her. For the first five minutes Carly didn't even realize her cheeseburger was in front of her. She just stared forward, wishing she could disappear off the planet.

"Carly?" Addie said confused noticing her blank stare. It brought everyone's attention to her, but Carly didn't notice.

"Carly?" Meredith murmured waving her hand in front of her face.

"Carly, sweetie," Izzie said from across the table as she saw her eyes clearing slightly. She made the slightest movement to let everyone know she actually heard them. "You haven't touched your food." Carly's eyes shifted down to her plate where indeed her now cold cheeseburger was sitting. She felt everyone's worrying eyes on her as she deliberately avoided their eyes.

"Excuse me," she said all of a sudden. Quickly she got up, threw down her napkin that was on her lap, and walked urgently to the bathroom. Luckily it was empty and she ran into the stall and emptied anything that was left in her stomach. Carly collapsed on the floor crying. She just couldn't take it anymore. She heard the door open and heard Izzie approach the stall gently.

"Carly.... Carly sweetie. Carly please open up," she said gently. Slowly Carly reached and unhooked the latch allowing the door to swing open. Before she came in she quickly flushed the toilet.

"Why... why did he have to pick me?" she asked quietly. "Why couldn't I have just asked you to drop me off in the front?"

"Carly, it's not your fault," Izzie murmured and bent down beside her.

"I know," Carly sighed. "But I can't stop thinking what if....."

"It happened Carly," she said. "And I wish it didn't, but it did. And now Thatcher is going to jail."

"But that just makes it real," Carly whispered, got up, and pushed past Izzie. Izzie sighed and followed her out. Carly didn't return to the table though. She walked right past them and out the door. Everyone looked confused at Izzie.

"I think we should leave her alone for a little," she murmured. Derek and Meredith didn't look so sure. After about 10 minutes, Meredith, Maddie, Izzie, Addie, Cristina, and Miranda went out to look for her. It stopped raining again and they saw her sitting on the curb facing the street. They were about to call to her when a car came hurtling around the corner out of no where towards Carly. She wasn't looking up though.

"CARLY!" everyone screeched at the same time. Carly looked up immediately just as the car was a few feet away from her......

* * *

**Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: Shepherd's

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way. **

* * *

"CARLY!" everyone screeched at the same time. Carly looked up immediately just as the car was a few feet away from her......

Carly's eyes widened as reacted as quickly as she could stumbling back on the curb. Her entire leg scraped the concrete causing her to fall forward as the car skidded to a stop. The man in the vehicle went unseen but it was obvious he was unsatisfied with missing Carly. Before anyone else could react he backed up and sped away.

"Carly," Meredith cried and launched herself at her daughter. Everyone else was almost frozen where they were standing. Several people from the restaurant began filing out, shocked at what happened, including her family. Derek was the only other person to approach them though. Around her Carly heard all the commotion. The worry of her family, the hysterical cries of her mom, the manager of the restaurant calling for an ambulance and the police. She was afraid to move, all she could do was stare at the skid marks the car had made.

"Carly," Derek said sounding desperate. Slowly her head turned towards his face which was looking at her leg. As her eyes traveled there she withdrew a gasp. A large cut ran from her ankle to her knee cap, bleeding heavily. What was strange was that she couldn't feel it, she was numb. The manager gave them a dish towel to stop the bleeding.

"Mommy," she cried all of a sudden and leaned into her mother's chest. Meredith took her into her arms gently. "I thought you said it was over." They all knew what she meant. What just happened was no accident. The man intended to hit Carly, the man was Thatcher's friend.

"It is sweetie," Meredith whispered.

"How," Carly said her voice cracking.

"Carly," she heard Cristina say. "We saw his license plate number." Carly turned around.

"You..... you did," she whispered. Cristina nodded. Carly looked over at her mother. Tears stained her face and her face was twisted in fear. Of course she was scared. If she hadn't reacted in that second she would have a much worse injury than her leg, possibly even death. The rest of the day was a blur for Carly. She went to the hospital even though she didn't need to. And then she went home. It was like she was moving in slow motion, everyone around her oblivious to the wreck she really was.

It wasn't even the fact that it was Thatcher who raped her or that the man who almost killed her today was still out there, it was something else. Her virginity was taken away without her consent. She was only thirteen years old. The rest of her childhood was going to be scarred like her face.

"Carly," Meredith said gently coming up slowly to the couch where she was seated.

"What?" Carly whispered. Meredith sat next to her and Carly's head turned towards her slowly.

"They got him," she said with a smile. "Thatcher gave up his name and they tracked him through the license plate."

"They did?" she sighed in relief. Meredith held her face gently and kissed her forehead. Carly leaned her head on her shoulder.

"It's over."

"No it's not," Carly countered. Meredith looked at her in surprise.

"But...." she began but Carly interrupted. Just at that second Derek rounded the corner.

"I..... I will never forget. No matter how many people have been there for me I will never forget. I can't go through a day without reliving every moment of what happened to me. And what happened to me, really sucked. I mean I was violated against my will, by my grandfather. And nothing will ever make me forget, nothing can ever take that back," Carly cried.

"Oh sweetie," Derek sighed. "We know..."

"No you don't," Carly hissed. "This didn't happen to you!"

"I know sweetheart," Meredith sighed reaching out to stroke her daughter's curls. Carly wrenched away.

"You're right," Derek murmured sitting next to her and grabbing her hands to bring her focus on him. "We don't know how you feel. We can only imagine. But you're our little girl. Our one and only little girl. We just want to try and help."

"I know," Carly whispered. "He.... they are gone. It will get better. I know it. But.... but it will just take some time."

"We understand," Meredith said reaching out for her daughter's hair again and stroked it gently.

"I love you both," Carly murmured leaning into her mom. "No matter how long it takes me to get over it...... I will always love you. But...... it may be over but I will never forget....... and I don't think just the support group will help me. I'm scared....... not of men anymore but.... but that what happened to me this time could happen again and next time I might not be so lucky."

"Carly," Meredith sighed.

"I never... I never realized how unsafe our home was. I always thought that Seattle was the safest place in the world because it was my home and I had you guys to protect me," Carly whimpered.

"We'll always be there for you," Meredith whispered in her ear. Carly really wanted to say that they weren't before. When she had her friend troubles and everything. Bella was there for her when she cried over Hayley moving away. Shadow and Maggie stood at her door for days when Sarah decided to abandon her. She was all alone every day of the week when she would come home on the verge of a break down because of her constant teasing. It was never them.

"Baby," Derek sighed. "You.... you don't think the support group will help.... what...."

"I... I don't know," she interrupted.

"What about ther-" Mer began but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"No," Carly shook her head. "I don't want to tell some stranger what I am feeling inside especially if they don't know what I am going through." There was an uncomfortable silence in the room before Derek spoke.

"What if the therapist.... what if it wasn't a stranger," Derek began not wanting to pressure his daughter. Carly narrowed her eyes knowing what was coming.

"It's..... the fourth of July is soon isn't it," she sighed.

"And I was thinking..... your Aunt Kathleen....." Derek continued. Meredith's eyes lit up but Carly tuned him out. Maybe it would be easier to talk to her Aunt. On the Fourth of July every year since they lived across the state, the Shepherd's would come and stay for about a week in their guest rooms and guest house for a picnic. Her Seattle family was invited as well which meant tons of torture.

"So what do you think?" Meredith asked.

"Do they all know?" Carly whispered drawing her knees to her chest, looking down at the bandage that covered half her leg. She hadn't thought about them knowing at all, or maybe for just a moment. The entire time Carly was worried about Alexis and what if she found out.

"Your Aunt's and Grandmother do, but your cousins..." Derek began.

"So my cousins know too," Carly countered.

"You don't..." Meredith began but Carly interrupted.

"I am one of the youngest in the family. Adam is the only one younger than me and he is 10. Billy is married. Anna is engaged already while..." Carly began.

"I know it will be hard but try and think...." Derek said.

"I never said I wouldn't talk to Aunt Kathleen," Carly sighed. She was always one of the easier of her Aunt's to talk to. Her Aunt Liz, Aunt Nancy, and Aunt Emma were awesome but they didn't have the shrink quality like Kathleen. "It's just...."

"The whole family, I know," Meredith murmured kissing her head gently. "You'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

'No, No. NO, NO, NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!' Carly started thrashing back and forth in her bed until waking up with a jolt, sweating. It was July Fourth. Slowly Carly made her way to the window just like the summer party. It was actually nice out again and Meredith and Derek were busy setting up the back yard. Carly sighed as she saw them joking around. She loved her family, but it was the Shepherd's.

Her grandmother, Carolyn, she was extremely protective of her. Being her only son's only daughter had given them a close bond. Kathleen was a therapist and her husband, Jason was an ortho surgeon. They had four kids. Anna, the engaged one, she was 24. Greg, he was 18. Jack, he was 16. Then Amanda, she was a few months older than Carly but already 14. Nancy, she could be harsh, even if it was with family, her husband was Collin who was a neurologist. They had three kids. Billy, the married one, he was 28. Chloe, she was 18 and about to start college. And then Katie, she was 17.

Next was Liz, a pediatrician, and her husband John who was a general surgeon. They had five kids. Danielle, she was 22. Laura, she was 20. Robert, he was 17. Then twins, Kyle and Cody, they were 15 and one of their favorite people to torture was Carly. Finally there's, Emma, she was a pediatric surgeon and her husband, Tom was an oncologist. They had four kids. Dylan, he was 21. Sarah, she was 19. Michael, he was 17. Paige, she was 15. Then Adam, he was 10.

All of them knew. Carly was sure of it. All of them would confront her about it. She had 16 older cousins and one younger, it was highly likely everyone else besides Adam knew what rape was.

Carly slipped on her bathing suit, clothes over top, and she made her way downstairs slowly. When she got down there, her mother was in the kitchen.

"Hey Carly," Mer said with a smile.

"Hi Mom," Carly murmured and sat down on the couch. It was obvious she didn't want to talk and by now Mer knew to respect that. On the couch is where Carly stayed until the doorbell rang. She cringed and began to pray it was one of her family from Seattle. It wasn't. It of course was Carolyn, she had gotten and earlier flight then everyone else to make sure she arrived early.

"Hey Mom," Meredith greeted her with a hug. Carolyn stood there for a second hugging her daughter in law before coming into the house quickly. Immediately she spotted Carly on the couch. She had looked up. The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Carolyn ran forward and grabbed Carly by the shoulders and and pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetheart," Carolyn sighed. "If there is anything...."

"You're doing it," Carly answered before she could finish lifting her arms to reciprocate the hug. After they broke apart. "That's all I need." Carolyn held her face and kissed her forehead gently. Her thumb gently traced the scar on her cheek before turning to Derek. Her eyes widened at the lack of food.

"My god," she exclaimed. "Derek Shepherd! Food! What do you expect us to eat. Haven't I taught you anything!" Derek blushed as Carly and Meredith giggled. Carolyn kissed her son on the head before heading to the kitchen.

"Will you be okay?" Meredith asked her daughter.

"If I can handle Grandma, I can handle my Aunt's," Carly said confidently.

"What about your cousins?" Meredith asked.

"Now that's a whole different story," Carly sighed before grabbing a book and sitting down on the couch again. She didn't get much reading done. It was very amusing to watch her grandmother order her father around. Even if it was her Meredith's fault, Derek was blamed. It wasn't until noon when the next set of Shepherd's arrived. It was Nancy, Collin, Billy, his wife Kristen, Chloe, and Katie. When they entered the house after Meredith answered, Carly didn't bother to look up.

"Meredith," Nancy exclaimed hugging her. "It's great to see you." Meredith timidly hugged her back. Nancy was the one Shepherd sister who took the longest to warm up to Meredith.

"Hey Aunt Meredith," Billy said kissing her on the cheek, one arm around Kristen. Nancy looked towards the couch and back at Mer questioningly. Meredith gestured towards the kids and Nancy nodded indicating they all knew.

"Give her time," Meredith dropped her voice to a whisper and looked at Billy, Kristen, Chloe, and Katie. "She.... she's a little touchy. And nervous about facing all of you. She faced my family but...." Nancy almost ignored her and sat next to Carly on the couch. She smiled slightly and Carly smiled back before hugging her. Kathleen was the next to arrive with Jason, Anna, her fiance Liam, Greg, Jack, and Amanda. Kathleen bypassed Mer immediately and went to Carly. This was the same for Liz and Emma as well. It was 1 by the time everyone was there. Carly had yet to talk to any of her cousins. It was until Kyle and Cody came up to her.

"Hey dork," Kyle teased.

"You gonna let us beat you in soccer this time," Cody laughed. Carly only sighed and turned away. Laura smacked them both on the head.

"Shut up idiots," she hissed. "Don't you think she feels bad enough already."

"You don't need to stick up for me," Carly said without turning around. "I was raped but it doesn't mean I am helpless." Laura looked up shocked. Amanda just ran passed them and towards Carly.

"Hey girl," she said with a smile. "What do you want to do?" Carly smiled back at her.

"Disappear," she joked. "Lake?"

"Why not?" Amanda shrugged. "When is your other family coming?"

"Dunno," Carly answered. "Aunt Izzie, well she could come at any time. The rest......"

"So... how are you?" Amanda asked awkwardly.

"You can ask, it's okay...." Carly said. "And I am fine or getting there. He's off the street, in jail for at least like twenty years and I have all of you."

"You know... everyone, even Adam...." Amanda began.

"I'm used to it.... just be careful around my little cousins on my Mom's side," Carly warned. "Only Maddie knows. Archer, Abby, Chris, Kayla, Tess, Tyler, Matt, and Josh have no clue what rape is let alone it happened to me."

"You have all our family," Amanda said.

"I know."

* * *

**Next chapter is the rest of the Fourth of July, Kathleen's talk with Carly, and the rest of the week with the Shepherd's.... how do you think that will work out????**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dream

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way. **

* * *

As Amanda was about to talk they turned around hearing a lot of commotion. Carly's eyes lit up when she saw Alex, Izzie, Mark, and Addie surrounded by the Shepherd's. Without saying a word she got up and started running towards them, happy for some refuge.

"Aunt Addie, Aunt Izzie," she squealed when she got close enough and hugged each of them tightly.

"Hi sweetheart," Izzie said sadly smiling at her. Carly turned to Maddie and started pulling her towards the outside of the group.

"Um...." Nancy began, startled. "Was that the same girl who was just trudging through the house?"

"She.... I don't know... I guess she feels more comfortable around them," Meredith shrugged.

"Why?" Kathleen asked.

"Well," Addie began. "We found her...."

"_You_ found her?" Carolyn questioned.

"Yeah," Izzie explained. "I had dropped her off the night of her.... and it was in the back, not the front, like she asked. When she was missing, we realized she may be back there and when we...." She trailed off. Everyone knew what happened after that.

"Will she...." Liz began.

"Give her time," Derek sighed pulling Mere closer. "She needs time." They looked over to see Amanda, Maddie, and Carly all laughing by the pool area. Meredith smiled. She was at least by them and not at the lake or in the woods.

"Now you boys," Liz hissed at Kyle and Cody. They turned around, eyes widened. "Don't you dare ridicule her this time!"

"But Mom...." Cody protested.

"No buts Cody Nathaniel," Liz spat, clearly angry about their first encounter.

"Fine," the two boys muttered and walked towards the pool.

"I swear," Liz sighed. "They get even more obnoxious every day."

"That's what you get for having twin boys," Emma laughed.

"Yeah, when they were little I thought they were adorable.... now their just a headache," Liz grumbled.

"That's why we only had Carly," Meredith pointed out. Liz rolled her eyes and followed everyone up to the pool. Anna, Liam, Adam, Paige, and several others were in the pool while Kayla and Abby were already hopping around Amanda, Maddie, and Carly.

"Come in the pool, come in the pool," the two chorused.

"You two just got here," Carly pointed out.

"Don't care, don't care," Kayla giggled.

"We'll go in later munchkins," Amanda told them. "I promise."

"Manda, your nice," Abby said. "Why you not here more.... you like to play with us."

"One," Carly laughed. "I love to play with you girls, and two she doesn't live around here." The girls seemed satisfied with their answer and hopped away to their mother's. Just then Callie, George, Matt, and Josh arrived with Miranda and Tuck who was with his mother that weekend.

"Tuck!" Carly squealed, her eyes lighting up. She bounced over and hugged him tightly. She hadn't seen him in over a month since he had to finish school across state.

"Carly," he moaned.

"Shut up," she said innocently, flashing him a smile. "You love me."

"Yeah I do..... for a little kid," he scoffed playfully, knowing what it would do to her.

"Excuse me," she hissed. "I am like a year younger than you, almost two but whatever. Billy, Anna, and all my older cousins can say that I am a kid... but you, no way."

"Carly, don't harass my son," Miranda told her.

"But it's fun," Carly whined playfully. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"God, I am glad he is here. If you were already in this mood I am glad I don't have to endure the torture," she said.

"You get to endure Shepherd torture though," Carly pointed out.

"Don't remind me," she sighed and walked up.

"Hey," Carly said happily. "Let's get a soccer game started! My dad put up new nets for the picnic and put down end lines that haven't been washed away yet."

"Why not?" Tuck shrugged and nodded for Matt and Josh to play with them. Carly skipped over to Kyle and Cody who were near their parents.

"So..." she began with a big smile on her face. "Still think you can beat me at soccer?"

"Your on little girl," Cody said as Carly frowned.

"And we are NOT letting you win this time," Kyle added.

"Like you ever let me win before," Carly scoffed and ran over to Billy who was with Dylan and Greg. "Billy we are playing soccer. Play!"

"Carly, we got here like an hour ago," he told her. She pouted her lip.

"Please," she begged blinking her blue eyes up at him.

"She's definitely got the Shepherd pout," Dylan laughed.

"I thought you boys would have learned that by now," Carly giggled. "Please. Kyle and Cody are gonna play. And Tuck, Matt, and Josh. We need older kids."

"Boys," Nancy called. "Play with her. Humor her. It's not like she can beat you." Carly mouth dropped open and glared at her Aunt.

"We'll see about that Aunt Nancy," she said crossing her arms. The adults laughed.

"And with that, we'll play," Billy said.

"Only if you get three of the girls to play," Greg said.

"But that's like... impossible. They are all girly girls," Carly whined.

"Try," Dylan laughed. Carly rolled her eyes and saw her cousin Danielle across the deck.

"Dani," she sang and skipped over.

"Hey Car," she said smiling.

"The boys won't play soccer unless I get three of the girls to play," she said looking up at her, her eyes shining.

"And you want me to play," she said looking down at her little cousin.

"Please," she begged. Dani kicked her flip flops off and smiled.

"Fine," she surrendered. Carly hopped a little out of excitement. "Who else should we rope in?"

"Anna," Carly giggled.

"That's impossible," Danielle shook her head.

"I got you didn't I?" Carly said and skipped over to the pool. "Anna!"

"Carly," Anna groaned. "I'm relaxing, I know what you are gonna ask.... no."

"How do you know?" Carly said smiling.

"Because I know you. You want me to play soccer. You always do. And it's not gonna happen," she said closing her eyes.

"Come on An," Liam said. "She's your little cousin."

"But she's a devil," Anna joked.

"But you love me for it," Carly said smiling innocently.

"It'll be fun Anna," Liam said pulling her over to kiss her.

"Ugh," Carly said disgusted. "PDA!"

"Carly, I'll play," Paige said hopping out of the pool.

"So.... Anna..." Carly began.

"You know what, fine," she snapped. "You won't stop bugging me until I do anyway."

"Of course," Carly sang and ran over to the boys. "I got three, now will you play."

"Yes we will kiddo," Billy teased.

"I'm thirteen," Carly grumbled. Stuck out her tongue, and started running towards the field. That's when Tess and Tyler came. "Hey guys, we're playing soccer, want to join?"

"Sure," Tess said running towards her. Tyler shrugged and followed.

"Hey, if Ty is playing, so am I," Archer said following them.

"Same," Chris piped up and followed them. At the field there was Kyle, Cody, Billy, Greg, Dylan, Liam, Anna (who was frowning), Danielle, Paige, Amanda, Michael, Tuck, Maddie, Chris, Tess, Tyler, Archer, Josh, and Matt.

"I'll be a captain," Carly said.

"Me too," Kyle told her flashing Carly a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "I'll give you the first pick."

"Um... Maddie," Carly said.

"Cody," Kyle pointed to his twin.

"Amanda."

"Greg."

"Tuck."

"Dylan."

"Archer."

"Billy."

"Anna."

"Chris."

"Tess."

"Tyler."

"Mike."

In the end, Carly's team consisted of, Maddie, Amanda, Tuck, Archer, Anna, Tess, Mike, Josh, and Dani. Dylan's team was Cody, Greg, Dylan, Billy, Liam, Chris, Tyler, Matt, and Paige. For Carly's team, Mike was goalie. For Kyle's team, Greg was goalie.

"Dad," Carly called. "Where's the ball?"

"Right here Carly," Derek said throwing it over the fence.

"Thanks," Carly yelled back and trapped in underneath her foot.

"You can start," Kyle teased. "You need all the help you can get." Carly scowled.

"Anna, tap it off," she said passing the ball to her cousin. Anna jumped away.

"What do I do with that?" she asked.

"Pass the ball to me with your foot," Carly sighed rolling her eyes. With her bare foot Anne timidly tapped the ball towards Carly. Immediately she megan maneuvering the ball around. She easily got around Tyler, Matt, and Paige, and put the ball between Billy's legs without any assistance. Before any of them knew it she passed Kyle and Cody as well and was heading for the goal. With one powerful kick she sent it flying over Greg's head into the corner of the net. Applause came from over in the pool area and Carly smiled.

"Your supposed to stop the ball man," Kyle hissed at Greg.

"It's not his fault you boys couldn't stop me," Carly teased and ran back to her side of the field. Back at the pool, Kathleen, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Nancy, Addie, and Liz were talking.

"I can't believe that," Nancy said.

"What?" Cristina asked.

"She.... she doesn't even seem like the girl who I saw coming through the door," Nancy answered.

"She's trying to move on and distract herself," Meredith sighed. "Once she gets comfortable she does this but eventually... she does crack."

"She did the same thing in the beginning of summer," Addie said.

"What?" Liz asked.

"She was finally getting comfortable around us, it was only like a week after her attack," Cristina began.

"Carly talked to us, was joking around... but then Maddie asked her to go in the pool, and her bathing suit revealed a few scars and bruises left on her body," Izzie continued. "Maddie kept urging her and urging her until she snapped and screamed and totally flipped out."

"She then ran out of the area sobbing and started kicking the soccer ball around for like five minutes until she collapsed on the ground," Meredith said.

"Then Maddie came up to her and Carly started crying and saying sorry," Addie finished.

"That's horrible," Kathy murmured.

"When Carly was almost hit my Thatcher's partner almost a week ago was another one of her freak outs," Lexie said joining the conversation, one hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Oh yeah," Izzie said. "She ran into the bathroom, threw up, and then collapsed on the ground. I tried to talk to her but she stormed out."

"Then this is all really an act," Liz questioned.

"No, she is actually happy right now," Meredith disagreed. "She is having fun but.... just keeping everything inside. Last week she confessed to me and Derek that she doesn't really feel safe anymore. That's she scared of everyone and everything."

"I mean... I can't believe this. She is thirteen," Nancy sighed. "No one should have to deal with this kind of mental torture, but especially not her."

"All of us being here helps though," Izzie said.

"She'll be safe with us," Lexie murmured.

"Is she still having nightmare's Mere?" Addie asked.

"If she is they haven't been bad, I haven't been woken up in like two days," Meredith shrugged.

"I'll get to the bottom of it," Kathleen promised. "Plus, I know a colleague, Dr. Hoffman, I don't know if you heard of her.... well she used to work in New York but now she lives in Tacoma. Maybe you could bring Carly there after I leave, unless it's too far of a commute."

"No, it's fine, thanks Kathy," Meredith said with a smile.

* * *

"Bet you I could swim faster than you," Cody said to Carly as he finished his dinner.

"Oh what," Carly smirked. "The big boy still sad that his team lost."

"We let you win," Kyle scoffed. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Hey Billy," she called. "Did you let my team win?"

"You fight it out on your own kiddo," he teased but nodded yes. Kristen smacked him.

"Liar," she said sticking her tongue out.

"Don't worry Carly," Carolyn said. "You have the whole week to prove how stupid the boys are being."

"Thanks Grandma," she laughed as most of the boys frowned. About twenty minutes after dinner Kayla was dragging Carly into the pool.

"Come on," she urged.

"Kay, I still have clothes on. I am coming in," Carly laughed. "In a couple hours."

"But Carly," she whined.

"Amanda promised not me," Carly said smiling. Derek came up from behind her winking at Kayla who giggled. Carly had her clothes off and was just in her bathing suit now.

"Don't worry Kay," Derek said. "I think she will." Carly turned around, her eyes widening. Before she could react Derek had her in his arms.

"DAD!" she screeched as he came out on the diving rock. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay," Derek shrugged and threw her into the pool. She screamed as a she flopped in the pool. Carly came up to everyone laughing.

"Not funny," she whined spitting water out of her mouth.

"But you should see your face," Paige teased. Carly swam to the side and looked at Derek.

"Dad, give me a hug," she said with a devious smile.

"Oh no," he said backing away but she kept coming for him. Derek started running but Carly ran faster and hugged him tightly, getting him soaked.

"Serves you right Der," Meredith teased.

"Yeah Derbear," Emma giggled. Soon it ended up having Derek pushed into the pool, who ultimately picked Meredith up and threw her in. Then Maddie pushed Alex in and Izzie got Maddie but ended up falling in with her. Mark got Addie, Emma, and Liz in while Billy helped with Nancy, Kathleen, and Carolyn. Two hours later it was dark enough for fireworks. Carly was sitting alone on in the grass at one point. That's when Nancy, Emma, Carolyn, and Liz came over.

"Hey Carly," Nancy said. She looked over and gave them a small smile.

"Hey," she whispered.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" Carolyn asked.

"It's nice I guess," Carly shrugged. "I just wish it was easier."

"We know," Liz sighed.

"I just wish I could feel normal again," Carly murmured. "That I could be like I was today all the time, not just when I feel safe."

"Why don't you feel safe?" Emma asked.

"Because.... if it happened to me once, it can happen again and...." Carly trailed off.

"And what?" Nancy asked. Carly just shook her head.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Carly.." Carolyn began but she got up.

"I... I'm gonna go over with Amanda and Maddie," she dismissed herself and walked away. They all sighed.

"So close," Emma muttered.

"But not close enough," Carolyn said.

* * *

"Okay," Derek said looking at the clock. It was eleven o'clock and everyone who lived in Seattle was already gone. "I think it's time to turn in."

"I agree," Nancy said. "Who's sleeping where?"

"Um...." Meredith began. "I think Kathy and Jason will sleep in the one bedroom, and there is a couch Mandy can sleep on." They nodded. "Uh... Carolyn, you can take the other guest room. We have the pull out couch in the basement and someone can sleep on the couch in the living room and the rest in the guest house." Everyone got sorted out and Derek, Meredith, and Carly went into their rooms after saying goodnight. Meredith snuggled into Derek's arms.

"No freak out Der," she whispered.

"I know," Derek said with a smile. "She is finally getting better."

"I am so proud of her, this nightmare is almost over," she murmured into the pillow.

"Yeah," he yawned burying his nose in her hair. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too," Meredith whispered before drifting off to sleep. Carly was a different story. Today was a great day, but now she was alone. For about one hour she watched the window to see the guest house lights eventually go off. Slowly she closed her eyes and shadows haunted her thoughts. It took another hour for sleep to finally come to her, and she wished it didn't.

_"Carly," a voice said._

_"Come to me," another said. She was yanked and pulled in different directions. Her hair was being pulled, her arms and legs bent, and face hit. She couldn't see anything but she felt her clothes being ripped off and she felt exposed._

_"No," she screamed. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" That's when she felt someone enter her and the voice was hauntingly familiar._

_"NO!" she let out a high pitched squeal._

Little did she know she was screaming in the waking world.... again.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! DON'T! STOP IT! I.... I DON'T WANNA! HELP ME!" she started screeching. "GET OFF! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" Her cries shook the whole house.

Meredith shot up in bed.

"Carly," she hissed and pushed Derek awake. Carolyn, Jason, Amanda, Kathleen, and everyone in the other rooms and guest house heard her too. Immediately people began flooding into the house. The adults upstairs towards Carly's room.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP IT! HELP! HELP ME! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP!" Carly continued to scream. Meredith was by her side immediately.

"Carly," Meredith said urgently. "Carly honey. Sweetie your having a nightmare."

"Sweetheart," Derek said gently placing an arms on hers. This didn't help. It only caused her body to go into spasm and she cried out.

"NO! NO! NO!" Carly screamed. Meredith began shaking her. "HELP ME-" She broke off as her eyes shot open, her chest heaving. Everyone, including Emma, Liz, Kathleen, Nancy, Carolyn, John, Jason, Tom, Robert, Billy, Kristen, Anna, Liam, Greg, and Dylan, stood speechless.

"Mo-Mommy," she whimpered not noticing the rest of the family.

"It's okay sweetheart," Meredith whispered gathering her quivering body into her arms.

"We're here baby," Derek murmured but Carly only clutched to Meredith tighter, tensing up a little bit. Derek frowned and walked out of the room.

"Derek..." Kathleen sighed.

"She's afraid of me again, why is she afraid of me again?" he asked no one in particular.

"Kath," Nancy murmured watching Meredith wrap her arms around her shaking daughter and lay down in bed next to her. "I think it is time you talked to Carly."

* * *

"Hey Car," Kathleen said sitting down on the couch next to her. Everyone else was outside eating breakfast Derek cooked. Surprisingly it was not raining out.

"Hey," she whispered drawing her knees close to her chest.

"So...." Kathleen began. "You had a rough night last night." Carly nodded tears falling down her face.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Just when... when I was feeling better...."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kathleen asked. Carly shrugged. "So.... you had a nightmare."

"Yeah," she whispered fearfully.

"What was it about?" Kathleen asked.

"The same thing it has been about since... since the beginning," Carly sighed.

"And what was that?" she led on. Carly stayed silent. "It's okay.... just take your time."

"The first couple of nights... it was a a faceless man and his voice..... and that just scared me because....." Carly trailed off.

"What happened when you found out it was Thatcher?" she asked.

"He..... he had a face," Carly whispered.

"And.... and now that Thatcher and his partner are in jail?" Kathleen said gently.

"Now..... now...." Carly stuttered.

"Now what?"

"It's anyone."

"What do you mean?" Carly bit her lip.

"I'm... I'm kind of in this dark world, where I can hear and feel.... but not see. I will get pulled around and hurt and..... and I sometimes hear voice I never heard before but...." Her voice quivered and it grew quieter. "Sometimes it's my Uncle Alex, Mark, George, Owen, or Caleb. Sometimes it's Uncle Jason, Tom, John, or Collin. And Sometimes..... sometimes it's..... it's...."

"Who is it Carly?" Tears started falling faster.

"My daddy," she whimpered sounding like a little girl. Kathleen gasped.

"Oh Carly," she sighed. "Is that who it was last night?" She nodded through her tears.

"He.... he wouldn't stop..... even after I cried.... and it's scary to think.... it can happen again. Someone could do it to me again. And next time.... I don't think I will be strong enough. And in my nightmare's.... my Dad.... he.... he would never do it to me, I know it.... but.... but...."

"Shhh," she whispered and gently put her arms around her. "I know...."

"What should I do?" she cried.

"What do you think you should do?" Kathleen asked. Carly started to laugh. "What?"

"You actually sound like a shrink now," Carly giggled through her tears.

"So.... what do you think you should do?" she asked again.

"Tell my dad," she whispered. Kathleen smiled.

"See what a shrink can do," she joked. Carly laughed again.

"Thank you Aunt Kathleen," Carly said hugging her Aunt once more before getting up and walking to the porch where she found her father sitting to the edge of the group with her mother.

"Daddy," she said timidly. Derek looked up and smiled. Just like she had done two weeks ago when she wouldn't let him touch her, she walked over and sat on his lap. Carly rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes baby," Derek murmured.

"It's you," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. Meredith looked up at Kathleen who just walked up. She only nodded for her to listen to Carly.

"Your the voice.... the voice in my dream," she whimpered. Derek gasped and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Oh god," he murmured placing a kiss on her forehead. She had gone through so much this past two weeks and now this. Could she ever get a break?

* * *

**Okay, next chapter is the rest of the week with the Shepherd's :) It was getting to long!**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16: Camping Part 1

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

**Okay.... again I decided to not write what I planned and had a better idea.... This chapter has a lot of flashbacks to when Carly was little, something I have never done before.  
**

* * *

"Carly... Carly sweetie," Meredith called into the house. "It is time to go." Carly sighed and got off the couch before grabbing her backpack and sneakers. She forced a smile at her parents when she saw them loading the car up with camping gear.

That was Kathleen's idea. In order for Carly's nightmare's to come to an end, she needed to put herself in a situation where only Derek could protect her. That led to the Shepherd's going to their normal camp site for a week. Although Carly usually enjoyed the trips, she didn't this time. Because this was one of her last thoughts before slipping out of consciousness while Thatcher was still in her.

Derek looked at her sadly when she climbed into the back of the SUV, next to the coolers of food and the bag of her books and things to entertain her.

"You ready?" he asked her trying to sound happy as he loaded the fishing poles and tackle box in the trunk before closing it.

"Sure," Carly muttered and put her ipod in her ears. Meredith and Derek shared a sad glance before getting in the front seat. "Do you think Bella will be okay with Aunt Izzie? And Shadow and Maggie in the kennel?"

"Bella's a tiny dog Carly," Meredith reassured. "Aunt Izzie will be fine."

"Plus we can call the kennel," Derek added.

"Okay," Carly sighed and turned on her ipod. Meredith and Derek sighed. It made Meredith sad to think how excited Carly used to be. She still remembers the first trip they ever took with her.

_"Mommy, where we goin gain?" little three year old Carly asked as Meredith strapped her in her car seat._

_"We are going camping sweetheart," Meredith told her while handing her a little bag of cheerios to eat on the way over._

_"What's dat?" she asked tilting her head. Derek answered while he was putting her pink fishing pole in the trunk._

_"You know how we live in the woods," Derek began._

_"Mhmm hmm," Carly nodded bouncing up and down in her seat a little._

_"Well camping is going out in a different woods, where there is a river and a lake and even more trees then we have here..... we sleep in a tent instead and we will have a fire in the middle so we can roast marshmallow's and keep warm," Derek continued._

_"Doesn't that sound like fun," Meredith said turning around in the front seat._

_"Yeah!" Carly exclaimed._

_"Yeah," Meredith said reaching back to tickle her little foot which sent Carly into a fit of giggles._

"Derek," Meredith whispered sadly.

"Mer," Derek said. "We were going to go camping when she was attacked." Meredith's eyes widened with realization.

"My poor baby," Meredith murmured. Even one of her favorite things to do made Carly remember her attack. Could she ever just escape the pain? It took about three hours to get to the camp site. This specific one held so many memories. The earliest for Derek was with Burke, Richard, George, Alex, Joe, and Walter.

When they got there the three started to unload the car in silence, Carly still shying away from Derek every time he got near her. The past week she was like this. Carly would only let him hold her or hug her if she approached him first. Hopefully the trip would change that. Derek gave Meredith and Carly the job of pitching the tent while Derek started to build the fire.

"So," Meredith asked. "What do you want to do first." Carly shrugged.

"I don't care," she muttered and turned her back to pick up a few stakes for the tent. Meredith sighed.

_"Daddy Daddy," three year old Carly called and ran towards him._

_"Careful baby," Derek said._

_"What you doing?" she asked while hopping up and down._

_"Building a fire," Derek answered._

_"So we make marshmallow... right?" Carly giggled._

_"Right," Derek nodded smiling over at Mer who was looking at the directions to how to put up the tent._

_"Me help?" Carly asked bouncing near her father's feet._

_"Sure," Derek said. "You see that pile of logs..." Carly nodded. "We need to bring them over and put them in the middle of this circle." He motioned to the circle of stones he had just made._

_"Okay," Carly exclaimed and ran over excitedly and started to pick up the smallest logs she could find and wobble over to the center. It only took about twenty minutes for all the logs to be placed in the center._

_"What we do now?" Carly asked looking up at her father. Meredith had come behind her._

_"This," Mer laughed and picked up the little girl and started tickling her stomach and twirling her around. Carly started giggling._

_"Mommy," she exclaimed as she was tossed around, her long blond curls bouncing._

"Fire is ready," Derek said. It was starting to get dark out and Carly could see a slight glow begin to appear.

"Good," Meredith said pulling her jacket around her. "It was starting to get cold."

"So... what do you want for dinner?" Derek asked. Carly walked over to the cooler.

"Hmmm...." she pondered. "I was thinking hot dogs... or ummm, hot dogs, or what else.... hot dogs." Derek chuckled and didn't see Carly flinch. Derek did that a lot on her nightmares.

"Okay miss," Meredith said pulling out the package of hot dogs. "Since you seem so smart you can go search for sticks to cook these on."

"Okay," Carly said with a slight smile. "And we are not only cooking hot dogs." She had a knowing glint in her eye. Derek only rolled his eyes. He hated that Carly was such his wife's daughter right down to the junk food habit.

"You sure..." he teased. "Because I am sure we forgot the marshmallow's."

"Yeah right," Carly scoffed and went to the outskirts of the clearing to search for some while Meredith grabbed the three chairs out of the car.

"I think this was a good idea," Meredith told Derek handing him one to unfold and put near the now bigger fire.

"The outdoors is good for people. No cell service, just isolation, it's good to clear the mind," Derek said wistfully.

"Hmmm...." Meredith said wrapping her arms around his neck. "And going to the bathroom outside doesn't bother you at all."

"Mer," Derek rolled his eyes. "This is a common camp site, you know very well that there is a port o potty just a few minutes away."

"We go to several places Der," Meredith reminded him. "Last year we went across the state and there was trees for a bathroom."

"Whatever," Derek muttered and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"PDA," Carly exclaimed putting her hand in front of her face. The one that was not holding the five long sticks.

"Hmmm," Meredith teased. "So you don't like it when we do this..." She stuck her tongue down Derek's throat.

"Gross," she muttered. "Now I am going to throw up." Meredith and Derek broke apart smiling.

"You asked for it sweetheart," Derek said winking at Meredith. Carly rolled her eyes and walked to the fire to put the sticks in so they would be okay to put their food on.

"Let's stop torturing her Derek," Meredith teased and kissed him again. Carly acting like she was gagging.

"That's enough out of you Carly," Derek said. Carly stuck her tongue out at him and ran to take a hot dog from Meredith.

"Whatever," she said smiling and grabbed a hot fog. "Thank you." Carly placed it on a stick and out it in the fire before sitting down in her chair. Meredith and Derek smiled at each other. At that moment it seemed like they had their old Carly back.

_"Mommy," Carly said from her chair. "Me hungry."_

_"What has Mommy said about talking like a baby," Meredith said sternly. "You know how to talk." Carly looked down._

_"Sorry Mommy," she murmured. Meredith only smiled and bent down to kiss her on the cheek._

_"I know baby," Meredith said. She then grabbed a hair tie and started pulling Carly's hair back into it._

_"Thank you Mommy," Carly said. "I was getting hot."_

_"Your welcome," Meredith said running her hand through her daughter's long curls._

_"So Carly," Derek said coming over with sticks and hot dogs. "Howe would you like your hot dog... cooked or burnt." Carly giggled._

_"I don't like it burnt Daddy," Carly informed him. They had done a bonfire once before with her family. That was before Maddie was even born , when she was her families one and only baby. Derek had burnt her hotdog and never heard the end of it._

_"Daddy knows that," Meredith told her while she sat down. "He's just being silly."_

_"Yeah Daddy," Carly giggled. "You silly." _

"Dad, pass me a plate please," Carly said with an innocent smile.

"Here," Derek said. "Do you want... ketchup?"

"Duh," Carly giggled and squirted a large ampount of ketchup on her hotdog... her very burnt hotdog.

"Remember when you wouldn't even touch it if it was like that," Meredith reminisced.

"Mhmm hmm," Carly nodded biting into the hotdog.

"So..." Derek began. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah," Carly said. "I mean I was in a bad mood but out here it's just so...."

"I know what you mean," Derek smiled. Glad his little girl finally could enjoy herself.

* * *

"So," Carly said as she got her hands sticky with marshmallow as she attempted to put in on a graham cracker. "Am I allowed to polay in the tournament in two weeks?"

"If your coach lets you," Derek shrugged.

"Coach Nina loves me," Carly mumbled with smore in her mouth. Derek chuckled.

"So lady like," Meredith teased and Carly only smiled through her marshmallow. Meredith shook her head and looked up at the sky and yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Carly piped up.

"We better get some rest if we are gonna fish tomorrow," Derek said.

"Yes!" Carly exclaimed.

"Come on," Meredith said grabbing a flashlight out of their bag. Carly picked up the cooler and several other things to lock in the car. When Derek saw she was back he picked up the bucket of water and threw it on the fire.

"It's actually not that dark," Carly said, clearly shocked.

"Yeah," Derek joked. "This is what it actually looks like when there aren't Seattle clouds." Carly and Meredith laughed as the three climbed into the tent and settled down in their sleeping bags. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. But it also didn't take long for Carly's nightmare's to start.

_"Come here," Thatcher's voice said. "You are me are gonna have a little fun..." She saw his face. Then it tranformed into her Uncle's Mark's. Carly gasped as she started reliving her attack._

_"No talking," a new voice hissed. Carly looked up and saw her Uncle Alex. She felt a rope being stuffed down her throat again. Her feet were knocked out from under her and when she looked up, both her Uncle George and Uncle Caleb were standing over her, an evil glint in their eyes._

_"No," she whimpered although it was muffled. Someone started to drag her into an alley. When she looked up this time it was Owen. Carly staretd crying but it didn't seem to phase him. When her head was being smashed into the concrete, one of the most violent part of her attack, she saw piercing blue eyes again. They belonged to her father. Her father's usual loving eyes were staring at her with such passion it scared her. The eyes she took comfort in when she was little, her eyes...._

Carly woke with a jolt. When her eyes opened she was still shaking and there were tears running down her face. To one side of her, Derek was sleeping soundly, ear plugs blocking all sounds. On her other side Meredith was snoring away, making too much noise for Carly's muffled screams to even phase her. Carly frowned. She didn't get it, she was feeling so awesome that night but now... now she felt empty. Like she felt after the attack. Slowly, careful not to distrub her parents, Carly made her way out of the tent where the first light was beginning to appear.

Silently she sat on he chair, pulled her knees up to her chest, and looked out on the river. It was peacefl at this point, easy swimming, up stream was where they fished where there were more rocks to stand on and a lot more fish. This had been her favorite camp site when she was little, and it was still.

_"Mommy, Daddy, we fish now?" Carly asked as Derek finished up his breakfast of muesli, he had brought milk and plastic bowls much to Meredith and Carly's amusement._

_"Yes sweetheart," Meredith said. "Go grab your fishing pole." Carly giggled and hopped a little with excitement as she ran towards the open trunk and came back with her pink pole, plus a little pink hat._

_"I am so surprised she is this hyper at this time of the morning," Derek commented._

_"Derek, we have to get her up around this time anyway so she can get to day care... she is used to it and always like this," Mer pointed out._

_"True," Derek shrugged and went to the trunk to grab his fishing pole and the tackle box. "You sure you don't want to fish Mer? I have an extra pole."_

_"No thanks," Meredith said. "I have my book and I will be satisfied with watching Carly."_

_"Daddy, let's go," Carly said pulling on his arm._

_"Derek, your little princess is getting impatient," Meredith teased. Derek only scooped her up on his back and walked upstream to the fishing area. Carly had gone to the dock with him before and he taught her how to fish. She just needed help casting out but she had the concept of being quiet understood. If she did it was a completely different story. Once Derek got her set up he went right next to her and cast out easily. Meredith smiled as she watched Carly eagerly watch the water, willing a fish to bite._

That was all different now.

Now, Carly was no longer innocent. She was no longer a little kid who could be protected by her Mommy and Daddy. Carly was exposed to the cruelty of the world in the worst possible way. She just wanted to feel safe again. She wanted to feel safe with her father around. She wanted her nightmare's to be her only problem.

But they weren't.

It was the fact that it could very easily happen again. There were many sick people out there who could do it to her again. There was the kids in school she had to face. Alexis, Jacqueline, Ava, Brynn, Emily, Julie, Cassidy, Gabi, Mia, and Sarah. All who would easily find the scars on her face and ridicule her. The people, no matter what, she couldn't talk to her parents about. Her parents didn't even know how Sarah had abandoned her for popularity. One of her best friends gone like that, while one was two years younger, and the other who moved across the country.

Carly just wanted tp get through this week. If she could feel that Derek could protect her, her nightmare's would stop. But what about everything else? Carly wasn't sure how long she was out there before she heard her parents in the tent stir.

"Carly," a muffled call came that sounded like Derek. "Carly!" She heard the tent unzip and Derek's head pop out. "She's out here Mer."

"Carly," Meredith exclaimed. "Don't do that, we are worried enough."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to." She bit her lip, an obvious sign she was holding something in, her parents knew her well.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"You didn't hear?" Carly murmured.

"What?" Meredith questioned.

"My nightmare," Carly muttered.

"Oh sweetheart," Meredith sighed. "We're sorry.. it's just..." Carly smiled slightly.

"Don't worry," she joked lightly. "You were snoring too loud to hear and Daddy... well he was trying to sleep through your snores." Derek chuckled.

"Still...." Meredith said regrettfully. "We should have woken up... we want to be there."

"It's fine," Carly reassured. "You are here for me." 'For everything I want you to,' Carly added silently.

"So...." Derek began. "Time for fishing?"

"Definitely." Carly ran over to the trunk, unlocked it, and grabbed her fishing pole. They fell into their same routine. Carly and Derek fished for about three hours while Meredith read her book. They talked, reminisced, and joked around with Mer. Like always it always ended in some sort of friendly fight and the three would end up having bait thrown at them. They would ended up getting into the river somehow and then eat lunch. They were actually happy, the way it should be. Hopefully it could stay like this when they returned home....

* * *

**Kind of fluffy family moments for the first time realy... Next chapter is part two of the camping trip....**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17: Camping Part 2 Secrets

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

**This chapter is mostly about how Carly reconnects with her parents. When she finally admits to almost everything that is bothering her.... she is feeling like she did with them before Derek got chief....**

* * *

"I don't want to leave," Carly sighed as she lifted her head to the clear night sky.

"We have two more days here Car," Meredith pointed out.

"I know it's just...." Carly began and turned her face towards the fire. "Out here.... it doesn't feel like my attack ever happened.... my head is so clear and..... and I don't want that to go away.... I don't want to feel empty anymore... or scared.... I want to be normal again."

"Honey," Derek said gently. "You know you can talk to us about anything.... right?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know." Meredith gave Derek a small smile as a larger one spread across Carly's face. Seeing her mom distracted, Carly, with a sticky marshmallow in her hand, chucked it at Mer.

"Carly!" Meredith shrieked in disgust as it stuck on her cheek. Carly and Derek were cracking up as Meredith grimaced as she attempted to pull it off her face and it left a sticky residue. "So... that's how you wanna play huh." Meredith took the marshmallow off of her stick and chucked at Carly, although Carly easily ducked as it soared over her head.

"You'll have to have better aim then that to catch me," Carly teased.

"I will... will I?" Meredith smirked as she slowly got up from her chair. Carly's eyes widened.

"No," she warned jokingly getting out of her own chair.

"Yes," Meredith laughed and started running at her daughter. Carly squealed and tried to run away, but she was being too careful of not tripping over anything and Meredith caught up to her easily.

"No!" she screamed as Meredith wrapped her arms around her and started tickling her stomach. "Mom.... STOP IT!" She started to squirm and fall to the floor while laughing. "DADDY HELP ME!"

"Sure thing sweetheart," Derek smirked and picked her up. Since it wasn't completely dark out he started to walk towards the river.

"Don't you dare," she growled as Derek walked to the edge of the river at the point where it was a little deeper.

"I think he dares," Meredith laughed as Derek smiled down at Carly. The next second Carly screamed as Derek dropped her and then a splash was heard. Meredith and Derek waited a few seconds to wait for her to resurface but it never came.

"Derek," Meredith said calmly although she was officially about to panic.

"Carly," Derek called urgently looking at the water. "CARLY!" Meanwhile Carly was hiding underneath a cliff, an amused expression on her face.

"Carly!" Meredith screamed as Derek jumped in the water and started searching. Meredith was in there a second later. Calmly Carly got out of the water and stood at the bank above where Meredith and Derek were looking.

"Looking for something," she said nonchalantly. "Or do you just enjoy getting wet?"

"Carly!" Meredith exclaimed. "That wasn't funny!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Derek added.

"Well..." Carly said backing up from the bank and squeezing out her hair. "I thought it was pretty hilarious."

"Get her," Derek joked. Carly squeaked and ran to behind the tent as Meredith and Derek got out. As they started to come to one side of the tent Carly went around the other side and dove inside the tent silently.

"Carly," Meredith called. "Carly where are you." Carly tried to stifle a giggle as she saw there shadows approach the fire. Unfortunately, it wasn't successful and Derek heard it. He nudged Mer as nodded his head towards the tent.

"In there," he whispered so Carly couldn't hear. Meredith smiled as they both nonchalantly started towards the tent.

"Where could she be Der?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know, why don't we just go to bed," Derek joked.

"Great idea," Meredith laughed as they heard someone ruffle the blankets in the tent. Derek opened the flap and smiled.

"Gotcha," he yelled and launched himself into the tent and at Carly.

"No," she giggled as he started tickling her. "Why don't you get Mom?"

"Great idea Carly," Derek grinned and grabbed his wife's waist.

"Derek, no!" Meredith squealed as he pinned her on her back and started tickling her stomach. "Derek, watch out..." She smirked back at Carly who was holding a pillow.

"Like I am falling for that," Derek scoffed. Just that second Carly whacked him with the pillow.

"Oh...." Derek said turning around and grabbing his. "You're on." Carly laughed as he started hitting her with the pillow and her reciprocating. Behind Derek, Meredith picked up her own pillow and hit him on the head with it. For several minutes they enjoyed their pillow fight, their laughs echoing in the forest.

Once they were tired the three laid down on the sleep bags. Carly was resting her head on Derek's chest comfortably and his arm was around Meredith who was next to him.

"I haven't had that much fun with you guys.... in...." Carly began but trailed off.

"In a while," Meredith breathed.

"Not since...." Carly began but grew silent.

"Carly.... you don't have to reference everything.... to what happened almost a month ago," Derek sighed.

"That's not what I was going to say," Carly whispered and turned her head away from her parents.

"What were you gonna say Car," Meredith asked.

"Just forget it," Carly muttered and got off of Derek's chest and turned her body away completely. Derek and Meredith shared a glance before getting up as well.

"Carly.... just tell us," Derek said putting his hand on her shoulder. "When was the last time you actually had fun with us?" She murmured something incoherent.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Since Uncle Richard retired," she said a little louder.

"What?" Meredith repeated.

"Since Dad got chief! Since you got head of neuro! Since you guys stopped paying attention to me!" she screamed and stormed out of the tent.

"Carly," Derek called after her as both him and Meredith followed her quickly where they found her on her chair by the fire. She turned from them.

"Carly..." Meredith sighed. "We never stopped paying...."

"You did," she cried. "You did.... just..."

"Carly stop," Derek said.

"No.... just admit it!" Carly sobbed. "You were both living your dreams.... you both had your careers.... and I just became the girl who lived with you... and nothing else....."

"Carly, that's not true," Meredith sighed, her own tears falling down her face.

"Yes it is," Carly cried.

"How come you never told us you felt this way," Derek told her.

"Because I...." Carly began but trailed off.

"Because you what," Meredith said gently.

"Because I didn't want you to resent me... I didn't want to get it the way of your dreams..." Carly whispered.

"Sweetheart," Derek sighed and picked her up gently before sitting down in her seat and cuddling her in his arms. "Don't you ever think that we would resent you."

"It felt like I didn't matter," Carly sobbed into his shoulder. "It felt like everything I did, didn't matter!"

"Carly.... don't you understand," Meredith said running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"What?" Carly sniffled and lifted her head up.

"Your all we ever dreamed of," Meredith whispered, lifting her face towards her.

"I am," she whimpered.

"You are," Derek agreed as Meredith sat down next to her.

"Your all our hopes and dreams.... everything we could have hoped for," Meredith told her, still stroking her hair. "Everything we ever wanted is in you.... we weren't truly happy until we held you in our arms."

"Nothing..." Derek said as she sat up a little. "Even our careers... could ever change that."

"It's just...." Carly began.

"I know," Meredith sighed. "We got distant and... and we weren't paying as much attention as we should have, but it didn't we still didn't care."

"When you weren't in the hospital... when it happened..." Derek told her gently. "We were frantic.... calling the police and flipping out because it hadn't been 24 hours yet... we searched every corridor of the hospital for you."

"You did?" Carly murmured.

"Your Aunt Cristina, Aunt Izzie, and Aunt Addie had to drag us home," Meredith said. Carly laughed slightly.

"They did?"

"Yes.... we had Callie and George stay at the hospital... and everyone searching and waiting for you... all because we were so scared," Meredith admitted.

"And... and when they found you.... we couldn't have been more relieved.... but we were also so scared.... we thought we lost you and then.... and then it was kind of like we did, you haven't been the same person since it happened and we hate that," Derek said.

"And we couldn't help blame ourselves," Meredith sighed. "If I would have stayed with you.... Izzie and the kids would not have come over. You wouldn't have gone to eat at there house, you would have come alone on the ferry and gone to the front entrance to meet us... you wouldn't have been attacked."

"I blamed you too," Carly whispered. "When I.... when I was lying there. But it wasn't true. It wasn't your fault. It was just.... I was so scared and... and I needed someone to blame. I was so scared that I would die, and never see you guys again, never see the family again. I was scared how broken you guys would be if you lost me.... but now I know, that if that happened, the only person to blame is Thatcher. He didn this to me, and who I am right now is his fault, nobody else's."

"Carly," Derek murmured.

"But now..... it's almost like I can thank him..." Carly continued. "Because he... he got us back to the place where we were before all this happened."

"Carly," Meredith sighed.

"I love you.... both..." Carly murmured. "So much that... that it hurts to think what you guys would have gone through if I died in the alley."

"We love you too sweetheart," Derek said while placing a kiss on her forehead while Meredith stroked her cheek. Carly looked up and smiled.

"Look at us," she giggled wiping away her tears and Meredith's. Meredith and Derek laughed too.

"We're like blubbering idiots," Meredith admitted making Carly crack up.

"We're goof balls," she laughed and leaned her head on Derek's chest.

"I am so glad you told us everything Car," Derek murmured, placing another kiss on her head. "I don't like us to have secrets... I want us to be a family where we tell each other everything." Carly bit her lip, there was still one more thing she hadn't told her parents, but she wasn't ready. "It's just us against the world right now.... and I love that."

"Me too," Carly whispered and closed her eyes. "Me too."

* * *

**Next chapter is the soccer tournament Carly mentions. Also something else happens that makes Carly confess to her parents and the rest of her family the one this she hasn't admitted yet. This is the turning point in the story............**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay well this idea popped into my head after reading several stories that revolved around the same subject, rape. It's a sensitive topic so please don't read this if it effects you in any way.**

**This chapter is the soccer tournament Carly mentions. Also something else happens that makes Carly confess to her parents and the rest of her family the one this she hasn't admitted yet.**

* * *

As Carly, Meredith, and Derek walked up to the field to speak with Coach Nina, Carly couldn't help but glance at her teammates. They were all glaring at her, all of them having the same french braids in their hair indicating they all had a sleepover that night. The one they would tell Coach Nina, they "forgot" to invite Carly to. She didn't care.

"Carly," Coach Nina exclaimed happily as she came into view. Carly smiled as she hugged her. "So glad you could make it... the team has missed you."

"Yeah right," Carly muttered under her breath but looked up at her and said more confidently, "Yeah I missed them to." Carly saw her eyes go right to the scar that was on her cheek so she turned her head slightly.

"Why don't you put your stuff down and join the team and warm-up with them, I want to speak with your parents," she said. "The first game starts in twenty minutes." Carly nodded, ran over to the bench to put her bag down, and ran to their side of the field. She looked at her team with a sigh. The only one of them who was remotely nice to her was Kendal, the goalie.

Her team consisted of Hannah as striker, Rachael and Becky as right and left wings, herself as the center mid, Nicole and Casey as right and left mid, defenders, Zoey, Vanessa, Melissa, and Stella, Kendal as goalie, and subs, Marissa, Jenny, Erin, and Ali.

"So look who finally decided to show up," Rachael spat.

"Think your too good to practice with us and just come to the tournament," Jenny added as all the girls stood in a line in front of her.

"No," Carly sighed. "That's not why."

"Why don't you just quit the team now," Vanessa scoffed.

"I'm sure that the U-14 would be glad to have you," Erin said.

"You don't even know what you are talking about," Carly muttered.

"Oh... were your parents too busy saving lives to take you," Stella countered.

"You think you are such a big star just because your parents are surgeons," Zoey scoffed while rolling her eyes.

"I don't," Carly protested. "It's because..." She trailed off.

"You don't have a real excuse do you?" Marissa said. "You're just a big baby." The girls laughed.

"Nice Riss," Rachael laughed. Normally by now, Carly would be tearing up. But her experience with the therapist, Dr. Hoffman in Tacoma, her Aunt Kathleen, and her rape itself allowed Carly to keep her emotions under control. Just then she saw her parents walk off the field, and Coach Nina starting to walk towards them.

"Okay girls," she said clapping her hands together. "Regular starting line-up." All the girls gasped.

"But coach," Marissa whined. She was the mid field sub. "Carly hasn't been to practice for a month. Why does she get to start?"

"Yeah."

"Come on coach."

"That's not fair." Carly stayed silent and looked down at her cleats.

"Carly's a good midfielder," Kendal piped up, but trailed of once the girls glared at her. "Just... saying...."

"Kendal is right.... and Carly has a reason, both medical and emotional to why she hasn't been at practice," Coach Nina explained.

"And why is that!" Rachael exclaimed.

"Yeah," Marissa said. "I want to know why she is favored."

"It is not my business to share," Coach Nina said. "Now I am going to talk to the refs." With that she walked away.

"So," Marissa said as soon as she left. All the girls turned towards her. "Why?"

"You wanna know why," Carly said quietly.

"We asked you didn't we," Casey hissed.

"Iwasraped," Carly mumbled.

"What was that?" Marissa asked harshly.

"I was raped!" Carly spat out. "My ankle was sprained, five of my ribs were broken, I was smashed into the concrete, cut with a knife, and guess what.... I am not a virgin anymore." All the girls were silent, stunned. "And you wanna know the worst part... it was my grandfather. My drunk grandfather I never knew existed.... so not only am I scarred physically, but emotionally and it's taken me a pretty long time to get over that enough to actually play.... so I am sorry that I wasn't at practice, I had more important things to do."

"We.....we didn't know," Rachael whispered quietly. All the girl looked down.

"No.... you didn't," Carly hissed and stormed away. She walked over to her parents where she could see her Uncle Alex, Aunt Izzie, Uncle Mark, Aunt Addie, Aunt Cristina, Uncle Owen, Maddie, Chris, Kayla, Archer, Abby, Tess, and Tyler were.

"Hey kiddo," Mark called making Carly frown.

"We could read your lips... way to go Car," Alex congratulated giving her a high-five.

"That must have taken a lot of guts," Izzie added.

"It did," Carly admitted. "But it was worth it."

"I'm glad," Addie said putting her arm around her shoulder. Carly turned to Maddie.

"You gonna actually see how much I can do when I am actually trying," she teased.

"We can only stay for a game.... your father won't let us stay for more," Cristina said rolling her eyes.

"I can't have my hospital being run by only Callie, George, and Caleb. I just forced Lexie to take maternity leave so we lost the photographic memory," Derek pointed out. Carly giggled. Just then someone from behind her cleared her throat. Carly turned around and saw Kendal. Protectively, Maddie immediately went by Carly's side.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Kendal said looking down.

"Why don't you just-" Mark began but Carly interjected.

"Kendal's cool," Carly reassured.

"They.... they don't let me get a word in and... I would have stuck up for you more then what I did if they did," Kendal mumbled. "And about.... what you said.... all the girls feel terrible."

"If you think that-" Alex began and Carly rolled her eyes and turned around.

"But out guys.... I know you are concerned but... private conversation here," she scoffed. "Let's.... walk back over." Kendal nodded and the two started walking together towards the group of girls.

"You know I am only forgiving you," Carly sighed. "Your the only one who doesn't tease me for being only thirteen on the U-16 team and everything else."

"I kind of figured.... and your an amazing player.... they are all just jealous," Kendal told her.

"Well.... thanks for apologizing," Carly said as they got closer.

"Don't mention it..." Kendal said giving her a smile. "If you want after this game I could braid your hair like the rest of ours." Carly smiled back.

"I'd like that.... thanks," Carly said as they approached the group.

"Um Carly..." Marissa stuttered. "We're... we're all sorry." Carly rolled her eyes and turned her back.

"We had no clue," Nicole said.

"We feel really terrible," Casey added.

"I guess we were all just..... jealous," Erin admitted. Carly turned around in surprise. She knew that already, but she didn't think they would admit it.

"You're... you're two years younger then us... and your three times a better," Vanessa said.

"And what you just.... about.... we're just sorry," Rachael muttered.

"Uh... thanks," Carly sighed. "I accept your apology.... it doesn't mean I forgive any of you yet but.... thanks." The referees blew the whistle and the game started.

* * *

"Why are we going shopping," Carly whined as Meredith's SUV pulled into the mall parking lot. She was glaring at Meredith, Izzie, Lexie, and Maddie.

"Because you won that tournament yesterday," Izzie said.

"And school is starting up in a month, you need to get more clothes," Meredith added.

"Plus I am dragging you all to the maternity and baby store," Lexie told her. Just then a car beeped from next to them and revealed Addison and Callie driving Kayla and Abby. "Well really only dragging your mother and you." Carly stuck her tongue out at her. As soon as they parked the car Carly hopped out.

"Let's stop at the food court first, I am starving," Carly joked.

"Me too," Lexie said. "And so is Daniel." She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Oh so it's Daniel today," Izzie joked. "Yesterday is was Rebecca."

"And two days ago it was Daniel again," Meredith added.

"And a week ago it was Rebecca again," Callie laughed.

"Hmm..." Lexie sighed. "Today he feels like a Daniel."

"Why not just let me tell you if it is a Daniel or Rebecca," Addison sighed. "Because I know."

"Tell us," Maddie begged.

"No," Lexie said pointing at her and then Addison.

"Why not," Maddie blinked innocently.

"Because I know you Madison..... and your mother," Lexie rolled her eyes. "She will tell you, you will squeal... loudly I might add, and then I or Caleb would know."

"What's the point of it being a surprise?" Carly asked. "You already have the names... you told them to us enough. If it is a girl, Rebecca Grace Peters or Daniel Kevin Peters."

"I miss the days when you couldn't talk, or you were the shy little two year old," Lexie sighed.

"Agreed," Callie joked.

"Oh you know you love me," Carly smiled innocently.

"That we do," Addison said as they walked into the mall.

"What do you girls want to eat?" Meredith asked.

"McDonalds!" Carly, Maddie, Kayla, and Abby squealed.

"I don't object," Meredith shrugged.

"I hate you three," Lexie sighed pointing at Carly, Meredith, and Maddie.

"Why?" Maddie asked as they got in line.

"You can eat whatever you want and you gain nothing," Addison whined making everyone giggle.

"If anything they lose more," Izzie muttered.

"It goes right to my thighs," Callie sighed.

"You love us," Carly giggled.

"Correction, you love us," Addison laughed. They ate lunch and went to several stores, their arms laden with bags. As the exited the maternity store, Carly spotted ten girls walking past. The ten girls she never wanted to see again. Carly gasped and ran behind a bush. Meredith and the others looked around confused.

"Carly?" Meredith called.

"Yoohoo, Carly!" Callie laughed. "Where'd ya go?" Just then Meredith looked towards the center of the mall and spotted Sarah on the outside of the group.

"Sarah Jacobs," she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you if such a long time!" The ten girls stopped and turned towards Meredith who walked over to them, everyone else trailing behind.

"Damnit," Carly hissed from behind the bush. "Walk away.... walk away.... shit shit shit....."

"Mrs. Shepherd, same," Sarah laughed awkwardly.

"Shepherd," Alexis inquired. "As in Carly Shepherd's mom."

"Yes," Meredith smiled. "Who are you?"

"Oh..." Alexis laughed. "We go to school with _Carls_." Madison narrowed her eyes and immediately realized who it was. "I'm Alexis Davis."

"Carly never mentioned you, are you close?" Meredith asked. The girls behind Alexis laughed.

"Oh yes," Gabi said. "We just love Carly."

"I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned us... we had _tons _of classes with her last year," Jacqueline giggled.

"Well.... she's around here somewhere," Meredith said looking around at Lexie, Callie, Addison, and Izzie who shrugged.

"Hey," Alexis said pointing to Madison. "I recognize you from the picture in Carly's room. But I haven't seen you around school _ever_."

"Oh," Izzie interjected. "Madison is going to go to Seattle Prep."

"Oh so she is transferring," Cassidy nodded. Madison narrowed her eyes and realized what they were up to.

"No..." Addison said. "She's going into sixth grade." Madison stifled a gasp.

"Oh," Alexis said, a smile on her face. "_Really_?" Everyone snickered. "And who are these two _adorable _kids." She pointed to Kayla and Abby who were giggling to themselves.

"Kayla and Abby, Carly's cousins," Callie explained. "I am her Aunt Callie, and these are her Aunt Izzie, Aunt Lexie, and Aunt Addie."

"Oh... so you all went to the mall _together_..." Alexis smirked. "How.... cute..."

"Oh Lex," Brynn said. "Sale at Hollister."

"Ooh, I just want one of their bags _so _bad," Emily exclaimed.

"Well," Alexis said. "We got to run... it was nice meeting.... _all _of you.... I guess I will see you next school year Madison."

"Okay!" Meredith waved. "Bye Sarah."

"Uh... bye Mrs. Shepherd," Sarah stuttered.

"Make sure you tell Carls we said hi," Alexis laughed as they girls all walked away.

"Will do," Meredith called and then turned to everyone. "They seem like such sweet girls."

"Uh...." Maddie stuttered. "Aunt Meredith...."

"Where is Carly?" Callie asked turning around. She saw her storming out of the bush. "There she is."

"Hey Car where did you go?" Meredith called as Carly stormed over.

"Thanks mom, thanks a lot," Carly spat.

"Carly what..." Meredith began.

"And for the record," Carly continued. "I am never going to school again.... certainly not my old one.... put me in a public one because..."

"Carly what's the matter?" Addison asked.

"And like you guys helped at all," Carly turned on them. "Telling her Maddie's younger... that will help a lot."

"Who?" Lexie asked.

"Alexis Davis!" Carly exclaimed. "Who else! I...." Tears started to run down her face.

"Carly," Meredith sighed. Carly didn't answer. She just took off full speed in the opposite direction. "CARLY!"

"I think our shopping trip is over," Izzie sighed.

"Yeah," Meredith murmured and chased after her. Addison and Callie called Mark to pick up Kayla and Abby while everyone started searching for Carly. By the time Mark picked the girls up, they were still looking. It wasn't until they rounded a corner outside when they heard quiet sobbing.

"Carly," Izzie whispered.

"Go away!" the voice cried. Everyone ran towards the sound to find Carly huddled in a ball, make-up streaming down her face, and her face red.

"Carly," Meredith sighed and bent down beside her.

"I said go away," she cried.

"We're not going away until you tell us what is wrong," Lexie protested, displeased with the fact she could not bend down because of her seven month pregnant body.

"Carly," Callie sighed. "Tell us." Carly looked up at Maddie who bit her lip and mouthed sorry. Carly only nodded slightly and looked down.

"Alexis Davis, that what's wrong!" she cried.

"What's wrong with her," Addie asked.

"She teases me," Carly said quietly. "In school.... ridicules me on a regular basis... I have no friends because of her. She took Sarah away, she turned everyone against me. I can't even be considered a nerd because I get B's not A's... I am a nobody who sits alone at lunch."

"Carly... I..." Meredith began.

"Had no idea, I know, but... it's so hard," Carly cried. "You just told them all that I was a baby who went shopping with her mommy and Aunt's."

"Oh baby," Meredith sighed. "I thought they were your friends I..."

"That's how Alexis works," Carly whispered. "She acts all innocent in front of adults. Can get anyone wrapped around her little finger.... but when it's just her and her friends.... I am a prime target mom. Everything and anything I do is analyzed by them and twisted against me. It's almost like I deserve it....."

"Carly, no one, especially not you deserves that kind of ridicule," Izzie murmured.

"It feels like it," Carly sobbed. "After everything I have gone through. How different everything feels now... that's the one thing that stayed the same.... I am still the dork. I still have only one friend." Meredith gasped.

"You are not a dork," Lexie sighed.

"Just a victim," Callie murmured. "And not just of bullying and rape."

"It's just not fair, when I was Kay's and Abby's age nothing like this ever happened," Carly whimpered. "Everything was all happy and innocent and then r-"

"Reality sets in," Meredith sighed.

"It's like I entered a world where I get ridiculed, teased, isolated, and raped. Like nothing can ever be on my side," Carly cried. "Like I am all alone."

"That's not true," Madison spoke for the first time. "You got me."

"And me," Callie said. "And George."

"And me," Meredith whispered. "And daddy."

"You have your whole family," Lexie added. Carly smiled.

"I know," she whispered. "But what about in school."

"I could talk to the..." Meredith began.

"No," Carly shook her head. "That will make it worse."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Izzie asked as Meredith helped Carly up.

"Just.... just tell me everything will be okay," Carly sighed. She was happy. Her secret was finally out. She felt new. She felt inspired. She felt loved. She felt like she could take on Alexis Davis, but only with a few changes in her life that she couldn't wait to get started on.

* * *

**So..... what are the changes Carly is talking about????? And how will they change her life and her confidence towards a certain girl????? What happens when a lost friend comes to visit?????**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19: Changes and Surprises

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)**

**This chapter is some of the changes, and the lost friend :) This is the last couple of week of summer... this story only has a few more chapters in it, 7 at the most.  
**

* * *

Carly looked in the mirror and smiled as she saw one of the changes she had made. One that would give the girls one less thing to tease her about. In fact, the 10 girls she hated wouldn't have much to tease her about anymore. In the past couple of months Carly's body finally caught up with her. Her legs and arms were no longer all bone and skin, she had gotten a lot taller, and she had slowly gained a healthy amount of weight. The biggest change was she had gotten her period and was no longer flat chested. She was beautiful.

Carly slipped on a bathing suit and cover up. This was supposed to be the last, semi-nice day of the summer. Only few clouds, wind, and a lot of sun, so her parents decided to bump up the end of summer party a little earlier. She couldn't wait until her family saw the change that now defined her face. Between vacation and the trips to Tacoma twice a week to see Dr. Hoffman, she hadn't seen much of her family. Carly heard the doorbell ring and easily heard Izzie, Alex, Maddie, Chris, Kayla, Mark, Addie, Archer, Abby, Cristina, Owen, Tess, and Tyler. Happily she started to run down the stairs.

"Where's Carly?" she heard Izzie ask her mom.

"Right here," Carly answered as she got down the stairs. Everyone turned to look at her and their mouth's gaped. Her long curly hair that was usually to the middle of her back was just under her chin.

"Oh my god your hair!" Izzie exclaimed and ran up to hug her. Carly smiled widely.

"You like it?" Carly asked.

"Like it.... I love it!" Addie said. "It looks so beautiful like this."

"It was time for a change.... plus it's much easier to manage," Carly shrugged.

"How'd you get her to do that Mer?" Cristina asked.

"It was Carly's idea," Meredith told them. "And I think it looks a lot better."

"And when did you get these?" Izzie asked pointing to her chest. The men looked away and groaned while Carly blushed.

"Aunt Izzie," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry sorry but.... you look so different," Izzie said.

"Not that much," Carly blushed.

"Yeah that much," Maddie told her putting her arm around her.

"Let's go to the back," Meredith said. "Derek's starting lunch."

"I can't believe I have to go back to school soon," Carly groaned.

"I can't believe we are both gonna be at Seattle Prep," Maddie giggled.

"I can't believe that you all," she pointed to her parents, Aunt's, and Uncle's. "Convinced me to go back to that place."

"Carly," Addie said. "There is no way that Alexis Davis girl could tease you anymore."

"You're so much more beautiful then her now, even more than before," Izzie added.

"That's what I am afraid of," Carly sighed. "That may give her more of a reason."

"You want me to go down there and teach that girl a lesson?" Alex asked. "Never met her but..."

"We'd be more than happy to," Mark added.

"Definitely," Owen agreed.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Carly laughed. "That's the last thing I need, my Uncle's going to jail because they beat up a 14 year old girl."

"We wouldn't beat her up," Mark said. "Just talked to her." Carly shook her head and turned to her Aunt's.

"How did you all marry them?" she joked. They all laughed except the men.

"Get her," Alex growled playfully. Carly squealed and tried to run out. Unfortunately Owen go to the entrance before her, caught her, picked her up, and brought her to the edge of the pool.

"Dunk her! Dunk her!" Maddie, Chris, Kayla, Tess, Tyler, Archer, and Abby chanted. The adults laughed as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Sorry Carly... it was there idea," Owen winked at her. Carly glared at the kids just before she was thrown in the deep end, cover up and all. A few seconds later Carly resurfaced and spat out a mouthful of water.

"Okay..." she sighed and swam to the ladder. "If discussing Alexis gets me dunked in the water.... I don't even want to know what will happen if I ever get a boyfriend." As Carly dried herself off, all the men's heads shot up.

"No boyfriends," Derek growled. "Ever."

"Dad," Carly rolled her eyes.

"I second that," George said as he, Callie, Matt, and Josh, came into the pool deck. Miranda and Tuck behind them.

"Carly, that you?" Callie asked.

"Mhmm hmmm," Carly nodded as she ran up to hug them and the boys. "Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous," Callie said. "Wet.... but still gorgeous." Carly giggled.

"Agreed," Miranda said crushing her into a hug.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed Tuck, Matt, and Josh before they could run away.

"Ugh," they groaned at the same time. Carly pushed them away playfully and turned to her family.

"Carly!" Abby asked. "Will you actually come into the pool with us this time."

"Sure thing munchkin," Carly told her while ruffling her long red curls.

"Me not a munchkin," Abby frowned.

"Then why are you only up to here?" Carly teased as she put her hand up to the bottom of her stomach. Carly laughed as she watched Abby try and stand on her tip toes to get above the line.

"Carly, stop torturing her," Mer called.

"She knows I am kidding," Carly rolled her eyes. She noticed her Mom was standing near the edge of the pool. Taking advantage of that she ran full speed and did a cannonball in the water. The force she hit it created a huge splash that soaked Mer. When she came to the surface, everyone was laughing.

"CARLY ELISE SHEPHERD!" Meredith screamed.

"What?" Carly asked innocently.

"I..." she began, but she spotted Caleb, Molly, Eric, Laura, and Lexie, no longer pregnant. In her arms she held Daniel Kevin Peters.

"Oh my god," Izzie squeaked. He was only a few weeks old, but very small since he was premature. As they entered the deck everyone surrounded them.

"He is so cute."

"He has your hair Lex."

"He has your eyes Cal."

"He is really tiny," Carly commented. Derek laughed.

"Not as tiny as you," Derek told her. "You were only about 2 and a half pounds and in the NICU for two weeks."

"Whatever," Carly scoffed.

"That's enough out of you miss," Meredith growled still soaked.

"What happened to you Mer?" Molly asked.

"Ask Carly," Meredith muttered.

"Oh god," Eric laughed.

"She has no one to blame but herself," Carly shrugged and everyone laughed. Everything was finally normal.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Normal, but weird for the moment. Everyone they invited was there. Her entire Seattle family was there. Who the heck could be at the door?

"Car," Derek called with a smile on his face. "Why don't you go get that?"

"Why not you," Carly said as she laid out on a towel.

"Carly," Mer sighed. "Just go."

"Fine," Carly muttered and stomped off. Everyone on the deck shared a look and got quiet, they couldn't wait for her reaction. Warily Carly looked back. "What?"

"Nothing.... it's uh.... nothing," Addie stuttered. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Whatever it is.... just... it better not piss me off," Carly hissed. Everyone laughed, this definitely wouldn't piss her off. The doorbell rang again and Carly ran to get it, pushing a barking Shadow, Maggie, and Bella out of the way. When she opened the door, her mouth dropped open. On the other side stood Hailey. Her Hailey. Her best friend.

"OH MY GOD!" Carly squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" Hailey echoed. At once the two girls wrapped their arms eachother in a tight embrace.

"I have missed you... SO MUCH!" Carly exclaimed.

"Me too!" Hailey agreed as they finally broke apart. They only stood there for a second before Carly closed the gap between the again.

"I can't believe your here.... why are you here?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Well..." Hailey began. "Your mom called my mom. My mom asked my dad. They bought six airline tickets and here I am."

"Six?" Carly questioned. "That means little Anna and little Lucas are here too."

"They're not so little anymore," Hailey informed her. "They went around the back."

"God... okay... so... hows Pennsylvania?"

"Boring compared to rainy Seattle," Hailey laughed. "I can't believe how much I have missed this place."

"I can't imagine living anywhere else," Carly sighed.

"So how is it here on the wettest place in the contintental US?" Hailey joked.

"Um..." Carly stuttered. "Let's sit on the couch."

"What's wrong?"

"In the beginning of the summer.... something bad happened."

"Bad... how?"

"Bad bad...."

"Like..." Carly gulped.

"I was.... raped."

"Carly," Hailey gasped.

"It's okay Hails. I am fine now."

"You sure."

"Yeah.... I have got a good therapist, good family, good friends.... and now one more."

"Yeah, how is Sarah." Carly looked down. "What?"

"Alexis Davis."

"That twig? What does she have anything to do with Sarah? I know she just moved in when I moved out but..."

"She's the most popular girl in our grade."

"Still haven't answered me about Sarah Car."

"Alexis... she stole Sarah from me." Hailey stood up in anger.

"What happened to friends forever."

"Calm down girl," Carly laughed.

"Your fine with this." Meredith knocked on the glass and the girls got up.

"I live with it... it hurts, but I am fine."

"Your so strong... your awesome."

"Your awesome... I missed you so much... I wish you didn't have to leave."

"Me too."

"We have something to say," Nicole, Hailey's mom said. They both turned towards her. "I'm getting transferred again."

"WHAT?!" Hailey exclaimed. "Where.. don't..."

"Don't be mad," Jake, her father said.

"What I should have said..." Nicole began. "Was I got tranferred back."

"Back," Hailey and Carly choked out in disbelief. Carly looked at her entire family in shock, the adults nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" Hailey screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Carly echoed. The rest of the party was a mess of excitement over Hailey, little Daniel, and Carly marveling over Anna and Luke. In the end, Maddie and Hailey ended up sleeping over. Actually, Hailey's family was going to stay at their guest house until they could find a house. The girls were all laying in the Shepherd's basement in a heap of

"Love you Maddie," Carly said.

"I love you Carly," Maddie said.

"I love you Hails," Carly said.

"I love you too Carly Q," Hailey laughed and the two girls joined in. Carly looked at her two best friends. She went through so much the past summer but they were the ones who helped her get through it. Madison, there for everything, and Hailey, there for her right now. If this was any indication to what would happen when school started up, maybe she could finally put Alexis FDavis in her place...

* * *

**Next chapter is the first day of school... what will Alexis do?  
**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**A/N: I am going on vacation and probably not going to be able to update until next Saturday when I come back...**

**Please R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20: Free

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)**

**First day of school. She's more confident because now she has Hailey and Maddie by her side. But is that enough to take down Alexis Davis? Only about 6-8 chapters left in this story including this one...  
**

* * *

Carly looked at the stupid school uniform that would become her weekday wardrobe for the next 185 days in the mirror. 185 dreaded days. 185 days of classrooms, hallways, lockers, teachers, and friends. 185 days of Alexis Davis.

This was a new school year, but it was more then that for Carly. After her rape, Carly fell into a deeper depression and bigger shell then she was already in before. All summer she had been trying to break free of it and this was her chance. A new beginning. She had her mom, dad, aunt's, uncle's, cousins, and her two best friends by her side and she was ready.

As Carly walked down the stairs she felt different. It wasn't the usual trudge down the steps, frowning at the breakfast table, the constant shrinking in the seat of the school bus. Her mood was much happier, Carly, overall was much brighter. Also, Nicole, Jake, Hailey, Anna, and Lucas finally found a house that was relatively close and were moving into it the next week so it was official. As she got to the bottom Carly immediately smelled bacon and pancakes, her favorite.

"Hey baby," Derek called flipping several pancakes over as he spotted her. "You ready for school?"

"Yeah... so excited," Carly rolled her eyes.

"But girl," Hailey said from the table as Carly let Meredith kiss her on the cheek. "I am there... it won't be that bad."

"Of course Hails, but we only have the first two classes and lunch with you," Carly pointed out and sat down in the chair.

"But," Meredith added. "They could have changed it."

"Let's hope for the better," Carly muttered and then smiled as Derek set the pancakes on the table and immediately began piling them on her plate.

"Hungry there Carly," Nicole laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"I miss summer," she whined.

"School hasn't even started yet sweetheart," Derek chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I don't care," Carly muttered. "I want to go back to the beginning if the summer..." She trailed off as everyone went silent. Nicole and Jake knew of what happened from Meredith and Derek. "I... uh..." Carly sighed and rested her head on her hand before running her hand through her short curls.

"That's a long time ago sweetie," Meredith said.

"I... I... I can't believe... it's..."

"I know," Derek sighed. Nicole, Jake, and Hailey just watched the family in awe. Ever since her rape, they had gotten so close that they didn't even have to explain what they were saying, they all just knew what each other was thinking. As she was sipping her orange juice, Carly looked up at the clock and stood up abruptly.

"Crap," she exclaimed and grabbed Hailey's wrist, pulling her up too. "We're late!" Derek's eyes shifted to the clock.

"Run!" he called as the two girls ran towards the door, slipped on their shoes, grabbed their bags, and flew out the door. The only indication that they were there was the echo of an urgent 'bye' from them as they ran down the driveway. Shadow, Maggie, and Bella started barking, alerted by the urgency of the girls.

"Hush," Meredith hissed at the dogs, grabbing Shadow's collar and hauling him to the back yard. She shut the door and turned to Derek. "She be okay, right?"

"Let's hope so," Derek sighed and looked out the window and down the rode where he saw the two girls hop on the school bus.

* * *

"So where's your locker?" Hailey asked as they both pulled out their schedules on the bus.

"It's 345," Carly shrugged.

"That's next to mine," Hailey said excitedly. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's near mine, we are in the same homeroom."

"Why are we anyway?"

"Smarts.... my last name, Shepherd. Your last name Smith, it goes in alphabetical order."

"Shut up," Hailey nudged her. "I don't know anything about this school."

"It's pretty small because there are others in our district... the high school, it's huge... right next to the boys'."

"I'll get used to it," Hailey shrugged as they pulled into the school. During homeroom, Carly and Hailey kept laughing and joking around while comparing their schedules. Meredith was right, they had changed, and for the better. Carly and Hailey had periods 1 and 2 together. Then they had different periods 3 and 4, they had A lunch together, different classes for period 6/7 and then the same for 8/9, 10, and 11th period. Carly would be safe from Alexis with her best friend by her side.

That got her thinking on that subject though. During announcements Carly was very aware of the presence of Emily, Brynn, and Ava in the back of the room. The three girls who would always be in her homeroom. Luckily, Hailey would too. Carly couldn't wait to see her ex-best friend Sarah's reaction to the reappearance of Hailey. To her luck, Sarah was in their first class.

"God this school is so confusing," Carly heard Hailey say as they sat next to each other. Carly didn't answer though. She was too busy watching Sarah walk into the classroom and sigh. None of her 'friends,' if that is what you could call those girls, were in this class. "Carly?" Hailey asked but noticed what she was staring at. Sarah was staring at them too. Her eyes were widened in shock at the sight of her old best friend.

"Hailey?" she questioned, with a smile on her face. Hailey narrowed her eyes at her.

"Sarah," Hailey muttered coldly. Sarah looked surprised as she looked around for a seat. Unfortunately for her, the only one left open was one directly in front of Carly. Sarah sighed, sat down, and turned around.

"Hi Carly," Sarah smiled awkwardly. "You look different."

"She cut her hair," Hailey hissed. Sarah shrunk back at her harshness.

"Well it looks nice," Sarah said warily and started to turn around.

"So hows your new best friend," Hailey began. "Alexis?" Sarah didn't answer and luckily the teacher, Mr. Novack began speaking. The next two periods flew by and the girls started towards their third period classes which were conveniently located across the hall from each other. Carly froze when she saw Alexis standing out front of her classroom, Brynn, Emily, Cassidy, Jacqueline, Gabi, and Sarah surrounding her. Hailey sensed her reluctance just as Alexis and Sarah spotted them. Carly's eyes widened as Hailey started walking over there.

"Hailey!" she called, but it was too late, Hailey was standing in front of Sarah.

"Hello... Sarah," she hissed. "What happened to best friends forever.... because I am pretty sure that 7 years isn't forever." Sarah just turned around. Hailey shook her head, smiled at Carly, and walked towards her class. Carly sighed and walked past the 7 girls silently. Alexis turned to Sarah.

"Sarah, who was that girl with the brunette hair," she asked.

"I don't know," Sarah shrugged.

"Oh wait," Alexis laughed. "I remember. She moved out when I transferred. She used to be one of your best friends."

"Her name was Hailey Smith," Brynn added. "She's in mine and _Carls_' homeroom."

"But now I have you guys," Sarah shrugged. Alexis tapped her chin and smiled a smile that almost looked evil.

"Things just got a whole lot more interesting," she smirked and five of the girls giggled and followed her into the classroom. Sarah sighed and closed her eyes. What was her friend gonna do? She reluctantly followed them and watched as they surrounded the seats around Carly.

"Oh no," she whispered fearfully as Alexis motioned for her to sit in the seat right next to her. She looked at Carly for a second who was looking forward in fear. She felt so bad for what she knew was coming.

"Hello Carls, long time no see," Alexis began. Carly ignored her. "Oh come on." Carly reluctantly turned around.

"Hi," she muttered.

"So how was your summer... hung out with Madison," Alexis laughed.

"The sixth grader," Cassidy giggled.

"Maybe, I have other friends too like..." Carly began.

"Hailey Smith," Gabi finished for her. "Like that's any better."

"She's probably a dork like you," Brynn hissed.

"I'm not a dork," Carly hissed.

"We met your family... ad your mom," Alexis added. "Must be fun to go back to school shopping with them." All the girls laughed. "Guess the little cousins are cute... just hope they don't turn out like you or they are a waste."

"And her mother.... no wonder she is such a loser... must take after her," Jacqueline added. Carly's eyes widened in anger.

"Don't you dare," Carly screamed and turned around fully, immediately regretting it. The girls gasped.

"What is on your face," Alexis laughed. Carly quickly turned around and touched the scar.

_"You little shit, you're gonna pay. And if you even talk again....." he didn't finish his sentence as he pulled out a knife. He held it to her throat. "I'll slit your throat." Carly sucked in a breath and nodded terrified. Taking the blade away from her throat he let go of her mouth and grabbed a rope from his pocket. In one swift motion have the rope was down her throat while the rest was tied around her head._

Carly shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't relive it.

"Probably tried to cut her hair herself and missed... she's such an idiot," Brynn laughed.

_All of a sudden Carly fell to the ground as a sharp pain went through her leg. The man started kicking her repeatedly in the stomach as Carly felt blood start to trickle down her head. Slowly she started to feel lightheaded but Carly knew very well it wasn't over yet. He leaned down overtop of her and his hand slipped up her top. Carly let out a whimper but then her cheek stung as his hand slapped it._

"Yeah," Sarah whispered as the girls looked at her.

"Oh look," Alexis pointed at the back of her head. "There's another." The girls laughed again as Carly touched the back of her head where that scar was, it was the deepest and the biggest.

_"If you look at me, you die," he hissed and slammed her head towards the concrete. Carly heard a crack as pain shot through her entire body this time and she let out a muffled scream. He repeated this action a few more times until Carly lie there shaking violently in fear. A smile crossed his lips as she saw her moment of vulnerability. He began unbuttoning his pants and taking off his shirt._

"God she's such a dork, like her family," Gabi laughed. Carly let out a whimper.

"Oh look, she's crying," Cassidy added.

_"No talking," he hissed. His foot came to kick her repeatedly again but he saw a shadow com near the back entrance. Quickly he grabbed Carly's arm and hauled her towards the alley that led to Joe's bar. Again concealed in darkness he started to make his way up Carly's shirt. Closing her eyes Carly squirmed in his grip only allowing her to be forced upon the ground again, this time the pain in her ankle did not going away._

"Aw poor baby," Jacqueline pouted teasingly.

"Need your blankie, or your Mommy and Daddy," Sarah added as the girls looked at her to say something yet again.

_"Hey sweetie," he slurred. "You and me are gonna have a little fun tonight." Carly started fighting harder as one hand came free but he grabbed on harder and she could feel the spot begin to bruise. If she could just scream for help she would be okay, someone had to be able to hear her. But of course she was in the back, right next to a dark alley. Thinking quickly Carly opened her mouth and bit the palm of her attacker. He screamed in agony as Carly opened her mouth._

_"HELP M-" she started but the hand again clamped down over her mouth._

"Nice Sarah," Alexis laughed.

"Help me," Carly whispered. She wasn't talking about the girls, she was petrified, doing something she hadn't done the the beginning of the summer.

_His hands fondling her breasts Carly shuddered as she felt the chill of the Seattle air. She had no clue how much time passed by the time his hands made their way to her shorts gently sliding them off her body. His teeth made it's way to her underwear and tore them apart. Carly's head stung and felt blood gushing down her head. She could feel her ribs throbbing probably broken and severe bruising on her abdomen. Trying to move again a pain shot through Carly's ankle again. Her face was definitely bruised when he slapped her repeatedly as well._

_She heard him laugh again but she was trying to tune it out, to tune everything out. To imagine she was not here, being violated, not being raped. She felt his arms take hold of her shoulders and she felt him enter her. Carly started choking on the ropes and she attempted to scream and the pain shot through her body once again. He kept pushing and pushing and at some point it stopped and he was standing over her once again._

All Carly could hear was the girls laughing, giggling, teasing. All she could see was Thatcher's face, all she could think about was her rape. She didn't notice the teacher finally come into the room.

"What is going on in here?" his deep voice interrupted Carly's thoughts as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Carly let out a shrill scream and the girls stopped laughing. They all froze.

"NO!" she shrieked and started sobbing. "GET OFF OF ME!" The entire classes eyes widened, including the teachers.

"Miss Shepherd," the teacher began.

"GET AWAY!" she wailed, got up, and ran out of the room. She couldn't see anything, her eyes were blurred by tears, but she knew several other teachers were standing in the hallway, watching her. She just kept running, and running, trying to escape. Finally she came to an empty bathroom, locked the door, and ran into a stall. She curled up on the floor and started shaking. Back at the classroom everyone stood shocked.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked, stunned.

"I..." Alexis began but trailed off, she didn't know. But, for some reason, she became increasingly worried, not for herself and what the teasing could do to her detention wise, but for Carly.

"Stay here," the teacher, Mr. Wyatt said to the class and walked out of the hall, looking for his student.

"Bill," the female teacher across the hall said. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"I know," someone from behind the female teacher said, it was Hailey.

"What?" Mr. Wyatt asked.

"It's not my business to say," Hailey murmured, looking down.

"Miss Smith, you will tell us right now, it happened on school property," the teacher, Mrs. Daniels ordered. Several other teachers gathered around as the students came to the door.

"It's Carly's personal life, and her family's.... it's not my right, but hers. If she wants to say, it's up to her," Hailey explained.

"But that still doesn't help where she is," Mrs. Daniels said.

"I could look... I mean, I am one of her best friends, I could talk to her," she said warily. "There is also a sixth grader, Madison Karev..." She trailed off.

"Fine, you can help," Mr. Wyatt said. "She'll probably only speak to you anyway... now which way she go?" Everyone pointed down the hall. Hailey in the lead a group of people headed down the hallway. Hailey stopped at a bathroom while everyone continued on. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She could swear she heard someone crying in there.

"I need a janitor!" Hailey called. "Doors locked." The janitor unlocked the door and Hailey entered the bathroom, alone, very warily.

"Get out!" a voice sobbed.

"Carly... it's me," Hailey said. Hailey watched as a stall swung open and she walked forward to find her best friend huddled on the floor. "Oh Carly." She just kept on sobbing but Hailey bent down and hugged her. "What's wrong?" There was no answer, just more crying. "You need anything?"

"I.... want.... my..... Mom," Carly wailed between gasps.

"Okay," Hailey whispered and got up gently. She walked out to the teachers. "She wants her parents."

* * *

"Hey Derek," Meredith called as she passed him in the hall. "How's your day been?"

"Fine, simple craniotomy and done, don't have anything until noon," Derek shrugged.

"Lucky, I have a..." Meredith began. Just then both their pagers went off.

"Nurses station?" Derek questioned and looked up at his wife. Meredith's eyes widened.

"Carly!" she exclaimed and ran full speed towards it. Tyler was holding out a phone for them and Meredith grabbed it harshly.

"Hello," Meredith said, trying to stay calm.

"Hello, this is Dr. Larkins, principal at your daughter, Carly's school Seattle Preparatory. We are calling because of a little mishap..." Dr. Larkins explained. Derek watched as his wife's face fell and her hand went to her mouth in an inaudible gasp. She hung up urgently.

"What?" Derek asked immediately.

"We gotta go," Meredith said, eyes tearing. She ran down the hall and bumped into George, Mark, and Izzie.

"Meredith... what's wrong?" Izzie called. She didn't answer but she caught Derek as he passed. "Derek?"

"Carly," was all he answered and followed his wife. The entire way to the school she was silent, the two still in their scrubs, luckily jacket's overtop. They went into the office and the secretaries had them follow to the bathroom where Mr. Wyatt, Dr. Larkins, and the school guidance counselor, Mrs. Roberts stood.

"Hello," Mr. Wyatt said. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd... I am Carly's teacher, this mishap happened in my classroom." Meredith nodded curtly.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"In there," Dr. Larkins nodded to the bathroom.

"Are we going to take her out?" Derek asked.

"We were going to recommend it.... and I would also like you all to come in here early tomorrow," Mrs. Roberts told them. The Shepherd's nodded and they entered the bathroom when they saw Hailey.

"Thank you Hailey," Derek said as Meredith went into the stall with her daughter. "We'll take it from here." Hailey nodded and left. Derek entered the stall where he found Meredith holding a sobbing Carly.

"Shhh baby girl," Meredith whispered. "I'm here."

"Me too," Derek whispered stroking her hair gently. It took about 10 minutes for her to calm down completely but once she was Meredith helped her out and they walked out of the bathroom, Carly in between. They went to the car in silence except for Carly's sniffling. The ride to the ferry was silent to. When the ferry started moving, the Shepherd's stayed in the car. After a few minutes Meredith turned around.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mer asked. Carly looked up.

"They... Alexis.... were teasing me.... and then they saw my scars and soon.... soon I couldn't hear them anymore, because I was back in the alley, with Thatcher," Carly whispered.

"Oh baby," Derek sighed.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Carly murmured. "I would have been fine if I could have rode it out. I used to be able to do it but.... Mr. Wyatt said something and touched my shoulder."

"And his voice.." Meredith nodded understandingly.

"And when...." Carly gulped. "When Thatcher was actually raping me.... his hands were on my shoulders."

"Carly," Meredith sighed.

"I'm okay," she whispered. "Just embarrassed." The rest of the day was a blur. Hailey came home worried and Carly explained what happened. They both went on the couch and watched TV and Carly soon fell asleep after dinner. The next morning Meredith and Derek got Carly up and ready earlier. The family got to the school at 7 o'clock and were told to wait. Soon, Mr. Wyatt and all of Carly's teachers, Dr. Larkins, and Mrs. Roberts walked out and met them in a conference room.

"Hello," Dr. Larkins began. "We would like to discuss what happened yesterday."

"I'm fine now," Carly muttered.

"Carly," Mrs. Roberts sighed. "That kind of emotional breakdown had to be triggered by something very deep and it concerns me... all of us."

"I'm handling it," Carly said not looking up. Meredith and Derek sat silently.

"You can't handle something that would trigger that all by yourself," Mr. Wyatt told her.

"You says I am alone," Carly muttered looking up. Everyone looked at Meredith and Derek.

"I know you have your parents but...." Mrs. Daniels began.

"We think it would be better... if you talked to a professional," Mrs. Roberts finished.

"Um..." Derek piped up but Dr. Larkins continued.

"We believe that Carly should be cleared by a therapist and Mrs. Roberts before she is allowed to return to school," he said calmly.

"What?" Carly spat.

"I know this is hard but..." Mrs. Roberts began.

"I'm sorry," Meredith interrupted. "You see there is an explanation to what happened yesterday."

"Something that happened in the beginning of the summer... Carly..." Derek began.

"Wait dad," Carly said holding her hand up. "Let me tell them." Carly took a deep breath and looked at her teachers.

"Okay Carly," Mrs. Roberts said.

"Do you remember in the beginning of the summer.... the story on the news.... about a man named Thatcher Grey.... and how a thirteen year old girl was raped near Seattle Grace Hospital," Carly sighed. They all gasped. "That was me."

"Then we..." Mrs. Roberts began.

"And I am already seeing a therapist... and going to a support group, and everything is finally normal... or almost.... and what happened yesterday..." Carly trailed off.

"What?" Mr. Wyatt asked.

"It's so obvious you don't pay attention," Carly sighed. "That you didn't notice I was getting teased by Alexis about the scars from the rape."

"Are you sure they were teasing you Carly," Dr. Larkins said cautiously. "And not just asking."

"I know what Alexis's teasings are like seeing as it has been happening since she moved here... everyday," Carly muttered.

"And how come you never came to anyone," one of the teachers Carly had yet to meet said. Meanwhile Meredith and Derek were just smiling at their daughter, so proud.

"Like you would have helped," Carly scoffed. "You didn't even believe just now because I _know _they were not just _asking_."

"Would you like..." Dr. Larkins.

"I can handle it on my own now, they got in the teasing in for my face.... now I have something to tell them... how I got the scars," Carly said.

"Carly you don't," Derek began.

"I don't care anymore... so why shouldn't I," Carly said strongly. And just like that she was let go. She said goodbye to her parents, and she went to find Hailey. She found her walking towards Alexis' group but caught her before she was close enough to be noticed.

"What?" Hailey asked. "I wanna give them a piece of my mind."

"Let me do it first," Carly smirked. Hailey smiled as she watched her friend confidently walk towards the circle of tell girls.

"Well isn't it the cry baby," Jacqueline smirked.

"Come back for more teasing?" Cassidy hissed. To Carly's amazement, Sarah _and _Alexis jumped it.

"Lay off," they both said and everyone froze, shocked. Alexis turned towards her.

"What is it Carly?" she asked. It was a snarky tone or anything, it actually kind of sounded like she was being nice.

"Well.... just wanted to thank you..." Carly said.

"What?" Sarah questioned.

"Well.... if you hadn't all teased me about my scars... I probably would have cracked later and... it probably would have been worse," Carly smiled.

"Cracked about what?" Julie asked.

"What gave me the scars," Carly smirked.

"What..." Alexis began.

"Do any of you remember.... the rape that happened near my parents hospital in the beginning of the summer?"

"Yeah," Alexis nodded.

"Oh yeah... my parents wouldn't let me out of their sight until the guy was caught," Mia said.

"I was scared," Sarah admitted.

"I was scared for a different reason," Carly said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"It was me." With that Carly walked away, leaving the girls absolutely shocked, except Alexis. Before Carly reached Hailey, Alexis called after her.

"Carly, wait!" Carly turned around.

"What?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I... I had no idea," Alexis murmured, ashamed, looking down.

"And that gives you a right," Carly hissed. She started to walk away but Alexis grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Alexis said.

"I'm waiting," Carly muttered coldly.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry," Alexis sighed.

"A little too late," Carly said. "4 years too late."

"I know.... it's just... I've always been kind of jealous," Alexis admitted. Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I mean.... your parents are so smart... their world class surgeons and... your dad and mom make like a million a year and your so rich and so pretty and.... you have a family that loves you while mine are away most of the time. I guess I always just teased you because of that........... and I know it's no excuse but I just want you to except my apology."

"I do... I guess.... maybe eventually.... it could take some time," Carly sighed. "Except... you ruined middle school, elementary school.... you threw me into my lake. You stole..."

"I stole your best friend I know... but I thought that maybe.... maybe if you were alone..." Alexis sighed. "I don't know. It was a mistake and... I really have no excuse..."

"At least you could admit that," Carly said and gave her a small smile.

"I always think that we could have been friends," Alexis said looking down.

"I'm sorry Alexis but it's a little late," Carly pointed out.

"I know.... but we can try," Alexis said hopefully.

"I haven't forgiven you just yet," Carly told her and turned around.

"Wait.... one more thing," Alexis said and Carly turned around. "Don't put too much blame on Sarah.... she really loves you... like as a best friend.... and you see it in her eyes every time you pass."

"But she ditched me," Carly said.

"Because I bribed her," Alexis told her. "And that's a fault on me.... again"

"I'll think about it," Carly shrugged and walked away. When she met up with Hailey, she turned around once more, smiled slightly at Alexis, and walked to her locker. She now knew she had eighth grade beat and she was finally moving on, finally healed, finally free. And possibly just gained two more friends.

* * *

**The rest of the chapters are gonna skip around. Parties, announcements, later in high school, graduation, etc.****  
**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21: Perfect

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)**

**This is February 14th, Carly's 14th birthday. Not really much point to it, there is just an announcement, by the way it's a surprise party that her parents and her friends (there are more than just Hailey and Maddie... hint, hint), came up with. Okay, I figured out that there will be 30 chapters in this story so there are nine more to go after this.  
**

* * *

Carly Shepherd was really upset. When Hailey invited her to sleep over, she was assuming it was like an early birthday kind of thing, but it wasn't. She hadn't even said happy birthday when they woke up. She wasn't even in the car with her and Hailey's mom Nicole. She said she had 'stuff' to do. What really ticked her off was her parents didn't call in the morning to say happy birthday. She was 14 years old today. Her parents, her friends, and her family forgot.

"Here you go Carly, see you later," Nicole said as she stopped at the long driveway.

"Yeah... thanks for dropping me off," Carly muttered, hopped out, grabbed her bags, and trudged towards the house. Carly was grumbling the whole way up her driveway, getting even angrier when she saw her parents' cars missing. She was going to spend her birthday alone.

"Happy freaking birthday to me," Carly hissed as she opened the door to her dark house. It was dark for long. A second later the lights were switched on.

"SURPRISE!" a multitude of voices meshed together. Carly watched as her parents, her family, both Seattle and New York, and her friends jumped out of several hiding places.

"I... I thought you... you all forgot," Carly stuttered looking around the room.

"Your our daughter Car," Derek said. "We could never forget your birthday."

"You... you didn't even call this morning," Carly told them.

"Well then.... happy 14th birthday sweetheart," Meredith laughed and hugged her tightly. Carly smiled widely and stepped forward to greet her family. Then she spotted Hailey near the door. Carly slapped her on the arm.

"Ow.... What did I do?" Hailey asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh I'll tell you what you did miss 'no... I don't know what day it is today' I spent the whole twenty minute car ride home very upset." Carly hissed. Hailey grinned sheepishly.

"I wasn't about to ruin the surprise," Hailey defended. Carly only slapped her again.

"Be nice," Mark chuckled and more girls giggles were heard. Carly rolled her eyes and turned towards the sound.

"And you all," she hissed and pointed towards the 6 girls standing to the side of Hailey. "'We're going shopping on the 14th, wanna come?'" They all giggled again.

"Sorry Car," Maddie laughed. "Plus, it was Lex's idea." Carly turned towards Alexis but then shrugged.

"Well I can't expect much more from her," Carly joked as Alexis' mouth gaped. "You know I am just kidding."

"Yeah yeah," Alexis scoffed jokingly and the girls giggled again. Soon after Carly confronted Alexis and her 'crew,' Alexis realized who her real friends were and who was just using her. When she announced that they were going to start liking Carly, 5 of the 10 girls turned their backs on her. Jacqueline, Cassidy, Julie, Gabi, and Brynn. They had this whole plan that they would ruin Alexis anyway, so they told her that this decision just bumped up the plan.

While this plan worked for a while, it soon backfired. In the beginning, everyone was loving the 5 of them and teasing the 8 other girls, Alexis, Carly, Sarah, Ava, Emily, and Mia. But as soon as the 6 girls forged a friendship, the tables turned. Now Carly had transformed into a completely different person with tons of friends.

Her parents had not been quick to accept Alexis, Sarah, Ava, Emily, or Mia as their daughter's friends. She had been restricted to seeing them at school only. But when Alexis had called the house, asking for Carly, and she was hung up on, Alexis invited herself over to talk to the Shepherd's. When Meredith and Derek realized that Alexis was not going away and she was actually trying to be Carly's friend, they allowed it. Soon, Sarah, Ava, Emily, and Mia were added into that equation.

Maddie and Hailey were quick to join as well. Hailey was just glad to have Sarah back, and Maddie enjoyed having friends that were not only older, but loved anything fashion like her.

"Yo Carly," she heard two chimed voices break her thought. Carly groaned. It was Kyle and Cody.

"What?" Carly asked.

"We so have to get you back from winning that game last summer," Cody told her.

"Newsflash.... it's winter," Carly rolled her eyes. "And I am surprised you guys haven't said anything about Wii bowling yet."

"Oh you are so on," Kyle said.

"Bring it... and now I am only a year younger then you two now so I have an even better advantage," Carly said.

"But as soon as April comes we will be 16," Kyle scoffed.

"Like it ever helped you before....." Carly laughed.

"Well then we can drive," Cody informed her.

"Oh... I am never walking the streets of New York again with you two as drivers," Carly teased.

"Carly... my sons may be obnoxious," Liz called. "But don't torture them." Carly's eyes darted towards Miranda where Tuck was next to her.

"Okay... I'll torture Tuck instead," Carly giggled.

"Hold it," Derek said grabbing her arm. "Don't you have something to say to us." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Well I was gonna do it later..." Carly laughed.

"Carly," Mer warned.

"Thank you... this is awesome," Carly gave in and kissed her parents on the cheek.

"Your welcome honey," Meredith said. With a smile Carly ran off in Tuck's direction. Tuck spotted her and ran away, but before she could follow him Abby and Kayla bounced in front of her.

"This your party?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," Carly laughed.

"What for?" Kayla questioned.

"It's my birthday," Carly explained.

"How old you?" Kayla asked.

"I am 14," Carly told them.

"How many hands is that?" Abby asked.

"More than two," Carly laughed at the little girls way of counting.

"Me only one," Abby exclaimed showing her one full hand.

"Mommy," Kayla exclaimed and ran up to Izzie.

"Yes baby," Izzie laughed.

"Carly more then 2 hands," Kayla explained. "She really old!" Everyone laughed.

"So your really old," Amanda laughed from behind her.

"There you are," Carly exclaimed. "Where were you?" She hugged her cousin tightly.

"I was talking to Tuck and then he ran away," Amanda said amused. Carly giggled.

"That's Tuck for you," Carly laughed. "Do you even know what his real name is?"

"Don't you dare," Tuck said coming out of no where.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"William George Bailey Jones," Carly told her. Amanda started laughing.

"Be nice to me, I have to leave early," Tuck said.

"Your stupid father," Carly muttered.

"You used to call him Uncle Tucker," Tuck pointed out.

"But then he became the asshole who moved across the state and got more custody of you than your mom," Carly whined.

"Whatever," Tuck muttered. "It gives me refuge from you for the weekdays." Carly slapped him.

"Oh you know you love me," Carly giggled.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Carly, Happy birthday to you," everyone sang as Carly giggled in front of her cake. As soon as they were finished, she closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out all 14 candles.

"CAKE! CAKE!" Kayla and Abby said immediately as everyone was done clapping.

"Yes cake," Carly laughed as Izzie whisked the cake away to cut it. Carly got up and walked over to her friends.

"God Car, you have a huge family," Mia said for about the hundredth time.

"And remember, not all of them are related to me," Carly informed her.

"Yeah," Maddie said. "I'm considered her cousin but not really. Just because her mom is my mom's best friend and she calls my mom Aunt Izzie."

"Whatever, I am starving," Ava said. Carly laughed.

"You've never had one of her mom's cakes," Carly told them all. "They are almost as good as her muffins." The girls looked at her questionably. "She's a baking freak."

"I heard that Carly!" Izzie called from the kitchen and the girls erupted in giggles.

"Does that mean you will be too?" Alexis asked Maddie. "You look like her, you'll probably be a baking addict too."

"I heard that Alexis!" Izzie called again, this time peeking her head around the corner. The girls all shared a glance and laughed again. "For the birthday girl," Izzie said handing her a piece of cake and putting out the rest on a tray where the girls grabbed some.

"God your right," Emily said.

"Well I've already had them," Sarah chided. "It's not as special the second or third time around."

"Well you missed them for a few years," Carly nudged her. Everyone was always so surprised at how openly Carly talked about 5 of her best friends teasing her. Carly's explanation was always that that part of her life was over and it was time to forget and move on.

"Hello Carly," Cody said coming around from behind her.

"What do you want dork?" Carly asked.

"Well..." Kyle said. "We want a rematch."

"_Another _rematch," Carly teased. "Because I am pretty sure we already played 5 times and even Lex beat you two once."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lex asked as the rest of the girls giggled.

"Just trying to prove a point to the idiots," Carly shrugged it off.

"Hey Carly... what's that?" Cody asked pointing in another direction.

"Like I'm gonna fall for that," Carly scoffed.

"Oh... but that was only the distraction," Kyle laughed.

"For what?" Carly asked.

"This," Cody said as he flipped her plate up. The cake flew to her mouth and fell, leaving a trail of icing down her face and shirt. All the girls, except Carly laughed as the boys ran away.

"OH MY GOD!" she screeched getting almost everyone's attention. "YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" Before she started chasing after them, everyone saw the icing and started laughing too. Meredith watched as she sped past her and turned to talk with Kathleen, Nancy, and Liz.

"And there she goes," Meredith laughed.

"Those boys are gonna be the death of me," Liz muttered.

"And Carly," Nancy said amused.

"God... she has changed," Kathleen thought aloud.

"Yeah... sorry about Christmas... I know we usually spend it in New York but Carly somehow convinced us to go to Florida," Meredith shook her head.

"It's fine," Nancy shrugged.

"So... have you told her yet?" Kath asked.

"No..." Mer admitted. "I'm... I'm afraid at how she'd take it."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Liz reassured.

"Why don't you tell her today... with all of us around... it may make it easier," Nancy suggested.

"I guess," Meredith shrugged and then smiled as she watched as Carly tackled her two older cousins.

* * *

"Hey Car... could we talk to you for a second," Derek said as him and Mer watched her finish Wii bowling from the top of the steps.

"Wait for a sec," Carly said. "This is my last shot." He watched as she lined up and bowled. "YES! STRIKE!"

"No!" Cody exclaimed.

"Beat you... again!" Carly said triumphantly.

"Carly... we really need to speak to you," Meredith said. Carly shrugged.

"What's up," she said running up to them.

"Have a seat," Derek said walking over to the kitchen table.

"We need to tell you something," Meredith said as she took a seat.

"Well what is it?" Carly asked.

"Um... well," Derek stuttered.

"I'm waiting," Carly leaned forward. Meredith smiled.

"Carly.... I'm pregnant," Meredith told her. Carly looked at her in shock and stayed silent.

"Carly?" Derek questioned.

"You guys want this right?" Carly asked warily.

"Yeah... um.... it's twins.... fraternal," Meredith nodded. Carly jumped up.

"That's great!" she exclaimed and hugged her parents.

"Your okay with this?" Derek asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Carly asked. "I'm getting two new siblings."

"I thought you liked being an only child," Meredith said.

"I did, but it gets lonely sometimes," Carly admitted. "And you guys are happy about this... right?"

"Ecstatic," Meredith said.

"Especially if I get two boys," Derek smiled. Carly's eyes widened.

"And have two people like Kyle and Cody," Carly scoffed. "In your dreams dad." Meredith and Carly laughed as Derek frowned. The Shepherd family's life was now perfect.

* * *

**MER IS PREGNANT WITH TWINS! The rest of the chapters are gonna skip around. First days, labor, prom, graduation, and later life, etc.****  
**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22: Twins

****

Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)

**This chapter is Carly's first day of high school. She is now being mixed in with the boys. That ought to be an adventure :) Plus, this has been about um... 7 months this Meredith announced she was pregnant with twins. She was two months pregnant back then... do the math :)**

* * *

Carly looked at her outfit. No longer did she have to wear uniforms. She was going into high school. Carly always thought that her first day of high school would be terrible. That Alexis would come in and merge with the other schools and become their 'queen' too. She never thought that she'd be going into high school with Alexis as her friend.

"Carly, breakfast!" she heard Derek call. Happily Carly skipped down the stairs after grabbing her shoes and school bag.

"Good morning," Carly smiled and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Good morning high schooler," Derek said.

"Dad... it's just 9th grade, we're like practically separated from the rest of the school anyway," Carly shrugged. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at her mom who was sitting at the kitchen table, a very swollen and heavily pregnant stomach.

"Good morning mom," Carly said and kissed her cheek. "Good morning guys." She rested her hand on her mother's stomach and felt to two feet kick her.

"That was a strong one," Meredith groaned.

"They just know that it's their big sister," Carly told them proudly. "I just wish that I knew if I had little sisters or little brothers... but some people want it to be a surprise." Carly rolled her eyes at her parents and sat down at her plate and began eating the eggs and bacon hungrily.

"It was a surprise with you," Derek pointed out.

"We were also completely unprepared," Meredith laughed. "We came up with your name when we were holding you. Carly Elise.... we thought it sounded smart."

"Whatever," Carly shrugged and felt her phone vibrate. Carly laughed.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Lex... she's hilarious," Carly giggled.

_Summer's over :( ... but it's time to kick ass in HS.... I will see you soon babe where we will rock the school's world! Love ya!_  
_~ Lex _

"She makes absolutely no sense but she knows how to make me laugh," Carly told her parents. She looked at the clock. "Gotta run... love you... bye." With that she was out of the kitchen, she pet Hershey and Maggie's head on the way out, and she ran to the end of the driveway where the bus picked her up.

"She's in high school," Meredith smiled.

"She is," Derek said kissing her gently. "Luckily we still have to wait 14 years till these two are in her shoes."

"Thank god," Meredith murmured.

"Well I gotta go into work for a little Mer... be careful," Derek said, grabbing his suitcase.

"I will... love you," Meredith called. She felt the babies kick. "These two love you too."

"I love you... and I love them too," Derek smiled and ran out to his car. Meanwhile, Carly was on the bus next to Hailey and turned around towards Sarah.

"My mom is huge," she giggled.

"That's what happens when your pregnant with twins," Hailey laughed.

"I know... but it's still really funny to watch her waddle around, screaming like a crazy hormonal pregnant woman," Carly told them.

"I can't believe we are finally going to high school," Sarah sighed.

"I know... but we're only freshman... we've got a while before we are anything in this school," Hailey pointed out.

"Um... it's us we're talking about," Sarah laughed.

"There's a difference from middle school to high school Sarah," Carly said. "There is older kids, we're merging with three other schools, and there are a lot more people."

"Whatever... we're gonna kick ass just like Lex said," Hailey said.

"She texted you that too," Carly giggled.

"Yeah," Hailey nodded.

"Me too," Sarah said. The bus stopped and they realized they were in front of the school.

"Where did she say she'd meet us?" Carly asked.

"Flag pole," Hailey said. They looked towards the big American flag and sure enough, Lex, Ava, Emily, and Mia were waiting underneath. Carly smiled and hopped out of the bus.

"Carly!" she heard Lex exclaim. Carly walked up calmly.

"Hey Lex," Carly laughed as her friend hugged her.

"God... why does your family have to go like... camping so much," Alexis said. "I barely saw you."

"Well... remember.... my mom is pregnant, we aren't going to be able to go for a while... we wanted to get all the time possible out camping just the three of us," Carly explained.

"Whatever," Mia muttered and hugged her.

"Let's go," Carly said.

"So... where are we supposed to go again?" Sarah asked.

"Homeroom, you have your homeroom number right?" Emily said.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded.

"You four are lucky," Mia said motioning to Hailey, Emily, Ava, and Carly. "Your all in the same homeroom. I am alone. And you and Sarah are in the same homeroom too."

"Well..." Carly said. "At least you don't have to have _Brynn_ in your homeroom." Carly shuttered and the girls laughed.

"Well... that's true," Mia shrugged.

"You'll be fine," Alexis reassured. Mia nodded.

"See you later," Emily called as Sarah and Alexis turned the corner to their classroom.

"Listen to her," Carly said as they turned towards theirs. "She's right."

"Okay," Mia sighed.

"Will you be okay?" Hailey asked as they stopped in front of their homerooms.

"Yeah.... I will," Mia nodded.

"Remember girl," Carly reminded her. "There are three other schools now... you can make other friends besides us." Mia just sighed and walked in.

"She is such a drama queen," Ava giggled and the girls joined in and walked into the class together. They walked towards the desks to find their revised schedules so they would know where they sat. In the end, Carly and Hailey sat in the middle next to each other. Ava sat two seats in front of Carly, in the front row. And then Emily sat diagonal from her, in front of Hailey. The girls started chatting as more people entered the classroom. The four girls got quiet as Brynn entered the room. Brynn glared at them while the girls glared back before chatting again. Things got silent again as Brynn sat in the seat between Ava and Carly.

"Hello Brynn," Carly smiled. She ignored her.

"Hmmm... silent treatment.... real mature," Ava snickered.

"Whatever," she muttered. Carly sat back and smiled. Two years ago, she was in Brynn's position.

"Hey Av, what lunch you in?" she asked.

"6," Ava answered.

"Sweet, we are in the same lunch still," Carly smiled and looked over at Hailey. So far, the four of them were in the same lunch. Homeroom went quickly and they were off to their first class after getting their lockers.

"So Mia," Emily teased as she came out. "Was it terrible."

"Yes," Mia sighed. "Julie."

"What?" Carly asked.

"Apparently her step father finally adpoted her or something, but there is a few other nice girls," Mia shrugged.

"Good... let's find Lex," Carly smiled and the five girls walked off into the audion. It was a large social room with lockers around it for the freshman. They met up with Lex and the unfortunately realized someone was missing from their group.

"Why does Maddie have to be younger," Emily muttered.

"Yeah... it would be a lot easier to deal with... them," Hailey said, looking over at Jacqueline who was meeting up with Gabi, Julie, Cassidy, and Brynn.

"Yeah... she may be younger but she is a bad ass," Alexis laughed.

"Don't tell my Uncle Alex that," Carly warned.

"Oh trust me... Mr. Karev is not someone I want to deal with being angry," Alexis laughed.

"Or my father, or my Uncle Mark," Carly laughed.

"Your family is crazy," Mia said.

"Yeah... and you guys have only met my real Shepherd family once at my birthday party last year," Carly smiled. Then she frowned when she looked over and saw Jacqueline, Gabi, Julie, Cassidy, and Brynn walking over to them.

"Hello, girls," Alexis smiled.

"Hello bitches," Jacqueline hissed.

"Clever," Carly scoffed.

"Your just a dumb blond bitch," Julie hissed.

"Great come back," Ava laughed. "You already called us bitches."

"At least we don't depend on Mommy and Daddy's money for everything we own," Brynn smiled motioning to Alexis and Carly's designer outfits.

"Whatever... like we care what you say anyway," Alexis smirked.

"Bra stuffers," Gabi hissed.

"Bottle blonds," Carly countered.

"Snobs," Cassidy said.

"Nobody's," Hailey said. The five girls stayed silent.

"Oh... no comeback," Sarah smiled.

"At least we don't hang with a 7th grader," Jacqueline teased.

"A 7th grader who is cooler then you," Carly smiled. They girls huffed and walked away.

"God they're easy," Alexis laughed.

"Their lost without you Lex," Carly smiled. "It would have been interesting to see what would have happened if they would have gone through with their original 'plan'."

"It would have probably ended in an even bigger crash and burn," Emily giggled and the girls joined in once again.

* * *

"Bye guys... see you later," Carly waved to Sarah and Hailey as she hopped off the bus.

"Bye Car!" they both called. The first day of high school went amazingly. She couldn't wait to tell her parents about her day. She met a few other people, and a few boys. She would leave that part out for her dad when he got home. What surprised her, was her dad was home already. Carly ran into the house.

"Hello! I'm home!" she called. She walked into the kitchen where she found her Mom breathing heavily. "Mom.... what?"

"Babies... coming..." Meredith gasped, holding her stomach. Carly smiled.

"Oh my god.... this is so exciting," she squealed.

"Go help your father," Meredith breathed. "And hurry." Carly ran up the stairs quickly to find her dad packing in the room quickly.

"Dad... how can I help?" she asked.

"Onsies.... bears, twins' stuff," Derek said.

"Okay," Carly nodded and ran into the nursery. It was colored a neutral yellow and green with bears, rabbits, and other animal borders. She rushed to the dresser where there were several clothes already. Carly grabbed two, then ran to the cribs and grabbed the bears and blankets that Izzie was waiting to knit there names on it. Then she ran out of the room, met Derek in the hall, and handed them to him.

"Thanks," Derek said and stuffed them in the duffle bag.

"DEREK!" Meredith yelled. "My water broke!" Carly's eyes widened.

"Twins are comiong," Carly smiled.

"Yes they are," Derek nodded. "Let's get your mother to the hospital." They ran downstairs, got Meredith to the car, and were at the hospital a half an hour later. Luckily, Meredith's contractions were still 10 minutes apart. They got her into a room, and Addie examined her. Carly waited outside with Izzie, Alex, and Lexie who had met them outside.

"Are you excited?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah," Carly nodded.

"Have any of you picked names out at all?" Alex asked. Carly laughed and shook her head.

"No," she explained. "They want to 'wait and see what they look like before they decide' or whatever."

"They did that with you," Lexie smiled.

"You okay with not being an only child anymore?" Izzie asked.

"I'm fine with it," Carly shrugged. "I mean, I know they are a lot younger than me but it is kind of lonely being an only child."

"Well, that's obviously not the case anymore," Alex laughed. Just then Derek poked his head out.

"A boy," he smiled. Carly's eyes lit up.

"A baby brother," she smiled as he poked his head back in. "Let's just hope that they are not both boys, I don't want little versions of Kyle and Cody running around my house and bugging me."

"You'll love them anyway," Lexie laughed. They talked for a little longer before Derek poked his head out again, tears in his eyes.

"A girl," he said.

"Yes!" Carly exclaimed. "We still out number the boys."

"Poor Shep," Alex laughed. Addie came out with the twins to bring them to the nursery and everything.

"Hey big sister," she called to Carly. "You're father wants you." Carly smiled and got up to enter the room where Derek was beside Meredith's bed side and was already sleeping.

"Hey Dad," she said quietly.

"Hey Car," Derek smiled.

"So... a girl and a boy," she smirked. "You're still out numbered."

"That's what you think," Derek chuckled slightly. Carly giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right," she said and hugged her dad. "So... how's it feel to be a father of three... not just one anymore?"

"Amazing," Derek sighed kissing her forehead. "Now let's let your mother rest."

"Can we go see them?" Carly asked.

"Sure," Derek smiled. Carly eagerly exited the room where most of her family was waiting.

"Hey Shep," Mark said. "A girl and a boy... do they have your nose." Carly giggled.

"Youre fault..." Derek growled.

"Sure daddy," Carly laughed.

"It was," Derek said. "He tried to pick up a married woman and I somehow got into the fight..."

"Daddy," Carly laughed.

"Congrats Derek," Izzie said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure their adorable."

"Well.... big sister wants to see her new siblings," Derek dismissed and whisked Carly off in the direction of the nursery. They saw Addie placing them in plastic cribs side by side. Respective blue and pink hats on their little head.

"Dad.... oh they are... oh my god," Carly whispered, amazed. They watched as Addison look up, smile, and walk towards them.

"Hello daddy... big sister," Addison smiled.

"Hey Addie," Derek said hugging her.

"Dad, the boy looks just like you," Carly pointed out. "But not the nose." Addie laughed.

"Your my daughter, your supposed to stick up for me," Derek frowned.

"You should know by now that I am not supposed to do anything," Carly giggled innocently. "Plus, now you have another daughter."

"A healthy daughter I might add," Addie said. "And son."

"Who are both adorable," Carly smiled.

"And Derek.... page me when Mer is awake, I will bring them down," Addie added.

"Okay," Derek smiled. "See you then." Both Carly and Derek looked at the twins for a while before returning to Mer's room. They waited quietly until she woke up, paged Addisonl and now the twins were in the room.

"What should we name them Der?" Mer asked tiredly.

"I have no clue?" Derek shrugged, picked up the girl, and placed her in Carly's arms. "Hey baby girl... meet your big sister."

"Hi," Carly smiled looking at the little baby. She was like a little version of Meredith, except the blue eyes were apparently the same color as hers were so they wouldn't change green.

"So... are we gonna have a theme with their names?" Derek asked.

"Maybe they can start with the same letter," Mer shrugged.

"Carly.... any ideas?" Derek asked. Carly looked intently at the little girl in her arms.

"Lucy," she said simply. Meredith smiled.

"Lucy.... I love it," she said.

"Okay... so Lucy Elizabeth," Derek nodded.

"It's perfect," Carly nodded and handed Lucy to Derek. Carly got up to stand by her mother's bed side where she was holding the baby boy.

"What about this little guy?" Meredith asked. He also had blue eyes, a perfect version of Derek.

"Something Christopher Shepherd," Derek said proudly smiling at Lucy.

"Starting with an L I guess," Meredith said.

"Logan," Carly murmured.

"What?" Derek asked.

"What about Logan?" Carly smiled.

"Logan Christopher Shepherd," Meredith said slowly.

"I love it," Derek said. "Good job Carly."

"Logan and Lucy Shepherd," Meredith said. "It's great!" Mark, Addie, Cristina, Owen, Alex, Izzie, Lexie, Caleb, Miranda, George, and Callie walked in.

"What's great?" Mark asked.

"Their names," Derek told them.

"What are they?" Izzie asked, cooing at Lucy as Derek put her into her arms.

"Lucy Elizabeth Shepherd and Logan Christopher Shepherd," Meredith smiled as she put Logan into Mark's arms.

"They're beautiful," Lexie said.

"Carly came up with them," Derek explained.

"Nice job Car," Addie praised as Carly beamed.

"Gotta give you props for that I guess," Cristina shrugged.

"Who are the godparents?" Mark asked.

"Your one of them Mark," Derek rolled his eyes.

"You and Addie are Logan's," Meredith told them. "And Cristina and Owen are Lucy's."

"You know what," Izzie said handing Lucy back to Derek as Mark handed Logan back to Mer. "We need a family picture."

"Guys," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Yeah barbie," Cristina echoed. Izzie pulled out a camera.

"I look like crap," Meredith added.

"Too bad," Addie said pulling out her cell phone. "Carly, get in between them." Carly giggled and obliged.

"Okay, one, two, three, smile," Izzie said and snapped the picture.

"Oh yeah," Carly smiled. "By the way... do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Everyone laughed as Meredith and Derek shook their heads. The newest additions, Logan and Lucy getting a good dose of their crazy, disfunctional, but loving family.

* * *

**Lucy and Logan Shepherd are welcomed to the world! The rest of the chapters are gonna skip around. Prom, graduation, and later life, etc.****  
**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**

**A/N: I am going on vacation on Sunday, this time with my family, so I am not sure if I will be able to update this again before then...**


	23. Chapter 23: Prom Night

****

Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)

**This chapter is Carly's junior prom :) And I bet all of you can guess who she is going with.... since I don't know if I want to do what all of you guys want me to do, I will at least do this!  
**

* * *

"I know Lex, but they changed the time, they are no longer on Monday," Carly sighed as she pulled out of the ferry parking garage.

"But Car, we'll only have like two hours for hair and makeup if you are that late," Alexis whined.

"Then get started with everyone else and you can help me when I come," Carly told her.

"Mads will be angry if we do that though, she wanted you to do her hair," Lex laughed.

"Well, she can live. I am the only reason she is going, bribing Josh to take her was easy though," Carly pointed out.

"You know it wouldn't be the same if all of us weren't going," Lex said.

"I know but... whatever," Carly sighed. "I'll be there are 5, 5:30. Prom doesn't start till 8 so we'll have two and a half hours."

"No, the limo is picking us up at 7:30," she protested.

"Then two hours Lex.... now I really gotta go," Carly sighed.

"Fine," Alexis muttered. "But you better be here by 5:30 or I'll kick your ass."

"I'm shaking," Carly rolled her eyes. "Bye Lex."

"Bye," Alexis sighed and hung up. Carly parked her car and laughed. She loved her best friend but she was so annoying sometimes. She walked into the building and into the room. The room filled with several folding chairs. The room she was so afraid of 4 years ago. To Carly, her rape seems so long ago, but it was only four years. Four years of growing and changing.

Occasionally Carly gets a nightmare about that night, but nothing too serious. Nothing she couldn't talk to Dr. Hoffman about, who she still saw once every two weeks. It wasn't until weekly support group that Carly was ever reminded how scarred and terrified she was back then.

"CARLY!" she heard a familiar voice exclaim from the coffee machine. Carly smiled at shook her head. Hannah was as bubbly as ever.

"Hi Han," Carly laughed.

"Bout time you got here girl," she said, putting her arm around her.

"Sorry, Lex was giving me a head ache in the car," Carly excused.

"Of course," Hannah laughed.

"Hey guys," she turned to Lindsey and Molly.

"Hey," the women smiled.

"And I have some great news..." Carly began, but trailed off as the door opened again. A girl, looking about 13 walked in, seemingly coached on by her parents.

"I recognize that look," Hannah sighed.

"What?" Carly asked, taking a closer look at the girl.

"It's the same one you had when you first walked in here Car," Molly said. Carly looked even closer, the girls eyes were darting around the room, terrified, and there was bruising on her arm and head. "You looked worse though, with the bruising on your neck, gash in your head..."

"Oh," Carly whispered.

"Carly, you're the youngest," Hannah said. Carly knew what they were talking about.

"I don't know what to say to her," Carly hissed.

"I didn't either when I first talked to you, just say what I said," Hannah urged.

"And I am supposed to remember exactly what you said," Carly rolled her eyes. The girls just looked at her. "I'm going, I'm going." Carly put on a smile a walked up to the girl.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Hi," the girl whispered.

"You're first group?" Carly asked, the words just coming to her. The girl nodded.

"Well then, I am Carly, I am 17," Carly smiled.

"Brianna," the girl whispered. "I'm 13."

"Your nervous huh?" Carly questioned.

"Yeah... there is so many of you," she breathed.

"Brianna... I was in your position 4 years ago, it's not easy, but knowing that you're not the only one who had to go through the terrible experience helps a lot... trust me," Carly vowed. "You wanna meet some of the other girls?"

"Sure," Brianna shrugged. Carly smiled at her again, and brought her over to the group that now has Jackie and Morgan in it. Morgan had come to the group a year earlier.

"Guys," Carly said. "This is Brianna."

"Hi," the girls smiled warmly.

"Brianna, this is Hannah, Jackie, Morgan, Molly, and Lindsey," Carly introduced.

"Hi," Brianna waved shyly.

"You're gonna be fine," Hannah said. "We're all here for you, that's what this group is about."

"Okay," Brianna sighed.

"So Carly, what were you about to say?" Jackie asked.

"You'll see," Carly laughed as they made their way to the folding chairs, Brianna right beside her. Carly looked over at her, giving her a comforting smile, but Brianna was studying her hands, not making eye contact. Carly watched as Maggie made her way over to her seat.

"Hello everyone," she smiled. "Seeing there is a new person I will introduce myself. I am Maggie, I...." Carly closed her eyes and felt the familiar chill go down her spine. Every time there was a new person entering the group, Maggie always said the same thing. And every time there was a new person, hearing that speech, Carly remembered the first time she was in the group. Jumpy, nervous, ready to break any second. Now, she was well on her way to healing, but the feeling always came back.

Carly opened her eyes again and started to pay attention again.

"Hello Brianna," Maggie said, and many echoed. "Don't worry. You don't have to be nervous. We are all friends here." Brianna nodded. Carly started tapping her foot in anticipation. "Okay, is there anyone who would like to share something before we start on our topic today." Carly sat up straighter and smiled.

"Carly," Molly rolled her eyes. She was just like Hannah now, bubbly and always happy and jumpy. Everyone loved her in the group. "Your _obviously _itching to say something, your practically jumping out of your seat."

"Carly," Maggie smiled.

"Well..." Carly smiled. "I am going to junior prom tonight," she gushed. "With someone.... the first guy.... _ever_." There was a lot of commotion and clapping, everyone so happy for her.

"And... how does it make you feel?" Maggie asked.

"Excited... I mean a little nervous, but... mostly excited... it's like I am finally moving on with my life, besides all of my friends and everything," Carly admitted.

"And..." Hannah then said. "Who's the guy."

"Well you know him Hannah," Carly smiled.

"No," Hannah gasped.

"Yes!" Carly giggled.

"Who?" Jackie asked.

"Tuck Bailey," Carly said. She talked about Tuck and all of her friends a lot. they were a big part of her healing process. And ever since his mother fought for more custody, Tuck was living in Seattle almost full time. Everyone was expecting him to ask her out eventually.

"I'm so happy for you," all the girls said. A few more people shared, and Carly looked at Brianna.

"Anything you want to share Brianna?" she asked.

"Oh um..." Brianna mumbled.

"It's okay, just speak what's on your mind," Maggie reassured.

"I'm just really angry," she admitted.

"Why?" Maggie questioned.

"Because it was a guy I know... who raped me... it was my teacher," Brianna sighed. Everyone gasped and let her tell her story. Carly felt tears coming to her eyes as Brianna kept speaking. Over the years, only Morgan and a few others joined the group, and Carly, because of soccer, therapy, or school, had always seemed to miss their first time. Now she knows what everyone feels like, when you already went through the experience, and how your heart is being ripped out knowing the details of someone went through something just like you.

The rest of the group went fast, at least for Carly. She talked about her latest nightmare, comforted Brianna when she got nervous, and just listened. She was getting excited for later. As soon as it was over, she said goodbye to everyone, and drove home to pick up her dress.

"Mom, Dad, I am home," Carly called into the house.

"CAR! CAR!" she heard a little voice squeak. A second later her little sister barreled into her legs, half knocking her over. Logan followed quickly.

"Hey Luce, Hey Logan," she laughed.

"Up!" Lucy begged, holding her hands up. Carly smiled and picked her up.

"So how was your day?" Carly asked.

"Fun," Lucy giggled as she watched her little brother reach up for her as well. Carly obliged.

"Miss you," Logan said.

"I was gone for two hours goof balls," Carly laughed. She looked at her little brother and sister. They were both like little versions of her parents. Lucy's long straight hair, was a little blonder than her and Meredith's but she had Meredith's complete facial structure. The only difference was she had Derek's blue eyes. Logan, he was Derek completely. Right down to the curly, almost black hair, his nose, apparently before Mark got it broken, and the McDreamy eyes. Mark, Alex, George, Eric, Caleb, and Richard called him Mini-Shep while the girls all called him Mini-McDreamy.

"Hey Car," Derek smiled, walking into the foyer.

"Hey Dad," Carly said putting Logan down who ran to the play room.

"How was group today?" Mer asked.

"There is a new girl, Brianna, she is 13," Carly admitted, her eyes going to the floor.

"Oh baby," Derek sighed and kissed her head.

"I'm fine," Carly reassured.

"Down, Down," Lucy commanded and started to run to the playroom. Derek decided to chase after her.

"Gotcha Goosey," he laughed.

"Daddy," Lucy giggled. "Me not a Goose."

"You aren't?" he joked. "I thought you were my Lucy Goosey?" Lucy thought about it for a second before smiling.

"I am," she giggled and threw her arms around her father's neck.

"Oh yeah Car," Mer said. "Your friends called."

"What about?" Carly questioned.

"Something about a curling iron breaking, the end of the world, and they were coming here instead," Mer smiled. Carly rolled her eyes.

"That's Lex for ya," Carly shook her head.

"Oh yeah, and they called the limo company telling them to pick you guys up here, and told the boys to come here too," Mer smiled.

"Of course," Carly laughed. Within the next twenty minutes, after Carly took a shower, the girls arrived all together.

"Hey hey," Alexis laughed poking her head into the room.

"Your mom let us in," Hailey said.

"Hi guys," Carly rolled her eyes at her friends. "You are all half ready except your dresses, why did you need to come here?"

"Because... we need to curl your hair and stuff," Ava told her.

"Naturally curly hair guys," Carly said.

"But if we only had a straightener, you'd take the excuse to do that, and that wasn't gonna happen," Lex informed her.

"Whatever," Carly sighed, dried her hair, and let her friends do whatever they wanted. By the time they were done make-up and everything, it was already 6:45. Quickly they put on their dresses, grabbed their purses, put on their shoes, and were ready to go. Carly was the first down the stairs, where Meredith, Derek, Lucy, and Logan were waiting.

"Carly, honey, you look beautiful," Meredith gushed, Carly smiled and spun around once, letting her curls fall down her back. She had on a long, deep pink halter, that crossed in the back, and had sparkles.

"Too beautiful," Derek growled, the girls laughed, and Carly rolled her eyes.

"Daddy... it's Tuck, you trust Tuck," Carly told him, and kissed his cheek.

"You look pwetty Car Car!" Lucy giggled.

"You all look beautiful," Meredith said, looking at Maddie. "And Maddie, be very glad that your parents aren't here." Everyone laughed.

"But... we are supposed to take pictures for all your parents," Derek said, pulling out his camera.

"Great," Carly rolled her eyes. "Of course." Around seven, all the boys arrived. Carly smiled at Tuck who held out a corsage for her and Carly giggled.

"Okay, girls first," Derek said. They all stood by the deck door, showing the woods, and lake in the background. Derek snapped the picture of them, and then the boys. "Couples.... Carly, Tuck."

"Of course we are first," Carly laughed and dragged Tuck over to the window.

"And your mom wants a copy of this Tuck," Meredith added and Tuck rolled his eyes. He put his arms around Carly and smiled. Carly just giggled and smiled as well. Once Derek was finished taking all the pictures, they were about to leave.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lucy called.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Logan called. Alexis laughed.

"The munchkins are just so cute," he said, making them frown.

"What guys?" Meredith asked.

"We wanna piture wit Car Car!" Lucy whined. Carly smiled but shook her head as all the girls went 'Aw.'

"Do you mind Car?" Derek asked.

"Not at all.... come here goofballs," Carly laughed and they snapped the picture quickly. And then they were off.

* * *

"The boys are being so stupid," Hailey whined as the eight girls danced together to a fast song.

"They are boys... what do you expect," Emily laughed.

"Well said Em," Carly nodded.

"Joe is being an asshole, he asks me here, and just eats the entire time," Sarah sighed.

"That's what you get for going with a football player," Mia chided.

"Yeah," Carly laughed.

"You two are just lucky, you get the good dates," Alexis hissed. Mia and Carly smiled. Every one else got asked out by jocks or idiots. Mia got asked out by the hottest guy at Seattle High, Andrew Sieler and Carly got asked out by the nicest, Tuck Bailey-Jones. Maddie had a total dud because he only went with her because Carly promised to tutor him in Pre-Calc, although she was already on AP Calc BC.

"Hmm well... I have known Tuck all my life," Carly smiled.

"So have I," Maddie hissed.

"But who's life is longer?" Carly laughed and Maddie frowned.

"She's got you there Mads," Ava laughed.

"Okay," the DJ said. "It's eleven o'clock, that means, the last song of the night."

"Already," all the girls sighed.

"But.... the boys only danced with us once," Alexis hissed.

"Let's make it twice," Carly giggled and ran off in the direction of Tuck before dragging him on the dance floor. As she started dancing with him, she watched her friends out of the corner of her eye, dragging their dates as well.

"So..." Tuck smiled. "Was the night as you expected?"

"Yeah," Carly giggled.

"And you still have my senior prom to go to." Carly's eye widened.

"You mean it?" she asked. "You want me to come to senior prom with you as well?"

"Why not?" tuck shrugged. "I should have taken you to my junior prom, the girl I took was a dud."

"Because you took a slut," Carly giggled.

"Definitely didn't this time," Tuck said.

"You mean that?" Carly whispered.

"Of course," Tuck nodded. "Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know," Carly shrugged. "Maybe because I am friends with almost everyone, except them," she nodded to where Jacqueline was frowning as a dork danced with her. "And they call us sluts."

"Don't let their opinion matter... they are just jealous," Tuck told her.

"Of what?" Carly asked.

"Maybe how amazing you are at soccer," Tuck said.

"Tucks," she whispered, using the nickname she used to call him when she was 3 and he was 4, and they used to make mud pies together.

"Or how close you are with your friends... or how beautiful you are," Tuck continued. Carly froze, and looked at him closely.

"Tuck," she murmured.

"You are," he said, and closed the gap between them. As the song ended, their lips met, and Carly looked deep into his eyes before closing them. The last time someone was this close to her, she was looking into the wild eyes of her rapist, her grandfather. As he was entering her forcefully, as he was kissing her hard on the lips, as he was scarring her for life. But this time, it felt right, it felt meant to be.

* * *

**When they are that perfect together, I almost want to do what all of you guys want but still not sure :) The rest of the chapters are gonna skip around. Graduation, later life, etc.****  
**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**

**A/N: School starts Monday :(  
**


	24. Chapter 24: New Life

****

Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)

**This chapter is Carly's graduation.... It's a really long chapter because it has to do with Carly's maturing, healing, and leaving her parents.**

**

* * *

**Carly burst through the doors, keys in one hand, envelope in the other. In the room, all of the women were already seated in the circle of folding chairs.

"Carly!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Carly," Maggie smiled. "Glad you can make it." Carly smiled back.

"I can't stay long," she told them. "Just had to bring you all these." She opened the envelope that held the tickets to her graduation.

"Are you sure your school isn't about ready to murder you... you probably have 50 tickets and 50 people coming because of you," Jackie told her.

"Nah," Carly waved her hand. "This stadium's huge. It won't even be filled."

"Well take a seat," Maggie told her. Carly looked around at the clock and shook her head.

"Can't, sorry," Carly sighed.

"You can't stay," Brianna sighed.

"Sorry Bri," Carly said. "See you all later." With that, she skipped out to her car and pulled out of the driveway. Tonight was her high school graduation. She couldn't believe it. She actually made it. And to top it all off, she made it top of her class. Once a straight B student in middle school, Carly pulled through and did amazing in high school, taking almost all AP classes in her junior year, having more than a 4.0 average.

She was nervous, she was sad, but overall she was excited. In her New York family, other than the twins and Adam, she was one of the last of the kids to graduate. In her Seattle family she was the first. That meant EVERYONE was coming. Plus no one wanted to miss Carly's next step towards getting better. At the end of the summer, Carly would be going to college and moving away from home, much to Meredith and Derek's dismay, although they knew it was coming.

One person Carly knew couldn't wait for her to leave was Tuck. He was going to UW, making things awkward. For a year they were going strong, she went to his senior prom, she showed him off at Homecoming and Winter Ball, but he chose her birthday to end things, saying that he just needed space. But really there was a girl, a college girl, he was pining for. And a high school girl was no longer good enough as a girlfriend.

Carly had taken it hard, she had loved him and said it to him everyday. He did too. So much for love. Now they couldn't stand each other, and of course he would be the one person at her party tomorrow that she wouldn't want there.

Before she knew it she was pulling into her driveway. Carly looked into the sky and saw no clouds. Hopefully the rain would hold out for her party tomorrow, Alexis' on Sunday, Hailey's on Monday, and Sarah, Ava, Emily, and Mia's right after that. The girls planned it that way. And the only reason hers was first was because her New York family had to get back by Sunday.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Carly called into the house.

"CARLY!" Amanda exclaimed and ran towards her cousin arms outstretched, she had had her graduation a week ago. She must have missed the rental cars near the guest house.

"CAR! CAR!" four year olds Lucy and Logan exclaimed and jumped around their sister.

"Hi guys," Carly smiled and looked up to her family who was crowded in her living room.

"It's the high school graduate," Carolyn smiled. "Come sit and say hello."

"Haven't graduated yet, which is precisely why I can't sit and say hello," Carly smirked. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it.

_Our last step of high school, first step to the rest of our lives... see you tonight babe!_

_~ Love ya, Lex_

"Who is that," Kathleen asked.

"None of your business," Carly teased and shut her phone. She caught a glimpse at the clock.

"CRAP!" she exclaimed and sprinted upstairs.

"And like that, she was gone," Meredith narrated and sighed, leaning against the kitchen door, Derek behind her.

"Mommy," Lucy said. "Why you sound sad?" Meredith lifted the little girl up.

"Your sister is graduating from high school tonight, that's all sweetheart," Meredith pressed a kiss to her head.

"Oh," she said and squirmed to get let down before running over to Logan.

"Our little girl's growing up," Meredith murmured and leaned into Derek.

"I know," Derek sighed and heard the shower turn on upstairs.

_

* * *

_

Somehow Carly managed to slip down the stairs without her family noticing, which was a huge surprise. Usually they were on top of everything. Hopefully they didn't worry and get the hint that her car was gone. Before she knew it she was at the school, and soon on the bus next to Sarah where they would arrive at the stadium in a few minutes. Carly had the note cards that held her speech in her pocket, praying to god that when she read it, she wouldn't make a fool out of herself. She wouldn't let anyone but Maddie practice with her though which led to a very interesting past two weeks.

_"Meredith," Izzie called into the house after she knocked._

_"Yeah Iz... what are you doing here?" Mer asked._

_"AUNT IZZIE!" Lucy squealed and launched herself towards her Aunt. Izzie smiled and picked her up._

_"I believe that your daughter has my daughter held hostage," Izzie told her._

_"Really?" Meredith said. "I didn't even know Carly was home."_

_"I think that's the point," Izzie smirked. "You know how she's been with that speech of hers. Ever since that announced she was valedictorian."_

_"I know," Mer smiled and walked up to her daughter's bedroom, where sure enough, they were._

"Carly..... Carly?" Alexis waved her hand into front of her friends face. Carly shook her head.

"What.... sorry..." she mumbled.

"You had your face on... the R word face," Lex said, concerned.

"It wasn't that.... I am just...." Carly began.

"Nervous," Hailey finished.

"Yeah," Carly sighed.

"Me too," Mia chimed in.

"I can't believe that we are finally here, seniors.... graduating from high school," Emily said wistfully.

"I know, it's amazing," Ava said.

"I don't want it to end though," Carly said.

"The graduation or high school?" Sarah asked.

"Both," Carly said. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much."

"We'll see each other, we'll keep in touch," Mia told them.

"I am not going to any college on this coast," Carly said.

"Well someone had to go to...." Lex trailed off as the bus they were on pulled up to the stadium.

"This is it," Carly breathed.

"Let's go," Sarah said as they stepped off the bus. The seven friends hooked arms and walked into the stadium with confidence.

* * *

Meredith looked through the program trying to stop the tears in her eyes. Her oldest... at one point she thought her only, was graduating from high school. The little girl who went from a girly girl who dressed up like princesses, to a tomboy who played soccer, to becoming the distant teenager, the outcast she never knew about, the rape victim, the damaged girl who cried a lot, to the whole and healed girl, making friends out of enemies and now graduating.

Then she looked to the side of her. Lucy was bouncing up and down on Derek's lap while Logan was playing with Danny near Lexie and Caleb, who was holding Becca. Carly wasn't her only little girl anymore. She wasn't her only child anymore. But she was her first, the one she would always have a special bond with, because she was alive for 14 years before the twins.

Meredith felt a twinge at her heart, knowing that her daughter would be leaving soon and she would no longer be across the hall to calm her fears.

"Mer?" Derek questioned.

"What... sorry?" Meredith said distractedly.

"You okay?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Yeah," Mer gulped. "Just nervous for her, that's all."

"Don't worry Aunt Mer," Madison said from behind her. "Carly's speech is flawless."

"Thanks for telling me Maddie," Meredith answered dryly. Maddie smirked and Izzie glared at her. Meredith turned around and looked at her family. It had grown so much over the years. Izzie and Alex, having one more son, much to Maddie's dismay and Chris's delight, Brendon Jonathon Karev. Cristina and Owen, to the shock of many, also got pregnant again, a boy, Trevor Owen Hunt. Callie and George also extended their family of four, to everyone's delight except Matt and Josh, with a baby girl Erin Scarlett O'Malley. No surprise that Addison was also pregnant again with a son Steven Bennett Sloan, but she recently had Zoe Elizabeth Sloan only two months before. Lexie, around the same time as Addie, finally got Rebecca Grace Peters as well.

Everyone had blissfully perfect lives.

Today, that moment, for some reason, Meredith felt hers was ending. Her heart being ripped in two. Carly growing up, growing away from her.

That entire feeling changed as she watched the graduates take their seats in the middle of the stadium. Somehow she found Carly, and somehow it made her feel so much better. If her daughter could do it, so could she.

* * *

Carly could feel her heart beating in her chest as they flashed the slide show of pictures the class had sent in. After this was her speech, the part she was most worried about. Scared she'd trip walking to the podium, scared she'd fumble through the words, scared that her speech would make no sense, scared she'd make a fool out of herself.

She smiled as a picture of Carly and her best friends came up. They were all on the beach from the summer before. They were laying down on their stomach in a line, making funny faces at the camera. The next one Carly frowned at. They had sent these in at the beginning of senior year, at least all of hers anyway. It was the group picture of junior prom, Carly hugging Tuck.

Alexis looked back at her and mouthed 'sorry' since this was her picture. 'It's okay' she mouthed back. 'He's an ass' and Lex giggled. Then Carly got nervous again. She was never a good public speaker which is why she took up so much of Maddie's time. She couldn't get through an oral report in class, how was she supposed to do this. All of a sudden, Hailey nudged her. Carly looked up and the slide show was ending. Carly gulped.

"Let's welcome to the stage, the valedictorian of the Class of 2026, Carly Shepherd," their principal Dr. Creeden said. Carly stood up, note cards in hand. A large applause welcomed her, but when she heard her family call out 'YEAH CARLY' that is when she felt that she could actually do this. With a deep breath Carly walked up the steps onto the stage, and to the podium.

"Yes," she murmured inaudibly, happy she did not trip.

"Good evening," Carly began. "Parents, friends, fellow graduates.... " Carly took a quick breath. "Today is the first day of the rest of our lives... That's all I could think of when I tried to think of some words of wisdom for all of you. Frankly, that's not really words of wisdom, if anything it would terrify you, because I know it terrified me."

"Being valedictorian was never something I believed I would be. I was always the girl who got average grades. I was always the girl who did okay on her project, not excellent. Tried so hard with nothing in return. I was never the overachiever, the genius, the girl with perfect papers. Nothing like that ever described me. That all changed well.... in 8th grade.... it seems so long ago for many of us. When we were young, naive, 'middleschoolers,' back when grades didn't matter and it was all about being 'popular.' Before we really figured out what school was about. What seems insignificant to most of you out there, is the reason that I have nothing more to say then, today is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"8th grade year... or the summer before it.... changed my life forever. One incident outside the hospital where my parents and most of my family works scarred me physically and emotionally. I was raped that summer and while any details are too crude to include, I can tell you how I got better.... how I became the overachiever, the girl with perfect papers, the valedictorian of the class of 2026."

"A support system, that is the answer. My parents, my Aunt's and Uncle's, my cousins, my grandmother, my best friends, and my friends who have shared similar experiences. That's all anyone needs. At first, I felt my life spiraling out of control, slipping away from everyone I loved, slipping away from the world. My emotions were too complex to handle and it made it difficult to live on with my life and continue existing. I tried to put myself in a little box, shutting out the world, not allowing anyone to feel sorry for 'poor Carly Shepherd'. I thought that was how I was going to live the rest of my life."

"At this, I was very wrong. My support system kept pushing me, urging me to get better, and one day I did a strange thing. I put my rapist into this tiny box, so he didn't control my life anymore. I did. This is what everyone needs to do. I am not saying that you need to go through the same experience I did, but you need to take control of your life."

"Everyone has a support system, whether you know it or not. It could be your parents, it could not. It could be your friends, but maybe you don't have that many friends. But in some way shape or form, you have someone on your side, cheering you on. Whether it be one person, or one thousand, you have someone to say that you can do it. That you can graduate, that you can take the first step to the rest of your life. You can control it. So standing in front of you all today, I am confident in myself, and the class of 2026 that we all can take this step. That we will find our support system to get us through it, and we are doing it together."

"I am taking that step, a step in my parent's footsteps. A full ride to Dartmouth, my mother's school, on to study pre-med. How will you?" Carly paused for a moment to let it sink it to you. "What I am trying to say is.... Congratulations Class of 2026, I wish you luck on your journey, and I will miss each and everyone of you." Carly stopped and smiled. A loud applause followed it and as she stepped down from the stage, it only got louder.

Taking her seat again next to Hailey, she sat and listened to the rest of the ceremony, feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Before she knew it, Dr. Creeden was listing off name, and one by one, her class stepped up to get their diplomas.

"Alexis Davis..." Carly tried to contain her scream because before he began, Dr. Creeden said, 'Please hold your applause until all the graduates have received their diplomas.' "Sarah Jacobs...... Amelia McDonald........ Emily Reese..... Ava Schmidt...." Carly gasped. This was it. "Carly Shepherd." Calmly, Carly walked to the front, just as she did when making her speech. She saw flashes come from a section of the stadium, the section her family was in. She giggled and shook her head as she reached for the diploma in the principals hand. She shook his ahdn and turned to face everyone with a smile.

Over the years, she was captain of the soccer team, Homecoming Queen, Prom Queen, and now their valedictorian. It was so ironic in her speech that she mentioned about wanting to be popular in middle school. She always wanted to, but she couldn't. And now she was. Even over the years, Brynn and Julie have warmed up to her. She can't speak for Gabi, Jacqui, or Cassidy, but even some of her number one enemies at one point were her friends. After her rape, Carly's life felt like it was over, she was finished, she was gonna disappear or fall into a depression. But she had the perfect high school experience despite her past, and she was going to have a great life.

Carly winked at her friends as she threw her hands up and ran towards them, they were waiting for her and Hailey. As she ran into their circle and started their hugs and giggles, "Hailey Smith...." was called and they waited for Hailey to run towards them too. The last name was called and the friends all huddled together.

"Congratulations to the Class of 2026!" the principal said. The girls squealed and along with everyone else threw there hats in the air.

* * *

Derek couldn't believe it as the principal said....

"Carly Shepherd..." And after that. "Congratulations to the Class of 2026!" His little girl was no longer in high school. She was going to college. She was all grown up.

Meredith had been gloomy for weeks, knowing it was coming, but Derek was casual, staying strong for Mer. But tears burst to his eyes, mostly with pride, just as he did when she made her speech.

"Derek," Meredith whispered. Derek embraced her, noting that she was crying too. "She did it."

"She did," Derek murmured into her hair and looked up to see Carly celebrating happily with her friends. It didn't even seem to faze her that she was now officially becoming an adult. That pretty soon, she wouldn't be living under his roof. Derek wasn't sure, but somehow Carly ended up in the stands, walking towards them.

Meredith ran forward before her and embraced her.

"Congratulations baby girl," Meredith cried and squeezed her daughter tightly. "Your speech was amazing, I am so incredibly proud of you."

"Thanks Mommy," Carly smiled at her as they broke away. Carly laughed and reached up to brush her mother's tears away, but it only led to being hugged again. Once Meredith stepped away, there was a clear path between Carly and Derek. Derek didn't even move towards her before Carly came running to him.

"Daddy," she said and hugged him tightly.

"I am so proud of you sweetheart," he murmured, choking back his tears. Carly looked up at him.

"Daddy, you don't have to cry, I am not leaving forever," Carly said.

"Oh yes I do," Derek said and hugged her again.

"Shep, let us hug the graduate," Mark boomed and Carly giggled as she stepped forward towards her family.

"That was an amazing speech Car," Addie praised and Carly blushed.

"Girlfriend, that was better than we practiced," Maddie congratulated.

"Thanks," Carly smiled and hugged her tightly.

"So little cuz," Billy smirked, one arm around Kristen who had a slightly swollen pregnant stomach. "How's it feel to finally join us."

"You're obnoxious," Kristen giggled as Carly stuck out her tongue at him.

"Very mature," Kyle sneered.

"Shut up," Carly hissed. "I don't see either of you being valedictorian."

"Hmmm...." they murmured. "That seems so long ago."

"It was two years dorks," Anna told them.

"Hmmm... well who's the size of a watermelon," Cody laughed.

"You two didn't," Anna growled, rubbing her own pregnant stomach.

"Boys," Liz snapped. "Just because you no longer live under my roof does not mean I can't punish you!" The two boys fell silent and everyone laughed. Lucy and Logan, the attention now on Anna and Kristen's stomach's, began bouncing around them. The entire thing was like a comedy act as the stands began clearing. Carly Shepherd loved her family.

* * *

Carly smiled as she laid back on the lounge chair inside the pool area at her house. Her brother and sister were splashing Paige and Katie who in turn just started chasing after them. Kyle and Cody were running around like kids playing pranks. Her ex-boyfriend was moping around talking to Tyler. Her friends hadn't shown up yet due to their own families. The only one who was there was obviously Maddie.

"Ca-ee," Carly heard and looked down. There sat little Erin O'Malley, looking up at her with her big brown eyes at her favorite cousin.

"Hey munchkin," Carly laughed and picked the little two year old up and sat her on her lap.

"Mommy say you leavin," Erin said and Carly's heart melted. The little kids in her family loved her, especially since they saw her a lot. She began doing volunteer work at the hospital and most of the time meant going to the nursery and helping out there. While she tried to help with everyone. Erin, Brenden, Steve, and sometimes Lucy, Logan, and Dan, would tag along until she would play with them. Plus, she was a built in babysitter. Most of the time Maddie had cheerleading things so whenever the adults would be at work, out to dinner, or went to the bar Carly would have a flurry of kids at her house. Carly loved this since they were all doctors, with money, and got paid a lot.

"I am," Carly smiled sadly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because yesterday I graduated from high school, and now I am going to learn how to become a doctor, like my Mommy and Daddy, and yours," Carly explained.

"Oh," Erin whispered.

"Your gonna miss me aren't ya kiddo?" Carly asked. Erin nodded her head, her beautiful curls hitting Carly.

"Carly!" Abby and Kayla, both now 9 and 7, said coming over.

"Yes guys," Carly smiled.

"My mom said you can't hide from them any longer," Abby smirked.

"Yeah," Kayla added. "They said that you have to take pictures now or they are taking you hostage." Erin giggled and hopped off of Carly's lap, just as the two girls began dragging her over.

"I'm going," Carly said.

"But you were about to add slowly to that sentence," Abby pointed out. Carly sighed. They were no longer little kids and new all her tricks.

"Fine," Carly muttered as she felt hands on her legs and saw Brendon, Steve, and Erin pushing her. Carly laughed as a good amount of the adults stood in front of her. "You had to use all the cute kids." They laughed.

"Get over here," Izzie growled and Carly obliged shaking her head. In the end, she had several with just her and her parents. Then her parents, Lucy, and Logan. One with her and Maddie. One with all her Aunt's, then all her Uncle's. Aunt's/Uncle's of New York and Seattle, then one with her grandmother. Finally there were several with all her cousins, then Seattle/New York cousins separately. The Seattle one was difficult.

"I wanna be next to Ca-ee," Erin whined.

"I wanna," Steven complained.

"Me!" Brendon exclaimed. Carly looked towards her family for help and then noticed Tuck wasn't there, he hadn't moved, or now he was talking on the phone, probably "Natalia". Bailey saw her looking.

"William George Bailey Jones, get your ass over here," she barked. "Hang up that phone this instant."

"Aunt Miranda," Carly hissed.

"He's your cousin."

"He's an ass!"

"Carly Elise," Derek growled and Carly shut up.

"Tuck get next to Carly," Miranda commanded.

"NO!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Get next to her," Miranda narrowed her eyes. "_Now_." Grudgingly Tuck moved towards Carly. In the end, Laura was next to her, Dan, Lucy, and Logan were at the feet of Tess, Tyler, Archer, Abby, Kayla, and Chris. Erin was at Carly's feet, Brendon and Steve were by Maddie's feet, and Tuck and Laura were holding Rebecca and Zoe. All in all it was a cute picture.

As soon as pictures were over, a group of 6 girls were walking towards the pool.

"Alexis is here, the party can start!" Lex exclaimed. Izzie and Meredith shook there heads muttering 'Alexis,' jokingly.

"You're here!" Carly exclaimed and ran over towards her friends. "Thank god, I've been tortured with pictures and Maddie has not helped at all."

"Not my fault... who wants to interfere with my Mom when she gets set on something," Maddie sighed.

"Girls, get over here before Carly gets out of the mood of taking pictures," Meredith said.

"I already am," Carly called over but came anyway. The support group girls came too and that gave Carly more photos. At one point, Carly and her friends were alone.

"I can't wait for next week," Alexis gushed.

"One week, Bahamas, no parents," Carly giggled.

"Way to make me jealous," Maddie grumbled.

"Senior week babe, your a sophomore," Ava said and wrapped her arm around Maddie.

"In two years you can do the same," Em told her.

"But not with you all," Maddie sighed.

"We could just all of a sudden show up there," Hailey laughed.

"Please do," Maddie smiled.

"We have two years," Mia added.

"Yeah," Carly smiled.

"I can't believe it's over," Alexis said.

"I know," Emily sighed.

"And.... I can't believe your leaving us," Alexis said to Carly. "We're gonna miss you. We all are going to UW but your going to the east coast."

"You got accepted too," Hailey said.

"But Tuck and Natalia go to UW," Carly said. "And just like my attack five years ago, I have to move on from him. He hurt me so much, you all know. My dad was ready to murder him because all I did was mope for the month after. That was one of my worst birthdays ever. He took me out to the deck, kissed me, then took of my promise ring saying that he thinks we should take time off. The next week he came to the hospital showing off his new bitch."

"We know... but... it's not gonna be the same," Mia sighed.

"I love you guys," Carly smiled. "And I'll be home to visit as much as possible, Christmas, Thanksgiving, whenever I can..."

"We love you too," Ava said. "And you better." All of a sudden, the girls giggled. Carly looked at them confused but then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. She looked behind her and saw her father.

"DADDY!" Carly squealed.

"Sorry Car," Derek said. "They told me to." Derek nodded his head at Kyle and Cody.

"And you listen to them!" she screamed before he threw her into the water. Calmly she walked out of the water and glared at the two boys. "Your gonna get it." They looked at each other, and they both ran into two direction, Carly went after Cody first. He sped past Meredith, Liz, and Kathy talking.

"Weren't we just saying something about Carly maturing so much?" Liz questioned. Meredith laughed.

"Some things never change," Mer smiled sadly.

* * *

_Two months later...._

Carly watched as the last of her many bags were loaded onto the luggage carrier. She had only her purse as a carry on. Carly then turned back to her family and friends. They had all come to say goodbye. She looked at her parents, she had to say goodbye to them when they got there. Carly stepped forward towards her family.

She saw the sadness in their eyes. It was then that she was reminded that she was everyone's little girl. The first of their family, not counting the 'traitor' to go to college. The first to leave. It was Izzie who grabbed her first. She was her godmother. They were close, especially after her attack.

"I'll miss you Car," Izzie sighed.

"Me too," Carly murmured. Next was Alex, her godfather, always protective of her, even before her rape.

"God, your so grown up," Alex said. She saw in his eyes he was realizing he had to do this with Maddie eventually.

"Not that old Uncle Alex," Carly smirked and he kissed her forehead. This repeated with Mark, Addie, Cristina, Owen, George, Callie, Miranda, Lexie, and Caleb. All her cousins surrounded her and hugged her, then it was Lucy and Logan. They would be staying with Izzie and Alex while Meredith and Derek went with Carly.

"Car Car, why you leaving?" Lucy asked.

"I am going to college," Carly smiled sadly at her.

"Will we still see you everyday?" Logan asked.

"No bud, afraid not," Carly told him, ruffling his hair. Her heart wrenched as she saw his little lips quiver and his blue eyes go wide. Lucy's eyes didn't the same thing but she bit her lip, something Carly did when she tried to not cry.

"Why," Lucy whimpered.

"Because I am going to be in another state," Carly told her.

"Oh..." Lucy sighed.

"How about I promise to call you both everyday so I can still talk to you," Carly said. Both their eyes lit up.

"Okay!" they both said in unison and Carly laughed as they both jumped up to hug her.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too Car Car!" Lucy said.

"I love you more," Logan told her. Lucy frowned and nudged her brother.

"No... I do."

"I do."

"I do!"

"I do!"

"Lucy Elizabeth and Logan Christopher... is this the last thing you want your sister to think about you?" Meredith warned and they both fell silent. Now Carly went towards her friends.

"I can't believe that the summer is almost over," Alexis sighed.

"I can't believe your leaving already," Ava murmured.

"Across the country," Mia added.

"I know," Carly said sadly.

"We'll miss you," Emily said.

"I know... I will too... but it isn't forever... I will be home first time I have I have the chance," Carly vowed.

"Promise?" Hailey questioned.

"Promise... and I will call every week," Carly said.

"Every week," Maddie said. "You promised the munchkins everyday."

"They're my brother and sister," Carly pointed out. "That's why."

"Sure sure," Sarah smirked. "That's what you want us to believe." Carly smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Sarah," she smiled.

"Flight 102 to New Hampshire now boarding," the announcer called and Carly looked up sadly.

"Car, that's us," Derek said.

"This is it," she murmured.

"It is," her friends echoed.

"I love you guys," Carly murmured and wrapped her arms around each of her friends individually then one group hug.

"Love you too," they all said.

"Friends to the end," Carly vowed.

"Always," Lex smiled. She turned back to her family. Meredith and Derek were saying goodbye to Lucy and Logan saying they'd be home tomorrow.

"Bye," Carly murmured to everyone and looked regretfully at Tuck. He had said nothing the whole time. Now she was leaving. She grabbed her purse and walked through security with her parents, then got onto the plane. As it took off, Carly looked out the window.

"Bye Seattle," she smiled.

* * *

Carly used the key card to open up her dorm room. Someone's stuff was already all moved in, but she was no where to be found. It wasn't bad, she had a desk, bed, and enough room to life for a year.

"And why can't you help?" Derek asked.

"Because, your my dad," Carly smiled. "Your supposed to help me."

"Help is the key word," Derek muttered gruffly as he sat a large box down. "Not do everything."

"I brought this didn't I?" Carly said setting her purse down on the bed. Derek rolled his eyes as Meredith came in with nothing. Derek sighed and turned out of the door to push the cart in holding the rest of Carly's stuff.

"Do you have enough stuff?" Derek asked.

"Hey," Carly said. "I have as much as her... whoever she is." Carly said pointing to the other bed in the room.

"Come on Car, he can keep complaining while we set your room up," Meredith said as she opened a box while Carly opened a suitcase.

"I saw a vending machine down the hall... I am gonna go get a snack," Derek said.

"Snack... I don't think what you call a snack is really a snack daddy," Carly teased. "You think a granola bar is unhealthy."

"They are," Derek protested.

"Sure," Carly rolled her eyes as she opened up the closet. She turned to her mom. "I blame Aunt Addie and Aunt Izzie... this thing is so small."

"You have plenty of drawers Car," Mer told her as she began to make the bed with the pink and purple bed set they had recently bought. In the end, every drawer was filled to the max, including the storage bin they had brought that they put under the bed. She had the mini fridge they had bought, the large pink chair, and all of Carly's 'necessities.' Before they left, Meredith and Derek went outside to the car to get something and in the meantime, the door opened to reveal a girl Carly didn't know.

"Hi!" the girl said. "You must be my roommate. I'm Natalie Hayes."

"Hey," Carly smiled as Natalie extended her hand. "I'm Carly..."

"Okay Car I..." Meredith began, coming into the room. "Oh hello..." Meredith said when she saw Natalie. "I'm Carly's mother."

"Hello," Natalie said politely. "I'm Natalie."

"Okay here is your..." Derek began but then saw Natalie. Carly saw the look on Natalie's face when she saw her dad.

"Hey dad," Carly said a little confused. "This is Natalie."

"Why hello Natalie," Derek said, and then turned to his daughter. "Okay... seeing as you are no longer at home where we can just give you money..."

"Seriously," Carly smiled as Derek handed her a credit card. "YES!"

"Now that you are no longer under the influence of Alexis," Meredith said with a smile. "We feel you won't go crazy with this thing."

"You make her sound like she is addicted to shopping," Carly joked. "Thank you!"

"Well..." Meredith said. "I... I think your all set." Carly saw the Natalie was just standing off to the side awkwardly.

"Yeah," Carly murmured.

"Come here," Meredith said opening her arms and Carly walked towards them calmly. Meredith smothered her in a hug. "I am gonna miss you so much... just remember... I am only a call away."

"I know Mommy," Carly whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too Car," Meredith sighed and regretfully let go, tears in her eyes. Derek just stared at her father for a second before rushing into his arms. Derek wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"You be good okay..." Derek said. "Don't get in trouble."

"Daddy," Carly giggled, her own tears now coming.

"I'll miss you," Derek sighed.

"Me too... I love you... I will be home soon," Carly told him. "Thanksgiving break."

"That's not soon enough," Derek said.

"I know, I love you," Carly repeated.

"Love you too sweetheart," Derek choked out and kissed her on the head. "Kick ass and come back to Seattle a surgeon."

"I will," Carly said and tried to let go, but Derek wouldn't. "Daddy."

"Sorry," Derek murmured as he slowly let her body go.

"It's not forever Daddy," Carly reminded him as he stepped back.

"I know," Derek sighed. Meredith all of a sudden grabbed Carly and hugged her once more.

"Mom," Carly giggled.

"Shut up," she murmured as she kissed her head. Carly wiggled out of her arms and stepped back.

"Bye," Carly said.

"Goodbye Car," Meredith sighed.

"Bye sweetheart... see you in a few months," Derek said and grabbed Meredith's hand before walking out of the room and turning down the hallway. Once she heard the elevator ding signaling they were gone Carly smiled.

"Finally... I'm free," Carly laughed and looked at Natalie. "What's up with you?"

"Your dad is Derek Shepherd, aka world class neuro god?" she gaped.

"Oh," Carly smiled. "Yeah...."

"What's just.... awesome," Natalie told her.

"I've been around that my whole life," Carly shrugged. "My whole family are surgeons.... wait... how did you recognize my dad?"

"Oh... I really want to be a surgeon... I am pre med," Natalie told her.

"Same," Carly smiled.

"I..." Natalie began but was cut off.

"Hey Natalie we were..." a few girls said poking their heads in the door. "Oh..."

"Hi guys, this is my roommate, Carly Shepherd," Natalie introduced.

"Hi," Carly smiled.

"Hey," they all said.

"Carly this is..." Natalie began. "Olivia and Sam... they are next door to us." She pointed to the two girls closest to the door, Sam with blond hair, Olivia with red hair. "And Brooke and Jill, they are across the hall from us." Jill had brunette hair and Brooke had blond hair. "Then Lauren and Ali, they are next to Jill and Brooke." Lauren had brunette hair and so did Ali.

"We're hanging in the common room and ordering out, well pretty much gorging ourselves our first night," Jill said.

"Wanna come?" Sam asked.

"I will," Natalie said. "Carly?"

"Sure," Carly said and reached in her pocket for her phone that vibrated.

_Miss you already babe! Seattle sucks without you! Love ya..._

_~ Lex_

_P.S. You better text me back or I will come to Dartmouth and kick your ass!_

Carly laughed and shook her head.

"Parent's?" Olivia questioned.

"No... one of my best friends from back home," Carly said. "Apparently Seattle sucks without me." The girls started walking to the common room.

"You're from Seattle?" Lauren asked.

"Yepp..." Carly answered. "Half my family is there, half are in New York, and my Aunt Nancy lives in Connecticut. What about you guys?"

"Philly," Brooke answered.

"Same," Olivia said.

"Here," Sam said.

"Ditto," Jill agreed.

"New York," Natalie answered.

"New Jersey," Ali said.

"Virginia," Lauren said finally. The girls sat down and ordered their food. While waiting for it, the girls were talking about their lives and everything before college. Sam was talking about her 4 brothers and sisters when Ali asked if Carly had any siblings.

"Two," Carly answered. "They are 4 year old fraternal twins. A girl and a boy, Lucy and Logan."

"Why so young?" Jill asked.

"I was the only child and was supposed to be the only child and that lasted till freshman year," Carly explained. She got out her phone. "These are them." The girls looked at the photo.

"Aw... they are adorable," Natalie gushed.

"Logan like a little McDreamy," Carly said.

"What?" Ali asked.

"Don't ask... it's a long story," Carly laughed.

"Do we want to know?" Lauren asked.

"Probably not," Carly smirked. Olivia's phone rang and Sam and Jill went down to get their food. Just as Carly was biting in her piece of pizza, her phone vibrated again. She thought it was Lex or one of her friends again but it was anything but.

_Car, I am sorry. I was... am an ass. I shouldn't have ended things like I did. I will always love you but not in the way you deserve to be. More like a sister, but it is probably ruined by now. Seattle will not be the same without you but I will learn to live, and FYI, Natalia and I broke up mid summer... she was not worth losing you over and I wish I realized that earlier. I hate that we have drifted so far apart that I couldn't even bring myself to say goodbye to you when you got on the plane. I hope you will forgive me._

_~ Tuck_

Carly scoffed and threw her phone.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing," Carly muttered and bit into her pizza angrily. Brooke wasn't satisfied with the answer so she went and picked it up and read what was on it.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Brooke asked.

"You can say that again," Carly growled.

"He seems sorry for whatever he did," Brooke said.

"He should have been sorry 8 months ago," Carly sighed. "But he chooses now, when I am in another state."

"What happened?" Sam asked. Carly leaned forward and told them the story.

"He sounds like an ass," Olivia said.

"That's an understatement," Carly muttered.

"Well girl," Natalie smiled. "Your in college now... your older... time to go after real men." All the girls laughed. They reminded her so much of her friends back home. She loved it. But there was one difference. These girls didn't know anything of her past that she didn't tell them, like her rape. And they couldn't find out unless she told them. It was like she was starting a new life. Carly couldn't wait to live it.

* * *

**This story is coming to an end, there are only a few chapters left....**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**

**A/N: Hectic life ends soon! Okay, I am sad about it because no more field hockey... but I am happy cause I can update faster and it's KILLING me! Only two more Christmas show rehearsal's so.... soon, I promise... soon I will be back on track :) Love Can Never Be Forgotten is next!!!!!  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Internship

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)**

**This chapter is Carly's first day as an intern at SGH and guess how lucky Carly is.... who do you think is her resident????? I think this will be a long one again...**

**

* * *

**

"Carly!" she heard her brother and sister exclaim as she walked into the door of her house.

"Hey kiddos," Carly laughed as Lucy and Logan, now eleven ran towards her to give her a hug.

"We missed you!" Logan said.

"I saw you on Easter silly," Carly teased.

"That was MONTHS ago," Lucy emphasized and Carly laughed. But she did feel her heart tug a little. She had been accepted to UW for med school but Nat hadn't. The two had gotten extremely close over at Dartmouth and had even shared an apartment with Jill, Brooke, Olivia, and Sam. Lauren and Ali had shared their own apartment with their boyfriends. So instead, they went to Columbia, and being med school, Carly had been home so little between studying and felt as if she had lost the the last seven years of her younger siblings lives.

"Well I am here for good now," Carly promised.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"You got accepted!" Lucy squealed and hugged her sister again. "Are you coming to live here?"

"No," Carly shook her head. "I got an apartment in the city near the hospital with..."

"I thought I heard munchkins in here... but these kids seem way to big," a new voice said.

"Natalie!" Logan and Lucy exclaimed and ran towards Carly's friend.

"Hello... how old are you guys now... what... 20?" Natalie teased.

"We're 11," Lucy said proudly.

"Last time I saw you, you were up to here," Natalie laughed and put her hand right in the middle of her stomach.

"Can you stay here?" Logan asked.

"Nah," Nat shook her head. "I need to keep your sister in line." Logan and Lucy giggled.

"Are you gonna stay till Mom and Dad get home?" Lucy asked Carly.

"We just got here today, we need to get our apartment ready... we're here for two weeks until work starts," Carly said, and then looked around. "Can you guys not tell Mom and Dad I am here yet?"

"Why... they don't know," Lucy said, shocked.

"No," Carly shook her head. "And I don't want it to be too awkward so do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Logan nodded his head and spit on his hand. Carly reached out her hand but pulled it back and shook her head.

"Not worth it," she laughed kissing him on the head instead. "You can tell them next week okay..."

"Okay," Lucy said hugging her sister once more.

"Bye!" she and Natalie called.

"Bye Car! Love you!" the twins echoed as they left the house.

"Why don't you want your parents to know you're here?" Nat asked as they got in the car and drove off.

"Because," Carly explained. "I figured that everyone is going to make a fuss about me being the chief and head of neuro's daughter when we start in two weeks so... if I don't talk to them till my first day... maybe it will be less awkward and they won't think I cheated my way into the program."

"Good idea... since I am like the surrogate daughter as well... and your best friend," Nat said. "Speaking of best friend.... have you seen Lex, Maddie, or anyone else yet?"

"Nope," Carly shook her head.

"Then how did you get Lex and Maddie's portion of this month's rent?" Natalie asked,

"Haven't yet..." Carly said. "I have a huge trust fund I used to pay the first... they can pay me back when we see them... which will be soon, we are supposed to meet them at the train station in one hour."

"So Maddie is still at U Dub," Nat said and Carly nodded.

"Two more years of med school," Carly nodded.

"And Lex is what...." Nat questioned, forgetting.

"Elementary school teacher," Carly answered.

"Wow," Nat laughed. "Can't wait to see how that works out."

"Agreed," Carly laughed. "And Em, Sarah, and Hailey have an apartment next door to ours."

"I still don't know why we trusted Lex to pick out the apartment... we've paid for it and haven't even seen it," Nat teased.

"We can trust her," Carly shrugged. "Wanna go see it now or wait for Maddie and Lex."

"Let's wait," Natalie reasoned and they drove to the train station. About a half an hour later they heard...

"CARLY ELISE SHEPHERD!"

"NATALIE MELISSA HAYES!"

They turned around to see Alexis and Maddie running towards them. Mia, Sarah, and Hailey trailing a few steps behind.

"God I missed you guys!" Carly exclaimed and hugged all her five friends.

"Us too," Mia said catching up.

"I still can't believe that Ava and Em moved across state as soon as Car and I move here," Natalie shook her head.

"We have sooo much catching up to do," Carly sighed and linked arms with her friends. She couldn't believe how close they stayed after all the years away and even with Nat joining the group.

"First we have to show you guys the apartment," Maddie gushed. "And my mom threatened to steal it so it has to be a great place."

"Aunt Iz," Carly shook her head. The apartment was not far from the hospital like Alexis and Maddie had said, and when they opened the door, Carly's mouth dropped open. It had hard wood floors, a fireplace, a large flat screen, couch's galore a four bedrooms. It was huge and amazing.

"Oh my god," Natalie exclaimed. Carly thought that college was a new life, she was easily mistaken.

* * *

_Two weeks later...._

"So you seriously haven't seen your parents yet... or any of your family," Mia asked, surprised. She was standing in Carly's room as Carly looked for a dress in her full to the max closet.

"Nope," Carly smirked. "Except for tonight if I don't manage to avoid them.... it's the mixer."

"Good god," Mia shook her head. "So you seriously want us waiting at Joe's."

"Yes... I don't want to become my mom," Carly laughed. "You guys need to make sure I don't get too too drunk because I know I am leaving that mixer early..."

"What about Nat?" Mia questioned.

"She can do whatever she wants," Carly shrugged and pulled out a long pink dress and kicked silver shoes out from the bottom of her closet. "What do you think?"

"Perfect girl... go kick ass," Mia laughed.

"This ought to show anyone who thinks I cheated my way into the program who's boss," Carly giggled as she slipped the dress on.

"You look hot girl," Nat said walking in. "You ready?"

"Almost," Carly said as she slipped on her shoes and ran to the mirror to check on her make-up. "Check... let's go." The two girls hopped in Carly's car and went over to the hospital.

"How do you get to the cafeteria?" Natalie asked.

"Follow me," Carly laughed as they walked through the mazes of hallways known as Seattle Grace Hospital. Their new home for the next 5 years of their life. When they walked in, they were overwhelmed by the amount of doctors crammed into one room. Carly spotted her Aunt Izzie, Uncle Alex, Aunt Addie, and Aunt Lexie so began to avoid that corner of the room. She walked up to the food table with Nat.

"Hey," a guy said. "I'm Andrew Graham... surgery. What about you two?" Carly put on her flirty eyes. He was cute. With really dirty blond hair that was almost brunette.

"I'm Carly S-... and this is Natalie Hayes," Carly said pointed to her and Nat. "We're surgery too."

"So I guess we are gonna get tortured together... you know which one is Chief Shepherd?" Andrew asked. Carly shrugged.

"Can't see him," Carly said, her eyes darting around the room.

"Oh well... there are some of us over there... all surgery... we're supposed to meet our competition," Andrew told them.

"Okay... can you..." Carly began but Andrew interrupted.

"What did you say your last name was?" Andrew asked her.

"I want to go meet those other people you mentioned," Natalie saved her. "Can you take us?"

"Sure," Andrew said, forgetting his question. "Come on..." He brought them to the other side of the room, Carly looked around and there was none of her family there.

"Andrew right," one of the girls said. Andrew nodded. "Who are they?"

"This is Carly and Natalie... they are surgery too," Andrew said.

"Hi... I'm Ellie," the girl said, she had red hair.

"I'm Dan," a guy next to her said, he had red hair.

"I'm Greg," a dark haired guy said from next to him.

"And I am Kacie," said a blond haired girl.

"You all surgery," Natalie said, shocked.

"Yeah," they nodded. All of a sudden, Carly heard a very familiar voice.

"Interns," he scoffed. Carly turned around, being face to face with Tuck Bailey Jones, known as Bailey in the hospital like his mother.

"Is that Dr. Bailey?" Kacie asked.

"I heard he's a Nazi," Dan said and Carly fought the urge to laugh. It seem Tuck inherited his mother's nickname too.

"That's the chief," Ellie said all of a sudden and Carly spun around. She saw her parents now near her Aunt's and Uncle's she spotted before.

"Who's that next to him?" Greg asked.

"His wife... the other Doctor Shepherd... she's the head of neuro," Andrew explained. He turned around to find that Carly and Natalie disappeared. He shrugged and kept talking to everyone else.

"That was close," Carly breathed as she was about to leave the room and go to Joe's.

"Carly!" she heard someone call. She looked around to see her Uncle George, her Aunt Callie and Uncle Mark close by.

"Run," she giggled and pulled Natalie out of the room.

* * *

"Is she even here?" Meredith asked Derek when they approached their friends. "How you seen Carly?"

"Not at all," Addie answered.

"Have you been to the apartment?" Derek asked Izzie and Alex.

"Yeah... but... I only ever saw Alexis, Natalie, and Maddie... plus Mia, Sarah, and Hailey," Izzie answered.

"Never Car," Alex agreed.

"Are we sure she is here?" Meredith fretted.

"The twins saw her remember... she only ever saw the twins," Derek told his wife. "Twice... maybe more... you know... if she told them not to tell... they won't...."

"But why is she ignoring you guys?" Lexie asked.

"I don't know... you think it has something to do with the fact that she is the chief's daughter?" Derek asked.

"Who knows," Meredith shrugged. "All I know is that when I see her."

"Carly!" they heard George call. Everyone looked towards the door to the cafeteria and saw a pink dress disappear behind the doors.

"She was here," Addie concluded. "That's the dress I bought her when she was here last."

"I told you to stop buying her things," Meredith shook her head.

"We were out and she didn't have any money left," Addie shrugged.

"That was weird," Callie said as they approached their friends.

"Carly?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah," Mark said. "She completely ignored us and ran away."

"At least you aren't her parents and she's ignoring you," Derek said.

"That girl still hasn't gone over when you were home," George said, shocked.

"Nope," Derek shook his head.

"Zoe and Steve have seen her," Mark said. "Maybe even Abs... Archer hasn't clearly since he is in college..."

"So did Brendon and Kay," Izzie added.

"Erin, Trev, and Becca even said they saw her... she stopped by when they were all over our house," Callie asked.

"What has gotten into that girl," Addie shook her head.

"Maybe it's what Der said," Iz shrugged.

* * *

"Hey Joe," Carly smiled as she sat down at the bar.

"Carly Shepherd," Joe smiled. "Long time no see. What are you doing in town?"

"Officially time for me to take over the family buisness," Carly laughed.

"Congrats," Joe said. "First rounds on the house then girls." He nodded to her and Nat.

"Thanks Joe," Natalie smiled. "Vodka and tonic."

"Tequila," Carly smiled.

"You are your mother's daughter," Joe chuckled as he poured them their drinks. "You're gonna be sorry in the morning..."

"Proud of it," Carly laughed. "To becoming surgeons!" Carly held up her glass to Nat.

"You guys are interns," Alexis teased coming up from behind them.

"Car, you weren't joking about the whole ditching it early," Mia laughed.

"When do I ever joke about things like that?" Carly laughed.

"Hey girls," Joe said. "So Maddie... when you joining them?"

"Not for two years if I don't flunk out first," Maddie groaned.

"You won't," Carly nudged her. "You have me and Nat to help ya study...."

"I wonder who our residents will be?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah... knowing my dad he probably split us up," Carly sighed.

"Probably," Natalie said. All of a sudden, the bell on the entrance to Joe's dinged. Carly turned around and saw Addie, Izzie, Mark, Alex, George, Callie, and Lexie walk it.

"Oh shit," she hissed and turned around.

"Way to avoid them Carly," Hailey teased. "Your plan seems to be working well."

"Shut up," she hissed and turned around. "Have they seen us yet?" Just as she said that their eyes traveled to their corner of the bar.

"They've seen us," Lex said. "Bye!" Lex, Maddie, Mia, Hailey, and Sarah all left Natalie and Carly alone.

"I'm gonna ki-" she began.

"Hi Carly," Alex said and Carly rolled her eyes. "Long time no see." Addie sat next to her.

"Hi," she muttered.

"Now, would you like to explain to us why you have been avoiding us all for the past two weeks we know you've been here," Addie said.

"I'm gonna follow them," Natalie said.

"Oh no," George said stepping in front of her.

"Now how does it feel to be the surrogate fourth Shepherd child," Carly chided and Natalie hit her.

"Seriously Carly... you're parents," Izzie began.

"I know... I know," Carly put her hands up. "But how do you think it feel to be working somewhere both your parents work at... one of your parents is the boss of, and many of your collegues, your competition will think that you cheated your way into the program."

"Ah... Derek was right," Mark said.

"You were discussing me?" Carly snapped.

"We're your family," Lexie argued. "And..." She couldn't finish what she wanted to say, seeing as Carly never told any of her college friends about her rape, even Nat.

"The less I see of them... the less awkward... if it wasn't for me being a surgical intern and having such competition, I would have spoke to them tonight... but it's best if I wait for tomorrow," Carly told them.

"As you wish Car," Mark shook his head, knowing very well it was the most he would get out of his niece.

"Now you two... go home..." Alex teased. "It's your first day as an intern... and as the child and surrogate child of Drs. Shepherd... none of us, if you are on our service, will give you any special treatment." Carly laughed.

"Love you all too," Carly said dryly and skipped over to her friends to get them.

"What have we gotten ourselves into," Nat joked.

"I guess we'll find out," Car laughed.

* * *

"Hmmm," Carly groaned as she hit her alarm clock beside her bed. "What time is it?" She looked over. Five in the morning. Carly and her friends had done anything but go home and sleep, well they had gone home, but ended up breaking open beers and bottles of tequila. Now Carly had a pounding head ache.

"Ugh... why... oh why did I choose to become a surgeon," she muttered to herself.

"Get up sleepy head," Natalie said coming to her door, her toothbrush in hand. "I already got my shower..."

"Good for you... you went to bed," Carly hissed.

"I was wondering why Maddie is passed out on the couch, Mia is on the floor, Hailey seemed to make it to Maddie's bed, and Sarah and Lex are in Lex's bed," Natalie chuckled.

"Why can't you be more convincing," Carly said, remembering when her friend told her to go to bed too.

"Because your a stubborn little bitch, now come on," Natalie pulled her up. "Get a shower... I will make you coffee and get tylenol."

"Thanks," Carly mumbled and walked towards the shower. She got out as soon as she could, slipped on a pair of jeans, long sleeve purple t-shirt she stole from Maddie, and pulled her hair back. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the black coffee Nat had prepared for her, downed it and the tylenol.

"Ready chica?" Nat asked.

"As I'll ever be," Carly shrugged, put on sneakers and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go," she said and grabbed her keys, not trusting Carly to drive. "So... um... intern locker room?"

"No..." Carly shook her head as she lead her friend into an empty OR room. There stood her father in the middle, the rest of the interns were standing around. He met Carly's eyes and she looked away, but she didn't miss the hurt that flashed through his eyes.

"Good morning," he announced. "A month ago you were in med school studying to become doctors, today, you are doctors. This is the beginning of your surgical careers. Each of you come here today hopeful, but not all will leave that way. Some of you crash and fold under the pressure, some will choose another specialty, some of you will be asked to leave, and some of you... some of you will excell. It all depends on how you play the game. For the next five years... this, this is your playing field... how you choose to play.... that's up to you.... and I wish all of you the very best of luck.... You're dismissed."

"So... um... intern locker room," Natalie repeated.

"Follow me," Carly laughed. "I'd think you'd know how to get around here after... like... how many summers?"

"Car... you were practically raised in this hospital... me... 8 years... maybe less...." Nat said.

"Well here it is," Carly said and walked into the door. There was a flurry of people in there already rushing to get changed. Carly found her locker and opened it.

"Carly right," the girl named Kacie said.

"Yeah... Kacie?" Carly questioned and the girl nodded.

"So... what resident do you have?" she asked as Carly slipped her scrub top over her purple shirt.

"Um..." Carly began and looked at the sheet of paper. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the name on the sheet. _Dr. Bailey._ Andrew looked over her shoudler.

"The Nazi... me too," Andrew said.

"Same," Kacie nodded along with Ellie, Dan, and a girl named Anna. Carly clenched her teeth.

"Guess we were right," Natalie shrugged.

"Guys," Ellie said. "Did you here we have an inbred this year?" Carly's stomach dropped.

"No duh El... a lot of children whose parents are surgeons usually become surgeons," Dan said.

"I mean royally inbred," Ellie continued. "As in the Meredith and Derek Shepherd...."

"No... our chief and our head of neuro," Anna gasped.

"Creators of the Shepherd method," Dan added.

"Yeah," Ellie rambled on. "And that means she's the granddaughter of Ellis Grey."

"Shut up!" Anna gasped. "The Ellis Grey!"

"I mean isn't that like cheating your way into the program?" Dan questioned. Carly cleared her throat.

"I don't ever think I got to introduce myself properly," Carly said. "Hi... I am Carly Shepherd... yes.. I am who you are talking about. My parents are Meredith and Derek Shepherd... I do consider most of this staff my family like the heads of most of the departments.... my grandmother.... never met her, she died before I was born... and no... I did not cheat my way into the program... I was top of my class in high school and at Dartmouth, and in the top three in med school at Columbia so I deserve to be here as much as any of you.... now.... any more questions about my life or are we good?" Everyone stayed silent.

"Shepherd, Graham, Andrews, O'Brien, and Fassbender...... Bailey, he's down the hall," one of the residents barked.

"Great," Carly muttered.

"Is the Nazi really that bad?" Anna asked.

"Tuck... a Nazi?" Carly scoffed. "That's funny."

"You know him?" Ellie asked scornfully.

"Know him... I consider his mother my Aunt... and he's an ex-boyfriend from high school," Carly hissed and walked up to him.

"Really," Ellie whispered, shocked.

"Dr. Bailey," she nodded.

"Dr. Shepherd," he hissed. "I have five rules.... memorize them...."

"Excuse me," a new voice said before Tuck could get on with his speach. Everyone froze, that was the chief's voice.

"Chief Shepherd," Tuck said surprised. Carly turned around. Sure enough, her father was standing there.... her mother close behind.

"Before you continue... could we ask that we borrow Dr. Shepherd for a second," Meredith asked, narrowing her eyes at Tuck.

"She's all yours," Tuck hissed and stepped back.

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Shepherd," Carly nodded in a serious tone.

"Dr. Shepherd... you are enjoying that way too much," Meredith joked.

"Mom... Dad... you don't get to do this," Carly said. "I love you... I really do. But I ignored you for the past two weeks to stop this from happening. You can not do this... you can not take me away from my resident.... and you can not make my colleagues think that I am getting special treatment when I am not.... you can't act like I am your daughter here... because here... I am the third Dr. Shepherd, not Carly, not Car, Dr. Shepherd... the intern Dr. Shepherd if you will now..."

"It's clear you understand what we were just about to say," Derek murmured.

"I have been well aware of what I would have been facing... I may be your daughter outside the hospital, but inside, I am your employee, someones doctor," Carly said confidently. "And this... is messing that up. Tuck already hates me as a person, I don't need him to hate me as a doctor to."

"As you were Dr. Bailey," Derek said stepping back. Carly walked toward Tuck when her mom grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear.

"Kick ass baby girl." Carly smiled and walked back to everyone else.

"Where was I..." Tuck began.

"Five rules," Carly answered.

"That's right..." Tuck said confidently. "I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Trauma protocols, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you... you answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number two." Carly, Andrew, Ellie, Dan, and Anna scurried to gather everything Tuck had pointed to. "Your first shift starts now at lasts 48 hours. Your interns, grunts, nobody's, bottom of the surgical foodchain. You run labs, write work ups, work every second night till you drop and don't complain!" Carly followed Tuck around the halls amused. Everyone was trying to memorize where they were but Carly already knew. "On calls rooms. Attendings hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can... which brings me to rule number three... if I'm sleeping, do not wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number 4, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, but you have woken me for no good reason... any questions." Carly raised her hand.

"What?" Tuck snapped.

"You said five rules... that was only four," Carly pointed out.

"Rule number five," Tuck snapped as his pager went off. "When I move... you move.... MOVE!" He pushed them out of his way and began running down to the ER.

"What have we got?" he asked as he grabbed the from the guy in the ambulance.

"Car crash, 4 victims, three cars.... he's the worst...." he nodded to the patient on the gurney. "Low breath sounds on the right side, pupils dialated, head trauma, broken ribs, broken arm...." Carly watched him list off the injuries in awe.

"Graham," Tuck growled. "Go to trauma room 3... wait for Dr. Shepherd, the female one." The next gurney held a woman.

"Fassbender... trauma room 4, wait for Dr. Sloan." The next gurney held another woman. "O'Brien, trauma room 1, wait for Dr. Peters... male." That left Carly and Ellie.

"You two... Shepherd, Andrews... trauma room 2, wait for Dr. Shepherd, male." Carly's eyes widened at trauma room two. It was _the_ exam room.

"Um... D-Dr. Bailey," she stuttered.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Tr-trauma room 2," she breathed and looked into his eyes with fear. For a brief second they softened.

"Andrews... go alone... Shepherd... go with Graham." Carly and Andrew stood back as they watched her mother work on this patient. Harry Phillips.... she would forever remember his name... her first patient. There was more interns in there... probably from other groups.

"Graham, Shepherd," Meredith barked. "Take Mr. Phillips up for CT... the rest of you, find your residents." Andrew and Carly nodded and grabbed the gurney holding Mr. Phillips and did as they were told. He had a severe brain injury that required surgery right away so as soon as they had a patient, they didn't have one and they were all waiting for Tuck. At one point it was just her and Andrew.

"So... the chief and head of neuro are really your parents... that's just... amazing," he breathed.

"It wasn't always," Carly shrugged. "Now... you know I am older... it's awesome... but when I was younger... it was more about getting attention from them... and it was hard when they had such demanding jobs."

"I never thought of it that way," Andrew said.

"Yeah... it happened when I was about 5... when my Uncle Richard retired," Carly said. "That's when I started going to the day care here every day."

"Really," he said shocked.

"Don't get me wrong... my parents jobs are amazing... but its hard to have such amazing jobs and have a kid," Carly told him. "Now my younger brother and sister, they have it easy now... they have me to look out for them and my parents aren't here as often as they used to."

"You have other siblings?" Andrew asked. "You made it sound as if you were the only..."

"I was," Carly laughed. "Until I was 14 when my mom had fraternal boy girl twins Lucy and Logan."

"14 years older... ouch," Andrew said.

"I love the little squirts..." Carly said.

"So... um... why did Dr. Bailey reassign you to my trauma room?" Andrew asked and Carly shook her head. Luckily, Tuck came out of the ER before he pressed on.

"What are you fools doing just standing around," Tuck snapped.

"We don't know what to do," Anna answered.

"Save people," he hissed. "O'Brien... patient work-ups, Graham... labs, Andrews... stay with your patient, Fassbender... with O'Brien... Shepherd... re-."

"Bailey," Izzie said out of no where. "I need an intern."

"Shepherd... go with Dr. Karev... move," Tuck barked and everyone scurried.

"Hmmm..." Izzie smiled as Carly approached her. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Karev... why did you need an intern because..." Carly began.

"Carly... you're on babysitting duty hun," Izzie laughed and handed her a chart. "4 year old Danielle Jacobs... room 2408... fell off of her parents balcony and fractured her skull and had severe internal bleeding... she need surgery and may not wake up when you are with her but if she does... you need to keep her still and call a nurse for meds... you need to keep her still anyway because if she bursts her stitches... it won't be good... can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am," Carly nodded.

"If she bursts them until I relieve you, it is on you... This may not be what you thought your first day should be like..." Izzie began.

"Dr. Karev.... Dr. Bailey was just about to give me scut... I know it... probably rectal exams because he was saying re- before you interrupted... this... this is much better then that... I mean..." she smirked. "I wouldn't want to become the next Izzie Stevens would I? I believe that's how she started her internship."

"Dr. Shepherd!" Izzie boomed down the hallway as Carly winked at her and ran towards her patients room. Carly sat down next to the girls bed and read her chart. She went through a whole lot being just a young girl. Much to Carly's dismay, this little girl woke up around a half an hour after her babysitting started.

"OW!" the little girl wailed. "I WANT MY MOMMY WHERE IS MY MOMMY!"

"Honey," Carly said hastily as the little girls body thrashed. "You need to calm down.... your gonna hurt yourself."

"I WANT MOMMY!" she screamed. "WHERE IS MY MOMMY! MY TUMMY HURTS! WHERE AM I!"

"Danielle... your in the hospital," Carly said gently as she grabbed the young girls hands and tried to calm her down. "Your Mommy isn't here right now..."

"MOMMY!" she shrieked and Carly called out into the hallway.

"I need help in here!"

"We are here Dr. Shepherd," a nurse said. "What do you need?"

"Sedative, morphine... something to calm her down, if she keeps moving like this she will burst her stitches and then I will lose my job on my first day," Carly said as one of the nurses grabbed something off of one of the carts and pushed it into Danielle's IV. Still thrashing, Carly watched as Danielle's eyes grew heavier and eventually fluttered shut. With her eyes, her body also stopped thrashing as well.

"Thank god," she murmured, now alone in the room again. She checked the bandage on Danielle's stomach and was relieved that it was not disturbed at all. This silence did not last long when Danielle's parents came in demanding what had happened and what went on, which led to Carly having to page Izzie and as soon as they left, Danielle woke up again, screaming for her Mommy. This time, they were only right down the hall still with Izzie so Danielle saw her and stopped moving. Luckily, at this point, Izzie relieved Carly of her duties. She caught up with Natalie, Andrew, and several other interns trying to find a place to eat.

"So hows your first day been?" Nat asked. "I've been running labs."

"I've been babysitting this little girl who isn't supposed to move but every time she woke up... she moved," Carly sighed.

"Poor baby," Ellie hissed overhearing. "Guess you called your Mommy and Daddy to help."

"Is it only me or do you feel as though we are in high school again," Natalie asked Carly.

"I agree," Carly said.

"Same here," Andrew said and smiled at Carly. Carly blushed and Nat pulled her away.

"Omg... those are your flirty eyes," Natalie gushed. "You like him."

"I barely know him," Carly rolled her eyes.

"But the eyes... those are what you had on the day you met Jake," Nat said referring to her Columbia boyfriend.

"And what does that say..." Carly hissed. "Jake was an ass."

"But this Andrew is nice," Natalie said. "He was looking at you the same way."

"We were talking," Carly admitted.

"And..."

"And... he wasn't accusing me like that Ellie girl," Carly murmured.

"So that's one good thing... go ahead girl," Nat said and pushed her. Carly only glared at her.

"You know what... this is stupid," Carly exclaimed. "Follow me... I know where we can eat."

"Where is this?" Anna asked as Carly led them to the tunnels.

"They are called the tunnels... they run underneath the ER... perfect place to eat lunch.... and its pathetic, but this food in here," she pointed to the vending machine. "Is better than the cafeteria."

"She'd know," she heard Ellie hiss at Dan and Greg. She couldn't believe that they were all 25, yet some of them were acting as if they were 15 or younger. Sometimes Lucy and Logan acted more mature then that. Carly rolled her eyes and sat on one of the gurney's next to Natalie, Anna, and Andrew.

"So... you've been down here before?" Anna asked.

"Yepp... usually my Aunt Izzie or Aunt Cristina used to take me down here," Carly smiled. They all looked at her. "Dr. Yang or the female Dr. Karev..." She didn't hear the snicker Ellie had this time, but she knew she said something.

"Don't listen to them," Anna said looking over her shoulder. "It does seem like they are reliving their high school days."

"My Aunt Callie... or Dr. Torres-O'Malley, says that anyone who goes into a medical career is socially stunted because they had to go through 8 years of college and by the time they are actually doctors it's too late for any of them to have a chance doing anything but medicine," Carly joked.

"Woah," a new voice said. "Fresh meat... outta here!" That was her Uncle Alex. She turned around to see Alex, Mark, Izzie, George, Lexie, Cristina, Caleb, and Addie walking towards them.

"This place is for attendings... get lost interns," Cristina hissed. Although she wasn't afraid of them, Carly scurried away with everyone else, but was the only one who threw a quick warning glare at them that said 'I know where you live.'

"Way to go," Ellie hissed. "Let's find our _own_ place to eat lunch.... not Shepherd's place.... she probably knew that her 'family' would come down." Natalie just fought her way above her voice.

"Here," Natalie pointed. There was a window with a ledge on the outside. "It's not raining... let's go there."

"Okay," everyone agreed and even Carly enthusiastically followed, that was until they reached the door. Carly had probably not realized that this was _the_ place because she had never gone to this portion of the hospital again after that day. Anna, Greg, Dan, Andrew, Ellie, and Natalie walked through the automatic door out the back entrance and kept going until Natalie realized Carly did not follow.

"Car... come on," she urged but Carly was standing at the door, frozen, too scared to move. She stared at around the spot she was standing 12 years ago probably around that very day. "Car, what's wrong?" Carly couldn't hear her friend, she was desperately trying not to get whisked away in the nightmare she had been trying to get rid of since the day it happened. her breaths became quick and shallow. "Carly!"

"Dr Shepherd... what is going on?" Tuck's voice cut in. "Dr. Hayes."

"I... I don't know what happened," Natalie fretted. "She just..."

"I know what's wrong," Tuck said all of a sudden and disappeared towards the tunnels.

"Dr. Bailey," Mark muttered cooly.

"It's Carly..." he said.

"I believe you are supposed to call her Dr. Shepherd in the hospital," Cristina spat. None of them have ever forgiven him for what he had done to Carly and Tuck knew it.

"I know what I am supposed to call her... she is my intern!" Tuck growled. "But she... she's in one of her states... in the back... all her friends were going to the back entrance to eat lunch or something and.."

"Crap," Izzie muttered and got up from her seat and ran to her nieces aid. Lexie, Addie, and Cristina followed.

"Natalie we got this," Izzie told her and took a hold of Carly's shoulders. Natalie backed up, clearly scared. She didn't notice Andrew and Anna were behind her as well. "Carly honey... you need to breathe."

"It was a long time ago," Addison's voice cut in. "It's not happening right now."

"B-but..." Carly stuttered in her haze.

"Shhh..." Lexie murmured rubbing her back. Natalie watched as Carly's eyes all of a sudden cleared, she shook her head, and then gasped.

"You're okay," Cristina said. Carly ran her hand through her hair.

"Great," she muttered.

"Car... I think it's time," Addie told her.

"Yeah... I know," she said as Natalie ran up to her. So did Anna and Andrew, clearly concerned for her.

"Okay... what the hell was that!" Natalie exclaimed. "You better tell me Carly Elise Shepherd or so help me..."

"Come on..." Carly said to her friend and two new ones. "Just not here." They settled on lunch in the cafeteria.

"So... um... what happened," Anna said nervously. "Back there I mean..."

"Okay... so here it goes," Carly sighed, she looked at Andrew. "Remember what I was saying earlier... about the attention with haviung parents with such important jobs?" He nodded. "This is part of that..."

"Okay," Natalie nodded.

"When I was 13... I resented my parents a whole lot... and... we were really distant... We used to go camping the beginning of every summer and that's about all I used to see them," Carly explained. "This particular day was the start of this camping weekend where I would hang out at the hospital until my parents got off work. Usually, I spent the earlier part of the day with my mom, but instead I spent it with my Aunt Izzie and my cousins so I wasn't in the best mood. My Aunt Izzie dropped me off alone at the back entrance, because its close to my Mom's office, and left after I was inside... but I lost my phone outside so I went back out to look. I wasn't really alone..."

"Carly," Nat gasped.

"I was raped," she murmured. "And it was my estranged, drunk grandfather who aparently did it before and... I have never gotten over it." She looked up in Nat's eyes, she saw the hurt there. "I... I never told you..."

"You never told me," Natalie muttered. "I'm you're best friend and you never told me."

"It was a part of my life I thought was over... I... I didn't think of..."

"That's right... you didn't think!" Natalie snapped. "I am your best friend... or so I thought! We told each other everything! For eight years you never told me! We... we...."

"Nat... I thought you'd understand," Carly said desperately.

"Clearly I don't," Nat hissed. "What else are you keeping from me! Were you just pretending to be my friend all along or something..."

"No," Carly protested.

"This isn't like some little thing Carly.... it was a big part of your life that you never shared with me... I... I can't even look at you right now," Natalie huffed and stormed away.

"Nattie!" she called her by her cute nickname that Carly had called her the first time they had gotten wasted together. She looked at Andrew and Anna who were both a little shocked. "I just met you two yesterday... you don't hate me do you?"

"She's upset," Anna reassured her. "She'll be okay... she'll forgive you..."

"I hope you're right," Carly sighed and heard her pager go off. It was then she was reminded she was at work, she was becoming a surgeon, she had to push her personal life and problems out of her head.

* * *

"It seems the Nazi keeps pairing us together," Andrew joked as they walked down the hallways of Seattle Grace. They were beginning the second half of their first shift, running labs.

"Well now you know why I came to you the first time," Carly said sadly.

"Has she talked to you yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Carly muttered.

"It's gonna be okay.... she's probably just upset you never told her, she'll get over it," Andrew reassured.

"I hope so," Carly sighed.

"How did you two meet anyway... you two seem really close," Andrew said.

"We were roommates in college... close from the start, we both were in pre med and had a lot in common. And then we shared an apartment for the next three years with other friends we met," Carly reminisced. "And by the time we got to med school, the two of us were inseperable."

"So... where are you two living?" he questioned. "Cause I live downtown in this one bedroom apartment."

"Oh... we live close by.... almost right across the street," Carly said. "We share an apartment with each other and two of my friends from high school who stayed close. And three of my other friends live across the hall from us."

"Oh... cool..." Andrew said.

"Yeah... it's a pretty good spot... right near Joe's," Carly explained.

"What's Joe's?" Andrew asked.

"The Emerald City Bar... it's across the street. We call it Joe's because that's the bartenders name... he is the nicest guy ever," Carly told him. "It's the hotspot for all the doctors and nurses at Seattle Grace."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I grew up here... been going there everynight since I moved in... and that's where my parents met years and years ago on my Mom's first day," Carly said.

"So... um..." Andrew stuttered.

"What?"

"I was thinking... I don't know... would you like to go get a drink... after our shift is over I mean," Andrew mumbled. Carly's eyes widened. "That's if you want to." Carly smiled.

"I don't know," she joked. "Drinks after a 48 hour shift." Andrews face fell. "How about coffee instead." It brightened right back up making Carly giggled.

"So coffee..." Andrew nodded.

"I know this great place down the street... pretty good coffee... nice place to hang...." Carly smiled. "Meet in the lobby once hell is all over?"

"Sounds good."

"It's a date." Carly said that as soon as her mother happened to be passing by. She stopped, turned around, and then went to her husbands office.

For Carly, the last 24 hours of her shift went smoothly. Or as smoothly as it could go with a barking resident, your parents as your bosses, jealous coworkers, and your best friend pissed off at you. All in all though, Carly thought she would sort of enjoy being an intern. Anyway, she already made two friends. Soon enough, the end of the shift wa there and everyone was in the lockerroom. Natalie had ignored Carly and left as soon as she possibly could. Luckily she had the date with Andrew otherwise she would have had to walk home. While she was getting changed into street clothes, she overheard Ellie and Kacie.

"So you really went into surgery with the chief... no way!" Kacie said in awe.

"I did," Ellie smirked. "I didn't do anything... but I stood there the whole time and the chief asked me questions!"

"You are so lucky!" Kacie gushed. Carly watched as Ellie looked at her.

"So... Shepherd... how was running labs?" she hissed.

"Fine actually," Carly shrugged nonchalantly. "I did my job."

"Bet you wish you were in surgery with your dad though," she teased and then turned to Kacie. "Our resident, Dr. Bailey, took her off the case that I was on and left me alone with it, he must've thought she couldn't handle it and was better for _that_ kind of work... and earlier she was babysitting... her dad probably couldn't even handle her..."

"What is your problem?" Carly snapped and slammed her locker shut.

"Um... you," Ellie hissed. "Some of actually had to work to get this job.... not get it handed to them by their Mommy and Daddy. Just face it... no one wants you here." Andrew and Anna stood up.

"I do," Andrew said before Carly could say anything.

"Me too," Anna said confidently. Carly was actually happy that Nat had left, she wasn't sure which side she would have taken.

"You may think I had it easy, but it's the opposite," Carly continued. "I had to work twn times as hard as you just to get considered! My parents gave me hoops to jump through so I wouldn't get scorned by people like YOU! You should have seen how upset they were when they thought I didn't apply here. I did... but as someone else so no one could accuse me of cheating. I believe my dad and the board accepted... um... Nicole Peters, not Carly Shepherd, before I told them... So... you would be doing me a huge favor if you could just let me do my job!" With that, Carly grabbed her purse and stormed out, Andrew and Anna following.

"Can you believe her," Ellie gasped dramatically.

"I can," Dan said, and ran to catch up to Carly, Anna, and Andrew who were giving each other their cell numbers.

"Well I have to go," Anna said. "Really don't want to feel this crappy for the next shift."

"Same," Dan chimed in.

"Bye!" Carly and Andrew called.

"So.. do you want to..." Andrew began but was cut off by Carly's pager telling her to go to the chief's office.

"I'll be right back," Carly vowed turning around and looking back. "Just stay there."

"Okay!" Andrew laughed as Carly ran up to her father's office where both her parents were waiting for her.

"Dr. Shepherd," Derek greeted her. "So how's my favorite intern?" Carly shook her head and laughed.

"Exhausted," she admitted.

"I remember that feeling well," Meredith reassured her. "And if I were you, I would feel very happy with yourself. Both you Aunt Izzie _and_ Tuck gave us excellent reports." Carly was shocked at the mention of Tuck.

"I feel we are in for yet another Shepherd in the neuro department," Derek joked.

"How do you know I want to go into neuro," Carly smirked.

"Fine," Derek sighed and opened his arms up for her. "Come here though.... I never got to give you a proper welcoming back into the rainy city." Carly giggled but obliged.

"So how was it... really?" Meredith asked her daughter.

"Anyone give you trouble?" Derek asked, putting his, I may be chief but I'm your father too face on.

"This one girl... Dr. Andrews... but I took care of her," Carly shrugged.

"Andrews.... I believe she scrubbed in on my surgery..." Derek pondered.

"Yes and she told us all ab out it," Carly rolled her eyes. "It's a bit like I am back in high school."

"And I heard about the incident," Meredith told her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"Is Nat still mad?" Derek asked.

"We've had worse fights," Carly sighed. "She'll get over it eventually... I mean.... we were practically fighting the whole time we were backpacking in Europe last summer and we came back closer then ever."

"As long as you're okay," Derek said.

"Yeah... and um..." Carly trailed off and looked at the clock.

"Let's leave her go Der... I know for a fact she has a date with a certain Dr. Graham.... am I right?" Mer smirked.

"What?" Derek asked harshly.

"Daddy... don't go all caveman... he's nice and... he's easy to talk to and..." Carly rambled.

"And he's pretty hot... go dear," Meredith smiled. Carly giggled, shook her head, and kissed them both on the cheek before running back out to meet Andrew.

"Shall we go then," he smiled and took her hand and led her to his car. They arrived at the bistro, drank coffee, ate a light breakfast, and talked a lot. They had to keep ordering coffee. At one point, Carly's phone vibrated.

_Car... I am still mad at you but don't not come home because I am.... I still love you no matter what... We are best friends and... Lex and Mads explained things to me and the whole thing is fucked up so I forgive you... You kno I get cookoo mad over nothing all the time - Nattie 33_

_Nat... I am not not coming home because you are mad at me... I am with someone... - CarQuee_

_OMG! I knew it ha! That's awesome Car! - Nattie 33_

_Not like that sicko... but we are just talking and... he is so nice... - CarQuee_

_Gotta tell me deets later... - Nattie 33_

_I will... you, Lex, and Mads would kill me if I didn't - CarQuee_

_I kno lol! And didn't I tell you.... I sooooo kno you baby girrrlllll [= - Nattie 33_

_You do... I will be home soon... - CarQuee_

_Kayyy [= - Nattie 33_

"Who was that?" Andrew teased.

"Nat," Car smiled.

"Ha... I told you she'd forgive you," he laughed and Carly giggled. Carly looked into his eyes. They were chocolate brown, very sexy.

"You did," she smirked as she took another sip of her coffee.

"So... I should probably get you home seeing as though you don't have a car," he joked.

"Probably," Carly shrugged and got up. Andrew refused to let her pay and paid their bill. He helped her into his car and she showed him her apartment building.

"Here you are," Andrew said.

"Thank you," Carly smiled. "It was very nice to meet you Andrew Graham."

"Likewise Carly Shepherd," Andrew said.

"And Andrew... my friends call me Car," Carly smiled.

"Well Car... my friends call me Andy or Drew," Andrew said.

"Which do you prefer?" she asked.

"Either," he shrugged.

"Well Andy," Carly laughed. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay," he nodded. Before Carly knew what she was doing, she inched forward in her seat and kissed his lips quickly and jumped back.

"Um..." she said nervously but Andrew only grabbed her face and began kissing her passionately. Finally they broke apart. "Wow..."

"Wow..." he repeated.

"Bye," Carly said and got out of the car.

"Bye," Andrew said as she shut the door and he drove away. Carly watched him leave and touched her lips briefly.

"Wow..." she breathed.

* * *

**This story is coming to an end, there are only a few chapters left...**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**

**A/N: Okay, I am going to update as much as possible but I forgot about my research paper that is due the Friday I go back ro school so either tomorrow or Saturday I will be working on it so no updates that day probably.....**


	26. Chapter 26: Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Sorry about repeatedly posting this chapter, first time was an accident and now I found something I wanted to fix/testing out my stupid email account....**

**This is about a year later.... the first part will be an explanation of everything that had happened in the past year, and then will continue with the story..... ENJOY! A few flashbacks because otherwise it would be a really short chapter lol!****

* * *

**

"Andy, come on!" Carly called. "They'll be here any second." She looked around her apartment. This was _her_ apartment. 6 months ago, she had moved out of the one she had shared with all her friends. 6 months ago, was when Andrew had asked her to move in with him. The date on their first day as interns was only the beginning. That first date turned into a second date. Then a third, fourth, and by that point, they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Two weeks later they said their first 'I love you's' and by then, the whole hospital knew that when you saw one, you usually saw the other close by, unless it was in surgery.

Ellie, she still hasn't come around. Every so often Carly would hear a snicker coming from her, Kacie, or Greg's way. Kacie wasn't as bad but Greg and Ellie were. But it didn't matter. She had her amazing boyfriend Andrew, and awesome friends Natalie, Anna, and Dan.

"Why are we doing this again?" Andrew murmured, coming out of the bathroom. He looked tired, he just worked a full shift.

"Because, I would like all of us to pass our intern year," Carly rolled her eyes, but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway. She pressed her lips against his. "Love you."

"Mhmmm... love you too," Andrew said as Carly deepended the kiss and he could feel his pants growing hard. That's when the doorbell rang. "Shit!"

"You may wanna do something with that," Carly giggled, backing up from him teasingly. "I'll make it up to you later." Still shaking her head, Carly got the door while Andy ran to the bathroom.

"We are here," Natalie announced, a bottle of tequila in her hand. "Let's start studying." Carly looked at her friends in amazement.

"The point of this was to actually _study_," Carly sighed. "Not get drunk and have a hangover for our test."

"We're not in medschool anymore babe," Nat teased. "We don't have to."

"Uh.... yes we do," Carly said snatching the bottle from her friend and putting it on the kitchen counter. Andrew came out of the bathroom a second later. "All good again?"

"Shut up," he muttered and grabbed a textbook from the couch. Carly smiled. She had an amazing year. But definitely one of the highlights, besides Andrew, was gaining back her best friend, Tuck. She couldn't believe it was already three months ago.

_Tuck found Carly curled up in a ball down in the tunnels._

_"Carly? What's wrong?" he asked. _

_"Go away," she said. But Tuck knew that voice. It was her crying voice._

_"Now I am not," Tuck told her, sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"_

_"Andrew and I.... I.... I think we broke up," Carly sobbed._

_"Why?" he asked. He came closer and that's when he smelled the alcohol. She must have been at Joe's. "Carly."_

_"He wasn't there.... and he promised.... we haven't seen each other like... in real time for like a month or more.... so.... when he wasn't there.... I just kept drinking and.... then I don't know what happened..... there was a guy and then Andrew saw me flirting with him and now....__" Carly broke off sobbing harder._

_"It sounds like a misunderstanding," Tuck reassured her. "Why don't I drive you home?" He slid his hand in her pocket and took away her keys. Carly shook her head._

_"I don't have a home.... he said he didn't want to see me there," Carly whimpered._

_"Then is there anywhere else?" Carly shook her head._

_"Just leave me here Tucks," she sighed. "Leave me here to wallow in loneliness again."_

_"Carly," Tuck told her. "This will all blow over. Andrew is lucky to have a girl like you. He won't let you go easily. He won't make that mistake." He hesitated before he said what he said next. "Like I did." Carly looked up at him before pressing her lips against his. For a second she stayed there, but realizing what she was doing she flinched back. "Carly..."_

_"I'm sorry Tuck," Carly murmured. "But I'm in love with Andrew."_

_"I know," he nodded._

_"But..." Carly sighed. "I do think we can try and be friends again."_

They tried and succeeded. Just as easily as Andrew and Carly got back together. They could never stay apart for that long. Carly walked over to him on the couch, sat on his lap, and took the book from him.

"Hey," he whined.

"Hey yourself," she laughed and kissed him.

"What happened to studying," Anna joked. Carly rolled her eyes.

"We are studying," Carly smirked and put the book on her lap. Andrew leaned his head on her shoulder and looked at the page. "See."

"Drew," Dan said. "Food... there is no food in this house."

"Blame the health nut," Andrew said and Carly slapped him. "Sorry babe... your the one who stocked the kitchen with muesli."

"Your dad got you into it again," Natalie teased.

"We haven't been in the same state for more then a year in 8 years," Carly defended herself.

"And the fact that you are completely your father besides the hair color has nothing to do with it," Natalie said.

"I think it's cute," Andrew said. "No wonder she is so skinny."

"Um no..." Natalie shook her head. "Carly plus European food..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Natalie Melissa," Carly hissed.

"Maybe I will.... maybe I won't," Nat winked.

"I personally want to hear the end of that," Andrew smirked.

"Ditto," Anna laughed.

"Order a damn pizza," Carly sighed, agitated. "Stop making fun of me."

"Good," Dan smiled and grabbed the phone.

"I don't know why I am letting you guys be so mean to me, this is my apartment," Carly grumbled.

"Mine too hun," Andrew teased.

"If you're gonna be that way.... I won't let you use these," Carly smirked. They all watched intently as she pulled out her Aunt Callie's famous study cards.

"No way, you convinced her!" Natalie exclaimed and Carly smiled sweetly. They weren't easy to get.

_"Hey Car," Meredith greeted as Carly walked into her parents house._

_"Hey Mom," Carly smiled._

_"Andrew coming?" she asked, looking behind her._

_"Nope, he had a shift," Carly sighed. "Nat too."_

_"Sorry," Meredith laughed. "Guess you have to endure us all by yourself then." She was talking about their monthly dinners that they now had with her family. Her entire Seattle family._

_"Whatever," she sighed and walked past her. __"I'll live."_

_"Twins are upstairs," Meredith told her. Carly nodded and walked to greet them._

_"So now you guys can't say hello to you're big sister," Carly smirked as she stood in Logan's doorway where the two of them were playing the Wii._

_"CARLY!" Lucy exclaimed and ran to hug her sister._

_"You saw me last week silly," Carly laughed. She may be twelve, but when it came to her older sister, Lucy was attached. "Excuse me." She looked at Logan. "You can't give me a hug."_

_"I'm a man now," Logan said proudly._

_"Sure dork, now come here," she joked and frowned when he didn't. She sat down next to him on his bed and let out a deep sigh. "Since you didn't come to me...." All of a sudden she pushed him on the bed and began to tickle him. She watched with a smirk as she saw Logan try not to squirm or smile. He kept a straight face for about a minute beforen Carly finally broke through._

_"You win!" he announced, and through his arms around her to make her stop._

_"That's better," Carly said, kissing heer brother's head and ruffling his dark hair._

_"We're here," she heard Izzie announce downstairs._

_"Aunt Izzie!" Lucy was out of the room in a flash. Carly watched as Logan's eyes lit up._

_"Aw.... you excited to see your Auntie Izzie," Carly teased._

_"No... Steve," he hissed and ran past her. Carly shook her head and followed more slowly. It wasn't only the Karev's, it was everyone._

_"Carly," Erin O'Malley was the first to see her. At 11 the girl still loved her big cousin and was attached._

_"Hey cutie," she laughed._

_"Hello Carly," Mark said while nodding, there was no sense of affection. Carly rolled her eyes._

_"We aren't in the hospital Uncle Mark," Carly said. "You can talk to me like my Uncle now."_

_"In that case," he smiled and opened his arms up for a hug._

_"I am pretty sure I just saw you," Carly laughed as she obliged._

_"I'm pretty sure we all saw you," Izzie said. "Coming out of the oncall room." Carly's eyes widened as she blushed. She watched as her father's fists clenched._

_"When is Drew coming," he growled._

_"Never... he is still at the hospital," Carly said. "Your chief, shouldn't you know that?"_

_"But..." Derek began._

_"He's my boyfriend," Carly sighed. "We've been going out for like 10 months. What do you think we do?"_

_"Do not continue that any further," Maddie said, coming out from behind the group of people._

_"Maddie!" Carly exclaimed._

_"Hey Car," she laughed as she let her friend embrace her._

_"Miss... oh I am just going to Europe for a week," Carly said. "You went for a month and a half you little bitch..."_

_"Carly!" Lucy whined. She looked at her parents._

_"You raised her well," she muttered dryly as Lucy frowned and crossed her arms. She grabbed Maddie and tried to escape out the back door._

_"Can we come!" the voices of Zoe Montgomery-Sloan and Erin came from behind them._

_"Ask your parents," Carly sighed. She watched as the 10 year old and 11 year old ran towards the migrated group to the kitchen and then ran back. They nodded enthusiastically. "Come on."_

_"So much for alone time to catch up," Maddie sighed. Carly grabbed the leash of Tinkerbell and Aspen, calling for the two dogs. Shadow, Maggie, and Bella had all passed and now they had two dogs belonging to Lucy and Logan. Tinkerbell was a female Yorkie, she was Lucy's. Aspen was a male German Shepherd puppy, he was Logan's._

_"So what's been going on in your life?" Maddie asked. "Since 'apparently' I have been absent."_

_"Well, the intern exam is coming up," Carly admitted._

_"Seriously, good luck," Maddie said. "That's why I am so glad I have another year to study like crazy."_

_"Can hold their leashes?" Zoe asked with wide eyes. _

_"Sure," Carly shrugged and gave Tink to Zoe and Aspen to Erin._

_"Are you nervous," Maddie asked._

_"Well... I know stuff but.... I don't know...." Carly sighed. "I haven't seen as much OR time as everyone else. They have been trying so hard to get Ellie off my back but... you can only learn so much from labs and rounds."_

_"You'll do fine," Maddie reassured._

_"I'd be fine if I could convince her Mom," she pointed to Erin. "To give me her famous study cards."_

_"Aunt Callie would def-"_

_"Not when I have been complaining about special treatment lately."_

_"But you said..."_

_"When I do get to be in surgery... it's big and not always deserved."_

_"You're screwed babe," Maddie teased._

_"Love you too," Carly muttered as she watched the girls stop and start playing with the puppies._

_"Or... you could always use Aunt Callie's little angel?" Maddie suggested._

_"But..."_

_"Or you could at least convince Uncle George who can't say no to her," Maddie smirked._

_"Hey Erin!" Carly called immediately. "Come here..... I need to talk to you...." Carly and Maddie came up with a plan. During dinner, they acted upon it._

_"Mom, Daddy," Erin announced._

_"Yes princess," George said and everyone laughed as she made a face._

_"I've been thinking," she began._

_"Yeah...." Callie tilted her head._

_"Well... you know how Carly is an intern at your hospital.... I think it would really stink for all of your reputations if she... um.... I don't know.... failed the intern exam.... which she could very well do if she doesn't have help from your study cards.... soooo..." She was interrupted by Meredith._

_"Carly Elise Shepherd!" she scolded._

_"Maddie's idea," she said immediately and nudged her._

_"I need her to help me study in a year," Maddie defended herself._

_"What happened to the girl who was like.... 'You guys gotta stop.... you're getting so annoying and I want to stop having to justify myself to that Ellie girl who thinks she rules the hospital every time I get a surgery,'" Alex taunted and Carly frowned._

_"Well she realized that also meant she haven't had enough OR time... I need help studying!" Carly told them. And that launched a large arguement at the table. After getting annoyed, Callie sighed._

_"Fine," she muttered. "You can have them." Carly's face lit up and she sprinted over to her Aunt to hug her._

"I hate you!" Anna hissed.

"You love me..." Carly laughed. "Because I am letting you all use them."

"I love you!" Anna exclaimed and ran over to her and hugged her. Carly, caught of guard, fell to the floor, Anna coming with her. Dan, at that moment, turned around from ordering the pizza with a smile.

"Oooh..." he smirked. "Hot!"

"Shut up," Carly flung a pillow at him. "Perv!"

"Hey, don't only punish me, look at your boyfriend." Carly turned around to see a goofy smile on his face.

"Ass," she hissed but sat on his lap to kiss him. Pizza arrived 30 minutes later, Dan having bought 3. They all finished them and began studying like crazy.

"I feel like I am in high school again," Carly moaned as they began playing a game with the cards.

"Told ya," Natalie teased and Carly huffed. She loved her friends, they were amazing, but _so_ annoying.

* * *

Carly was flipping through Callie's study cards yet again as she got changed in the locker room.

"What's that?" Kacie asked, looking over her shoulder. She was the least mean out of all of them.

"Study cards," Carly answered.

"Seriously, that was a good idea," Kacie said. Carly smiled, she'd let them believe they were hers. "How long did it take to make them all?"

"Not that long at all," Carly smirked, winking at Anna who stifled a giggle.

"Are you guys nervous?" she asked. Carly knew she was only talking to them because Ellie or Greg weren't there yet. It was just like Sarah before they became friends again.

"A little," Carly shrugged.

"Majorly," Anna said.

"I'm not if Carly's not," Andrew said sweetly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Corny," she laughed and turned to put the study cards down and get changed. Ellie and Greg came in hand in hand. She looked to see Carly ready.

"So are your parents going to stand outside and give you hand signals for which answers to write today," she hissed.

"I think I'll be too distracted from the gross kissy faces you two'll be making at each other," Carly countered.

"I'd be one to talk," Ellie threw back and Carly rolled her eyes.

"Well at least I didn't get caught by the chief in the oncall room," Carly smirked. She of course, had been caught leaving the oncall room, but Ellie and Greg were caught right in the middle, having not locked the door. "I thought it was common courtesy to lock the door when your having sex." Ellie huffed and stalked to her locker.

"It's pathetic really," Andrew whispered in her ear. "Your not even trying and you beat her." Carly giggled.

"Beat her," Carly said. "It's not high school... we're adults."

"If we are adults, why are we still taking a test," Anna whined.

"So we don't kill people hun," Carly teased. She reached into her locker and made sure she had everything ready for when they would need to go for the test. "Come on, let's go on the floor, see if we can distract ourselves for a little."

"Wait for me," Kacie said as she ran and caught up with them. Carly was a little shocked but she could imagine how annoying it would be to have to be around Ellie too long. Making their way down to the ER, they found Mark, Addie, Tuck, Meredith, and Izzie.

"What are you six doing down here?" Meredith asked.

"Looking for something to do," Carly said.

"No your not," Addie shook her head.

"Why n-" Anna began.

"You are taking the most important tests of your medical careers today," Tuck said. "You should be studying."

"Not frolicing in the ER," Mark finished.

"But-" Carly started.

"Carly Elise," Meredith said. "Listen to your residents and your attendings."

"You're my attending now.... you are not supposed to be calling me Carly Elise," Carly countered.

"You are still my daughter I-" Meredith began.

"I don't live under your roof anymore," Carly pointed out. Meredith glared at her. Carly put her hands up. "We're going... we're going.... god."

"Nice job Car," Natalie laughed. "You managed to get an attending mad at you on test day.... and that attending is your mother."

"Oh shut up," Carly scoffed pulling out the flashcards. "Let's study in the tunnels."

"What happened to, 'Fresh meat, get outta here,'" Kacie immitated Alex.

"Uncle Alex is nothing to worry about," Carly reassured. "I could have easily beaten my mom in that little fight but then I remembered she's my mom as well as my attending."

"She's right," Andrew said putting his arm around her shoulder. "She's a bad ass when it comes to talking back to attendings. Even the ones she doesn't know."

"It comes with having the last name Shepherd I guess," Carly shrugged.

"Knew I should've had your parents adopt me," Natalie joked. Carly nudged her.

"Natalie Shepherd.... that's just weird," Dan teased.

"Shut up," she smacked him.

"Play nice," Carly laughed.

"Okay, officially hanging out with you guys now," Kacie announced.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"One, you can only watch Greg and El make out in front of you for so long," Kacie said.

"Ew, gross," Carly gagged.

"And two, you guys are entertaining," Kacie said and they laughed.

"That _they_ are," Dan said nodding to Carly and Andrew.

"Shut up," Carly scoffed.

"Why don't we study like they said," Anna suggested lightly.

"You scared you're gonna fail," Dan teased.

"Yes... shut up!" Anna shrieked.

"Take the flashcards and be quiet," Carly said. Anna frowned but took them anyway. Two o'clock rolled around fast. Way to fast. They six of them made their way into the testing room just in time.

"Glad you could make it," Derek said dryly, narrowing his eyes at his daughter. "Good luck all of you." He left the room as Carly took a seat next to Andrew.

"You'll have 2 hours to complete the test and nothing more," the proctor said. "You may begin." Carly heard every break open their seals and begin flipping through the book as she did the same. Grabbing her pencil she started. She got halfway through then stopped, frozen, staring out the window to the hospital.

She couldn't believe she was here. When she was 13, she expected to be a nurse, a teacher, anything but a surgeon. Her grades were proving that. After her rape, she thought even less of herself. There was a point in time that she didn't even think she would make it to the age 25, let alone live it and become a surgeon. Thatcher took so much away from her in the alley. Her virginity, her innocence, her confidence, and almost her life. Without her family, she would never have made it this far.

All of a sudden, a pencil came flying out of no where and hit her in the chest, jolting her out of her thought. It was Kacie, noticing that she was spacing out. That's when Carly realized that her group of friends just grew to 6. Carly looked at the clock and realized there was only a half and hour left, and she rushed to finish the test.

* * *

After the test, Carly ended up scrubbing in with her mother on a craniotomy, much to her enjoyment. No matter how much she would tease her parents, she really did love neuro and hoped to become what her Aunt Cristina called the "next generation neuro god." By the time she got out of surgery, Carly was exhausted and once she got home, snuggling uo to Andrew, Carly fell into a deep sleep once her head it the pillow.

The next day, Carly was nervous. She remembered her mom saying something in surgery that she'll find out tomorrow, and it was tomorrow. Today she would find out if she would be continuing her medical career or not.

"Good Morning," Andrew greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning," she mumbled at sat down near the coffee machine. Almost blindly she poured herself a cup.

"Tired aren't we," Andrew smirked.

"Yes, very," Carly said. "And anxious."

"Baby... you did fine," he reassured. They better had both done fine or it would ruin his plan.

"You graduated first in your class in med school, I didn't," Carly moaned.

"Always the perfectionist," he joked.

"Shut it," she growled.

"Are you okay honey," he asked.

"Just..." she trailed off. "I don't know... I just want to get it over with."

"My worry ward," he said kissing her. Carly looked at the clock and then deepened the kiss.

"I got to get in the shower," she said. He nodded and turned around. "Unless you want to join me." Carly got the reaction she was hoping for as the couple enjoyed a quickie.

"We're gonna be late," Carly exclaimed once they got out.

"I'm sure we can come up with an excuse," Andrew smirked.

"Yeah, Mom, Dad, I was late because I was having shower sex with my boyfriend," Carly hissed as she didn't bother to dry her hair and just put it in a pony tail.

"Fair enough," Andrew shrugged as they rushed down the stairs and out the their car. The drive over was silent because Carly was too busy applying makeup and drinking her coffee.

"Your awake now," Andrew smirked as she jumped out of the car.

"Shut up before I never have sex with you again," she hissed.

"Withholding sex," Andrew laughed. "You would so cave."

"You wanna try me," Carly smirked.

"Okay... okay," he surrendered.

"I always win," she told him.

"Of course honey," he laughed as they entered the locker room.

"Nice of you to join us Shepherd, Graham," Tuck narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry," Carly murmured.

"Okay.... these are the results of your intern exam," Tuck said, holding up several envelopes. Carly sucked in a breath as he began reading out names. "Andrews, Hayes, Graham...." Carly didn't listen as she looked at Andrew.

"Are you gonna open it?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I'm waiting for you."

"Shepherd," Tuck said with a smile, handing the envelope to her. She was the last one so at that point he left them for a little. Carly closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"You ready," she asked.

"If you are," Andrew said.

"Corny," she whispered as they both ripped open the evelope. She gasped.

"I passed," he smiled. "What about you?" Carly didn't answer. "Car?" He nudged her. "Car what did you get?"

"I passed!" she squealed and jumped into his arms. "I passed! I passed!"

"I told you you would," Andrew smiled.

"You did," Carly giggled and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Andrew said quietly, setting her down, this wasn't how he planned, but it work. "So very much."

"Andrew..." Carly began and trailed off.

"I loved you the first time I laid eyes on you. The way your hair fell on your shoulders, your laugh, the way you twirled your hair when you were getting nervous. I love it all," Andy told her. Carly let out a little gasp."I know that you're it for me. You're the love of my life. The person I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. And I hope you feel that way too.... and now that we know that we'll be here, together, as residents.... I want to know that we'll be together forever." He looked into her blue eyes and they were sparkling with tears. He got down on one knee. "What I am trying to say is.... Carly Elise Shepherd.... will you marry me?" Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Carly gasped. It was 'the' ring.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes.... yes... yes... YES! YES! YES!" Andy's eyes lit up as he jumped up, picked her up, and twirled her around while kissing her.

"Your gonna be my wife," he said.

"Your gonna be my husband," Carly cried as he finally set her down and slid the ring onto her finger. Carly marveled at it. "Oh my god! I love you!" She kissed him hard on the lips again.

"CARLY!" Natalie and Anna exclaimed and rushed to hug their friend.

"I'm getting married," she rejoiced.

"Your getting married!" Natalie smiled.

"Your engaged," Anna laughed. Kacie rushed over as well.

"Let us see," she rejoiced as Carly held out the gorgeous ring now placed on her left hand. "It's amazing!"

"I know," Carly gushed.

"Okay people, your last day as-" Tuck trailed off as he saw Carly's tears and the girls all surrounding her while Dan was clapping Andrew on the back.

"Tucks," Carly smiled, not caring how he felt when she called him that in the hospital. "I'm engaged."

"Holy crap," he gasped. "Uh... congratulations." He watched as Carly ran and gave him a hug. "You too." He nodded to Andrew. "Now... um... rounds." Carly was definitely awake now as she grabbed Andrew's hand, not caring about hospital policy, and followed Tuck out of the locker room. Ellie muttered something coldly under her breath but nothing Carly cared to hear. That's when she saw almost her entire family at the nurses station. It was clearly a slow day for none of them were in the OR.

"How many congratulations are in order?" Derek asked the group of people. He knew, but he didn't know. Andrew had asked him and he had said yes, but he wasn't sure when it would happen.

"Six," Carly giggled, fidgeting, and squeezing Andrew's hand excitedly.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"Dr. Shepherd... how did you pass?" Mark teased. "I am sure there are only.... let's see...." He counted her, Ellie, Andrew, Dan, and Anna. "Five of you here." Carly looked at Andrew and winked, unhooking her left hand from his.

"Six," Carly exclaimed and held her left hand. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my god!" all the girls exclaimed and leapt forward to grab their niece or daughter, Meredith was first. Carly just giggled as they all made a fuss, keeping direct eye contact with Andrew who was getting congratulated by the men. Carly couldn't believe it. For the first time in her life, besides Tuck, she let someone into her life who knew everything, every little detail about her, even the not so good. Carly knew that if the way she was feeling right then was any indication on how the rest of her life would be and turn out, she couldn't wait to live it.

* * *

**Carly has found her happy ending :) This story is coming to an end, there are only four chapters left....**

**Tell me what you ****think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**

**A/N: Tomorrow off means updates!!!!!!! LCNBF is next!**


	27. Chapter 27: I Loved Her First

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Okay... right now, I am a little stuck on If Only I Knew and Dreaming, therefore, I decided to update this because the sooner this story is over (though I feel sad), the sooner Running Into Love is moved out of the "On Hold" list!**

**This chapter is the WEDDING! And the honeymoon... and an announcement.... it will be really long so bare with me.... **

* * *

Carly drove up to the building she had not seen or been in for 9 years. Since she left Seattle for college. Since she moved on with her life. Even in the summer's when she would come home Carly couldn't bring herself to go in because one, she was moving on with her life, and two, she did not want to find that her entire group had moved on which it probably had. She wouldn't want to be in a room full of strangers.

But, she was getting married on Saturday and she wanted as many people as possible to be there. She had the perfect dress, the perfect ring, the perfect fiancé. It was a moment that Carly thought would never come.

As Carly opened the door slowly, she saw the room with the folding chairs, but there was no one in there. However, there were a few blinds shut in some of the rooms, and it still felt as welcoming as always.

"Hello, who is out there?" she heard someone call. Carly smiled to herself.

"Maggie," she said.

"Yes," Maggie said, stepping out of her office. "How may I hel-" She broke off as Carly came into view.

"Hi," Carly smiled.

"Oh my goodness... Carly Shepherd is that you?" Maggie gasped.

"Long time no see," Carly shrugged. Maggie stepped forward to hug her.

"What are you doing back in town?" she asked.

"Been back for more than a year, the first time I have had some free time," Carly told her. "I am a resident at Seattle Grace now."

"That's awesome honey," Maggie congraluated. "I knew you were a bright girl the minute you walked through those doors some 14 years ago."

"That long," Carly murmured.

"Oh... I forgot.... there is someone here who would probably like to see you," Maggie said. "Hannah... dear... come out here for a second."

"Hannah," Carly said shocked.

"Yeah, she is a counselor now," Maggie said.

"Yeah Maggie... wha-" Carly heard Hannah say and come out of a room. "Carly?"

"Hannah!" Carly exclaimed and the two friends embraced.

"Oh my gosh, I have missed you," Hannah said.

"Me too!" Carly agreed. "I haven't seen you since I left!"

"Yeah... you're back?" Hannah asked.

"I'm a resident now," Carly told her. As they both turned around, that was when Maggie noticed the sparkle coming from Carly's finger.

"What is that?" Maggie asked. Carly looked down, smiled, and held her hand up.

"You're engaged?" Hannah asked.

"Yes... I am getting married on Saturday actually," Carly said.

"Oh my gosh!" Hannah exclaimed. She grabbed her hand immediately to examine the ring. "It's gorgeous. I can't believe you are getting married."

"That's why I came here actually... I wanted to invite you," Carly pulled out two invitations from her purse. "I didn't just want to send it because I didn't know if you would still be here..."

"I would love to come honey," Maggie said.

"Same," Hannah said immediately. "So.... what's his name.... and you better not say Tuck."

"One... Tuck and I are friends again," Carly told her.

"Seriously!" Hannah gasped.

"And two, his name is Andrew," Carly smiled. "Andrew Graham."

"Is he hot?" Hannah questioned. "'Cause that sounds like a hot name."

"You'll have to see on Saturday," Carly laughed. "Because I have to go... there are only four more days and... well..."

"Go Carly... we'll see you hopefully on Saturday," Maggie smiled as Carly hugged them both once more, and exited the room. Outside, Andrew was in the car.

"So, are they coming?" he asked and Carly reached forward and kissed him. "Cause I want to meet them... They helped you at a major point in your life." He smiled sincerely.

"Most likely," she smiled and buckled up.

"So what do we have to do now?" he asked.

"Um... flowers, reservations, plane tickets, rings, make sure Dan did not forget about the best man speech, and..."

"Why don't we leave Aunt Izzie to do that," he murmured.

"Because... she planned the rest," Carly smacked him.

"You forgot one other thing," Andrew smirked. "The dress."

"No way," Carly shook her head. "You are not seeing it you little..."

"Why don't we go to Natalie, Lex, and Maddie's," he smiled, knowingly. Carly's eyes widened and her head snapped towards him.

"How did you know?" she gasped.

"You just told me," Drew chuckled.

"Damnit! Drew, I hate you!" Carly exclaimed. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"You love me," he smirked.

"I do," Carly sighed but smacked him again. He put his turn signal to turn down the street where the hospital was located and their apartment. "No way."

"Why?" he asked.

"Your banned from that building," Carly told him. "You can't go there."

"If I'm banned from there, you are banned from having a stripper," Drew said.

"You are banned because wedding tradition, you can't ban me from one," Carly groaned. "Besides... Maddie will kill you."

"Too bad," he said. "Your banned... you can't do anything about it..."

"I hate..." she broke off as he kissed her on the lips. "Fine. But if I am banned you are too."

"I'm banned from something already," Drew smirked. "Unless you want to lift that ban."

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Will it make you feel better if I say your ban is lifted," Drew asked.

"Then yours is too," Carly sighed and watched as his eyes lit up. "Not the dress!"

"We're getting married in four days," Drew told her. Carly smiled softly and leaned her head on the window.

"Yeah... we are," she murmured.

* * *

_Three days later..._

"Mom," Lucy whined. "Why can't I go?"

"Lucy... I know you are a bridesmaid but you are only 13," Meredith rolled her eyes. "I am not letting your sister bring you to a bar. It's illegal."

"Then tell her to do something else," she huffed. She sat down at the island in the kitchen with a bump.

"That's really gonna work Luce," Meredith sighed. "She's 27 years old... I no longer control her... besides... it's her wedding."

"What are you two fighting about?" Derek asked.

"This young lady is complaining because I won't let her go to the bachelorette party," Meredith said.

"Lucy Elizabeth!" Derek snapped. "It's at a bar."

"But I am a bridesmaid... tell Carly to do it somewhere else, please daddy," Lucy said, blinking her blue eyes up at him. When she did this, she looked exactly like Carly at that age.

"I'm sorry Luce... but you can't be apart of it," Derek said. He kissed her on the head while she frowned.

"That's no fair," Lucy huffed.

"What's no fair?" Carly laughed, coming into the kitchen with Logan.

"I'm not talking to you," Lucy hissed, turning around.

"Why is one of my bridesmaid's angry at me?" Carly asked, feigning hurt.

"I am a bridesmaid... that's why," Lucy exclaimed.

"And that's a bad thing because," Carly asked.

"I should be a part of the bachelorette party!" she muttered. "And you are going to a bar with everyone... and I can't because I am too young!"

"Too bad you can't drive, you could've been our DD," Carly laughed. "Then we could have gone further then Joe's. Maybe bar hopped."

"Carly Elise Shepherd," Derek growled. Carly rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Luce... I have my own job for you," Carly said.

"You do?" Lucy asked.

"Well... you know how Drew's been so annoying, trying and searching everywhere for my dress since he wanted to see it... I mean, I found him searching our closet," Carly said.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded.

"It's at Nat, Maddie, and Lex's apartment," Carly told her.

"Where you going with this Car?" Mer asked.

"Yeah," Logan smirked.

"If Mom and Dad will let you... I want you to stay there and guard my dress.... Drew found out it's there and I know he will be searching for it," Carly explained. "Besides, we are coming home and then we will hang and do whatever... Besides, I am going to be on a constant watch." She looked at her mother who nodded.

"So I am a part of it," Lucy smiled.

"You're the most important part girly," Carly laughed. "And what a better person to give that job to than my little sis."

"Mom, Dad! Can I?" Lucy begged. Meredith looked at Carly skeptically.

"You two will be at the hospital most of the night," Carly pointed out. "And Logan's hanging out with the boys tonight so Luce would have been home alone anyway.... now she is closer."

"You're way too smart..." Derek shook his head.

"You know it," Carly giggled as Lucy hugged her.

"Thanks Car!" Lucy exclaimed. "I thought I'd be spending the night with them." She pointed her finger at her parents jokingly.

"Hey," Meredith said. "What will she do about food."

"Their kitchen is always packed so you'll have enough," Carly reassured her. "I'll leave her money for pizza if she must."

"What time should we have her over there?" Meredith asked.

"I am hanging here until I go over, I'll drive her.... unless you still don't trust me to drive her though I am 27 and she is no longer in a car seat," Carly smirked.

"Oh be quiet... you are under my roof right now," Meredith threatened. The family talked for a little while, going from the kitchen and the living room, Carly getting antsy. Pretty soon it was almost five o'clock.

"Luce, Logan, why don't you get your stuff ready because Drew, Tuck, and everyone will be picking you up soon and that's when we need to leave too," Carly told them.

"Okay," Lucy said.

"Whatever," Logan muttered and Carly ruffled his hair jokingly.

"Why do you always have to be so grumpy," they heard Lucy said. And then the bickering started. Once they disappeared up the stairs, Carly let out a sigh and leaned on the counter.

"What's wrong baby?" Derek asked.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she whispered.

"You can always change your mind," Derek told her.

"Derek!" Meredith snapped.

"Daddy... I love Drew," Carly said. "I just... I can't believe it."

"Why not?" Meredith asked.

"14 years ago... I thought... I thought I'd be alone for the rest of my life," Carly sighed. "And then... and now..."

"I know honey," Derek said.

"I never thought I'd be this girl... the one with the perfect guy, amazing friends, growing career," Carly said wistfully.

"Carly..." Meredith said. "Neither did I."

"But..." Carly said as she watched her father wrap his arms around her mother.

"It wasn't until your father... he opened my eyes," Mer murmured.

"I always thought the only thing I got from you was my hair color... now I know I got my insecurities from you too," Carly joked.

"Oh Car," Meredith shook her head.

"Knock knock," a new voice said.

"Drew," Carly exclaimed and jumped up to kiss him.

"Oh no," Meredith shook her head. "You need to go... the longer you two stay together the more likely you two will be to sneak out and see each other tonight."

"He's gonna be my husband tomorrow," Carly whined.

"Tomorrow," Meredith smirked. "Not now." Carly sighed and let go.

"There's the beautiful bride," Tuck said.

"Hi Tucks," Carly laughed. She couldn't believe how easily her best guy friend and her fiance became friends and now he was a groomsman.

"I don't get a greeting," Dan joked coming out from behind him as Carly hugged Tuck.

"You," she pointed to him. "Take care of my fiancé tonight."

"What about him," Dan said, pointing to Tuck.

"He is not the best man... don't turn this into the movie the Hangover," Carly snapped. Tuck and Drew laughed. "I mean it... otherwise... I'll kill you."

"We are going to a bar... and then..." he trailed off as Carly narrowed her eyes.

"That bar better not be Joe's," Meredith warned. "And my son better not be there!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Shepherd," Dan laughed. "Drew's two nephews near Logan's age are going to hang at my apartment till we get back. Plus, the Joe's thing... Nat, Anna, and all the girls already warned us about that. They threatened to castrate us too." Carly giggled as she finally hugged him, satisfied with his plans.

"Where's Logan?" Tuck asked.

"LOGAN!" Derek called up the stairs.

"Coming," he called and came downstairs. "Ready." He high fived the three men.

"Let's go before Aunt Mer has a coronary because of the googly eyes Drew and Car are making at each other," Tuck teased.

"Wait," Carly whined as she grabbed her brother.

"I'll see you tomorrow Car," Logan said.

"Not until I am coming down the aisle," Carly said. She smiled softly as she saw something flash through her little brother's eyes. Even though she was 14 years older, he was still so protective it was cute.

"Yeah," someone breathed down her neck. She let Logan go and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Andrew.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Carly whispered.

"When you'll be my wife," Andrew said.

"And you'll be my husband," Carly murmured before kissing him.

"Ew... break it up," Lucy wrinkled her nose.

"Get out of here," Meredith teased as she watched her daughter's face fall as Andrew left.

* * *

"So ladies, what the occasion," Joe said knowingly as the large group of girls hussled into the bar. The group consisted of Carly, Natalie, Anna, Kacie, Maddie, Alexis, Sarah, Hailey, Mia, Laura, Tess, and Andrew's sisters Hayden and Jamie.

"It's tomorrow Joe," Carly laughed.

"Congrats Carly," Joe smiled. "First one's on the house."

"Thanks Joe," Lex laughed. Once they all got their drinks Carly raised her glass.

"To getting married tomorrow," Carly laughed as she downed her shot.

"Our little Carly's growing up," Lex toasted.

"To becoming an intern!" Maddie teased.

"Way to kill the mood Mads," Carly rolled her eyes.

"Um sorry... but once you get back from your honeymoon, next generation Karev is making her way into surgery," Maddie smirked.

"Yeah, can't wait till she tries to talk to us," Natalie teased, smirking at Anna, Carly, and Kacie.

"I so hope we don't get her as an intern," Kacie said.

"I love it how easily you get onto another topic," Carly rolled her eyes as they moved to a table. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I still can't believe it," Alexis shook her head, and then winked at all her friends. Carly caught the gesture as everyone had smiles growing on their faces, she opened her mouth to say something when two more voices came into play.

"Me either... what about you Em," the first voice said.

"Right there with ya Av," the second voice said. Carly whipped around.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed as she came face to face with two of her best friends she had not seen in over three years since Ava moved to North Carolina and Emily to Florida. "YOU'RE HERE!" She wrapped her arms around the two girls.

"And what... you thought we'd miss your wedding?" Ava said.

"No way in hell girl," Emily smiled. Carly turned to the table.

"How-" she began.

"It wasn't us," Alexis smiled.

"Your fiancé sounds hot," Em informed her. "Way to go girl."

"I love him I hav-" Carly pulled out her phone but Maddie immediately jumped up and snatched the phone away from her.

"Not letting you call him," she shook her head.

"But," Carly said.

"No," Anna said immediately. Carly sighed. "You two are like rabbits, the minute he hears your at Joe's, he'll be down here and you'd be screwing like rabbits in the bathroom." Carly frowned.

"But Liv, Brooke, Jill, Al, Sam, and Lauren were going to call me once they got together," Carly whined.

"Car... they are my friends too," Natalie said as Maddie took the battery out of Carly's cell and handed the empty phone back to her. "They'll hear your phone off and I can direct them here or to the apartment."

"I can't wait to meet these college friends you two were always telling stories about," Sarah said.

"Oh yeah," Laura said. "Pretty wild... what... that one time..."

"You all better shut up," Carly muttered. "This is my special day and your ruining it."

"Correction hun," Hailey said. "Tomorrow is your special day... tonight is tribute to Maddie."

"Why?" Carly said.

"She set this up," Tess reminded.

"Um... she's the maid of honor, it's her job," Carly told them.

"Speaking of jobs, Lucy better be doing hers right," Anna pointed out.

"Lucy... what's the kids job?" Ava questioned as they finally sat down, Carly desperate to catch up.

"Well, first off, she's not a kid anymore, she's 13," Carly said.

"Wow," Emily breathed.

"And second... Drew's been bugging the heck out of me wanting to see my dress... Lucy's guarding it until we come back," Carly said.

"Nice," Mia laughed. "And who's fault is it that he knows where it is."

"He tricked me," Carly muttered. "Like I said, stop picking on me."

"Hun... you're getting married tomorrow... as in your going to be committed to someone else other than yourself... this is the last night that you are a single woman and the last night we have you all to yourselves, if we want to make fun of you... it's our right," Natalie smirked.

"I'll drink to that!" Alexis said, lifting another shot in the air.

"Did you book the back room?" Hailey asked Maddie.

"You know it," Maddie laughed.

"Oh goodness," Carly shook her head. "I knew that I shouldn't have left you completely in charge. I'm surprised you don't have games planned..."

"Umm..." Maddie muttered.

"You are so your mother's daughter," Carly teased as she looked at her friends, she knew very well that the night was far from over.

"Hello ladies," a man's voice said. Carly turned around. The stripper was hot, but she was too in love with Andrew and mad at her friends to notice.

"Let's go," Kacie laughed as Emily, Ava, and Sarah began dragging a groaning Carly towards the back.

"You'll thank me for this later," Maddie laughed.

"Uh huh," Carly muttered. "Believe that while you can, Madison Grace Karev." They were soon interrupted though, as Brooke, Olivia, Jillian, Alison, Lauren, and Sam came in, Carly, jumping up as soon as they came to run and greet them.

"I have missed you guy's sooooo much," Carly gushed as Natalie followed her a little more slowly.

"I can't believe you are getting married," Liv said.

"Miss... I hate boys, I am thinking of becoming a lesbian," Sam told her.

"I remember that," Nat added. "When she was drunk. That's when she become celibate after failing that test because of her hangover."

"Yeah... our celibate Carly," Brooke teased.

"Car... celibate.... please tell me your joking," Maddie smiled cheekily, sneaking up from behind. Carly slapped her.

"It lasted about two weeks," Jill informed her. "So which of her friends are you?"

"Girls... Maddie... maid of honor," Carly said dryly. "Maddie... girls."

"So you're Maddie," Ali said.

"You talked about me," Maddie snapped.

"Don't worry, it was good things," Lauren said.

"It better... because I am sure that most of them don't know half the stuff of your childhood that I can hold against you," Maddie smirked. Carly grabbed onto her arm and dug her nails into it.

"You better not," she threatened and then looked at her college friends. "Come meet everyone else... my older cousin Laura wants to meet you."

"Something about stories from college," Maddie smirked.

"Carly," Sam gasped.

"Mostly Nat... because most tease me," Carly muttered. She walked back over to her friends.

"Okay... Brooke, Olivia, Jillian, Alison, Lauren, Sam," Carly said pointing to each of her friends. "This is Anna, Kacie, Alexis, Sarah, Hailey, Mia, Laura, Tess, Emily, Ava, and Andrew's sisters Hayden and Jamie."

"Hi," Hayden said. "I'm Carly's fiancé Andrew's older sister. I have told this naive girl that she is making a huge mistake marrying my brother..." She flashed Carly a smile and she rolled her eyes. "Maybe you could help explain to me why she won't budge."

"Carly is stubborn... simple as that.... and a big pain in the ass," Brooke laughed.

"Getting married tomorrow... and all you can do is annoy me," Carly muttered once again as the rest of the girls laughed and got another round of drinks.

* * *

At first, when the alarm went off at 6 on one of her days off at the hospital, Carly didn't want to get up. She didn't want to get up until she remembered stumbling in last night from her bachelorette party. _Her_ party. She was getting married today. And at that thought, Carly's head shot up.

She immediately regretted it, remembering the reason she set her alarm for 6 in the first place, or rather told Lucy to. She was extremely drunk, trying to get out of her friend's embarrassing stories and the stripper that was not entertaining her at all. She had a huge headache as she swung her legs off the bed of her old bedroom before she moved in with Drew. Next to her, she found Emily asleep and Ava on the floor. She shook her head. They were so lazy.

Her friends had a very detailed plan on what she would do and when she would do it today. At 8 o'clock, they were headed to her parents house where the hair dresser would be inside ready to do her hair once she got out of the shower. From then on she would do whatever else she had to do.

Her wedding itself was taking place on the land of the cliff where her father had at first wanted to build their house. But Meredith had refused for it was, as she would say, "R_ight by a goddamn cliff you stupid idiot, Carly will fall and get killed! My baby is not dying!"_ This was the exact spot that her parents had gotten married and Carly was elated that it would soon be the spot that she got married at as well. She may be a bride, but she was just like her mom. She was definitely not a churchy bride. The outdoors was her place.

Today was the day Carly was waiting for for the past 7 months. 7 months of intense planning and anticipation and it was finally here. Carly stumbled into the livingroom and then the kitchen, surprised to see Natalie in there making coffee.

"Morning Car, it's wedding day," Natalie smiled.

"It is," Carly sighed. "What are you doing up so early."

"I could be asking you the same question," Nat pointed out. "Me, I am only a bridesmaid, who cares if I have circles under my eyes.... you on the other hand, are the bride, your the main focus and everyone's attention will be-"

"Shut up," Carly mumbled. "Besides, it's called two words, Hang over."

"Pretty sure that that is one word," Natalie teased. Carly glared at her. "Not in the mood?"

"No... I am... I am ecstatic, wanting it to be 11 o'clock.... I just.... I'm getting married today," Carly whispered.

"Carly," Natalie said, coming around to wrap an arm around her friend. "I know what you are thinking.... and stop it... what happened when you were younger. That is the past. As in, no longer important. At least in my book. Sure, terrible things happened to you, but look, you are standing here today after facing it all. You deserve this. Andrew is your happy ending and you deserve it. You and Drew, you two are the most perfect couple if fairytales really existed. This is the closest thing anyone could ever get to being perfect. I know I wasn't around back then, but I know that you kicked ass because you are here ready to get married... and..."

"Did I ever really tell you what happened?" Carly questioned. Natalie stopped.

"No," she shook her head. "Lex and Maddie explained but... no... never from you... I was... I was never in the mood to hear it...."

"Then I guess you don't know that there was a time that I hated my parents," Carly murmured.

"What?" Nat gasped. "But-"

"It wasn't _hate_ hate... but.... back then... they weren't my most favorite people. My parents were distant and I was needy. They were living out their dreams and I didn't want to ruin them. I was going to see them at the hospital when it happened, and I actually blamed them... for everything. They were the reason I was there, and they weren't even the ones to find me. And to this day I still can't believe it..." Carly explained.

"So... I am not the only one with screwed up parents," Natalie teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I love your parents Nat," Carly laughed, reaching for a coffee mug, desperate for some relief on her headache.

"Yeah, everyone does but me," she mumbled. "It's what happens when you are one of six."

"True that," Carly smirked.

"I mean... one girl out of six, it's insane. Two younger, three older, all cavemen. Do you know how hard it was for me to get a date!" she exclaimed. Carly smiled.

"I can't remember the last time the two of us just sat and talked," Carly murmured out of the blue. Natalie looked at her and nodded.

"We've been so busy, between moving, residency, and you getting married... there was no time," Natalie told her.

"I've missed it," Carly whispered. "You've got to promise me... even though I am married.... your still gonna be my best friend and we'll always talk and..."

"Hun... you think you can get rid of me that easily, because if so, you've got another thing coming," Natalie laughed.

"Too loud!" Mia moaned from the couch.

"She didn't even make it to her own bed," Carly shook her head.

"Lucy is in it," Sarah called from her own spot next to Mia.

"And they are up," Natalie smirked.

"And I'm getting married in..." Carly looked at the clock. "Four and a half hours."

"We better wake up the motley crew," Natalie joked as Carly reached into the cabinet to get the tylenol for herself and her friends. Today was going to be a long day. Probably one of the longest days of her life, and Carly Shepherd couldn't wait.

* * *

Carly wasn't sure quite what was going on as she allowed her Mom and Aunt Izzie to fuss around her. She was too busy trying to get control of her nerves. This was the day she was waiting for forever and she was as nervous as hell. The past three hours Carly spent breathing in and out, knowing that at the end she would be in front of all of her family and friends getting married to the love of her life. Just as Carly was reciting her vows in her head, she realized that Meredith and Izzie had finished and backed up to look.

"Carly," Izzie gasped, amazed.

"Oh baby.... you look.... you look beautiful," Meredith whispered, tears springing to her eyes. Carly turned around to the mirror and gasped. She did look beautiful.

Her dress. It was _the_ dress. Simple but elegant. It was strapless, a design at the top, diamond's throughout. Continuing down, it turns plain white, flowing behind her. Her hair was curled slightly, half up, half down. The tiara and veil her Aunt Izzie begged for rested neatly on her head, the veil falling over her shoulders. The finishing touch was the white gloves that reached to halfway up her arm, but according to Izzie she couldn't where them until later.

"Oh my god," Carly breathed, tears coming to her eyes.

"No!" Izzie exclaimed, going back into bridezilla mode. "We just did your makeup." Carly giggled as she blinked them away and allowed her to fix it quickly.

"Honey, you look beautiful," Meredith repeated, still in awe. "Come here." Carly gently hugged her Mom.

"Mommy," she sighed.

"It's perfect... it's... your... your..." Meredith stuttered as Carly smiled. "You look like a fairytale..." Meredith cupped her face. "If anyone deserves this dress and this day it's you baby... today is about you."

"Thank you," Carly murmured, concentrating on not crying. She turned to Izzie. "Thank you too.... none... none of this would have happened without your help."

"You're my goddaughter Car... I would do anything to make you happy." Izzie said as Carly hugged her as well. With a deep breath she stepped out of the room where the two women were helping her and towards the rest of the girls.

"Oh my god!" they all exclaimed and flocked her sides.

"You look gorgeous!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Honey, that dress is.... wow..." Lexie gasped. Amongst the commotion, Carly felt someone tug on her dress lightly. She looked down to see Andrew's niece, Hayden's youngest daughter, Leah, standing there in her flower girl dress.

"Yeah sweetie," Carly smiled.

"Aunt Carly, you look like a princess," she told her, her eyes wide.

"Thank you cutie," she said as she bent down to give her a hug. Carly looked up at the clock in her living room. It was 10:30. "Oh my god," she breathed. In a panic now, she turned to inspect everyone else. Her Aunt Addie, Aunt Callie, Aunt Izzie, Aunt Lexie, Aunt Kathleen, Aunt Nancy, Aunt Liz, and Aunt Emma were all in their dresses, not being a part of the bridal party at all. Her mom looked beautiful in the dress she helped pick out and so did Jamie, and the rest of her friends who could not be bridesmaids.

Her actual bridal party consisted of Leah as the flower girl, Maddie as the made of honor, and Natalie, Hayden, Alexis and Lucy as bridesmaids. The bridesmaid's dresses were all coordinated in different colors. Maddie's dress was deep pink and white, strapless, and long, reaching around mid ankle. Natalie's dress was blue and white, her dress was a little shorter than Maddie's, and went off one shoulder. Hayden's dress was violet and white; it was short sleeved, coming to her bicep, the same length as Maddie's. Alexis's dress was black and white, short sleeves, but the neckline was wide enough that it fell off both her shoulders slightly. Finally, Lucy's dress was brown and white; it was as short as Natalie's and had a tank top looking style. They looked amazing as well. It was perfect.

"It's okay Car," Addie reassured her. "You can do this."

"You deserve this," Kathleen added.

"And I will kick your ass down that aisle if you even hesitate," Maddie hissed. Carly looked at her and saw she wasn't kidding.

"I know, I know," Carly murmured. "It's just... a half an hour, it's starting in a half an hour."

"And you'll be ready," Izzie reassured. "Now Mer... girls..."

"Okay," Natalie laughed as they ran around and gathered the 'things.'

"So..." Meredith began, taking a box from Maddie. "Something old..." She pulled out a diamond necklace, it was beautiful.

"Mom," Carly gasped. She recognized it.

"I wore this at my wedding... and now I am passing it on to you," Meredith told her as she did the clasp around her neck.

"Thank you Mommy," Carly whispered.

"Something new," Natalie said. "Well... you're wearing the dress." Carly giggled.

"Something borrowed," Carolyn said stepping forward, bracelet in hand. "All of the Shepherd girls have worn this at their wedding.... not it's your turn."

"Wow," Carly breathed as it was put on as well.

"And we already have something blue," Izzie said. "We're set."

"We're set," Carly whispered. "Let's go get married." In a few minutes Carly was whisked away, soon concealed in a tent set up to shield her from Drew's watchful eye. She didn't even get a chance to see what the clearing look like.

"So Leah... you know what to do?" Hayden asked. Leah nodded and reached for the basket of flowers.

"Go before Aunt Car and throw the flowers!" she exclaimed.

"That's right," she nodded.

"Well... it seems your all set here," Meredith said. "It's time to go take our seats."

"Yeah," Carly breathed. "You can send..."

"Dad in," a new voice finished as the girls not in the bridal party left. "I'm here baby."

"Hi Daddy," Carly whispered.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world baby girl," Derek murmured. She hugged him tightly especially as she heard how tight his voice was. She knew how hard it was that his oldest daughter was getting married.

"Daddy," Carly blushed.

"What about me?" Lucy asked.

"You're the second prettiest angel," Derek laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You're lucky it's her wedding day," Lucy muttered jokingly.

"It is," Derek said, and took his daughter in. "You _are_ the prettiest girl in the world right now. And the prettiest bride since your mother."

"Are you ready?" Maddie asked peaking her head out of the tent.

"Yeah," she nodded as all the guys came in. They included Dan, the best man, Logan, Tuck, Andrew's brother Mitch, and his friend from college David as groomsman, and Mitch's son Ryan as the ring bearer.

"Carly," Tuck and Dan gasped and embraced their friends immediately.

"You look amazing," Dan said.

"Drew is one lucky guy," Tuck added. Carly saw something flash through his eyes, knowing he was remembering how he let her go.

"Thanks guys," Carly smiled.

"Ready?" Maddie asked again.

"I've been ready for 27 years," Carly laughed. "Let's get going." Carly watched in silence as first Maddie and Dan disappeared from the tent, then Tuck and Natalie, Logan and Lucy, Alexis and Mitch, David and Hayden, Ryan, and then finally Leah. At that point, only Carly and Derek remained in the tent.

"I am so happy for you baby," Derek whispered. "You deserve every happiness Drew brings you, you look perfect and I am so glad that this is happening to you." Carly looked at her father.

"Daddy don't cry," she said.

"I don't think I'm listening," Derek shook his head, tears flowing down his face. Carly reached up, wiped them away, and kissed his cheek.

"And I think that's okay," she giggled. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Car," Derek said as the music changed. "Carly," he smiled holding his arm out for her. Carly took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and grabbed it lightly. Her boquet in the other hand.

"Let's go," she smiled as Derek helped her out of the tent. She took in the surroundings at once. Everyone standing up, facing her, but it's was beautiful. They picked a clear sky day, rare for Seattle, and the makeshift altar at the edge of the cliff showed the beautiful landscape. There were so many chairs scattered on the lawn, but that was not what Carly was focused on. It was Andrew, on the altar, waiting for her to come down. He was handsome, as she smiled softly at the large grin on his face that grew as she came into sight.

Carly's heart was pounding as she made her way down the aisle. Her legs were shaking, her breath was shaking, but it was Derek beside her and Drew that kept Carly walking. As she got close enough, Andrew mouthed 'I love you' and Carly mouthed back 'I love you too.' Carly giggled to herself as she saw a pile of flowers at the end of the aisle. Leah must have gotten upset that she did not throw them all and dumped the rest out. The priest stepped forward Carly and Derek approached.

"Who gives away this woman?" he asked.

"I do," Derek whispered, tears in his eyes again. Carly kissed him gently on the cheek again as Andrew stepped on her other side. Derek returned to his seat beside Meredith as Drew helped Carly up onto the altar.

"Hi," Carly whispered.

"Hi," Drew laughed back as they turned to the priest. "You look beautiful." Carly giggled.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate..." the priest began but Carly lost the words in Andrew's brown eyes. Chocolate eyes she liked to call them. She loved his eyes. They easily conveyed any emotion he ever had, and right now, she could see how happy he was. In his eyes Carly lost track of time.

"And now Carly and Andrew have written their own vows to share with each other," the priest said. "Andrew..."

"Don't make me cry," Carly said. "You better not make me cry."

"I'll try," he chuckled. "Carly.... the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. The way your hair shined in the light, your eyes sparkled, the infectious giggle everyone learns to love. I completely fell in love with you. By our third date I knew you were it for me. The moments when we didn't work together hurt and when I would kiss you goodnight I wished I did not live across town. We have had our ups and downs but I know that you, Carly Shepherd, is the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Before you, my life was not complete. I didn't know what real love was until I met you. I love you Carly and I know that this is forever..." He watched as tears spilled down Carly's face.

"Damnit," she hissed, wiping her eyes. "Damnit Drew you made me cry." A murmur of amusement passed through the crowd as Carly dabbed her eyes.

"Carly… you're turn," the priest said. Carly took a deep breath and looked into Andrew's eyes again.

"I… I never thought that this was possible. Me, Carly Elise Shepherd, getting married," Carly began. "And after some help, I still didn't believe that this would happen, even through everything I already overcame. Until I met you, I was the party girl, getting drunk every night, but you… Andrew Joseph Graham, you changed me. You were like a breath of fresh air, the first good guy that I had in a long time. And… it didn't take me long to realize that you were the love of my life and that if I ever lost you, I'd never be the same. So… today, this is me never losing you, because I love you too much. You will forever have my love and you are it for me." She had tears of her own streaming down her face again, and she saw the tears sparkling in Drew's.

"Now if I was a sap like you I'd be crying right now," he teased as he subconsciously rubbed his eyes.

"Shut up," she giggled as she heard the congregation behind her laugh as well.

"And now the rings," the priest announced and Andrew turned to Dan.

"Man," he prompted. Dan nodded and reached in his pocket, all of a sudden his eyes widened and it looked as if he had lost them.

"Daniel," Carly growled in a low monotone voice. He smirked and reached into his other pocket.

"Just teasing," he laughed.

"Hate you," she muttered as they turned back to the priest. From the corner of her eye she saw her Uncle George, aka the cameraman, catch the exchange. She was going to kill them both.

"Okay," the priest smiled. "Andrew, take the ring and repeat after me." Andrew did as he was told. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Andrew smiled softly as he slid the ring onto Carly's trembling finger. It perfectly matched her engagement ring. Carly felt the tears in the back of her head again.

"Now Carly, take the ring and say, with this ring, I thee wed," the priest directed her. Carly nodded.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Carly whispered as she slid the ring onto Andrew's finger. The priest now smiled warmly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he rejoiced. "You may kiss the-" He broke off as Carly and Andrew already broke the gap between them and began kissing passionately. "Bride." Everyone began clapping loudly and Carly felt as if she was on display, but she didn't care. From the side her family was on, she saw the flashes of the camera begin wildly.

Finally they broke apart smiling widely. They were married.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Graham," the priest announced but was still drowned out by the applause. Carly and Andrew walked down the aisle, seemingly attached together. Carly never wanted to let go. He was her husband.

"So how do you feel Mrs. Shepherd-Graham," Andrew whispered in her ear.

"I feel amazing," Carly giggled as she kissed him quickly. "But are you sure you are okay with me hyphenating my name?"

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't," Andrew told her, giving her arm a little squeeze.

"Okay," Carly said, finally turning around and getting immediately embraced by her mother.

"Carly, that was wonderful," she whispered. "Beautiful… oh baby I am so happy for you."

"Thank you Mommy," Carly said smiling.

"Come here," Meredith exclaimed to Andrew and hugged him. "Welcome to the family Drew… I am so happy my daughter found you."

"Thank you Mrs. Shepherd," Andrew said.

"Drew… you are my son-in-law now… if it's okay with you and your mom, you can call me Mom," Meredith told him. She glanced over at Carly and Derek who were sharing a moment. Carly's head was rest on Derek's shoulder, squeezing each other tightly.

"It's fine with me as long as my daughter-in-law calls me Mom," Andrew's mom Carol said, walking up to them. She smiled at Meredith before embracing her youngest son. "Congratulations honey."

"Thanks Ma," Andrew said as his father Joe clapped him on the back. Carly and Derek now let go.

"Carly," Carol smiled gently and hugged her. "Welcome to the family, you are officially a Graham."

"Shepherd-Graham Ma," Andrew reminded as Derek put his hand on his shoulder and Joe hugged Carly.

"Of course," Carol nodded as everyone else began flocking them in congratulations. Lucy and Logan were the first two.

"CARLY!" Lucy exclaimed and jumped at her, moving easily despite being in her dress.

"Luce, you were next to me the whole time," Carly told her.

"Shut up," she said. "Congratulations." She then ran to her brother in law while Logan said nothing and hugged Carly tightly.

Carly grabbed Andrew's hand and began looking for two people. She wasn't sure if they were there or not.

"Carly!" she heard the voice she was waiting for.

"Hannah," Carly smiled as she saw Maggie behind her. "You guys made it."

"Of course we did," she nudged her. She looked at Andrew. "I knew that it sounded like a hot name." Carly shook her head at her friend.

"Okay… Drew… this is Maggie and Hannah," Carly introduced. "Maggie and Hannah… Drew."

"It's very nice to meet both of you," Drew said. "I heard amazing things about you and how much that you helped Carly when she was younger."

"She's not giving herself enough credit," Maggie smiled. "Carly, timid at first, became one of the people that I looked forward to seeing every week. She grew so much in the time she was with us."

"Maggie," Carly blushed. She leaned on Drew, exhausted, knowing it was not over. Everything went quickly and before she knew it, she was being whisked away for every picture imaginable. Several with just her and Drew, then the two of them with the bridal party. The two of them with all of the Shepherd's. The two of them with all of the Seattle family. The two of them with Carly's entire family. And then finally the two of them with the Graham's. By the end Carly could barely see and her cheeks her from smiling, but it was all worth it. Drew was finally her husband and everything was perfect.

* * *

"So then Carly…" Dan smirked. Carly groaned as she listened to Dan continue on with his best man speech. He was giving everyone, her whole family a recollection of their entire relationship. The ups, the downs, and the 'intimate moments.' And if that wasn't bad enough, he had stories from med school, college, and high school, all extremely embarrassing. She was ready to kill him. But not only him.

In one of the corners, all of her friends sat giggling and winking at her. This was all their doing. She also glared at Maddie, Alexis, and Natalie who were near her. She knew that they were probably the ones most responsible for these stories. Carly was just a little amused as he jumped into stories about Andrew courtesy of Dave and Mitch, but many were from himself.

"So… what I am trying to say is," Dan smirked. "To Carly and Andrew… may they live happily together, torturing each other and no longer us."

"To Carly and Andrew!" everyone rejoiced and Carly laughed, leaning her head on Drew.

"Do you think we could just sneak out of here?" Carly whispered seductively in his ear. "Go up to my room and have a little time alone."

"In your parent's house… no thanks babe," he laughed.

"Fine," she muttered and kissed him. She was enjoying herself. After an hour or two passed, they called for the father, daughter dance. She walked out onto the dance floor to meet Derek.

"Hi Daddy," Carly whispered as she took his hand. It was the second time she was the only one on the dance floor they set up underneath the tent in the backyard.

"Hey baby girl," Derek breathed.

"Daddy, you're crying again," Carly said. "Why? I..."

"You're not my little girl anymore," Derek sighed. "You're Drew's."

"Oh daddy," Carly murmured. "I'll always be your little girl." That's when the song began. She didn't even pick it out, this was one thing that Izzie, Mer and Addie demanded she not know. For some reason Carly didn't know.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Carly listened to the lyrics as her and Derek swayed on the dance floor. It was perfect for her and Derek, they did good. The tears that were in Derek's eyes were now running down his face. Carly couldn't remember the last time she saw him cry this much. 14 years ago had to be when. When he saw his little girl breaking down in front of him.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Carly's eyes were tearing up now. She stared up into her daddy's eyes. She realized what he was going through. He may have Lucy, his other little girl, but Carly was his second love, besides Mer. The tears that spilled down his eyes gave Carly comfort to let hers go. But there was one time that they gave her anything but comfort.

"Now who's crying," Derek teased and Carly giggled.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

Derek had to feel like he was really losing her. But he lost her before. When she couldn't look at him. When he was the man raping her in her dreams. When an unending nightmare became the Shepherd's lives until one day it wasn't.

"Daddy I love you," Carly murmured. "And I always will."

"I love you too sweetheart," Derek said, cupping her cheek with his hand.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Carly couldn't believe that this was going to be her life now. After all she went through, after everything, she was really getting her happy ending. And she was so glad that Derek was there, her mom was there, her whole family was there. Carly knew that this was the final step. She no longer had to look around corners, shiver when she was alone at night. She would never be alone again with Andrew by her side. She now had one more man on her side, fighting to protect her.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

Carly sighed as the song was over before collapsing into her father's embrace. They stood there for a few seconds, Derek kissing her head. Trapped in a perfect and final moment of only being father and daughter.

"Excuse me," someone tapped Derek's shoulder. It was Drew. "May I have this dance."

"Of course," Carly giggled as she kissed Derek's cheek gently. "Love you Daddy."

"Love you princess," Derek said, going back to his seat to grab Meredith to dance. The rest of the night went seemingly quick. Carly threw the bouquet and Natalie caught it. Andrew threw the garter and Tuck caught it. What no one knew was that they had been dating for two months in secret, not wanting to spoil Carly's day. Carly laid down next to her husband in the guest house. They wanted privacy.

"I can't wait for Aruba," Carly said, rolling on top of Andrew and kissing his lips. "Two weeks of just you, me, and..."

"Our hotel room," Drew finished.

"We can't spend her entire time in the room, as much as I want to," Carly giggled. "My mom gave me a camera, we need pictures."

"Oh we'll take pictures," Andrew laughed.

"Perv," Carly teased.

"You love it," Andrew smirked.

"I have an idea," Carly whispered, kissing him again.

"And what would that be?" Drew asked knowingly.

"How about we start our honeymoon a little early," Carly said with a seductiive smile.

"Early, early is good," Drew laughed and flipped on top of her. "Happy wedding night."

"Happy wedding night," Carly laughed as his lips crashed onto hers. She knew she wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Andrew hit the alarm as it went off at around 5:30 am. The earliest he had been up in two weeks.

"Carly sweetie," he murmured into his wife's ear. "It's time to get up."

"Noooo," Carly moaned and turned around. "Too tired."

"We start back at work today," he told her. "You have to go to work."

"Work is stupid, I don't wanna," Carly whined.

"But you got to," Drew laughed.

"No I don't," Carly said muffled, placing a pillow over her head.

"Oh yes you do," he smirked pulling at her legs and tickling them. That was the spot she was most ticklish.

"No," she gasped and shot up. "I'm up, let's go to work."

"Actually, I was hoping Mrs. Shepherd-Graham could join me in the shower," Drew told her getting up. Carly giggled and followed him anxiously.

"Now that I can do," Carly said. Once their shower was over they grabbed coffee and rushed of to work.

"Drew, hurry," Carly snapped.

"I am going the speed limit," Drew said.

"First day back and we're late!" Carly hissed.

"Well according to you, you'd rather not be here at all," Drew teased.

"Shut up," she muttered. They pulled into the parking lot and into their space.

"See, we're here," Andrew laughed.

"But my dad said to meet him in his office," Carly said. "At 6:30. It's 6:26."

"We'll run," Drew reassured.

"We are not running," Carly snapped. "I feel like crap today."

"Oh baby," Drew said immediately. "You never told me."

"I'm fine," Carly muttered. "Just... let's go." They made it to the office five minutes later.

"Dad?" Carly questioned, walking in. There she found both her parents.

"Welcome back," Meredith greeted immediately and hugged her daughter and son-in-law.

"Hey mom," Carly smiled.

"So how was Aruba?" Mer asked.

"Amazing," Carly giggled.

"Did you take pictures?" Mer narrowed her eyes.

"Yes mother," Carly rolled her eyes. "Plenty."

"Good," Mer smiled as Carly now hugged Derek.

"We have a surprise for you," Derek said.

"Wha-" Carly began but trailed off as he pulled out a lab coat. _Dr. Shepherd-Graham_. Carly gasped as she ran her fingers over the Graham. Drew kissed her head.

"Now get out of here... you have interns," Derek shooed and the two scurried out.

"Dr. Shepherd-Graham," Drew smiled. "It has a ring to it."

"It does," Carly giggled as they entered the lounge.

"Carly!" Anna, Kacie, and Natalie exclaimed and flocked their friend. Tuck and Dan went over to Drew. "How was it? Was it amazing? Did you..."

"It was amazing guys," Car answered. "But now we're back at work and..."

"Shepherd-Graham," Nat giggled, very nice. Carly rolled her eyes and got dressed. She got her interns and was very surprised when she saw the name Madison Karev.

"Wow," she breathed. "My dad actually gave me Maddie."

"Maybe so at least one will listen to you, unlike last year," Kacie teased.

"Those interns were terrible," Carly defended. "Only two actually were good enough to make it."

"Let's go," Natalie pulled her. Carly looked back, smiled at Drew, and then went to the intern lockerroom.

"Reynolds, Carson, Scott, and Karev... come with me," Carly barked. Maddie's eyes widened happily but Carly gave her a look. She went through the speech, and then brought them down to the ER where she immediately was greeted with patients from an apartment fire. She grabbed Maddie and another girl Georgia to help. There was a guy that fell out of his first story window but made it. He had a subdural hematoma and her mother let her scrub in.

"So... it really was amazing?" Mer asked as they were scrubbing out after they saved him.

"It was, I love married life," Carly smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Meredith smirked. "I'm going to go tell his family he lived, you did great today Car."

"Thanks," Car smiled and walked out. All of a sudden, a wave of nausea passed over her and she dashed to the bathroom. "Ugh," she moaned and sat up. "Wha-" All off a sudden she remembered something and dashed to her cubby in the resident's lounge. It was her calender. "Damnit!" She exclaimed and paged Natalie who ran to get her something. Five minutes after she returned, carly paged Drew.

"Carly? Carly, what's wrong?" he asked, entering the bathroom. "I was paged..." Carly exited the bathroom stall holding a white stick.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Your pregnant," Drew repeated.

"Yeah," she breathed and smiled slightly. Drew ran over to her and picked her up, swung her around, and hugged her tightly. "I am."

* * *

**Carly is pregnant!!!! :) This story is coming to an end, there are only three chapters left....**

**Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated!**

**Please R&R!**

**A/N: Um... next update will be either Dreaming or If Only I Knew, possibly Love Can Never Be Forgotten, whichever one seems to get an idea out of my head first lol!**


	28. Chapter 28: Perfection

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Well... two more chapters left after this chapter and then Running Into Love is BACK! Sad to see this fic go but I am getting ideas for Running Into Love and this story is almost run dry anyway, the main part of the story is over... this is just the completely moving on phase....**

**So the last chapter said that Carly was pregnant, enjoy Carly and Andrew (mostly Carly) as they handle parenthood :) It will be snipets of their life with their first child. This chapter also brings up Carly dealing with her rape again for a different reason. This chapter will really show how far she has come in her journey. It's long, yet again!**

* * *

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Your pregnant," Drew repeated.

"Yeah," she breathed and smiled slightly. Drew ran over to her and picked her up, swung her around, and hugged her tightly. "I am."

_7 months later..._

"Hey Car, how are you feeling?" Addie asked.

"When will you learn to stop listening to my idiot husband and NOT mommy track me," Carly rolled her eyes.

"Well, you are my resident today and I have a right to know how my resident is feeling when she is pregnant," Addison countered. "Besides the fact I am also your OB."

"I am fine, feet hurt, he or she is kicking like crazy and one of her appendages is lodged under my rib, happy," Carly sighed.

"Go to rounds, see you when you get to my patient," Addie smirked.

"Carly, there you are," she heard Andrew exclaim.

"Enjoy the overprotective husband," Addie laughed as Car groaned.

"Drew... what?" she asked.

"How are you, I didn't see you since I was on call," he said kissing her lips, his hand on her swollen stomach.

"Fine... tired but fine... also craving..." she began but he smirked and pulled out a Hershey bar from his lab coat.

"Here you go my lady," Drew smiled.

"Now this is why I keep you around," Carly smiled. "Despite all the Mommy tracking..."

"You love me," he smiled.

"I do.... but I will love you even more when I am not longer the size of a whale, feel like a normal person again, and have our baby girl or boy in our arms," Carly smiled.

"Boy," he whispered.

"Girl," she countered and kissed him between bites of chocolate. They refused to know the sex of the baby so they constantly teased each other though they didn't really care.

"Chocolate as breakfast," she heard Anna teased. "Nice."

"Shut up," Carly rolled her eyes. "I am eight months pregnant."

"And aparently hormonal," Dan laughed. Carly smacked him. "Ow... very hormonal."

"So how is baby Shepherd-Graham?" Kacie asked.

"Lodged under my rib," Carly winced as she kicked.

"Oh baby, you didn't tell me..." Drew said.

"Dude... your turning into..." Dan began.

"Shut up," Drew mumbled.

"It's cute... sometimes," Carly giggled.

"Are we gonna act like that?" Natalie asked.

"No babies for a while," Tuck smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Agreed, we aren't even married yet," she giggled, her engagement ring sparkling on her finger.

"Don't you all have rounds?" a new voice said, it was George. With a glance at each other, everyone parted ways, Drew kissing Carly gently on the lips. Carly began walking away when George grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling Car?" he asked.

"God will it never end!" she exclaimed. "You don't have much to report to him, I just saw him ten seconds ago. I am eight months pregnant, not invalid... I will not not tell you all I am not feeling well... you all have this freaky way of knowing!" George backed up.

"Sorry," he said.

"No... I'm sorry for snapping Uncle George," Carly said. "But I am getting quite sick of it."

"Hey Carly how are-" Mark began knowingly.

"Uncle Mark I swear to God if you finish that sentence I will..." Carly warned. He put his hands up.

"So glad it's Drew who has to deal with you and not me," he chuckled.

"Hm Dr. Shepherd-Graham," she heard Ellie scoff, passing her. "I thought that pregnancy wasn't supposed to interfere with your work while I see your interns running around not knowing what to do."

"Listen," Mark immediately defended. "You are a resident... her entire family are attendings... do you want to..." He didn't have to finish his sentence before Ellie scurried away. But he also turned around to see Carly wadding down the hall. She found her interns hanging out at the nurses station.

"Rounds! Come on people!" she snapped and walked towards the first room. "Carson, present..." She nodded at her mother who was on the case and watched as she looked her up and down.

"Um... Angela Peters, 34, scheduled for surgery with Dr. Shepherd today from the removal of a cerebral cyst... she had a fever this morning but otherwise her vitals have been stable and she is ready for surgery this afternoon," Carson said.

"Good," Carly nodded.

"You'll be assisting me," Meredith said and handed Carson the chart. After a few more people, they came to the room where Addie was.

"Karev," Carly said.

"Georgia Michaels, 27, pregnant with triplets. She was admitted after having a seizure which proved she had preeclampsia. Close to her due date, Dr. Montgomery-Sloan is going to induce her labor and perform a C-section. Two of the babies are known to have lung problems while the other seems to be fine," Madison said. "A month ago, Mrs. Michael's was diagnosed with stage three metastatic breast cancer so following her C-section, Doctor Montgomery is to perform a hysterectomy in hopes to prevent it from spreading further."

"Excellent," Addie smiled. "Dr. Karev will assist Dr. Shepherd-Graham and I on the C-section and the hysterectomy. Prep Mrs. Michaels and we will see you then."

"Okay," Maddie said enthusistically and grabbed the chart. Carly sent the rest of her interns on their way and began talking to Addie.

"Maddie seems to really have a gift for my specialty," Addie smiled.

"She does," Carly smiled. "But I really don't think this one does."

"Are you sure that you only threw up after my surgeries," Addie asked.

"No, I am sure that I was mistaken when I spent the few minutes after scrubbing out with my head in the toilet," Carly scoffed.

"Don't be a smart ass," Addie teased.

"I'm pregnant," Carly defended herself with a smirk. "I'm not really responsible for my actions."

"I am a world class OB/GYN... never heard that excuse in my life," Addie told her.

"Addie are you harassing my daughter?" Meredith asked, meeting up with them.

"Apparently because she's pregnant she has no responsiblity over what she says or does..." Addie smirked.

"I was joking," Carly smiled sweetly.

"So how is the house coming along?" Meredith asked.

"Well... the living room and our bedroom is furnished," Carly said.

"And not the nursery?" Addie questioned.

"That's what Drew and Dan are working on next..." Carly reassured.

"Why the living room before?" Mer said.

"So I had somewhere other then our bed to sit and watch the manly men carry things into the house while I eat," Carly smiled. "It's quite amusing actually... they put the bed together before they brought it in the house and I watched as they tried to bring it into the house and fail."

"So have you even started on the nursery?" Addison asked.

"Not my fault they are idiots," Carly giggled. "All Andrew is going to allow me to do is tell him where to put everything. Which I have anyway but the nursery is completely mine."

"You are eight months pregnant honey," Meredith told her.

"Really Mom... I didn't know," Carly said sarcastically. "That's why I am the size of a whale and getting kicked every five seconds."

"Don't use that tone with me young lady," Meredith scolded.

"I thought it was Luce you had to worry about with that," Carly smirked.

"I don't remember it being so hard to control you..." Meredith said but trailed off, realizing what she implied.

"The only reason is because I needed you to lean on," Carly sighed, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Oh honey," Mer sighed.

"While I would love to get depressed and talk about a very big life altering event that changed our... Car's life forever... we need to prepare.... scrub in.... not forget we are working right now," Addie said. Nodding goodbye to Mer and grabbing Carly.

"Call me later Carly," Meredith called after her.

"Whatever Mom," Carly laughed and followed Addie. They went to the patients room to find her prepped and ready by Maddie. As the nurses rolled her away, Carly stopped to talk to Maddie.

"So Mads... you know what specialty you want to follow yet?" she asked.

"One... intern exam coming up, that's all I am focused on.... and two.... what do you have in mind, you don't call me Mads here," Maddie smirked.

"You may be my intern but you are also my best friend," Carly said. "And I think you have a calling for OB/GYN and neonatal."

"Really," Maddie questioned.

"Really..." Carly nodded. "But I am also a hormonal mess."

"You are the pregnant Nazi," she pointed out.

"Excuse me," Carly gasped as they started to scrub in.

"I heard that," Addie laughed. "You do remind me a bit of Miranda when she was pregnant with Tuck."

"Probably because I had Tuck as a resident," Carly pointed out.

"If it wasn't going to be called favortism, and you weren't pregnant, you would probably be first pick for chief resident, your dad would insist on it," Addison said.

"Certainly don't mind giving that up," Carly smiled.

"Okay, let's go," Addie nodded. They began the surgery, Carly realizing even more that Maddie was going to be an excellent surgeon when I sharp pain ripped through her stomach. She gasped.

"Dr. Shepherd-Graham, are you okay?" a nurse asked.

"Yeah," she breathed and closed her eyes briefly.

"Carly," Addison warned.

"I am fine Aunt Addie," Carly said, exasperated, taking a deep breath as the pain subsided. It was gone for about ten minutes when she gasped again.

"Carly... are you having contractions?" Maddie asked.

"No," Carly shook her head, grasping her stomach. Addison looked up immediately.

"You so are Carly Elise," she warned. "Dr. Karev, call Dr. Greene to come finish up here, go."

"But," Carly protested.

"You are not having this baby in this OR," Addie snapped and rushed her out. Bringing her to an exam room, Addie grabbed the ultrasound.

"Did you page Drew?" Carly asked.

"She did," Drew said, walking in the room and standing behind her.

"The baby seems to be uncomfortable," Addie said. "Legs..." Carly gulped and nodded. There had not been many appointments when her Aunt needed to examine her. She had never had an easy time with it ever. She couldn't go to anyone but her Aunt Addie because she knew to make it short and sweet, but the fact that it was her Aunt Addie was hard to. Every time she looked at the ceiling Carly was rushed back 15 years when she was in the very position for a very different reason.

"You are not dialated... but they were Braxton Hicks," Addie told her, finishing up. As quick as she could Carly sat up.

"That means..." Carly said.

"You're going home," Addie said. "I'd like to say bed rest because the baby was in distress but... you'll be fine I believe." Carly sighed and looked up towards her husband.

"Now I can help with the nursery more," Carly giggled and kissed him as he leaned down.

"Bossing me around... I like it," Drew laughed. Addie came in with a wheelchair, Carly a little shocked because she didn't even realize she left.

"I told your dad... he's giving you the choice of who are in charge of your interns," Addison informed her.

"Where is he?" Carly asked.

"Waiting outside," she told her as Carly, making a face, got off of the table and sat in the wheelchair.

"Told you," Derek said immediately.

"Thanks dad," Carly rolled her eyes.

"No down to business before you fully become my pregnant daughter and not my employee for a little while," Derek said.

"Maddie... I am going to be nice and give her to Kacie," Carly said. "She specialized in neonatal so Maddie will be in good hands."

"Tim Carson?" he asked.

"I'd like to say Drew but him and his little idea about a paternity leave put that one down," Carly giggled and looked up at her husband. "So that leaves Dan... he's a good teacher."

"Georgia Reynolds?" Derek asked.

"Ellie," Carly smirked. "If she won't listen to me, maybe she'll listen to her."

"And that leaves Valerie Scott," Derek said.

"Nat... Scott is softer, most likely going into peds... and Natalie is a very soft resident," Carly giggled just as Nat was coming around the corner.

"Excuse me," Natalie gasped. "I am not soft."

"I beg to differ," Meredith laughed, coming up behind her. Natalie frowned. "Now Carly... what did I tell you..."

"Daddy already gave me the 'I told you so' so you don't have to say anything," Carly smiled.

"Go home, enjoy time off," Derek said.

"I'll try..." Carly sighed. Just then her interns all came in a group, most likely paged. "Most likely Karev already told you but I will say it again... As of now, I am going on maternity leave... Karev, your with Dr. Reece, Scott you're with Dr. Hayes, Carson your will Dr. O'Brien, and Reynolds... you are with Dr. Andrews." Carly smirked as she saw Reynolds' face drop. "You are still _my _interns but for the rest of your internship up until your exam they will be in charge of you.... Do not forget that I have eyes and ears all over this place and one mistake any of you make I _will _know and I will be back. Remember this... Go find your new residents most likely the chief has let them know already." They all stared at her with wide eyes, the exception of Maddie. "Go!"

"Hun..." Andrew said, smirking once they all scurried off. "I hate to say it but you so are the pregnant Nazi."

"Shut up," Carly hissed.

"Relax babe... you already aren't listening," Andrew joked. "Let's go home." An hour later, the couple was sitting on the couch, a baby name book in hand.

"Charlotte," Carly said.

"Kevin," Drew said.

"I thought we agreed on trying out girl names," Carly rolled her eyes. "We already have a good idea for a boy."

"Fine," Drew huffed and nudged closer.

"Hallie," he said.

"To close to Hailey... we don't want her to get a big head," Carly giggled.

"No we don't," Drew laughed.

"Jaclyn," Carly tried. "Wow I really said that."

"What?" he asked.

"Bitch or... one of Lex's friends before we were friends," Carly said. "Spelled differently but bad memories." He shrugged.

"Ariana," Drew said. Carly shook her head. "Brittany."

"Cassidy."

"It's okay," Drew shrugged.

"Short list?" she asked, he nodded and she wrote it down.

"Gina."

"Delainey."

"Elizabeth."

"Definitely short list... after both my mom and Luce," Carly nodded.

"Alyssa."

"Kate."

"Talia."

"Cute... Lily..." Drew said, as Carly wrote down Talia.

"Um... too common... nickname maybe... what about Liliana?" Carly asked, seeing it near Lily.

"That's beautiful," Drew smiled.

"Short list?" Car asked.

"Definitely," Drew nodded. "One more month," he breathed, leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. He felt his baby kick.

"One more month," Carly breathed.

* * *

_8 days, 13 hours, 5 minutes, and 29 seconds later...._

Andrew Joseph Graham has never felt happier. He sat in the corner of the hospital room, his heart pounding, his hands shaking. In the bed sat his exhausted wife of almost a year. She had a right to be exahausted. 37 hours of labor usually did that to a person. Addison had the right idea putting her on maternity leave when she did for baby Shepherd-Graham made an entrance to the world a little less then a month early at 2:37 am on May 19th.

_Andrew was very happy that Mark was allowing him to scrub in on this surgery. Although his wife's Uncle, he still did not really enjoy the company of residents or interns, except Maddie or Carly. But Carly, being pregnant and hormonal, had called her Uncle when Drew was explaining the patient who's entire face was bashed in, and demanded that he let him scrub in. It also helped that she used her connections with her younger cousins Abby and Zoe who both bombarded their father when he had gotten home._

_"Dr. Graham... since you come so highly recommended by my niece and daughters, you may make the first incision," Mark said, seriously but pressuring._

_"Seriously," Drew gasped._

_"Before I change my mind Andrew," Mark warned. "And before your wife kills me saying I never gave you a chance." Andrew laughed and grabbed the scalpel and made the incision at the hairline. Mark had to literally pull of the guys entire face, repair the immense damage underneath, and put his face back. __"Excellent, now..." They began peeling the face back when they were interrupted._

_"Drew!" he heard someone exclaim. Drew, now finished with the face, looked up to see his mother in law standing in the OR door, a mask over her face. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Dr. Shepherd... I'm..." Drew said confused._

_"Your wife, my daughter, has been in preterm labor for the past two hours screaming for her husband, how come you haven't answered any of our pages," Meredith snapped._

_"What?!" he exclaimed, looking at Mark who nodded, and sprinted out of the OR, stripping out of the surgical gown as he ran down the hall, Meredith by his side._

_"You're very lucky it's progressing slowly," Meredith smirked at her son in law. "Congrats."_

_"Thanks," he breathed as she led him to the room that held his wife._

_"ANDREW JOSEPH GRAHAM WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Carly exclaimed._

_"I'm sorry babe..." Drew sighed. "My pager died."_

_"Idiot," he heard her mutter under her breath. "Let me see," she said louder. Narrowing his eyes he gave it to her. A second later he was ducking as she chucked it at his head. "Idiot!"_

_"I love you too," Drew smiled and bent down to kiss her gently on the lips. "We're meeting our baby soon." All her anger disappeared in an instant._

_"Yeah," Carly whispered, smiling herself for a brief second before a contraction passed through her, and she grasped onto his hand in pain._

Although it was anything but soon, their baby was finally in the world weighing 4lbs. 5 ounces, 17 inches long, perfectly healthy.

"Where's my baby," the hoarse voice of Carly interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey," he smiled. "You're up."

"Where's my baby," she repeated.

"Just have to page your dad and..."

"Do it... do it now," Carly demanded. Drew nodded and obliged. Carly sat up and winced.

"Careful," he hissed.

"I am just sore Drew," Carly snapped. "It's what happens when you push a baby out of your vagina."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you," she sighed and looked up immediately as she heard her door open. Her father, Aunt Addie, and mother were there, but she didn't notice them. She was focused on the plastic crib.

"Here's you're beautiful baby girl," Addie smiled widely as she rolled the crib up next to her and placed the baby in her arms.

"Hi," Carly breathed in awe as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms. Through the pink hat on her head, curly blond locks spilled out from under, her eyes were gray with brown on the outside, looking like Drew's when he was a baby, most likely going to turn his deep brown. "Oh... oh Drew..." Carly whispered as the little girl's hand reached up towards her face.

"Hi baby girl," Drew cooed. Carly looked up at her parents and smiled brightly.

"She's beautiful," Meredith said as Derek wrapped his arms around her. "Just gorgeous. She's the perfect combination of the two of you."

"Have you given her a name yet," Derek asked.

"We have a short list so we could decide," Carly nodded.

"What are they?" Derek asked. Carly looked up at Drew and back down towards her baby intently.

"Elizabeth, Cassidy, Willow, and Liliana," Drew told them.

"Beautiful names," Meredith nodded. Carly looked up at Drew again and in her eyes he already knew she made up her mind.

"She looks like a Lily," she nodded.

"She does," Drew breathed.

"Liliana Meredith Shepherd-Graham," Carly said, trying it out. "Perfect."

"Oh Carly," Meredith breathed. Carly beamed at her mother.

"Lily," Carly said again. "Welcome to the world... I am your Mommy." There were tears in her eyes.

"And I'm your Daddy," Andrew added, his own tears in his eyes.

"And these are your grandparents... or two of them..." Carly said, holding her up higher. "Did you guys figure out what you want her to call you yet?"

"Andrew, what are your parents getting called?" Derek asked.

"Nonny and Pappy," Drew nodded. "That's what Leah and Ryan call them."

"I was thinking Mommom and Poppop..." Derek mumbled.

"Meet your Mommom and Poppop," Carly smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" The minute she regretfully handed her to her mother, her room was flocked. Maddie, Natalie, Tuck, Kacie, Anna, Dan, Mark, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, Lexie, Owen, Caleb, Callie, and George.

"Oh my goodness," Izzie gushed immediately and ran to Meredith's side. "Hi baby... hi," Izzie began cooing. Carly giggled weakly.

"I guess I should get used to getting ignored from now on," she smirked as everyone circled around Meredith.

"Carly, she's gorgeous," Izzie gushed and ran to hug her goddaughter.

"I know," Carly breathed. "She is..."

"So Car, what's her name?" Natalie asked, not taking her eyes off of the baby.

"Liliana Meredith Shepherd-Graham... Lily," Carly smiled.

"That's a beautiful name," Kacie gushed and hugged her friend before returning to the baby.

"Like I said... I should get used to being ignored," Carly said. "Especially with my husband who hasn't taken his eyes off of her since she was brought in." She looked at her husband who was protectively standing by Lily. Lexie, Callie, and George, realizing what she said rushed to give her a hug before returning to the baby as well.

"Get used to it baby," Meredith smiled, Izzie now holding Lily. "The second you were born I was replaced as your father's favorite girl in the world."

"No... not true," Derek defended. "I have three favorite girls. You, Car, and Lucy. Now I have four."

"Speaking of Lucy. Where are Logan and her anyway?" Carly asked.

"At school," Meredith told her. "They begged to have the day off but I didn't know if you'd be up to them here all day."

"They are my siblings and Lily is their niece Mom," Carly said.

"They'll be here soon enough," Meredith reassured and kissed her daughter on her head. "I am so proud of you." Carly smiled and looked towards her daughter who was now in the hands of Mark.

"I hope that I can be as good as a mother as you were," Carly murmured, loving the fact that everyone else in the room was too invested in the baby to here their little mother/daughter talk.

"Car," Mer murmured.

"And I hope Lily will be able to live up to her name sake," Carly smiled. "Because if she is half as amazing as you are she will be..." Carly trailed off as she saw tears gather in her mother's eyes. "Mommy."

"I love you so much Carly," Meredith said. "You are so old, you have your own baby now... I'm a Mommom.... where have the days gone. Where are the memories."

"They are still here Mom... and now we'll make new ones with Lily," Carly said as her mother hugged her gently and Carly sat up more.

"She is going to be one spoiled little girl," Meredith laughed. "She's hours old and has everyone wrapped around her little finger already." She was in the arms of Alex now.

"She's a lot like her mother then," Derek teased.

"Dad," Carly laughed and then winced again, her body was still so sore and all she wanted was her daughter. All of a sudden a nurse came in.

"Okay Dr. Shepherd-Graham it's time-" she began and then looked up. "What the... what are you all doing in here! This woman just gave birth less than 5 hours, you are all doctors!"

"I'm sorry," Derek apologized. "Carly is very loved here."

"She can be loved in smaller groups," the nurse snapped. "Now you are all going to have to leave, the baby needs to be fed."

"And that's our cue to leave," Dan said, pulling Anna and Kacie out with him. Everyone else following.

"Okay," Carly murmured as Lily was handed back to her.

"So do I really have to explain or..." the nurse began.

"No... I think I got it," Carly smiled as she left. Carly lifted up her shirt and brought Lily closer. She gasped. "Oh... oh..."

"What does it feel like?" Drew asked, sitting on the bed, stroking her hair gently, looking lovingly at both mother and daughter.

"It feels weird... but...."

"Amazing?" he guessed.

"Yeah," Carly breathed, tears in her eyes. After a few minutes Lily unlatched. "I guess I should burp her now."

"Yeah," Drew said and watched as she did so. "You're a natural... and you're really hot when your acting all Mommyish," he told her, flashing her a smile. All of a sudden Carly let out a sob. "Baby?"

"Oh..." Carly whispered and brought Lily close, startled she let out a whimper and almost started to cry.

"Carly honey... I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to offend you," Drew said immediately. At this carly began openly sobbing, now really startling Lily.

"It's not that," she sobbed. "I just love her so much!"

"Of course you do Car..." Drew said, in attempt to calm her down. "She knows that... what..."

"I don't know if I can protect her," she sobbed. "I couldn't even protect myself..."

"Carly, I have no clue what...... oh...."

"Yeah, OH!" she screamed and Lily began crying. "Damnit! I..."

"Let me..." he began but Carly only clutched her tighter.

"I was raped Andrew! I can't let that happen to her!" she sobbed. "She is so innocent! As I was.... and then my life fell apart! My parents had to watch me drift away from them, spiral almost into depression, insanity.... I felt like I couldn't live, like I couldn't function.... it was like my whole world was ending! Lily's is just starting but..."

"Carly honey... you have to calm down.... you're scaring her," Drew sighed and took hold of Carly's shoulders. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh," she whispered and looked down at her crying baby. "I'm sorry baby... I'm sorry..."

"Carly of course you'd be feeling like this," Drew said. "But it doesn't mean it will happen to her."

"I can't let it happen to her," Carly shook her head forcefully. "I have to be a good mom... but..."

"But nothing," Andrew said. "Carly.... we made her.... we made this beautiful child.... and you loved her before she even was here.... she was inside you.... she is the only one who knows how much you love her because she knows what it feels like on the inside. Love is all she needs. You love her and you will be the greatest person in the world to her, I promise. You are an excellent mother Carly... you will be an excellent mother." He reached up and wiped a few tears off her face.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I love you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know," he smiled. "I love you too." Carly began bouncing Lily up and down gently, quietly shushing her, and the rhythmic motion lulled her to sleep. "See.... you barely had to do anything and she calmed down."

"Yeah," Carly said and looked down in awe at the little bundle of life that was her life now. Her life was now complete.

* * *

_One month later..._

"Hold on!" Carly called as she heard the doorbell ring. At the same time, Lily could be heard wailing in the monitor and through the walls of the upstairs, the wash was done, and the tea on the stove was whistling. Running to the kitchen, she quickly moved the tea kettle off the burner, turned of the stove, and then ran to the door.

"Carly!" now 15 year old Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey Luce," Carly smiled. "Hey Logan." Her two younger siblings rushed to give her a hug.

"Boy does Lil' have a pair of lungs on her," Logan joked.

"Hold this," Carly said, handing him the monitor. "Come in.... make yourself at home... be back in a sec..." She called over her shoulder as she flew up the stairs to grab her daughter. She opened up to the yellow and green walls of her baby's nursery. In the middle of the room sat the crib, all around were pictures of Lily, and her family. Coming up beside the crib she found her month old daughter on her back wailing, the few blond curls she had on her head, sticking to her face because of the tears the ran down her cheeks.

"Hey baby..." Carly cooed as she picked her up. "Mommy leave you sleep to long... you getting cranky... yeah.... it's okay...." She bounced up and down as she tried to calm the infants cries. "You need to get changed..." She looked in her diaper. "Oh yeah... you do.... you stinky little girl you..."

"Cute," Lucy giggled from behind her. Luckily Carly had put the baby on the changing table because she jumped.

"Luce," Carly sighed. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Lucy giggled.

"It's not funny what if I was holding Liliana," Carly scolded.

"Now you're sounding like Mom," Lucy chided.

"I am a Mom now... it comes with the job description," Carly said. "You're here to help me, go into Lil's closet and get me her pink dress... you know, the one you and Mom bought her."

"Yes boss," Lucy said.

"Hey... me and Andrew are in charge of you and Logan for the next week," Carly reminded her. This was their aniversary week. It was already thirty years and her dad had whisked her mom away to the island where they had their honeymoon. School now out, Carly volunteered to have Lucy and Logan stay at her house until they got back, Carly was just grateful for the extra help especially since Drew went back to work.

"Mom and Dad could have left us on our own," Lucy muttered and was almost drowned out by Lily's continuous cried even though she was changed. "Goodness she's fussy today."

"One, no they couldn't.... you are barely 15," Carly pointed out. "And two... she is.... I think she is cranky.... she didn't sleep a wink last night and.... neither did I...."

"Wasn't Drew on call?" Lucy questioned.

"Yupp," Carly said. "But she's worth it."

"She is my goddaughter," Lucy beamed proudly.

"Um yeah... my daughter, daughter trumps goddaughter," Carly informed her.

"Yeah, but I am the cool aunt/godmother who will spoil her to death when she gets older and you guys have to be all tough," Lucy giggled.

"Yeah, yeah.... you want to go for a walk today?" Carly asked. "Lily likes the outdoors, maybe she'll come down or maybe sleep... she doesn't sleep for longer than an hour or gets more cranky but... if we get an hour walk in we can get an hour of peace."

"Sounds like a plan..." Lucy smiled.

"Where's Logan?" Carly asked.

"Taking advantage of you're cable," Lucy giggled. That's when the phone rang.

"Can you get that for me... I want to find her little hat and get her stuff ready," Carly told her. "Then I got to feed her... or... I pumped... you or Logan can..."

"I will," Lucy nodded and ran to get the phone. Balancing Lily on her hip she began grabbing things she needed. Lucy came back. "It's Hailey and Lex from the sound of it."

"Here, take Liliana, go feed her, you know what to do," Carly said handing her little sister her baby. She took the phone from her. "Hello."

"Hello Mommy," she heard Lex say. Carly sighed.

"How's Lily?" Hailey asked.

"Fussy," Carly told them. "Didn't get much sleep last night but she at least took a nap today."

"We never get to see you anymore," Lex said. "Or Lily."

"It's not like you guys can't just come over... call me first and I can meet you guys for lunch with Lil or this week I can have Logan and Lucy watch her for an hour," Carly said, grabbing her diaper bag.

"Well can we come over?" Hailey asked.

"Sorry, taking a walk," Carly laughed.

"Of course," Hailey rolled her eyes. All of a sudden Lily let out a loud wail. "Was that Liliana?"

"No... there's another baby... didn't you know I had twins," Carly said sarcastically. "I got to go guys... love you... see you soon."

"Bye Car, give Lily a kiss for me," Lex said.

"Me too," Hailey added.

"I will... bye," Carly said, hustling down the stairs. "What happened?"

"She won't take the bottle," Lucy sighed.

"Let me take her," Carly said. "You're quite the little whiner today aren't you." Lily gurgled but continued to fuss. "You're so cute though... how could I ever get impatient with this perfect little face. Come on Lily." After much persistance, Liliana finally drank half of her bottle so Carly packed it away so that she could try again later. Maybe Lily would be in a more forgiving mood.

"Logan, you want to go for a walk with us?" Carly asked.

"A walk?" he asked.

"With you're favorite niece?" Carly questioned, holding up the baby. Logan smiled.

"My only niece.... but luckily very cute," he laughed and got up. "For her yeah..."

"We are so feeling the love," Lucy teased her brother.

"Hey little kid... don't you..." he teased back.

"7 minutes he will never let me forget," Lucy muttered and smacked him.

"Logan, stop being stupid and grab her stroller from the garage," Carly rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag so she could put it in the bottom and slipped on her shoes. After making sure her cell phone was in her pocket, Carly walked out the door to meet Logan and put Lily in the stroller. Almost immediately she began squirming again.

"Oh baby," she sighed. "Come on... it's okay.... Luce... can you go run upstairs and get her bunny Aunt Izzie got her, maybe it will help calm her down?" she asked as she undid the straps and made them a lot looser. Lucy came back down a second later. She locked the door and began walking towards the park. Lily, still fussy, was whimpering and the trio were trying to make her relax.

"So did you guys get your grades for finals back yet?" she asked as Liliana was calm for a little bit.

"Nope..." Logan shook his head.

"How do you think you did?" she questioned.

"Well I only had to take two," Lucy said proudly. "And I think I at least got B's."

"What about you Logan?" Carly asked.

"Um... no clue," he mumbled.

"Hm... what happened to becoming a surgeon," she teased.

"You didn't have the best grades," he huffed.

"In middle school," Carly pointed out.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Oh my goodness!" she heard someone exclaim. "You're baby is the most gorgeous baby girl I have ever seen!" Carly turned to smile at the young couple that they were passing.

"Thank you," Carly smiled, she was used to this. Lily was a beautiful baby.

"Look at that hair... she must get it from you," the woman gushed. "What's her name?"

"Liliana," Carly said.

"That's beautiful," she complimented. "You're really lucky, you have a beautiful family." She must have thought Lucy and Logan were her kids as well.

"Thank you," Carly nodded as they continued on. Several other couples or elderly women complimented her, all the while Liliana was asleep. All of a sudden, when she was awake and fussing again, a man, not much younger then her father came out of no where.

"Hello... you're daughter is very pretty," he nodded and smiled. Carly smiled politely but something creeped her out about this guy.

"Thank you... we should be going though," Carly excused herself, she felt Logan stiffen by her side. The man began following them. Carly attempted to walk faster but he kept pace with her.

"She's a fussy one isn't she," he laughed. Carly's heart began pounding heavily in her chest.

"Um... she just hasn't had a good nap today," Carly said, picking up her pace, Logan fell in a step behind, blocking a path from the strange man and Carly. However, the man jogged ahead of her and in front of the stroller. "Excuse me."

"You know... I have always had a good touch with babies... may I..." he began and reached for Lily. Carly gasped and slapped his hand away.

"No you may not!" she shrieked.

"Ma'am..." he said reaching again.

"Stop it," she hissed and slapped him away again.

"Oh come on," he smiled in a creepy way. "I just want to hold her."

"She said no..." Logan growled and stepped forward to face the stranger. "That means no."

"Move out of the way kid," he hissed and pushed Logan out of the way. He grabbed Liliana's arm and Lily let out a loud wail, alarmed by unfamiliar touch and being disturbed more.

"HELP!" Carly shrieked. "Get away from my daughter!" Tears ran down her face as she pushed the stroller back and stood in front of it.

"No need to freak out," he smirked. Out of no where, her savior, a police officer came running.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No officer," the man shook his head. Carly was now shaking, really scared.

"Yes... yes there is," Lucy spoke up, just as terrified. But she stopped talking, just as scared as Carly. Logan was too angry to be scared.

"He tried to touch my niece even though my sister said no... then pushed me out of the way," Logan said cooly.

"Is that what happened?" he asked Carly. Her head went up and down quickly. He turned to Lucy who made the same gesture. He turned to the man. "I am going to have to ask you to leave the premisis... leave the area in fact, leave the park," the officer said to the man. He only nodded curtly and stalked away. "Ma'am... Ma'am..."

"What?" Carly whispered, shaking her head. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said calmly and placed his hand on her arm but as she flinched he took it off. "Are you okay? I know this must have been scary for you but... you seem..."

"Officer," she said in a hoarse voice. "I was attacked almost 15 years ago... it's still a fresh memory in my mind and... my daughter... it felt..."

"Say no more," he reassured. "I think you should take her home..." he said to Lucy and Logan.

"We will," they nodded. One hand on each of her arms, Lucy and Logan led Carly out of the park, Lily now quietly, tired out from a day of wailing. When they got home, Carly said nothing, grabbed Liliana, and walked upstairs quietly. Meanwhile, Logan called Drew and told him what happened and he rushed home right away.

"Where is she?" he asked immediately.

"She went upstairs with Lily once we got home," Lucy told him as she collapsed on the couch, still a little shaken up herself. Drew walked upstairs to see Carly standing rigid next to Liliana's crib, looking down in it. Lily was sleeping peacefully. One hand resting gently on her cheek.

"Car," he whispered, placing a hand on her back. She jumped but sighed when she saw it was him. "Sorry..." When she turned around he saw the tears flowing freely down her face.

"Oh Drew," she whimpered. "I was so scared."

"Shhh... I know..." he murmured and pulled her close and kissed her head. "I know."

"He sounded like Thatcher," she cried. "It was a deep voice like his."

"Oh honey," he sighed.

"He touched her and I thought he was going to hurt her," she whimpered.

"But he didn't... because you defended yourself. You defended her like any mother would," he reassured. "You protected her... she's safe." Just to reassure himself he reached down to stroke her cheek gently. She stirred slightly but was mostly comforted.

"I can't lose her like my parents almost lost me," Carly sighed.

"She has an amazing family around her... she'll be safe," Drew told her. "I promise."

"Promise promise," she whispered.

"I'd die for her, you know that," he said.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I would too.... I love her."

"I love her too, and I love you," Drew said.

"I love you," she sighed and rested against him. Looking at her daughter and smiling softly. She hoped that that was the closest she would ever get to what went through with her daughter.

* * *

_Two years later...._

Carly Shepherd-Graham sighed contently as she heard the footsteps of her two year old thump in her playroom. The past two years had been a perfect blur that she loved every second of. She watched her beautiful baby girl slowly gain the bubbly, happy, giggly, and mischevious personality that she had now. Everything was perfect. Except for that one day when Lily was only a month old, nothing had happened since. Lily was now a perfect independent toddler. All of a sudden she heard a crash.

"Liliana Meredith, what was that?" Carly called.

"Nuthin," Lily called back.

"Lily... you better not me lying to me," Carly warned, getting up.

"It fell," she heard her two year old mumble.

"What fell," Carly said and walked into the playroom. It was a disaster area. The trampoline that Cristina and Owen had bought Lily was set up in the corner with toys strew all over the soft sides, the ball pit Izzie and Alex bought her had more balls outside than inside, and finally, the kitchen set that Addie and Mark had bought her was tipped over, the fake food that was inside created a circle around it. Lily, scared, stood in the middle of the room looking at it. "Were you climbing on it again?" Lily shook her head. "Liliana..."

"Maybe," she mumbled.

"What did I tell you about climbing on it Lily," Carly scolded. "You are very lucky that it was the kitchen that fell and not you. You could get really hurt."

"I sorry Mommy," Lily said and walked over to her, looking up to her with big brown eyes that made her heart melt.

"It's okay honey... I just don't want you to get hurt," Carly said, running her fingers gently through the mess of curls on her head. "And now you know what this means."

"Do we haveta," Lily whined.

"No whining Lily.... and remember what I said, you need to be quiet so Daddy can sleep so we can take you to the park later," Carly reminded her.

"I'm not asleep anymore," a new voice said.

"Sorry Drew," Carly apologized turning around to see her husband in the doorway. "We had a little mishap."

"Daddy!" Lily giggled and ran towards her father.

"Hey Lily Bean," Drew smiled and picked her up. "We certianly had a little mishap."

"She climbed on the kitchen again," Carly informed him.

"Lily... you know that was wrong," Drew said.

"I know... I sorry.... I gonna clean," Lily said. "You help daddy?"

"I don't know... am I really going to have a helper?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Lily laughed. "I pwomise!"

"Okay then," he laughed and swung her on his back. Lily let out a squeal of delight. "Let's go Bean... give your Mommy a rest."

"Thank you," she mouthed as she watched her jump down from Andrew's back and began picking one ball at a time to try and throw it in the ballpit. Knowing her husband, this place wpould get a whole lot more messy before it got clean. Not wanting to see that destruction, she went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She sat down at the table and sighed. Through the walls he heard Lily giggling and Andrew talking, and Carly could barely believe that this was her life. She has come so far. Now she had a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter.

Everyone once in a while Carly still had a nightmare. Sometimes it was her, and sometimes it was Lily. Those were the ones that scared her the most. Luckily all she had to do was walk into her room and watch her little chest rise and fall and she was fine. Carly loved to do that. From the time when she was one month old, after the incident. To now. It was a calming thing. Knowing her baby girl was okay. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello," Carly answered.

"Hi Car," Izzie greeted.

"You know how much I want to kill you for buying her that stupid ball pit," Carly hissed immediately.

"It's cute and she loves it," Izzie laughed.

"Yes, of course she loves it... but the balls have invaded my house," Carly rolled her eyes.

"How is the little munchkin anyway?" Izzie asked.

"Cleaning up with her daddy," Carly smiled.

"I'd like to see how that will work out," Izzie laughed. "How are you?"

"Tired," Carly said. "Having a lot of 17 year anxieties."

"It's really been 17 years...."

"To the date... and it's kind of pathetic that I remember but..."

"Carly... you were raped... you were only thirteen and.... you know... if you want to go out with Drew later, I could watch Lily for you guys," Izzie offered.

"Thanks Aunt Iz but I would rather just spend the day with her... she distracts me so well," Carly told her.

"Do you really want to be distracted?" Izzie asked her.

"You know how hard this day is for me when I am not distracted... especially the first year," Carly reminded her. "It's for the best."

"If you change your mind, call me," Izzie said.

"I will... thanks..." Carly said.

"Be careful hun," Izzie told her.

"I will," Carly reassured. "Bye."

"Bye Car," Izzie said.

"Who was that?" Drew's voice said in her ear.

"Aunt Izzie... worried about me today.... pretty sure she won't be the first," Carly said. "Where's our little trouble maker?"

"Putting the balls back in the ball pit..." Drew said.

"And you really trust she is doing that," Carly laughed. "That girl has you wrapped around her little finger Drew."

"I'm going," he laughed. The phone rang again. "Have fun." Carly groaned and picked up the phone. As time went on Carly had talked to Cristina, Lexie, Callie, Miranda, Maddie, and Natalie before she changed her voicemail to _"Hi, you've reached the Shepherd-Grahams, we are unavailable at the moment so please leave a message after the beep.... If you are my annoying family, please do not call me and ask me how I am feeling.... if you are the Graham's... love you, you can ask how I am feeling.... but don't bother calling my cell phone, we are having a family day."_

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy n' I done!" she heard Lily giggle and she barelled into her legs.

"All done, it's as clean as a whistle," Carly teased.

"Yupp," she said.

"Well... I guess now we can just sit around and do nothing all day," Carly said.

"No! Park! Park! Mommy you tolded me so," Liliana's eyes widened.

"Really?" she looked up at her husband who had also come into the kitchen. "Did I?"

"I don't remember," he shrugged.

"Please Mommy.... pretty please with suga on top!" Lily begged.

"Well are we going without shoes?" Carly led.

"Yay!" Lily squealed and ran towards the stairs.

"Walk in the house Liliana!" Drew called after her and they heard her steps slow down. "Are you okay?"

"My family has all called me... you should call our house and see our new message," Carly laughed.

"Oh goodness," he chuckled.

"It goes something like annoying family," Carly smirked.

"Hmmm... I love you," Drew said and kissed her on the lips.

"Mommy! My sandals!" Lily said, holding them out for her.

"Our two year old beckons... why don't you get the lunch I packed us," Carly said and she walked over to help Lily. Andrew obliged, they got in the car, and they went to the park.

"Daddy! Daddy! Swings!" Lily giggled, now able to run.

"I'm coming Lil," Drew laughed at his daughter's burst of energy. After several minutes of her on the swing, she moved to the slide, and then the sand box, and then she was hungry. They sat and ate the sandwiches and other things that Carly packed when Lily saw the icecream cart. It was the first official day of summer and he always gave out free icecream to the young kids.

"Mommy! I want icecream!" Lily exclaimed.

"No honey... you can't have icecream... you just ate lunch and you shouldn't have it... it's not good for you," Carly reason.

"Icecream!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily... Mommy said no..." Drew said.

"Icecream," she stomped her foot.

"No Liliana... no icecream," Carly said, hating when she got like this. There were times she forgot she was in her terrible two's and then there were days like this.

"But I want it," she whimpered.

"Liliana... go play in the park... or we are going home," Carly warned.

"No!" she wailed.

"Then do as your told... no icecream!" Drew said. Lily frowned and stomped towards the sand box.

"I hate it when she gets like this," Carly sighed.

"I am sure you were an angel," Drew teased.

"Well that's not fair... I was a very jealous little girl and when Maddie first came..." Carly ducked her head.

"Oh god," Drew laughed. "So really honey... how are you?"

"Well... having a lot of anxiety... it's never easy... last year Lily was still an infant so she had me occupied most of the day and then I had that amazing surgery.... but today... like now..."

"You're remembering...." Drew sighed. "That's normal right..."

"Yeah... I guess... today I am just so relaxed I think..." Carly trailed off as she looked up. Lily, in the sandbox a minute ago, was gone. "LILY!"

"Wha-" he said, turning towards the sandbox. "Liliana Meredith Shepherd-Graham!" Carly jumped up and ran full speed towards the slide, her heart thumping in her chest.

"LILY! LILIANA!" she cried. She was no where around there. She felt sick to her stomach.

_"There it is," she said and bent down to pick her phone up. Before she got a grip on it a clammy hand clamped down over her mouth. Carly gasped and her eyes widened. She felt hands tighten on her arms as she tried to wriggle free. What was going to happen to her? She tried to scream but the hand over her mouth was too tight. It was then when he whispered seductively in her ear, she could smell the alcohol._

She couldn't let that happen to her daughter. And it could have happen.

"Where is she," Carly gasped.

"Calm down... she has to been somewhere around here," Drew reassured. It had to be today. "Liliana, answer us."

"She's not around here Drew!" Carly snapped, turning in circles. There were not that many families actually in the park, only walking the trails.

"We'll find her."

"LILY!" she screamed.

"Mommy," she heard her little voice say. She wasn't sure if it was in her head until she turned around to see her daughter skipping towards them, her brown eyes shining, an icecream cone in her hand.

"Liliana Meredith," Carly said harshly. "What did I say?"

"No fair," Lily said definatly. "Icecream."

"We said no icecream Liliana," Drew said.

"And you still went anyway.... you left us in the park.... what have we told you over and over again!" Carly exclaimed. Her heart was still recovering from her minute of panic.

"But I wanted icecream," she said innocently, shrinking away.

"What have we said Liliana," Carly hissed.

"Stay where I was supposed to be," she whispered.

"You disobeyed us... we are going home," Drew said.

"NO!" Lily wailed.

"Give me your icecream," Carly said.

"NO!" she screamed again.

"Liliana Meredith Shepherd-Graham! NOW!" Carly yelled. Lily let out an agitated scream. "You are going in time out when we are home." She screamed again and stomped her foot.

"Go to the car," Drew told his daughter and she ran quickly away from them. Carly sighed.

"A new way to distract me," Carly whispered.

"She needs to learn Carly," Drew said, as she grabbed their things.

"I was so scared.... it was one minute but..."

"I saw the look in your eyes, you had a flashback," he said as they walked towards their car where Lily was looking down, her arms folded. Carly nodded before opening the door and strapping Lily in. When they got home after a car ride of silence Lily stomped upstairs.

"Do not come out until we say so!" Carly called up after her. Lily stomped up the stairs agitated. "Why do I feel like shit?"

"Cause you thought the worst but as she did was disobey us," Drew said. "You have more reason to be cautious and more reason to be harsh."

"Maybe I was too harsh on her," Carly murmured.

"She needs to learn it now, before it's too late," he told her.

"Yeah," Carly whispered. She was really upset when Lily refused to come down for dinner after much persistence and much more attempt to punish her. Her and Drew sat on the couch, Carly in his arms. She hadn't been that scared since the creepy old man. Carly looked up at the clock, the rest of the day went so quickly and it was already Lily's bedtime. Making sure she was going to bed, Carly unlocked her door and peeked in. She was sitting on her bed, her pj's on backwards, her hair messy, and a doll in her arms.

"So are you still upset?" Carly asked, her sitting on her big girl bed. Lily turned away. "Honey... there is something I need you to understand."

"What?" she whispered.

"When I couldn't find you... I thought someone took you.... and it would break my heart if someone took you from me and Daddy.... you wouldn't like that would you?" Carly asked. Lily shook her head. "And after I was so scared, I saw you only disobeyed me... so I was really angry."

"I'm sorry Mommy," Lily sighed. "I was bad."

"But you're still my Lily Bean," Carly told her and pulled her onto my lap. "And I think I can forgive her if she give me a hug and a kiss." Liliana smiled widely, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her on the nose.

I love you Mommy," she giggled.

"I love you too Bean," Carly said and turned her around. She grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing her hair gently. She would make sure she knew how to manage her hair so she would not be anything like her when she was younger.

"Mommy I tired," Lily yawned. Carly smiled and pulled down her bed. "Story?"

"It's late Bean... why don't I just stay here with you," Carly said.

"Kay," Liliana yawned again and settled in her Mom's arms. Andrew, wondering where they were, came up ten minutes later to see Carly asleep, her arms wrapped protectively around her, still ready to sheild her from as much as she could. Smiling softly, he shut out the light and went to bed alone, but happy.

* * *

_One year later...._

"Mommy! Mommy!" Carly heard Lily call as she ran into the house.

"Lily, Mommy may be sleeping," she heard her own mother scold.

"I am right here Mom, not asleep," Carly called.

"Mommy!" Lily exclaimed and flew into the living room.

"Hi baby," Carly smiled as she wrapped her little arms around her neck and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"How's baby brudda?" she asked and looked down at the swollen belly of her mother. She bent down and kissed her stomach.

"How is my grandson?" Meredith asked.

"Restless," Carly groaned and pushed back Lily's blond curly hair from her face. "Thanks for picking her up."

"You're on bedrest... Addie would kill me if I didn't," Carly laughed, bending down to kiss her daughter hello. "Do you want me to stay? I know Lily can be a handful sometimes."

"You're not a handful are you Lily Bean?" Carly asked her daughter, a playful smile on her face.

"Who... me?" Liliana asked, pointing to herself innocently.

"Yeah you," Carly laughed and began tickling her stomach.

"Mommy... you gonna make me ruin brudda's piture," Lily giggled. She reached in the pink princess backpack that was still on her back and pulled out a bunch of squiggles. "See.... looky... that's you... that's me.... that's daddy.... and that's brudda in your tummy." Carly looked as she pointed to each person.

"It's wonderful Lily... he's going to love it," Carly smiled.

"When brudda get here?" Lily asked.

"Hopefully not for another two weeks," Meredith said. "I am gonna get going... bye sweetie."

"Bye bye Mommom," Lily giggled and hugged Meredith. "I love you!"

"I love you too my Lily Bean," Meredith said, picking her up and giving her a little spin. As her grandmother left, she waved her little hands before turning back to Carly.

"What do you want to do today Bean?" Carly asked.

"Beauty and the Beast," she giggled. Carly nodded and turned on the TV. Luckily the DVD was still in the DVD player and all she had to do was press play. Not even halfway through the movie Lily was asleep in the crook of her arm. Her now three year old had even more energy then her and Maddie combined at this age and when she was asleep, it was very easy to forget that. Just as Lily moved onto her stomach, Carly felt a flash of pain shoot through her body. Liliana woke up with her gasp.

"Mommy... what's wrong?" she asked as Carly clutched her stomach.

"Nothing Bean," Carly reassured with a deep breath. "Just... can you go and get me the phone and then go to your play room."

"Okee Dokey!" Lily giggled and ran behind the couch to grab the phone. "Here you go... Mom-" she broke off as Carly winced. "You hurt Mommy?"

"I'm fine baby... go play," Carly reassured and watched the clock. 9 minutes later another contraction passed so she called her mom.

"Hello... Carly?" Meredith answered.

"Mom," Carly gasped. "You jinxed me!"

"What... oh..." Meredith said. "OH! Um..."

"Please tell me you aren't on the ferry yet," Carly said, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. She hoped that her mom took longer then she usually would. Now that Lucy and Logan were both at this summer camp for aspiring doctors across state.

"No... I'll be right there Car," Meredith reassured. "Do you need someone to watch Lily?"

"No... just page Drew and Aunt Addie," Carly breathed.

"Hang in there honey," Meredith said and hung up.

"Lily!" Carly called.

"Yeah Mommy," Lily poked her head out. "Mommy... what are you doing standing... Daddy tolded me you couldn't you being bad... you sit!" Carly smiled softly and sat down on the corner of the couch.

"It's okay that I am now Lily Bean.... because guess what honey... your baby brother's coming," Carly said.

"Brudda?" Lily said, eyes wide. "Yay! Brudda's coming!" Carly was very grateful for her smiling face. Meredith rushed in, put Lily and the bag in the car, and then came back for Carly.

"How far apart are your contractions?" she asked. "When was your las-" She broke off as Carly grimaced.

"Last one was... uh.... 8 minutes ago," she gasped, and gritted her teeth.

"Much faster then Lily then," Meredith joked.

"Yeah... so funny... haha," Carly rolled her eyes and clutched her stomach again. It took five more minutes to get to the hospitak where Drew and Addie whisked Carly to delivery. Meredith and Derek stayed in the waiting room with Lily. While at the same time called Joe, Carol, Mitch, Hayden, and Jamie.

"Poppop... my baby brudda's coming," Lily giggled on Derek's lap.

"Really... guess what that means Lily Bean?" Derek asked.

"What," she asked, bouncing up and down in his lap. "What!"

"You..." Derek smiled, pointing at her. "Are going to be his big sister."

"I gonna be a great big sister!" Liliana exclaimed. "Right Mommom."

"I bet you will," Meredith smiled. That's when Izzie came around the corner.

"It's really happening," Izzie smiled.

"Aunt Izzie! I gonna be a big sister!" Lily giggled.

"Wow, that's awesome Lil," Izzie said. They were soon joined by around the same crowd as when Lily was born. 20 minutes later the delivery was over and Carly was asleep. 2 hours after, Meredith and Derek led Lily into the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lily exclaimed.

"Shhh," Andrew put his fingers to his lips. Lily tilited her head.

"Hey Lily... do you want to meet your little brother?" Carly asked from the bed, in her arms she had a bundle. Lily nodded her head and Carly nodded to have Lily lifted onto the bed.

"Lily," Andrew smiled. "Meet Joseph Derek Shepherd-Graham." Carly looked to her father who beamed proudly.

"You can call him Joey," Carly added.

"Hi Joey," Lily giggled. "He looks like daddy."

"He does," Carly smiled, running her hands over the dark brown head on top of his head.

"He's beautiful... congrats guys," Meredith said, hugging both Carly and Drew and kissing both Lily and Joey before leaving the room.

"I your big sister Joey," Lily told the little baby. "He's really tiny."

"Well one day he's going to be as big as you," Drew told her.

"Can I play with him?" Lily asked.

"Not until he's older," Carly told her.

"But then you get to teach him how to play and how to share and everything," Drew informed her.

"We gonna have so much fun Joeyyyy," Lily giggled and bent down to kiss his little head. "I will teach you to play hide n' seek, and tag, and house, and doctor, and we can watch movies and..."

"And you can read to him too Lil," Carly said.

"I very good reader," she nodded vigorously, even though the all knew she made the stories up.

"Yes you are," Drew said, sitting down and picking Lily up to sit on his lap.

"I love you Joey," Lily said as Drew tickled her and she laughed loudly. The baby's eyes opened and Lily gasped. Carly beamed as she watched as Lily interacted with Joey more. She knew that this was perfection, her family was perfect. But Carly also knew that from the glint in Drew's eye after finally getting his first boy, the look of excitement in Lily's, and the look of wonder in Joey's, that her family was not about to settle for just perfect.....

* * *

**I will have pictures of Lily and Joey on my profile page if you want to check them out! The next chapter invloves more with Carly's rape and her parenthood. Two more chaps left! :D**

**Please R&R!**

**A/N: Um... trying to update this as soon as possible so idk if i will update this again or another story.... If anything I will update Love Can Never Be Forgotten because that next chapter is practically writing itself... I had this chapter finished but then my computer shut off unexpectedly and had to write half it over again.**


	29. Chapter 29: Freedom

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)**

**A/N: Well... one more chapters left after this chapter and then Running Into Love is BACK! Sad to see this fic go but I am getting ideas for Running Into Love and this story is almost run dry anyway, the main part of the story is over... this is just the completely moving on phase....**

**This chap _may _not be as long as the past couple... this chapter focuses a lot more on Carly and her family, not the family she created, but the family that she had throughout the rape... which comes up in a really huge way.... This chapter takes place two years after the last...**

* * *

"Get your baby," Carly moaned as she heard the wail over the monitor.

"No," Drew mumbled.

"I am on freaking maternity leave," Carly snapped. "I spend every freaking moment changing him, bathing him, and everything else... you can too at some point, you have off today... let me sleep!"

"Fine," he sighed, hating her logic. All of a sudden he heard the pitter pat of little feet. He smirked and walked to open the door, after he heard his wife's snoring resume.

"MOMMY!" the two kids squealed. Carly shifted and tried not to let out a groan. Her five year old and two year old had been more than happy that their mother had been home for the past two months full time. One month on bedrest. She loved spending time with them but sometimes when it was just her, she felt like she was being pulled in twenty different directions at the same time. Luckily she loved motherhood at the same time.

"Momma wake up," she heard Joey giggle, jumping onto her bed.

"Joey... that's not how you do it," Lily told her younger brother when Carly only curled up tighter. She stiffened knowing her five year olds antics and inquisitiveness all too well. She braced herself for what was coming. All of a sudden the bed began shaking. "Wake up Mommy!" Lily began yelling. "Wake up Mommy!"

"Waked up Momma!" Joey chimed in. "Waked up!"

"You've woken me up," Carly said in a playful voice.

"Yay!" they both rejoiced and sat down with a bump.

"You woke up the tickle monster!" Carly laughed and grabbed both their legs to make them lay down.

"NO!" Lily and Joey squealed as Carly began unmercifully tickling them both. She smiled as she watched her two beautiful children squirm and giggle loudly. When they seemed tired and Carly was more tired herself, she stopped and let them curl underneath each of her arms. She looked down at the messy blond curls of her daughter and the ruffled straight brown hair of her son, and briefly paused to thank god for blessing her with beautiful healthy children. Three beautiful healthy children.

"What are you two doing up so early?" she questioned looking at the clock and only seeing seven fifteen on it.

"Andy woke me up so I got Joey," Lily told her. Just as she mentioned him, Drew walked in to the room with their two month old son Conner Andrew Shepherd-Graham, affectionately called Andy by the family at times. Especially Drew and Carly since Carly began their relationship calling him Andy but at some point it morphed into Drew.

"Hello my grumpy boy," Carly smiled as Drew handed her him. "What's wrong?" He shined his blue eyes up at her, his curly blond hair sticking up on odds end. Anyone could look at Lily or Joey and see they were Drew's children but one look at Conner and he was a spitting image of his mother.

"Probably just tired because he is up at 7, like his brother and sister," Drew said.

"Andy woke us up Daddy," Lily said.

"Yeah," Joey said. "We no seep when Conner cry."

"Well do you want breakfast?" Drew asked.

"We wanna snuggle with Mommy," Lily giggled. "Right Joey."

"Yeah," he nodded and curled closer, looking at his younger brother in awe. He had taken the first month hard, not being the baby of the family anymore, but Lily had helped him and told him all the perks. Therefore, he obliged with whatever his older sister said, most of the time.

"Is there room for daddy?" Drew questioned.

"Nuh uh," Lily shook her head and tried to cover up the space from the side of Carly to the end of the bed.

"I bet there is," Drew laughed, picked Lily up, and sat down with her on his lap.

"I like this better," Lily smiled.

"I bet you do silly girl," Carly smiled as Joey snuggled even closer to her. He bumped Andy's head and he began to wail at the same time as the phone went off which only made him wail louder.

"I got it," Drew said, lifting Lily off his lap and grabbing the phone.

"Shhh Conner, I got you bub..." Carly cooed.

"It kay Onner," Joey said. "I sorry I hit you."

"Andy shhh," Lily said. "Daddy on the phone."

"Car it's your Mom," Drew said. "She wants to talk to you."

"Tell her that I will call her later," Carly said. He did but turned back to her.

"She said she _needs _to talk to you now," Drew said. Carly sighed.

"Hold on," she said gruffly, took the phone in one hand, and balanced Conner enough to hand him off to Drew. "Mom... what is it? Andy's wailing and..."

"Carly... I need you to go somewhere you can be alone, but there is a tv," Meredith sighed.

"Okay," Carly said. She nodded at Drew and then walked downstairs to the living room. "I'm alone."

"Now after I am done speaking to you... turn on the news... but not until after," Meredith breathed.

"Mom... what is it!" Carly snapped. She looked down towards her cell phone which was on the coffee table. She had five voicemails and ten messages. "Wha-"

"Okay," Meredith sighed. "It's been a little over twenty years..."

"From what," Carly asked.

"From... um... you know," Meredith said. Now Carly knew what she meant.

"My rape," Carly said. "You can say it outloud... like you said... it's been twenty years." Just as she said that she looked at her phone again where Lucy was calling her. That was strange because her and Logan only called her once a week usually and she called her yesterday. They were so much more independent the second year around at college, Lucy at Dartmouth like her and her mother, Logan at Bowdoin like Derek.

"Fine... your rape.... it's been twenty years and... that was his minimum," Meredith murmured.

"Minimum," Carly whispered.

"He's 90 years old and... he got out," Meredith sighed. "Thatcher... He's out of prison..." Carly's eyes widened as she sat down with a bump on the couch. With a shaky hand Carly turned on the tv where sure enough, she saw it.

_"Thatcher Grey, 90, a rapist from years ago, has been released from prison after twenty years.... he was convicted of rape of a 13 year old year a little more than 20 years ago, but he was a known serial rapist from years before that. He killed several women throughout his spree and almost killed the final young girl. He was given 20 because he took a plea once an attempt was made on the young girls life and he gave up his accomplices name. It is also known that Mr. Grey was diagnosed with prostate cancer last month. The prison guards and prison pyschologists reassure us that Mr. Grey is no longer a threat, but his past will forever live in the hearts of those he hurt..."_

"Carly... Carly honey," she heard her mother say.

"I... I gotta go," Carly whispered and hung up. She sat back further and watched as they showed footage of his release. He looked completely different, old, decrepit, grayer hair than before but... he turned to the camera and Carly saw them. Those eyes. The only thing she saw during it. The ones that stared at her passionately, then glared at her in court. His last words to her rang through Carly's head.

_"SHE WANTED ME!" he screamed and Carly jumped. "YOU BITCH! YOU WANTED IT! YOU WERE ASKING FOR IT! YOU LOVED IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE AND IF YOU DID BAD THINGS WOULD HAPPEN! DO YOU THINK I WAS ALONE IN DOING THIS! IF I GO TO JAIL THERE WILL STILL BE SOMEONE HERE TO FINISH THE JOB FOR ME!"_

She was so scared then, she was physically and emotionally scarred from it. And now he was no longer in jail. Carly admits that he does not look like he could harm anything anymore but... the thought scared the hell out of her. After everything he did to her, and now he was released back into the world, the world where she still lived and now her kids lived.

_His hands fondling her breasts Carly shuddered as she felt the chill of the Seattle air. She had no clue how much time passed by the time his hands made their way to her shorts gently sliding them off her body. His teeth made it's way to her underwear and tore them apart. Carly's head stung and felt blood gushing down her head. She could feel her ribs throbbing probably broken and severe bruising on her abdomen. Trying to move again a pain shot through Carly's ankle again. Her face was definitely bruised when he slapped her repeatedly as well._

_She heard him laugh again but she was trying to tune it out, to tune everything out. To imagine she was not here, being violated, not being raped. She felt his arms take hold of her shoulders and she felt him enter her. Carly started choking on the ropes and she attempted to scream and the pain shot through her body once again. He kept pushing and pushing and at some point it stopped and he was standing over her once again._

He was sent away. And now he was back. Carly couldn't think. She couldn't see. She could barely breathe.

"Carly," Drew said putting a hand on her shoulder. Carly jumped and screamed. "Woah... calm down..." She was snapped out of thought when Conner began wailing and she noticed Lily and Joey at her feet.

"Mommy," Joey whimpered as Drew began cooing at Conner.

"Hi baby... did mommy scare you?" she asked. Both of them nodded. Carly patted the spot next to her on the couch and both of them scrambled up next to her and hugged her waist tightly. "I'm sorry... something bad just happened."

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Carly sighed, disliking her own answer but she was too shocked to give her a better one. Lily could sense it as well and did not press.

"He's hungry," Drew said.

"Give me him... I didn't pump so..." Drew nodded.

"Lil... Joe... do you want me to make you breakfast," Drew said.

"Yay!" they both giggled and ran to the kitchen. Carly lifted up her shirt and allowed Conner to breast feed. She held him close to her chest, smelling his baby smell, never wanting to let him go. She missed doing this to all her children.

"Yeah my sweet boy," Carly murmured pressing a kiss to his head. "Mommy's got you. Mommy's got you."

"Car," she heard Drew say but she still jumped. Conner let out a whimper but Carly readjusted him.

"I'm sorry baby boy," Carly sighed and kissed him again.

"Carly," Drew said, sitting down next to her. "Wha- What happened? Why did you come down here and..."

"Thatcher," Carly whispered, shifting Conner to her shoulder to burp him.

"What about him?" he asked.

"He's... he's out of prison," Carly sighed. "He's... he's out..."

"Oh... oh no.... oh Car I'm sorry," Drew murmured.

"CARLY!" a new voice said, it was her mom bursting through the door.

"MOMMOM!" Joey and Lily exclaimed and ran over.

"Hey babies," Meredith said. She looked towards the kitchen where they had unfinished breakfast's. "Why don't you go finish your breakfast for your Mommy and Daddy..."

"Kay," the giggled and disappeared into the kitchen. Drew took the baby and Carly ran off towards her mother.

"Mom," she sighed as she embraced her.

"It's okay honey," Meredith murmured.

"How... how did he get out?" Carly asked.

"It's one of those unjust things...." Meredith said.

"Because he has cancer?" Carly sighed.

"Yeah... he does... stage three..." Meredith nodded.

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

"Lexie and Molly... they had to pick him up," Mer told her.

"But haven't they like... only visited him once?" Carly said.

"They are his only family," Meredith shrugged.

"I can't believe that he's out," she whimpered.

"Drew," Meredith called. "Do you think you can handle the kids alone for a little while?"

"Sure Mom," he nodded and got up and went to his wife. Meredith gratefully grabbed Conner from him as he hugged Carly tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"There's formula if I don't get home in time for his next feeding," Carly murmured, kissing Conner's head. "Lily, Joey!"

"Yeah Mommy," Lily said, running in, Joey behind her.

"I'm going out with Mommom for a little, be good for Daddy," Carly said, kissing them both.

"Can we go with you?" Joey asked.

"Maybe next time buddy," Carly sighed.

"Otay, bye bye," Joey said as Carly left with her mother. Meredith led her to her car and got in next to her.

"Mommy," Carly began sobbing.

"Shhh honey... it's okay," Meredith soothed.

"He's out! He's out!" she sobbed.

"I know... but it will be okay," Meredith reassured, backing out of the driveway.

* * *

Meredith, although years later, was an expert at calming her daughter still. Once she calmed down enough, she took her out to lunch. They were sitting on a bench outside, waiting.

"I still can't believe it," Carly sighed.

"I know honey... but... he's 90... nothing is going to happen," Meredith reassured.

"But the fact that they let creeps who did such terrible things are let out of jail just because they have cancer...." Carly shook her head. "I mean, they have cancer but... they can heal cancer... but they can't heal the scars or the terrible memories." Meredith watched as Carly touched the scar on her cheek and traced it.

"Honey..."

"Drew says he can't see it... but... I don't know if he is lying..." Carly said. She looked up to see people who came there after her and her mom go in. "Hey, what the hell!"

"We have a few more people to wait for..." Meredith mumbled.

"How many more people?" Carly questioned.

"Oh Car," Carly heard the voice of Maddie and by the time she turned around she had jumped and was wrapping her arms around her. Carly peaked over her head. Izzie, Lexie, Addie, Natalie, Alexis, Mia, Sarah, and Hailey were also there.

"Are you okay Carly?" Izzie asked as she hugged her.

"Should I be?" Carly countered. She hugged each of them, Lexie last. Carly looked in her eyes and saw all of the pain. It was a mix of regret and sadness, from both the fact that he was out and the fact that her father, the man she once called daddy, had cancer. It was Carly who hugged her. They got seated in a matter of minutes.

"How are you?" Addie asked.

"Not good right now... but... can you guys distract me instead, not try and get me to talk," Carly said.

"Sure," Lex smirked. "So... how are the munchkins..."

"Well... Conner is more colicky then both Joey and Lily combined... Lily and Joey have boundless energy.... and..."

"We get it, your exhausted," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Hm... and why are we talking about little Lucas?" Carly smirked.

"Because he is already 6 months old and sleeping through the night," Natalie huffed.

"Yeah... lucky bitch," Carly said. She put her hands on her head and took a deep breath.

"Carly... honestly... who just cried in the car?" Meredith countered, getting agitated.

"I do not want to talk about it mother... I want to.... I want to enjoy myself," Carly sighed.

"And we all know how well that works out for you Car," Addie said. Carly rolled her eyes but at the same time a tear rolled out.

"Okay so I am not okay," Carly sighed. "But that doesn't mean I want to talk about my rapist who was released from prison and is now apparently dying." She heard Lexie suck in a painful breath and her head snapped towards her. "Oh... oh my... I'm sorry Aunt Lex... I didn't..."

"It's fine..." she murmured.

"I know it's not fine," Carly pointed out. "If I'm not fine you are certainly not fine."

"Yeah, bad wording there," Izzie said.

"I don't want to upset you," Lexie dismissed it.

"One... my mom already told you guys I broke down in the car," Carly said. "And two, if you can't talk about it and he is your father, what makes you think I can talk about when he is my _rapist_."

"It's was horrible," Lexie mumbled.

"What?" Maddie said, not hearing.

"It was horrible," she sighed, beginning to tear up. "He looked terrible. He was old, and tired, and there was this blank look in his eye that said 'If I could rape someone right now I would but I'm dying so I can't.' And then out of the blue in the car he asked about Laura, and Dan, and Becca; but Molly and I were too scared to tell him about them because he was scaring the shit out of us. And then we had to tell him the house was long ago sold and he is going into a home and his face... it lost the blank look, he almost crumbled in front of us.... and then all of a sudden he asked about you Mer.... he got in another state that he forgot everything that happened and...." She looked up to see tears streaming down Car's face. "And now I've upset you... Carly I'm so sorry."

"No," Carly whispered, her hands and gaze dropping to her lap. "I needed to hear that."

"Are you sure?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah," Carly said confidently. "H-He's dying... it's not like it can happen again with him..."

"Okay then," Alexis smirked. "I was unable to go the hospital and school starts soon so I've been distracted..." Carly laughed and pulled out her purse and the picture wallet where she held all the pics of the kids.

"Oh my goodness girl," Lex exclaimed. "He is the most gorgeous baby ever..."

"Don't flatter her... he looks exactly like her..." Sarah chided. Carly rolled her eyes.

"He's like a clone," Mia laughed. "But a boy of course."

"Well what would you call Joey?" Carly said.

"Oh if Drew were here he'd be gloating way too much," Lex said joining the conversation, seeing this as an opportunity to distract herself.

"Why do you think I am so glad Andy looks like me," Carly said. "He's like daddy, everything boosts his ego a little more," she said to Meredith.

"Okay... can I ask what is up with Anna?" Addie asked.

"She's been a little weird lately," Izzie nodded.

"She's waiting for Dan to propose to her," Carly smiled. "And is pissed off he hasn't done it yet..."

"So we are going to have yet another married couple?" Meredith said.

"Hopefully," Mia said. "The girl is so desperate she is calling us to complain too... and she's only known us since the wedding..." Sarah, Hailey, and Alexis nodded in agreement.

"I am honestly wondering if they are going to make it," Natalie sighed. "It'll suck if they don't..."

"I don't even want to think of that," Carly said. "I have enough drama in my life and three children to take care of..."

"This is why I am glad that I haven't gotten involved with any guys at the hospital," Maddie laughed.

"Technically," Carly smirked. "A guy that quit the hospital."

"And we're over," Maddie pointed out.

"Details," Natalie scoffed.

"Nat... have you set a date for Luke's christening yet?" Lexie asked, wanting the quick skipping of topics to distract her.

"Um... yeah... Mom set it and everything... you guys know all too well how she gets," Natalie laughed.

"Um... yeah... we _all _know," Izzie emphasized. Carly smiled widely as they ordered their food and engaged deeper into conversation. The smile was a coverup. Lexie's words kept repeating in her mind.

_He looked terrible. He was old, and tired, and there was this blank look in his eye that said 'If I could rape someone right now I would but I'm dying so I can't.'_

She loved talking to her friends, she loved talking to her family, but... if Thatcher could be old and have cancer yet still have the urge to rape, still have the urge to do terrible things, how many other people like that could be out in the world. How many other healthy people, young people? She thought about the older man in the park, touching her Lily. Lily running away. Joey's upset the first week Conner was home when she couldn't find him and he was out back. Conner's close miscarriage that brought her bed rest and a c-section. It was no longer about her, it was about her life, her children.

Carly Shepherd-Graham was a mother now.

She would fight to protect them from all the evil's in the world.

But her parent's tried too, and they failed.

They couldn't stop what happened no matter how hard they tried.

_"Hey sweetie," he slurred. "You and me are gonna have a little fun tonight."_

Both her and Andrew worked at the hospital like her parents did.

If there were more Thatcher's in the world, getting released as easily as he did, how could she protect her babies?

Carly was lost in thought, lost in her head, she wasn't even aware of her body. She was hyperventilating, she was crying, she was everything and everyone around her fought to calm her down.

"Carly, sweetie, baby," Meredith said, snapping her out of her thought. "What do you need?"

"I... I thought being away from them for a little would be okay, but it's not," Carly sobbed. "I need my babies... I need to make sure they are okay..." They all knew why she was acting like this and did not question it. Truth be told at least Izzie, Addie, Lexie, and Meredith were expecting it.

"Then we're gone," Meredith said, grabbing her hand and leading her to her car. Throwing down cash to pay for her and Carly's meal. When she got in Meredith turned to her daughter.

"I thought it was okay!" Carly cried. "But it's not... he's out Mommy... my rapist is out of prison... and... I can't handle it... I can't... because what if Lily ever has a rapist like me... how many other Thatcher's are there out in the world. How many other's would take away her innocence like he did with mine. How can I stop it! How can I protect her when they are just let out of jail!" Meredith had no clue what to say to comfort her daughter so she allowed her to cry on her shoulder as she drove her home. This was what she was afraid of. But when she got to her house, Meredith wouldn't let her out.

"Mommy... I have to go see them... I need them," Carly cried.

"Not like this you aren't," Meredith shook her head. "You don't want to scare them, do you?"

"No," Carly sighed, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath. Combined with her desire to see her children and her mothers expertise in calming her down, Carly had stopped crying in about five minutes. Meredith smiled encouragingly and grabbed a tissue from the glove department and wiped her daughter's eyes.

"There you go," she nodded. "Now go see your babies." Carly got it together and walked into her house.

"Car," Drew said, coming from the kitchen. "Home so soon?"

"Where are the kids?" Carly asked hoarsely.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where are the kids?" Carly repeated.

"Down for a nap," Drew said. "Even Andy is..." Carly sighed. "What's wrong baby?"

"I thought it would be okay... being with my Mom but..." she broke off whimpered.

"Oh baby," Drew sighed.

"I need to see them," Carly whimpered.

"Well... they decided to take a nap in our bed," Andrew smiled. "Go up there." Carly smiled slightly back at him and walked up the stairs. Before she stopped at her bed, she looked in the nursery. Conner was sleeping on his back, his head turned slightly to the side, his hand resting gently on his cheek.

"Hey baby boy," Carly murmured reaching down to stroke his cheek with her thumb. "Mommy loves you so much." She smiled as he stirred but didn't wake. Seeing he was okay, Carly moved to her bedroom where sure enough, Lily and Joey were sleeping side by side. Carly smiled again. They were so innocent.

Gently she climbed into the bed, neither stirring, and wrapped her arm around both of them, pulling them close. She pushed her nose deep into Liliana's blond curls, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you two and your brother more then you will ever know," she whispered. "Your my life and I'd go to the ends of the earth to make sure nothing ever happens to you..." Carly felt tears in the back of her head and she couldn't stop them from flowing. She needed this though. The day was only half over and so much had happened. Carly felt like what happened 20 years ago was happening all over again. She felt like she was falling apart all over again. As she continued to cry into her children's sleeping form, she realized she needed her husband.

As if he knew what she was thinking, seconds later he curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Carly everything gonna be okay baby," he reassured. For her sake he hoped it would.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"Come on baby boy," Carly cooed at Conner after she picked him up from the changing table. "We're gonna go visit daddy at work... yeah we are... and maybe see Mommom and Poppop or some of your Aunt's and Uncle's." Conner looked at her blankly with his bright blue eyes. "But you don't understand a single thing I am saying... do you? No you don't..." She kissed his nose.

"Joey," Carly said, opening the door to his room.

"Yeah Mommy," he said turning around.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yupp," he giggled. "We gonna see Daddy?"

"Yepp," Carly smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Mommy we going now," she heard Lily whine.

"Yes we are Bean, I just have to go get Andy's bag and we'll be all set," Carly reassured.

"I got it," Lily laughed and ran into the nursery. A second later she came waddling out, dragging it behind her.

"Careful honey," Carly warned.

"I'll bring it down," Lily said.

"Oh no," Carly laughed, taking it quickly. "I got it, you go with your brother and get your shoes on at the front door."

"Kay," Lily nodded, grabbing Joey's hand and walking down the stairs. Carly smiled as she watched them leave and followed them. The past two weeks Carly had rarely spent time away from her children. Of course it was not rare with Conner's colic that she was up a lot with him during the night, but after putting him back down, Carly would spend time watching Lily or Joey sleep if they did not sleep with her and Drew. Everyday she did something with them, whether it was the park, going out to lunch, or visiting Drew at the hospital like today.

In the back of her mind she remembered that her rapist was free, but she was enjoying her time with her children to much to care. At least that was what she said. And Lily and Joey's happiness of the time they were spending with her helped it a lot more.

She put all three kids in their car seats and grabbed the stroller so she didn't have to carry Conner and hold onto Joey's hand at the same time, she could trust Lily not to wander. Once they got there she set off for the surgical board, hoping to see that Drew was not in surgery. Before she even got there she was intercepted by Natalie and Izzie.

"Carly," Izzie gasped.

"Hey Aunt Iz, Nat," Carly greeted, happy that since she was on maternity leave she did not have to be formal.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Natalie asked.

"I'm feeling the love," Carly joked.

"Aunt Nat!" Lily exclaimed. "Aunt Iz!" Joey chimed in.

"Hi babies," Natalie said.

"Hi baby," Izzie cooed, looking at Conner. "May I?" Carly nodded and she unstrapped him and picked him up. Joey struggled to get out and see Natalie so Carly let him out.

"So what's been going on in the hospital?" Carly asked.

"What?" Izzie asked. "What makes you think something's going on? Nothing's going on?"

"Smooth," Natalie rolled her eyes as she picked up Joey while allowing Lily to look at her stethoscope.

"Okay so something is so going on," Carly said.

"Car!" she heard a voice call. She smiled and turned around to see her husband walking towards her. Lily dropped the stethoscope and ran towards him.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Daddy," Joey laughed, wiggling out of Natalie's arms. Izzie was still cooing at Conner so Carly just turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked, one kid in each hand, while kissing her cheek.

"We were bored and wanted to visit. Do we need any other reason?" Carly said.

"No, one course not... but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" Carly questioned.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"There was a but Andrew, what's the but?" Carly snapped.

"It's nothing honey," he reassured and tried to kiss her cheek again but Carly turned away.

"Come on guys... say goodbye to Daddy," Carly said. "We're gonna go look for Mommom and Poppop."

"Kay," Lily giggled kissing Drew. Carly took Conner from Izzie and put him on her hip because he started getting fussy. She put Lily in the stroller instead because she was getting hyper and set off to her father's office. Out of no where a feeling of deja vu and felt a chill run down her spine. As she turned the corner she first saw her father, then her mother. Then her Aunt Lexie and when her gaze went to her Aunt Molly, Carly had a bad feeling in her stomach. She knew the next person she was going to see and she wishes she never came here today.

In between Lexie and Molly, in a wheelchair, was Thatcher.

Carly gasped and held onto Conner for dear life. As if he sensed her, Thatcher looked up towards her, and Carly visibly flinched. Thatcher almost immediately recognized her and gave her a sly smile that made Carly want to throw up. When their eyes met and she watched the desire she saw in them the last time she saw them in person, Carly squished Conner to her chest so hard that he began wailing.

Meredith's head snapped towards her and her eyes widened, realizing she had seen him. Immediately she ran towards her and Molly, Lexie, and Thatcher all of a sudden disappeared.

"Carly... Carly honey," Meredith said. "Oh honey I'm sorry you..." She trailed off as Carly began shaking violently, making Conner's cries escalate. Derek walked over as well to calm the kids down who were frantic at whatever was making Conner scream. Gently Meredith took Conner out of her arms and tried to soothe him.

Drew heard his wails and ran around the corner.

"Carly!" he exclaimed. He guessed what probably happened.

"Oh Drew," she sobbed.

"Mommy!" Joey and Lily wailed and Carly felt torn between her own feelings and her children.

"Drew, take her to an on call room," Meredith commanded. "We got the kids." Drew nodded and took her arm gently. Carly walked like a zombie, openly sobbing, and he found the nearest on call room that was empty.

"Shhhh," he soothed. "Shhh Carly, it's okay..."

"No it's not Drew!" Carly sobbed. "He's here!"

"I know... Shhh..." he tried to calm her. The only thing that seemed to comfort her was grasping onto her tighter and letting her let it out. When she calmed down enough to speak, she opened her mouth.

"That was the but wasn't it?" Carly whispered.

"Yes," he sighed.

"When will I ever learn to trust my first intuition that the 'but' was not a good thing," Carly murmured. Someone knocked on the door and opened it. It was Meredith.

"Hi sweetie," she murmured.

"Mom... what's he doing here?" Carly asked, her voice cracking.

"It's become terminal... he needs surgery," Meredith told her.

"Oh..." Carly murmured.

"It's tomorrow... just to warn you," Meredith said.

"Oh..." Carly whispered.

"Drew, Derek said that you could take the rest of the day off," Meredith said.

"Thanks Mom," Drew nodded.

"Where are the kids," Carly asjed hoarsely.

"They are with your father, they are staying here," Meredith told her.

"No," she shook her head. "No... no... no absolutely not... not with him here!" Drew pulled her close feeling her about ready to freak again.

"Then we are calling Carol and Joe," Meredith said. "But they will stay here not leaving mine or your father's, or someone you trust's sight until then.... deal?"

"Deal," Carly whispered.

"Take her home Drew," Meredith sighed. He nodded and lead her outside. Lily and Joey were waiting for them.

"Mommy," they whimpered simultaneously.

"Hi babies... Mommy scared you didn't she," Carly sighed. They nodded and Carly bent down to give them a hug. "I'm sorry... it won't happen again."

"Okay," Lily said. "We going home now?"

"Mommy and I are... but Nonny and Poppy are coming to get you guys," Drew explained as Carly kissed Conner.

"Yay!" Lily and Joey giggled. They didn't see them as often as they would have liked.

"So be good," Carly sighed and kissed them again.

"We will, we pwomise Momma," Joey said, flashing a grin up at her. Carly had to choke back a sob. She ran her hand through her hair and walked out of the hospital hand in hand with Drew. They sat in silence the way home, Carly wiping her eyes every five seconds trying to stop any more tears from falling.

"Carly..." Drew said. "Do you... do you want to talk about it at all?" Drew asked.

"No," Carly shook her head, sitting down on the couch. "I... I just need you... I need you to reassure me it will be okay..."

"It will be okay," Drew murmured, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her slightly shaking body.

"It would have been okay if I didn't see him," Carly whispered. "I was okay again..."

"It brought up a lot of bad memories... of course it wasn't going to be okay... but I'll protect you... and the kids... for as long as I live," Andrew reassured.

"I love you," Carly murmured. "And thanks."

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No... sitting here is fine... being near you is fine... I just need someone," Carly murmured and enjoyed the bittersweet blissful moment with her husband.

* * *

"No," Carly whispered as she tossed over. "No!"

_She was walking in the hallway of Seattle Grace when she passed the room of Thatcher. She shivered feeling his prescense behind there. The windows open, she didn't see the elderly man he now was, but the man who stood in court, the man who raped her._

_"MOM!" she screamed, confused, and then all of a sudden Lily and Joey came skipping around the corner. "Lil... Joe... wha-"_

_"Lily, Joey, come in here," Thatcher laughed._

_"Okay," they both giggled willingly and turned into the room._

_"NO!" Carly shrieked and reached out for them. She ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was shut. "NO! MY BABIES! LET MY BABIES GO! LILY! JOEY! NO!"_

"Stop! Stay away from them," Carly continued in the waking world before she jolted up in bed breathing heavily. "It was a dream," she murmured running her hand through her sweaty hair. "Just a dream..."

"It was so real," she whispered to herself and looked towards Drew's side of the bed. It was empty, but she could here him downstairs. That's when the phone rang. Carly let Drew pick it up, but looked towards the clock next to her bed. It was noon, the next day, Thatcher's surgery was scheduled for 5 am, he'd be out by now. He could be possibly cured by now. Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone and held it to her ear.

"So where is she?" she heard Derek ask.

"In bed... she's exhausted," Drew said. "I never realized how much this affected her."

"You didn't see her 20 years ago Drew," Derek sighed. "It was worse. But... what happened then turned her into the woman she is today."

"It made her perfect," Drew said. "It helped her become the wonderful mother she is as well."

"It did... and by the way, your parents need you to pick them up soon... they are going away or something... I don't know if they told you..." Derek told him.

"Yeah," Drew nodded and then his voice lowered. "So what happened?"

"He stroked out... there was nothing we could do... they were trying to remove as much of the tumor as they could when his body couldn't take the stress and he went into cardiac arrest, and before we knew it there no brain activity whatsoever," Derek said. "Molly and Lexie just have to say when."

"Do you think I should tell Carly?" Drew asked.

"No... maybe she'll never have to know..." Derek said. And all of a sudden, the phone dropped out of Carly's hand and created a large crash. "That was her wasn't it?"

"Shit!" Drew hissed. "Dad... I'll call you later..." He hung up and ran upstairs to find his wife getting dressed.

"Car," he murmured.

"How could you think of not telling me," she hissed.

"We thought it would be um... better..." Drew sighed. "What are you doing?" She turned around and Drew saw the tears in her eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing," she cried and grabbed her cell phone and walked down the stairs.

"Carly you shouldn't baby," Drew said.

"And why not... I'm going whether you liked it or not, whether you come with or not," Carly told him. He hesitated for a secon.d "Fine then." She grabbed her keys off the counter and walked outside. Before Drew could follow her the car was speeding away.

"Damnit," he said and grabbed his own keys to follow her. In the meantime he called Derek.

"Andrew," he said.

"She's coming to the hospital... I couldn't stop her," Drew sighed. "She got her keys before I could and just went."

"We'll be ready to stop her," Derek said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Drew said and hung up. Meanwhile, Carly was already at the hospital, walking to the entrance. She remembered which room she saw him outside and went there. Her parents were already waiting.

"Carly," Meredith sighed.

"I need to see him... okay... I need to see him..." Carly said. "Seeing him with make it all real..."

"We can't let you do that to yourself Car," Derek shook his head. Drew came up from behind her and out of no where, there were more people. That's when she saw Molly walk out of his room, followed by Lexie. Neither looked sad, but both of them looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"It's time," Lexie sighed.

"Lex," Molly hissed and Lexie's head snapped up to see Carly.

"Carly I..." Lexie exclaimed.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Molly shook her head.

"You two were always the ones who apologized over and over again when you realized it was him... I thought..." Carly murmured.

"Carly... I wasn't around back then but we all know what you do," Natalie said. "You do impulsive things and regret it... this is one of them." Carly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Did you call your mom and dad," Carly whispered to Drew.

"They're bringing the kids over now," Drew told her.

"Then I have enough time," Carly said.

"She's not going to stop," Addie pointed out.

"It's Carly we are talking about," Maddie added.

"The window... that's it," Derek said. "As your chief of surgery that's all I will allow." Carly nodded and walked towards it. She gasped as she looked at Thatcher in the bed, the machines, the tubes, the lifelessness. She's been dreaming of this moment for years, seeing the man who almost ruined her life dying, technically dead.

"You ruined my life you fucking bastard," Carly said under her breath so nobody but her could hear. "You deserve everything you get in hell you son of a bitch. You're worthless. You're scum. You took away my innocence when I was a young girl and now I am going to watch your own daughter's take away your life. I hope you suffer. I am so glad that every girl in the world is now safe from you. And..." She stayed frozen in her spot as she watched Molly sign the papers and Lexie walk over to the machine. Carly knew that at this moment, if she stayed to watch this happen, she would never return tpo the hospital. As a doctor anyway. That it would be too hard. That she couldn't walk back into the hospital, thinking that she was in charge of anyone's life besides her own and her children's. Maybe it was for the better.

Something passed through her as Carly watched him flatline and watched Lexie's mouth move and say time of death. Carly turned away silently. He was gone. Her rapist was dead. She saw Lily and Joey with Drew and kissed them gently on the head.

She walked down the hall and turned back. They were all looking at her. Her family, her friends, her children. They all realized what she was thinking. She was done. There was no turning back from this. That from now on, she was a stay at home mom. Now her kids were the most important thing in the world, not her job.

Maybe one day, when they were all in school and she knew they were safe she would return. People do that, take time off and then come back out of no where.

Her mom would be sad, her dad would get mad because she wasn't going to be the next generation Shepherd neuro god, Drew would be supportive, and her kids would be happy. Like Carly was saying, she could change her mind, but for now she was ready. She loved being a surgeon, but she loved being a mom more.

As Carly left the hospital, she felt like she was finally completely and totally free. Free of him. Free of her attack. And although never completely free of the memories, free of the anxiety. Of Thatcher anyway.

* * *

**I will have pictures of Lily, Joey, and Conner at their respective ages on my profile... check them out! Next chapter is the last chapter... it will sorta be like the last chapter but more COMPLETELY and TOTALLY moving on....**

**Please R&R!**

**A/N: Next update is Dreaming (which is yet again a shorter, filler chapter) or Let Me Find You and then..... *drum roll please* THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**


	30. Chapter 30: Into Focus

**Disclaimer: The almighty Shonda Rhimes owns the amazing show Grey's Anatomy, not me. I just own all of the DVD's :)**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story! I cannot believe it! I have gone pretty far with this fic... while it may not have been one of my best IMO, it was a pretty good ride and I had a lot of fun writing it! This is the first fic that I have written that is actually turning out the way I wanted it too though. This was actually my plan (like in Stuck in the Middle, Lyss was not going to die but then she did) and I am quite excited. The end of this story, I saw this when I thought of the idea... A story about the journey of a rape through many people's eyes and in the end, everything is, well, not okay, but... better then it was... Although this fic is ending... all fans of RUNNING INTO LOVE... will probably be very happy because you can expect an update in about a week from now (feel free to harass me if not)... Okay so... here it is...**

* * *

_Two years later..._

Carly looked over at her husband as she stood on the ferry dock making her way to her parents house. It was times like these where she loved to sit back and appreciate how her life has gone. So much has happened to her, to her family, stuff noone ever expected.

Two years before, the day her rapist, her grandfather died, Carly left the hospital, left her job, vowing that she was now becoming a stay at home mom. She was completely committed. She was already planning on cutting back her hours once she was pregnant with her third child, but the overwhelming rush of finally being free had caused her to act quickly, without really thinking. Which was why, that day, she became part of the Seattle Grace bet pool.

How long before she came back.

Her Uncle Mark, he said a week.

Her Aunt Izzie, she said two months.

Her Uncle George, he said a year.

And Tuck, he figured that she was going to be back by the end of the third day.

All of them were wrong.

Yes, like most of them predicted, within two days, when it finally hit her that she was no longer a surgeon, Carly began showing up at the hospital at random times. All three kids at hand.

Whether it was lunch to be with Drew, or in the morning to have breakfast with Natalie or Anna, Carly was constantly at the hospital. By the end of week one, her father had drawn up her contract again.

But then, Lily had been playing on the playground they had for the daycare. Carly was talking with the advisors and was not really watching her, no one was. The next thing she new her baby girl was getting placed on a stretcher, unconsious, after falling off the monkeybars head first.

Carly couldn't remember a day that she was so scared. This kind of fear was new to her. In the back of her mind, whatever happened, she always new that everything was going to be okay. Her rape, no matter what she was thinking she knew the hospital was across the street and she'd be fine, physically anyway. When the creepy old man approached them in the park, she knew there was enough people around to stop him. When Lily got out of their sight, there was always the initial panic that make them forget about the parent watch chip they had. But this time, Carly had known nothing.

As she sat sobbing in Drew's arms when Dr. Nelson told her it was just a mild concussion and that her Liliana would be fine, Carly knew that this could never be her job again, at least not until the kids were older. But it also gave her a new light. That it wasn't the job, but the hospital.

So the next day, being a neuro resident, Carly began searching for private practices around Seattle, a place where the hours were better and maternity leaves were given out easier. That's when she joined Wyatt, Harris, and Reynolds neuro practice. Or, now it was Wyatt, Harris, Reynolds, and Shepherd-Graham. Her coworkers always teased her about how she made their name even longer then it was before. Her family did too.

Kristen, Becky, and Jason were her new work family, all of whom accepted her right away into their group. She loved it at the practice. Her office was large enough that it had room for both her desk, several couches, and a place where her kids could be and she could keep an eye on them. Although she no longer needed to worry about Lily since she had started the second grade. It was perfect for her and also meant that once all her children were grown, she would not be out of practice that she could go back to the hospital where a job would probably always be waiting for her. Being partner meant she chose her own hours, made her own vacation times, and took as much maternity leave as possible.

That helped a lot, especially for the past two months.

"How's Vince doing?" Drew asked coming around her, placing a tender hand on her largely swollen stomach. Yes, she was pregnant again.

"No," Carly shook her head. "Ashley. And she's perfect."

"No son of mine is getting named Ashley," Drew scoffed.

"But your daughter could," Carly smiled.

"No daughter of mine is being named Ashley," Drew said. Carly huffed.

"Marissa," she suggested.

"Kenton," he suggested.

"Alyssa," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Fine," she muttered.

"MOMMY!" she heard her seven year old daughter exclaim. Carly turned around to see her balancing on the bench that encircled the top deck of the ferry boat.

"Liliana Meredith, get down now," Carly warned. Lily gave an exasperated sigh and jumped down, her blond curls cascading down her shoulder.

"She is so your daughter," Drew teased.

"Mama," Carly heard the voice of her two year old son say and pull simultaneously at the edge of her skirt. Carly looked down to see his toothy grin. "You old."

"Andy that's not nice," Drew said. "Mommy's only 35 today."

"Shut up," she hissed.

"I sorry Mama," Conner said.

"It's okay baby boy, I still love you," Carly said, ruffling his curly mop of a head. She was going to have to get Derek to make sure that he knows how to handle it.

"Brudda?" Conner asked. "Brudda still love me?"

"No Andy," Lily stomped her foot. "Sister."

"Brother!" Joey exclaimed, hearing what their conversation was about.

"Sorry boys," Carly smiled.

"Too many boys," Lily said. "Mom, we need more girls!" Carly winced at Mom. Every so often it slipped out of her mouth.

"We'll find out soon enough," Carly smiled.

* * *

"Carly," Meredith smiled widely. "I do love it how you are the last one at your own party."

"Hi Mom," Carly said. "Do remember I have 8 and a half months pregnant."

"How could I forgot my granddaughter in there," Mer flashed a smile at Drew. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"MOMMOM!" Conner, Joey, and Lily exclaimed.

"Hello babies," Meredith said as they all rushed to hug her. "You're being good for your Mommy right? This is her birthday and your baby sister is going to be here soon."

"Mama old," Conner giggled.

"And no little sister," Joey shook his head. "Brother!"

"SISTER!" Lily exclaimed.

"It seems you have quite a little debate going on," Meredith laughed as she hugged her son in law. "Hey guys... Poppop is in the kitchen... why..." Before she finished talking the three of the sped of to the kitchen screaming 'Poppop.'

"CARLY!" everyone began shouting. Her family was so obnoxious. It never really changed.

"How's my niece?" Lucy asked.

"How's my nephew?" Logan asked.

"How's my great niece?" Izzie asked.

"How's my great nephew?" Eric asked.

"And the debate continues," Carly rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Where are you going Car?" Natalie asked, her one-year old daughter Jenna on her hip.

"In case you all forgot, I am carrying this said child, he or she... my back freaking hurts and..."

"AnCah," Jenna babbled. "UnlDoo." Carly broke off from her hormone control, would-be-rant, as she looked at the little spitting image of Tuck and her older brother Luke but in a girl. She would have another soon enough. Smiling she collapsed gratefully on the couch.

"So, how's the practice?" Anna asked from next to her, holding her own son she had with Dan, Jack. He was 7 months old. For a brief moment she couldn't believe that her own intern group had grown up. She saw how her mother's did but now it was so surreal. They all had children, except for Kacie who only just got a good boyfriend.

"It's been busy, kind of defiled the whole reason I joined it but... it's a lot easier since I applied as an attending," Carly said.

"Um yeah... so difficult," her Aunt Cristina rolled her eyes. "Don't think that just because I am a cardio god I don't notice your picture on top of the medical journals." Carly blushed.

"You're the youngest and newest member of that practice yet you are more famous than any of them combined," Maddie reminded.

"Don't think that Kris, Beck, and Jase don't remind me of that everyday," Carly sighed. "And really its not as special as you think."

"Um... hun, yeah it is," Anna said.

"I even read it," Sarah added. "It has to be special." Carly laughed.

"Face it Car... with genes like your, nothing slips through the cracks," Kacie said.

"Of course," Carly said and closed her eyes. Her practice was all over the medical world. They pulled off a major clinical trial that, she wasn't even completely sure all that it did. They each had a component that they worked on and when it was put together apparently rocked the community of medicine. Even though they were all equal contributors, the names Shepherd and Grey had brought all the media attention to Dr. Carly Shepherd-Graham, daughter of Meredith and Derek Shepherd, creators of the Shepherd method, granddaughter of Ellis Grey, creator of the Grey Method. Their trial was called the WHRS-G Method, but many just called it the Shepherd-Graham Method because the S-G were all they cared about.

Carly was not sure why this all upset her. She just felt uneasy. She felt her Braxton Hicks start up for the third time today. Carly just wanted to be 35 year old Carly today. Because, like always, during a big event in her life, Carly thought back to the day that made all of this happen.

* * *

Meredith Shepherd was so incredibly proud of her daughter. She had a beautiful family, one on the way, caring husband, and all that she wanted for her and more. On top of that, she was climbing her way to the top of the medical community, and she was sure that she would beat them out eventually. When she quit the hospital, Meredith was shocked and when she joined the practice, she did not think it was Carly, now it totally was.

And to top it all off, her little girl was all grown up. She was 35.

35 years ago on this date Meredith held little Carly Elise Shepherd in her arms. Wanting the world for her and more. Wanting to protect her from all the evils in the world.

She never imagined that little girl to be the young teen huddled in the ER after being raped, standing up in front of her school as valedictorian, follow in her footsteps, be on the front page of a medical journal.

She only wanted normalcy for her beautiful baby girl. But the beautiful young woman, the wonderful and caring mother, the accomplished neurosurgeon standing in front of her nown would not have come to be if her life was normal.

It was almost hard to feel bad that she had almost missed all of this. That her and Derek, if they had Lucy and Logan earlier, if they had payed more attention to her in middle school, if Carly Shepherd-Graham would still be Carly Shepherd-Graham the surgeon, or just Carly Shepherd, the teacher or something else.

It was hard to think that way, because everything that happened in the past 35 years became Carly, became their life, and Meredith felt grateful for all but one thing that happened to her daughter.

"I big brother," Meredith her youngest grandson babble, the spitting image of her little girl.

"Very soon bub," Carly said affectionately. "Very soon."

"Mommom!" he cried. "Cake!"

"I'm coming Andy honey, just you wait," Meredith laughed.

"Take your time Mom," Carly said. "I want coffee even if it is decaf."

"I want coffee," Lily said. "Mommy can I have coffee."

"No Lily honey, you will be bouncing off the walls," Carly said.

"Bounce! Bounce!" Conner giggled.

"Fun!" Joey piped up.

"Mommy! I too!" Luke said to Nat.

"Carly..." Natalie warned.

"Your mother said no Liliana," Drew stepped in. He knew how exhausting this pregnancy was for Carly. Which was why they made the decision that it would be their last. Meredith was so happy that she had found someone so caring for her and his children. For the whole, very extended family.

"POPPOP!" Lily cried and ran towards Derek.

"Liliana Meredith don't you dare think you are asking your grandfather for coffee," Carly warned and Lily pouted. Derek picked her up and whispered something in her ear. Lily giggled. "Dad... don't _you _dare... otherwise you are in charge."

"YAY!" Lily said.

"That was not a yes Liliana," Carly sighed.

"You had coffee for the first time when you were three Carly," Derek reminded her.

"No fair Momma!" Joey piped up.

"Dad!" Carly snapped. "It's because I was your only and you were pushovers... Me and Drew on the otherhand, are not."

"I believe it's Drew and I," Lucy teased.

"Aunt Luce," Conner giggled as she pulled him into her arms.

"Shut up Lucy," Carly said. "You are just mad that by the time Mom and Dad got to you and Logan, they already were prepared from raising me." As she watched her daughter's bicker like they were two, even though they were 35 and 21, she also watched Derek sneak into the kitchen with Lily.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd don't even think about it," Meredith warned.

"What Carly doesn't know won't hurt her, right Lil," Derek chuckled.

"Right," Lily giggled as he set her down on the counter.

"She's my little girl too," Derek reminded Meredith as she gave him a look.

"And your first little girl is pregnant and hormonal and will bite your head off," Meredith said.

"Mommy won't bite Poppop's head off," Lily said. "She loves him." Meredith shook her head as Derek handed her a small cup of coffee, loaded with sugar and cream. Lily took a small sip and made a face.

"That's yucky!" Lily exclaimed.

"And we no longer have a problem," Derek smiled. "It wasn't like 32 years ago we thought Car would like coffee."

"True," Meredith sighed. "Lil, you know your Poppop is a goofball right." Lily nodded.

"I am?" he asked. She nodded again and giggled. "I am?"

"Yes!" she squealed. In that instant he threw her over his shoulder and set her into a fit of giggled.

"Be careful Derek, she's not as small as she used to be," Meredith laughed.

"Your Mommom's just a big worry ward," Derek teased and exited the kitchen with Lily on his shoulder. "Isn't she Lil?"

"Yeah, you worry too much Mommom," Lily giggled. Meredith rolled her eyes. Carly was very much her father's daughter sometimes and so was her daughter. She lit all the candles on the cake and picked it up and began walking into the dining room, flicking the lights out on the way.

"Happy birthday to you," Meredith began singing and everyone joined along. Celebrating Carly's 35th birthday. 35. 22 years after, completely blissful.

* * *

"Momma play," Conner said as she sat down on the porch outside. "Pwease."

"I wish I could honey," Carly smiled sadly at his bright blue eyes. "But I need to keep your baby brother or sister safe."

"Play," he whimpered. "I want to play."

"You know who loves to play?" Carly said.

"Who?" he asked. "Who Momma who?"

"Uncle Mark," she said.

"Unca Mark!" Conner exclaimed and ran towards him through the open door. "Play pwease." He looked over at Carly who smiled at him.

"Sure bud," he said.

"Daddy... play!" Conner said, immediately abandoning Mark.

"What about me?" Mark asked.

"You too," Conner said.

"Daddy's gonna play with me Andy," Lily said.

"Daddy," Joey whimpered. Carly smiled at her oldest son. The oldest, yet the most shy, very much like her husband.

"I can play with all of you," Drew laughed.

"Play!" Andy clapped as Mark scooped him up and ran outside. Carly watched as the three kids turned on them both and began tackling them to the ground.

"Dad... I think Uncle Mark and my husband are in a bit of a predicament," she giggled and watched as her father joined them as well, Tuck also taking Luke.

"Okay... so, we've been here three hours, and not much talking has gone on," Addison said once all the men had gone. "Now let's talk." Carly watched as most of the girls began huddling around the porch.

"And what must we talk about?" Carly asked.

"As much as I hate it... now that you no longer work at the hospital, we hardly see you," Maddie pointed out.

"Hours ago you were all talking about the very reason that was," Carly rolled her eyes. "And the kids like my office better than the daycare. Kristen usually has her daughter who is Lily's age with her on weekends and Jason usually brings his son too."

"You told us that, but it doesn't mean we like it," Lexie added.

"And doesn't that whole clinical trial thing go against the very reason you quit the hospital," Anna added.

"I am partner now," Carly said, placing her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick and wince slightly as another Braxton Hicks came. "I have a four to five month maternity leave."

"You can choose when you want to go back," Kacie choked out.

"Yeah," Carly smiled.

"So... what do you think of the name Wyatt, Harris, Reynolds, Shepherd-Graham, and Hayes," Natalie joked.

"It's long enough already... we aren't hiring," Carly smirked. "Besides... since the trial there have been offers and everything galore..."

"But not even for your best friend?" Natalie smiled.

"Nope," Carly said. She looked back out to where Mark had Conner on his shoulders and was spinning wildly.

"Uncle Mark!" she called. "Drop him and I kill you!"

"I know how to handle kids Car," Mark called back.

"Yeah yeah," she scoffed and grimaced as yet another practice contraction rippled through her body. She felt her baby begin to kick wildly. "Don't kick Mommy so hard baby."

"Oh let me feel!" Lucy exclaimed and put a hand on her sister's stomach. "Wow... she's strong."

"I totally forgot that I am surrounded by girls who all want it to be a girl," Carly giggled.

"Yeah, you are the first of this family to actually have two boys in a row besides me," Callie said.

"And you didn't even count Aunt Cal, they are twins... how are they by the way," Maddie said.

"Fine... making us proud..." Callie told them. Carly sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing, just thinking... I've been doing a lot of that lately," Carly murmured.

"Motherhood does that to you," Izzie said.

"I've been a mother for 7 years Aunt Iz... not very new," Carly reminded her.

"It's different with every pregnancy, you know that," Addie said. She watched as Carly winced yet again.

"Yeah," she murmured. "But I am thinking more like... getting this far... my life... I'm 35 today... I'll be 40 in five years... I'm old." She quickly smirked. "Well, not as old as you guys."

"Okay... stopping you there," Cristina said.

"No offense," Carly giggled. "It's just my life turned out completely different then what I ever expected and I'm-" She broke off for a fourth time as another practice contraction ripped through her. Or so she thought.

"Are you okay?" Addie asked skeptically.

"Yeah... just, Braxton Hicks," Carly breathed, a hand on her back.

"I've seen 4 contractions in the past twenty minutes," Izzie said knowingly. "And they did not come every five minutes I can tell you that." Carly stood up and immediately regretted it because of the pain that passed over her and the puddle that now pooled at her feet.

"Shit," she hissed.

"And that was your water breaking," Addie exclaimed.

"DREW!" Meredith yelled. "DEREK! GUYS!" Their heads all snapped over to them as Addie rushed to Carly's side. "We need to go to the hospital!" Carly watched as a smile spread acrossed Drew's face and he sprinted towards his wife.

"How far apart?" he asked.

"Her water just broke," Addie answered as Carly grasped onto Drew's hand.

"We don't have the bag," she gasped.

"Dan!" Drew called. "Stop by my house... go to the nursery, and grab the overnight bag."

"Got it man," Dan nodded and rushed to his car.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Addie said. "Hopefully it is progressing slow enough we can make it on the ferry."

"I never thought of that," Carly screamed as another contraction passed. They helped her over to the car.

"Momma," Carly heard Conner wail.

"Andy baby," Carly said as his little legs ran towards her.

"Momma you hurt," he cried.

"It's okay baby boy," Carly smiled at him and wiped his tears away. "Your baby sister is just coming into the world."

"Brudda," Conner smiled widely. "Brudda coming."

"Yes... but I have to go to the hospital," Carly said. "And you are going to stay with Mommom and Poppop."

"No!" he wailed. "Stay!" He reached his arms out for her.

"Andy," Lily said, running over. "You're gonna see Mommy later... we are going to the hospital... you just have to wait."

"I am," he whimpered.

"You are... and I will be there with your baby sister," Carly nodded and Addie looked at her. "Lily, be Mommy's good girl and watch after your brothers."

"I will Mommy," she nodded and took Conner's hand. Carly smiled and shut the door. She sighed heavily and leaned back, closing her eyes, trying to take her mind off the pain.

"It's okay Car," Drew said. "Breathe."

"Shut up," she snapped, and Drew new she was in full and active labor because she was snapping. "Your daughter is destroying my body."

"My son is going to be beautiful though," he reassured.

"Andrew Joseph, don't test me," she growled. They pulled up to the ferry. It was about to leave. Drew rolled down the window.

"Enough for two more," he asked.

"Sorry," the man at the gate said. "It's leaving." At that moment the ferry blew it's horn.

"You don't understand," Drew said. "My wife is in labor! And her OB is behind us."

"Oh... OH!" he said, shocked when Carly let out a moan. "I'll tell them know." Carly began breathing deeply.

"Come on baby... not yet... Mommy doesn't want to have you on the ferry," Carly whispered. "Come on." As Drew parked in the parking and grabbed her hand. Carly opened her eyes briefly and smiled at him.

"It will be okay," he reassured.

"He or she doesn't have a name," she murmured.

"Neither did Lily or Conner," Drew reminded her. "It's gonna be okay."

"Drew..." she said again.

"Yeah..." he said.

"I hate your penis," she growled as another contraction passed. She grabbed her hand hard.

"I know," he sighed and grimaced. It took about twenty five minutes to get across the bay. Twenty five excruciating minutes. By the time they made it to the hospital. Owen, who was on call, met a screaming Carly, Drew, and Addie and had them quickly escorted to the maternity ward.

"Your about 8 centimenters dialated," Addie smiled. "Almost there... he or she will be here within the hour."

"No drugs," Carly choked out.

"I'm sorry," Addie said. "I'll be back to check on you later."

"Andrew, I hate you!" Carly screamed.

"But you love our children," he said and kissed her forehead. Twenty minutes later Addie came back into the room and examined her.

"Your fully dialated Car," she said. "Your baby will be here soon."

"Can I push," she breathed, not looking forward to no drugs for the second time. She had them with Joey and Conner but none with Lily because it was stalled.

"Hold on," Addie said as her team began preparing for the birth of her fourth and final child. "Okay... we are ready... Carly... push..." Carly grasped Drew's hand and let out an agonizing scream.

"Good, good," Addie smiled.

"ANDREW JOSEPH GRAHAM!" Carly gritted her teeth. "I HAVE ONE WORD FOR YOU!"

"What?" he asked. Carly bent down and pushed again.

"VASECTOMY!" she screamed, her nails digging into his arm. Drew winced for two reasons. But Carly was worth it.

* * *

It was the second time in his life that Andrew Graham, was wrong. If Carly was not asleep she would have added the fact that it was about the sex of his babies and that he was an idiot more times than not. But Drew was completely happy with being wrong for if he had been right, the beautiful baby girl who was sleeping so peacefully in his arms would not be his. She didn't have a name, but she was tied as the most beautiful baby girl he has ever seen.

It was funny that it was his sons that took after their parents exactly. Joey looked like a clone of Drew and Conner looked like a guy clone of Carly, but his girls were the perfect combination of both of them, which was probably why they were so beautiful. Lily, having Carly's hair, button nose, and infectious giggle but his smile and eyes. And now, the newest addition to their family, had his hair, dark brown and straight, but other than that completely his wife.

"Mhmmm, Drew," Carly's voice whispered, exhausted. "Baby."

"She's right here," Drew smiled.

"She," Carly giggled slightly. "I was right... I'm always right."

"You are," Drew complied.

"Family... where is everyone?" she questioned.

"Your Aunt Addie banned them from this room for an hour," Drew chuckled. "Since our little girl here is only two hours old..."

"I only slept for two hours... that's a record," she giggled.

"I was quite surprised," he nodded. "And I will warn you there is about, the entire waiting room, waiting to get into this room."

"It's my birthday... and hers, I can live," she smiled. "Give me her."

"Bossy," he joked and placed the little girl in her mother's arms.

"Oh... Drew... she's beautiful," Carly said in awe, looking down at the perfect little girl.

"She is, just like her Mommy, and her big sister," Drew said.

"Name... she... she doesn't have a name," she whispered.

"Now lets give her one," he said.

"I... I think her middle name should be Caroline," Carly said. "After your Mom, and my Grandma, two people who would have loved her."

"They would have," Drew nodded sadly, biting his lip remembering the loss of his mother and the loss of Carly's beloved grandmother.

"Alice," Carly suggested.

"Dana."

"Emily."

"Vanessa."

"Allison."

"Janelle."

"Wow we suck at this," Carly giggled, looking down at her baby again. Still sleeping peacefully.

"Should we just name her Caroline?" Drew suggested. "We won't call her Carol or anything... Cara maybe."

"She doesn't look like a Caroline Drew," Carly sighed. "She can't be unnamed... our family... they'd..."

"I know... we would have more names then... who knows..." Drew chuckled. "Especially since my dad is out there too with Hayden, Mitch, and Jamie."

"Oh goodness... why don't we just leave now," Carly giggled. "But she needs to meet our family... and her big brothers and sisters." Carly stroked her cheek with her thumb. The babies eyes opened and she gasped. Bright blue, her bright blue eyes. "Savannah."

"What?" he asked.

"Savannah," Carly smiled. "Savannah Caroline Shepherd-Graham. We could call her Vanna."

"Vanna," Drew said, sitting down on the bed next to his wife, his arms around her. "I love it."

"Hi Savannah," Carly cooed. "I'm your Mommy."

"And I'm your Daddy," Drew added.

"And you have two big brothers and one big sister who can't wait to meet you," Carly added.

"No they can't," the voice of her mother said from the door.

"Mommy!" Conner exclaimed.

"No Andy," Lily said. "Loud noises makes babies cry."

"Orry," Conner sighed.

"Hey buddy," Drew said lifting him up on the bed, then Joey. Lily climbed up on her own to the other side. "Meet your little sister."

"What's her name Mom," Lily asked.

"Savannah," Carly answered. "But we can call her Vanna."

"Hi Vanna," Lily said. "I'm your big sister."

"Sannah," Conner attempted to say her name.

"Vanna nice," Joey giggled. "She have brown hair like me and daddy."

"She blue eyes," Conner rejoiced.

"She's a girl," Lily giggled rested her head on her mother's shoulder to look at her little sister more closely.

"So we take it one more addition was not as hard as you thought," Meredith smiled.

"For now," Drew chuckled and hugged his mother in law.

"She was right," she laughed. "But congrats, both of you." He shook Derek's hand and smiled.

"Thanks..." he nodded.

"She's beautiful," Derek nodded.

"As pretty as me Poppop," Lily asked.

"Yes she is Bean... you two are the prettiest girls in the world," Derek said. Carly loved the look on his face. The look of pure joy and happiness for his daughter, but for him it was very bittersweet.

"Can we come in?" Izzie asked, popping her head in.

"Why not?" Carly shrugged. "If right now is any indication, Vanna here will be the most mellow of my children." At that moment, Joey tried to kiss her and Savannah let out an agitated wail.

"Or as load as you when you were a baby," Addie laughed. "She passed with flying colors on her APGAR, and her scream reminded me a lot of your from the NICU."

"A girl can dream can't she," Carly shrugged, seeing everyone in. "Everyone meet Savannah Caroline Shepherd-Graham."

"Caroline," Derek smiled. He looked at Joe. Carly and Drew smiled.

"Carly she's beautiful," Anna said.

"Baby," Jenna giggled.

"That's right Jen... Aunt Car has a baby, a baby girl," Natalie said.

"Pay," Jenna said.

"Not now... but soon Jen," Carly smiled.

"You did good little bro," Mitch clapped him on the back.

"And I am godmother this time right Car," Maddie smirked.

"Of course you are," Carly rolled her eyes.

"We need a family picture," Izzie said.

"Really," Carly rolled her eyes. "I was just in labor twoish hours ago."

"That did nothing to stop them when I was in labor with Lucy and Logan, remember," Meredith laughed. "Embrace it. It's family." Carly sighed and gave her biggest smile. It was family. Her family. Carly, like she always said, never thought she would be this girl. The girl with the amazing friends, the caring parents, the annoying siblings, protective family, perfect husband, and wonderful children. As Carly looked over at her husband, who was smiling widely as everyone was congratulating them; her oldest daughter, skipping around her Uncle Alex; Joey, poised, quiet, and now very protective of his little sister; Conner, a little confused but being held by Jamie; and little Savannah, her eyes overwhelmed by the sights she was seeing, the sights of her family, a thought popped into her head. One that has been there since that summer. The summer she was 13, careless, friendless, full of feelings she felt she could never share. That summer changed her life forever. The summer where she finally gained the courage to stand up for herself with the help of her parents, and her family.

How would of her life turned out if she was never raped?

Would she be as close to her parents as she eventually was? Would she have ever stood up to Alexis and eventually become her best friend? Would she have ever gotten her siblings Lucy and Logan, although annoying, she loved dearly? Would she have ever become valedictorian, get accepted to Dartmouth, meet her best and truest friend, become an intern at Seattle Grace, and meet the love of her life? Would she have her four beautiful children?

"Nother baby," Conner asked her. Drew chuckled but smiled at Carly.

"Not on your life Andrew Graham," Carly threatened. Everyone laughed.v"Maybe a puppy."

"PUPPY!" Lily rejoiced.

"Now?" Joey asked.

"No not now," Carly shook her head. "When Vanna's a little older." Carly smiled down at her baby. "Isn't that right Vanna." She gurgled and Carly felt herself go on a high. The high of motherhood, for the last time. Four children were enough, she was compeltely and blissfully happy.

As Carly looked around at her family, she realized that they were always there for her, no matter what. And if it wasn't for her rape, Carly would have never known it. Or she wouldn't have known how much she was loved. She would probably never have this life. Carly Elise Shepherd-Graham never wanted to find out what it would have been like if she didn't.

Sometimes, things as bad as rape, no matter how terrifying and scarring it can be, could bring everything into focus; and Carly was so glad it did.

~The End~

* * *

**That's it... Into Focus, is over. I am kind of sad now but... I have more fics :) **

**Please R&R for the last time!**

**Thank you to all my readers who were loyal to me through this story!**


End file.
